


We Killed a Dragon Last Night

by spacemonkey42



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hallucinations, Killer Will, M/M, Pining, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Slow Burn, Time Travel
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemonkey42/pseuds/spacemonkey42
Summary: 威尔记得坠落。他在杰克招募他的数月之前醒来。在初次与汉尼拔相遇的数月之前。从过去中解脱，他决定改变未来并且再次遇见汉尼拔。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We Killed a Dragon Last Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210245) by [inameitlater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inameitlater/pseuds/inameitlater). 



第一章

　　威尔醒来,伴随着坠落的记忆——汉尼拔的手臂庇护着他，冰冷海水的冲击……他尖叫着翻身坐起。黑暗围绕着他，但这黑暗有着熟悉的味道。威尔被汗水所浸透，坐在他的床上。  
　　  
　　狼陷，威尔意识到，他跌跌撞撞地翻下床。事情不对头。  
　　  
　　“汉尼拔？！”他用颤抖的声音问道。  
　　  
　　或许汉尼拔把他们带到了狼陷。但是他不会的，不是吗？狼陷不安全。杰克会找到这里的，威尔困惑地想。他向前走了几步，然后因为腹部的抽紧停下。月光下，他看到他的狗儿们蜷缩在房间各处。他的狗？但是它们应该跟莫莉在一起，而狼陷很久以前就售出了。  
　　  
　　威尔拨开电灯，环视房间。这里确实是狼陷，他的其中一只狗正在看着他。是巴斯特。他的目光扫过他的狗们然后意识到温斯顿不在这里。巴斯特站起来走到威尔跟前。威尔弯下腰抚摸着他，眉头皱起。巴斯特身上应该有一道从兰道尔·迪尔的袭击下留下的伤疤，但是威尔找不到它。  
　　  
　　“汉尼拔？”威尔再次问到，他听到自己的声音中显露着恐惧。  
　　  
　　他跪到地板上，一只手抱起巴斯特，另一只手伸进它温暖的毛里。他不能呼吸，泪水顺着他的脸颊流下来。巴斯塔呜咽了一声，威尔放开了它。  
　　  
　　恐慌发作，他想到，任凭自己跌倒在地。他无法呼吸，心跳加速并且肢体麻木。他颤抖，然后颤抖，在心中持续地呼唤着汉尼拔。  
　　  
　　威尔不知道他在地板上躺了多久，但那感觉上像是永恒那么长。狗狗们环绕在他周围，偶尔舔着他。  
　　  
　　某个时刻之后呼吸开始变得容易起来，他感觉到自己的胳膊和腿逐渐恢复了知觉。他仍然在颤抖，但是恐慌的情绪下降到了一个可以忍受的程度。伸手触摸巴斯特，它闻上去跟摸上去都很真实。  
　　  
　　他用另一只手触碰自己的腹部。T恤之下没有伤疤。他脱掉衣服，开始检查全身。从杰克那里得到的枪伤与在汉尼拔厨房里得到的割伤一样不在了。在他警察时期留下的刀伤还在，但没有红龙留给他的那些。他的脸颊是完整的，然而这是不可能的。他记得受到枪击，割伤和捅伤。他记得那场杀戮的盛宴，他记得汉尼拔还有那场坠落。  
　　  
　　或许他已经死了，这里是往世。或许这是他即将溺死之际的幻觉。如果这是一个幻觉，那它是自己有过的幻觉里最安静和最镇定的一个。他身在狼陷，在遇到汉尼拔、在明尼苏达伯劳鸟之前——温斯顿不在说明了这一点。  
　　  
　　威尔回头看向床头，表上显示现在将近早上五点。他站起来走向厨房，给狗喂食，把它们放出屋外。他站在门前，静静地看着它们在雪地上奔跑。然后他给自己弄了咖啡，开始找自己的包。它在门廊上，手机和笔记本电脑在里面。他的老手机和笔记本 。它们看起来都很笨重，威尔花了一会来回想这部手机的PIN密码。屏幕上显示出日期，威尔困难地吞咽了一下。现在是距离坠崖七年半之前，距离杰克走进他的教室将他拉进疯狂之中九个月之前。圣诞节的两天之前。  
　　  
　　回忆笔记本电脑的密码更加困难，不过威尔失败了几次之后还是找到了正确的答案。笔记本开始启动，威尔拿着它回到床上坐下。床单仍然发潮，威尔无视了它。  
　　  
　　网络连接状况跟他记忆中一样糟糕，莫莉和他的家里的要好得多——不然沃尔特会闹脾气。他首先搜索了汉尼拔·莱克特，一些条目显示出来，不过只有社会新闻和出版信息。当他找到一张晚会上的照片，他久久地盯着屏幕不放。汉尼拔看起来年轻得多，而且气色非常好。  
　　  
　　搜索切萨比克开膛手出现的条目要多得多，最近一条是半年之前。弗瑞迪·劳兹写了一篇关于米里亚姆·拉斯的失踪与受伤的人的拓展文章。  
　　  
　　他继续搜索，先是莫莉和沃尔特然后是其他所有人。莫莉现在还没有寡居，奇尔顿已经掌管了BSHCI一段时间。梅森·维杰的父亲半年之前去世了，玛戈面无表情的身影出现在一些社会新闻上。阿拉娜发表了一篇关于创伤的文章。  
　　  
　　一切都看起来那么真实，感觉起来那么真实，而距离他醒来已有数小时之久了。威尔的人生中有过很多严重的幻觉，但那些没有一个是如此的……平凡。没有噩梦般的雄鹿，没有温迪戈，没有龙也没有盖里特·雅克布·霍布斯，只有他的房子和他的狗。  
　　  
　　威尔的肚子提醒他距离他上次进食已有……嗯，要么是七年半，要么是很长一夜的时间。他笑了出声，有那么一点绝望的意味。据电子钟来看已经是午餐时间了，威尔检查了他的厨房，惊奇地发现它储备充足，然后记起圣诞节要临近了。他一定是为了不在节日期间出门采购了足够的物资。  
　　  
　　他给自己做了三明治但是吃完后还是很饿，于是他把一些冷掉的晚饭放进炉子里，去洗了澡刮了胡子。梳洗干净之后他坐下来一边吃一边思考自己现在的选择和可能性。他感觉自己随时都可能爆发一场精神崩溃。要么他做了一场前所未有的长梦，要么他的意识不知怎么穿越时空到了七年半之前。  
　　  
　　要么他正在濒死之际，仍然在做梦。  
　　  
　　吃完之后，威尔洗掉了盘子。他需要搜集更多信息并且需要去见汉尼拔。他给狗狗们准备好食物和水，驾车离开。距离巴尔的摩有很长一段车程，他不得不两次停下来买咖啡。他的手在颤抖，不知道是由于咖啡，由于缺乏睡眠，或者由于（貌似的）这个现实。  
　　  
　　到达巴尔的摩已经是下午很晚，他在一家快餐店停车，买了又一杯咖啡并且借用了洗手间。回到车子里，威尔盯着他的手。这是一个坏主意。他刚刚把汉尼拔推下悬崖。他甚至都不完全知道自己为什么这么干。他是想杀死自己或者只是想杀死汉尼拔？  
　　  
　　杀死红龙曾经感觉如此之好，当威尔驶向去往汉尼拔家那条熟悉的路时想到。月光之下黑色的血于他而言不过才是一天之前发生的事情。汉尼拔有可能也记得那些，对吧？他们是一起坠落的。如果这是——虽然听上去难以置信——时间旅行的话，那么或许汉尼拔也记得那些。  
　　  
　　现在还不到晚上，但是房子一片黑暗。威尔盯着它看了一会然后回想起了汉尼拔过去的日程,现在是工作日，假期还没有开始。所以，如果他不在家那么他应该在他的办公室里。  
　　  
　　威尔重新打火。  
　　  
　　他梦到了未来数年这个选项似乎不太可能，他开车的时候意识到。在杰克介绍他们之前他从未听说过汉尼拔。他甚至没有读过他关于社交排斥的文章，或是任何其他出版物。那么他的意识是怎么创造出他刚刚在网上见到的汉尼拔这个人物呢？或许他应该把他记得的关于未来的事情记下来，以便确定他的意识不是在愚弄他。如果他把一切付诸纸上，他就能确定自己是否经历过那些尚未发生之事。  
　　  
　　他开到办公室，那里的灯亮着，不过那些红白色相间的窗帘是落下的。威尔停进他通常用的那个车位，望向窗户。一股强烈的渴望感支配了他。他想走进去坐定，再次嗅闻那些书籍的气味，与汉尼拔交谈。他想听汉尼拔解释发生的这一切。当然，汉尼拔帮助他理清思绪的方式通常涉及到很多鲜血，刀子和死人，但是当前威尔并不在乎这个，并且……杀死红龙曾经是那么美丽。  
　　  
　　威尔闭上眼睛召唤回那些回忆。月光之下汉尼拔的身影疾如闪电，那些黑色的血泼洒在弗朗西斯周围。  
　　  
　　威尔睁开眼睛看向自己的双手。它们不再颤抖，他觉得镇定下来。视界的角落里他看到有人在移动。某个汉尼拔的病人离开了汉尼拔的办公室，是那个在托拜斯·巴治的事件中死掉的那个男人。  
　　  
　　漫长的二十分钟之后汉尼拔出现了，穿着西装和一件敞开的大衣，系着围巾。他镇静地漫步向他的本特利，随后驾车离开。他看起来不像世界观刚刚翻天覆地的样子。威尔呼出了他屏住已久的那口气。  
　　  
　　我们昨夜一起杀死了一头龙。  
　　  
　　他用前额抵住方向盘。  
　　  
　　“你还记得我吗？”他问到，嗓音喑哑而粗砺。  
　　  
　　威尔在薄雾中掉头驶回狼陷。他把狗放出屋外，倒满它们的水碗之后试图入睡。这并不容易。他试图走入溪流之中，一个他过去用以平静心境的练习，但那并不管用。最终他找回杀死红龙的那段记忆。  
　　  
　　他梦到了坠落，以及汉尼拔环绕他的手臂。

照看狗狗与维护房屋的老习惯占据了第二天的早晨，令人惊异的是这有多快令他感觉回到了家。这感觉让他不舒服，好像他背叛了与莫莉和沃尔特一起的生活。这很可笑，因为跟一个食人魔连环杀手一起逃亡显然是一个比搬回他的老房子更大的背叛。威尔想到此处笑了起来，然后被自己的笑声吓了一跳。接下来的一个小时他都在准备新鲜的狗食，思绪在他的易地而处徘徊。他希望他能跟……什么人，谈一谈这件事，但是他不能，不是吗？威尔皱了皱眉，把剩下的准备好的狗食放进冰箱里，走到客厅坐进他的一把椅子上。他盯着房间里的另一把扶手椅看了一会儿，然后站起来将它挪动到自己对面。  
　　  
　　威尔再次坐定，深深吸了一口气。这或许不止一点点疯狂，但是他要么精神不稳定到幻想出了未来数年的生活，要么他的意识穿越时间到了过去。因此相较之下，用他的想象力捏造出来一个人与之对话就没那么疯狂了。  
　　  
　　威尔闭上眼睛让钟摆划过。他想象那种气味，一种香料和昂贵古龙水的混合。他让自己想象某个人在扶手椅上坐下、交叉双腿的声音，当他睁开眼睛，汉尼拔就坐在他对面的扶手椅上。他的头发经过了在监禁中的剪短，不过他穿着黑色的裤子和黑色的高领毛衣。威尔看向他的腹部，因为没有看到弹孔而松了一口气。  
　　  
　　“你想恢复你的治疗吗，威尔？”  
　　  
　　威尔不由自主地直起身，然后意识到他被自己创造的人物吓到了。汉尼拔的唇角微微弯曲。  
　　  
　　“不，”威尔回答道，“但是我想谈一谈。”  
　　  
　　汉尼拔靠向椅背，将手指在腿上相扣。“你想要谈些什么？”  
　　  
　　威尔感到自己微笑起来，放松了自己的肩膀。  
　　  
　　“我发现自己处于一种非同寻常的境地，”他说，“我觉得你或许能给我一些见解。”  
　　  
　　“在你将我们两个推下悬崖杀死之后？”汉尼拔无动于衷地问。  
　　  
　　“你看起来对此并不难过……而且——”威尔犹豫了，将视线放低。他舔了舔嘴唇然后又抬起头。  
　　  
　　“你任由我推下我们两个。你可以轻而易举地阻止我，但是你任由我推下我们然后你……”他再次犹豫，“你在我们下坠的时候护住我。”  
　　  
　　汉尼拔的脸没有显露任何情绪。  
　　  
　　“而且你不是真正的汉尼拔。你没有生气的理由。部分的我担心汉尼拔可能会生气。而你他妈的根本不记得我，或者关于我把我们推下悬崖的事，”威尔说到，他的声音最后变得越来越大。  
　　  
　　汉尼拔因他的措辞而皱眉。或许是因为那句脏字。  
　　  
　　“抱歉，”威尔呼了一口气说，看到汉尼拔的皱眉因此放松。  
　　  
　　“我知道你在紧张的时候会变得粗鲁，”汉尼拔说着向后靠回去，“但你没有必要因为我的观点而紧张。”  
　　  
　　威尔哼了一声。“我不用吗？我要么正在濒死幻觉，或者幻想出了接下来的七年半，或者穿越时间到了过去。而且我还弄不明白究竟是哪一个。”  
　　  
　　“结果如何会造成什么不同吗？”  
　　  
　　“不好意思？”威尔因汉尼拔镇定的提问而皱眉。  
　　  
　　“如果这是一个濒死幻觉，那你对此无能为力。如果你经历过的未来几年是一个幻觉，你马上就能发现，因为不管你的移情发展得有多高，世事会变幻。你无法预测全球性事件。如果你穿越了时间，那么你对此依旧无能为力。”  
　　  
　　威尔眨了眨眼睛，思考着这些话。“那么至少我可以证实或者否定第二项，”他得出结论，站起身走向书桌。  
　　  
　　“是的，”汉尼拔在他身后说。“当然如果你证实了它，那么你正处在一场重大精神危机之中。”  
　　  
　　威尔转过身为自己辩护，但是汉尼拔已经不在了。  
　　  
　　“我猜我现在不需要你了，”威尔喃喃道，但是无法抑制地感觉受到背弃。  
　　  
　　他慢慢走到汉尼拔的椅子前屈膝，将便条簿放在椅面上，看了看空白的纸张然后开始写。他一直写到半夜，记下了他记得的全球性事件，罪案新闻，科技发展和政治。  
　　  
　　之后他上床睡觉然后早早地被自己的狗吵醒了。照料过它们之后他拿过他的笔记。上面被各种各样的注释和年表搞得很混乱，当他回顾这些时他想起了一些新的细节。他花了一整天将所有的信息敲在电子表格上，添加上日期以便他能分类整理。这感觉上像是整理犯罪事件的时间线，威尔发现自己回想起了自己参与调查的时候。鉴于汉尼拔关于精神危机的话，这种练习让人感到安心。  
　　  
　　“圣诞快乐，”第二天早上威尔醒来的时候汉尼拔说。他正倚墙坐在威尔身旁。威尔睡意朦胧地眨眼看着他。  
　　  
　　“我没把你制造出来，”他哑着嗓子说。汉尼拔微不可见地笑了而威尔发现自己很难不去回应它。  
　　  
　　“不，你没有＇把我制造出来＇，”汉尼拔确认道，向威尔靠近了一些，“但我们都知道你并不总是能控制你所见，不是吗？”  
　　  
　　威尔伸手试图触及汉尼拔的脸，但是阻止了自己，任手臂落下。他的眼睛没有离开汉尼拔的。  
　　  
　　“彼得莉亚，”他说着吞咽了一下。“她认为你爱着我。”  
　　  
　　“你认为呢？”汉尼拔问道。这让威尔记起这不是真的汉尼拔。  
　　  
　　他别开了视线。  
　　  
　　外面铺上了新雪，狗狗们会非常高兴。他能感觉到汉尼拔正在注视着他。  
　　  
　　“这没有关系，”他决定。他从床上起身，抓过搭在椅背上的裤子穿上。“不管现实是我们讨论的哪一种情况，我都不会再见到汉尼拔了，所以他的想法是什么无关紧要。”  
　　  
　　“唔……”  
　　  
　　他听见汉尼拔也站起身。他没有听见脚步声，但他知道汉尼拔走近了他。  
　　  
　　“没错，因此或许你应该问的问题并非我是否爱着你，而是你对我是何种感受？”  
　　  
　　威尔转身张开嘴，但是汉尼拔已经消失了，再一次地。  
　　  
　　他把一天花在了他的笔记上，填充时间表，固执地无视汉尼拔的问题并且尽力避免召唤出汉尼拔。他开始给私人事件添加细节，尤其是那些有关汉尼拔和ＦＢＩ的。  
　　  
　　因为他真的想要尝试改变事情。  
　　  
　　他与狗狗散步了很长的一段路程来理清思绪。回到家之后他上网尝试检查事实。有一些他读的时候记起来的新闻，但是不在他的记录里所以不能算数。他知道他的想象力能如何欺骗他。  
　　  
　　“今天没有新闻？”汉尼拔在他身后问道，越过威尔的肩膀看向屏幕。  
　　  
　　“这一周都没有新闻，”威尔谨慎地回答道。“而且我意识到我从来没真的注意过新闻。我真正能回想起的下一个新闻是除夕夜发生在萨克拉门托的枪击案。”  
　　  
　　“那么你要休个假了？”汉尼拔听上去很愉悦，威尔从他的睫毛下瞥向他。“你要用这些空闲时间做些什么呢？”  
　　  
　　“我猜你有个提议？”  
　　  
　　“圣诞节前后巴尔的摩有很多迷人的音乐会。大部分是处于慈善目的。我相信甚至有一个是为了动物救助基金组织的。”  
　　  
　　“就像那些汉尼拔参加的，”威尔评价道，移开了视线。  
　　  
　　从现在开始的一年里汉尼拔曾经告诉他自己通常是如何度过假期的。汉尼拔让自己过得有一点孤独，威尔曾经感觉这颇为迷人。他允许威尔靠近自己。  
　　  
　　“我不想在没有充分准备的情况下遇见汉尼拔，”他合上笔记告诉汉尼拔。  
　　  
　　“可惜。”汉尼拔从威尔身边离开，在威尔最初想象出他时的那把椅子上坐下。  
　　  
　　“你打算怎样准备？”  
　　  
　　威尔注视他，想着这个问题。“其一我得确保那时我没有脑炎。”  
　　  
　　汉尼拔的回应仅仅是轻轻抬了抬头。  
　　  
　　“而且我不会做你的病人。我不会再让你进入我的脑子。”  
　　  
　　“但那真的是件有趣的事，我亲爱的威尔。”  
　　  
　　“我的移情会让我足够引人兴趣。告诉你你没那么有趣第一次也起作用了。”  
　　  
　　汉尼拔转过身，他的笑容扩大了。“是的，它的确是。”  
　　  
　　威尔感觉自己的嘴唇自动回以微笑。一股暖流流进他的体内，他闭上眼睛。他想要再次见到汉尼拔。这件事很简单。一小时车程去巴尔的摩，然后等在他的房子前。但是这种方式是在发疯。  
　　  
　　“我需要首先排除我神志失常想象出了接下几年的可能性，”他提醒自己。  
　　  
　　“你过于担心这个可能性了。”汉尼拔责备道。  
　　  
　　“那个嘛，关于心理健康状况我有过一些相当不怎么样的经历，莱克特医生！”威尔几乎是在喊叫了。  
　　  
　　他看向一边，做了一个深呼吸。他盯着自己颤抖的双手。汉尼拔步到他身边屈膝，担忧写在脸上。  
　　  
　　“你在害怕，威尔？”他伸手覆在威尔的手上，毫厘之距，但是没有触摸上他的肌肤。“不要害怕。这些都曾经历过，我们经历过。”

　　威尔没有注意到温蒂，他的小哈瓦那犬，向他走来。他太专注于汉尼拔了。因此当它完全无视了汉尼拔而试图跳到威尔的腿上时，威尔对它瞪着眼。汉尼拔向后退了一步。  
　　  
　　“不许乱跳！”威尔严厉地命令道。他托起它放在自己的腿上。它开始舔威尔的脸，兴奋于这罕见的被放在腿上抚摸的待遇。  
　　  
　　“宠坏你的狗，威尔，”汉尼拔说着继续向后退去。“修修马达，去钓鱼，等结果出现你就会知道了。不要再去想那些可能。”  
　　  
　　威尔看向汉尼拔的方向然后发现了防护玻璃，就像汉尼拔牢房里的那些，横亘于他的客厅。它闪烁了一下然后消失了，与汉尼拔一起。  
　　

　　尽管很难，但他还是尽力遵循汉尼拔的建议。他整理了屋子，带他的狗散了一个很长的步，稍稍宠坏了它们。他手头没有马达来修，但是他的车库很杂乱于是他开始清理。  
　　  
　　新年到来的时候，他并不是十分镇定，不过也没有因担忧而精神崩溃。当新闻开始播报那起枪击，他开了一瓶啤酒来为自己庆祝。  
　　  
　　“新年快乐，”他对自己喃喃道，“你还没有完全发疯，威尔•格拉汉姆。”  
　　

　　威尔第二天早上醒来的时候，温蒂和巴斯特在他的床上。他呻吟了一声。他不应该允许狗狗到他床上来。下一步就会有整个狗群跑到床上，而这张床可没有那么大。他抓起看上去很内疚的温蒂丢到床下，没有斥责它。对巴斯特同等对待之后他站了起来。  
　　  
　　他按照自己早晨的例行公事照看狗狗，洗澡，准备早餐。  
　　  
　　咖啡正在煮着的时候他把笔记本拿到厨房的桌子上，浏览着时间线。忽略掉重大事件，专注于直接相关自己的一切。威尔头脑放空了几分钟，回顾着最近发生的一系列事情。  
　　  
　　“这种……面包，”汉尼拔开口道，穿着红与黑色的西装，在威尔完全没有注意到的情况下坐在对面的椅子上，“并不能配得上面包这个称呼。”他指着威尔做的吐司。  
　　  
　　“抱歉我不是你那样的大厨。”威尔皱了皱眉，插起一片吐司。  
　　  
　　“购买高品质或至少是好品质的食品并不需要对烹饪艺术的高深见解。”  
　　  
　　这话以一种抱着少许希望的语气被说出来使得威尔一开始颇为生气，但当看到汉尼拔被逗乐的眼神，他哼了一声。  
　　  
　　“如果我开始买你那种价位的东西我会在一个月之内破产。”  
　　  
　　他不得不提醒自己这个汉尼拔是由他自己制造出来的。这并不是汉尼拔采取的行为，而是他自己的潜意识。他决定单刀直入地问。  
　　  
　　“那么为什么食品和……钱是个问题？”他咬了另一口吐司，往嘴里塞了些鸡蛋。  
　　  
　　他看到汉尼拔因他的行为皱眉，扯出一个假笑。  
　　  
　　汉尼拔向后靠去，整了一下他的西装马甲。威尔的假笑转变为一个真正的微笑。这是一个令人愉悦的场景，即使知道这并不是真正的汉尼拔。  
　　  
　　“我理所当然总是希望你吃高品质的食品。一个人对自己入口的东西再小心都不为过。”  
　　  
　　威尔压下自己纠正他应该是“入口的人”的冲动。  
　　  
　　“另一方面，如果你希望改变特定的事件，金钱就不是无关紧要了。”  
　　  
　　威尔喝了一口咖啡，看向他的笔记本。他还没决定下一步应该做什么，不过他的汉尼拔似乎已经决定了。  
　　  
　　“你认为什么是我想改变的？”  
　　  
　　“我认为你应该确保亲爱的莫莉的丈夫这次不会身亡。”汉尼拔在说这句话的时候看上去颇为无辜。“小沃尔特可以在他父亲的照看下长大。”  
　　  
　　“你还真是不怎么委婉。”  
　　  
　　“我同样不怎么真实。这是你想象汉尼拔会做出的回答。当你喝完咖啡后我或许就会变得委婉起来。”  
　　  
　　威尔笑了，喝下更多的咖啡。  
　　  
　　“我会确保莫莉的丈夫活着。”  
　　  
　　汉尼拔隐约的喜爱的表情转变为隐约的得胜而满足的表情。威尔猜想他是真的越来越擅长辨别汉尼拔的微表情，还是真的需要更多咖啡因。  
　　  
　　“不需要什么钱就能改变这一件事，不过其他的事情上我就需要钱，或许还有假证件。”威尔暂停下来，与汉尼拔眼神相接。“我也需要你的帮助。”  
　　  
　　“你是在跟自己想象的虚构谈判吗，威尔？”  
　　  
　　“我们都知道我并不能总是控制我想象的虚构。”  
　　  
　　汉尼拔俯身向前，“而我总是觉得这一点十分吸引人。”  
　　  
　　“我知道。”  
　　  
　　他们互相对视着，威尔先移开了视线。  
　　  
　　“你不会喜欢我想改变的每一件事的。”他陈述道。“我有我自己的计划。”  
　　  
　　“你的计划中包括我吗？”汉尼拔轻声问。  
　　  
　　威尔过了一段时间才回答。  
　　  
　　“是的。”  
　　  
　　“那么我将是你计划中的哪一部分？”  
　　  
　　威尔看向别处，轻轻地耸了耸肩。“我现在还不确定。”  
　　  
　　眼角中他看到汉尼拔皱眉。  
　　  
　　“我们第一次相遇的时候，我因为环境和移情而有趣。如果环境发生改变，我或许就不够有趣了。”  
　　  
　　“你在害怕自己将会被吃掉。”  
　　  
　　不，威尔想到，我在害怕自己将不再拥有与你的这种连接。  
　　  
　　被吃掉只是一种没有汉尼拔的悲惨结局。但是他不会这样说出来。至少现在还不会。  
　　  
　　＂杰克告知我关于你的移情时我感到你有趣。在杰克的办公室里我感到你尖刻而令人振奋。在盖里特•雅克布•霍布斯的厨房里则是光辉熠熠。＂  
　　  
　　“浑身浴血，刚刚结束了杀戮。”  
　　  
　　威尔感到有些害羞，无法使自己对上汉尼拔的目光——一个他自以为已经克服了的习惯。于是他注视着汉尼拔脸上其他的地方：他的颧骨，嘴唇，眉毛，前额……他想要伸手触碰，这个念头令人不安。他没有接上汉尼拔之前留下的话题而是转移了话头。  
　　  
　　“我向你派去了一个杀手。”  
　　  
　　“你向我展示了作为真实自己的实验性的第一步。”  
　　  
　　“我给你带去了肉。”  
　　  
　　“是的。”  
　　  
　　“我背叛了你而你切开了我。”  
　　  
　　“我感到被你的背叛切割。”汉尼拔阐述道。  
　　  
　　“你期待更多。”  
　　  
　　“不一样，不是更多。到最终，我高估了自己改变你的能力。我让你看清我，期待你能够跟随我步入黑暗之中。但是你还没有做好准备。现在你做好准备了吗？”  
　　  
　　“我与你一同杀死了一头龙。”  
　　  
　　“然后你将我们推下了悬崖。你希望我们死去吗？”汉尼拔听上去很平静，而且对问题的答案十分感兴趣。  
　　  
　　威尔把自己的盘子推开。一时之间他想站起来去整理厨房，但他知道自己只是想逃避这个讨论。  
　　  
　　“我不确定。”威尔舔了舔嘴唇。“杀死弗朗西斯是……美丽的。与你分享这种经历是一个启示。我想要更多。我想要你，但是我是如此害怕溺毙于你而丧失自己。我感到疲惫不堪。”  
　　  
　　他叹了一声起身，知道自己是为了逃避看向汉尼拔。  
　　  
　　“你现在仍然疲惫吗？”  
　　  
　　“你是指我现在仍然有自杀倾向吗？”威尔把他的盘子放进水槽里打开水喉。这声响让他想起他们坠落时的风声。“醒来之后我还没想过这个问题。我没有感到疲惫。我感到渴望去见汉尼拔，以及悲伤于他不是你。”  
　　  
　　“还有……”  
　　  
　　“还有？”  
　　  
　　“因为确定了自己并不处于一场精神崩溃而感到强大。我知道未来。我可以改变它们。”他听到汉尼拔站起身走近他。  
　　  
　　“但是你无法确定改变是否会将你导向一个更好的结果。”  
　　  
　　“是的。”威尔摇了摇头。“我不能。”  
　　  
　　他转身，靠着水槽，面对汉尼拔。“但是三个星期后，星期五，盖里特•雅各布•霍布斯将会绑架和杀害他的第一个受害者，而我不会允许他。”  
　　  
　　他原本预期一个断然的否定或者至少是质疑，但是汉尼拔看上去很愉快。他更近地走向威尔，微微抬起下巴。  
　　  
　　“你会杀了他。”  
　　  
　　威尔吞咽了一口然后点了点头。“为了拯救阿比盖尔。”  
　　  
　　“她再也不会是你生活的一部分。她甚至不会认识你，威尔。”  
　　  
　　“或者你。”威尔感到说出这些话有些内疚。“这是我为了她的生命安全而必须付出的代价。”  
　　  
　　“从她所有的父亲们手里。”汉尼拔微笑了，“你打算怎么做？”  
　　  
　　“我现在还没有确切的计划。”威尔承认。  
　　  
　　“你可以寻求我的帮助。”汉尼拔更近地向前一步。他将双臂支在威尔的两侧困住他。威尔向后靠去，舔了舔嘴唇。  
　　  
　　“是的？”他盯着汉尼拔的嘴唇。  
　　  
　　“我不能亲吻你，威尔。你只是在想象我。”汉尼拔突然说道。威尔楞了一下，转移了视线。他的呼吸变得急促。  
　　  
　　“我……我不是……”  
　　  
　　“嘘……，”汉尼拔收回双臂，站得远了些。“如果可以的话我会那么做的。不过我可以帮助你应对盖里特•雅各布•霍布斯。你想听听我的建议吗？”  
　　  
　　威尔目光闪烁，看向汉尼拔。过了一会他点点头。  
　　  
　　“你的课下周就要重新开始，而布卢明顿距离这里有１７个小时的车程。”汉尼拔开始道。

　　他们交谈了很长时间。即使是以谋杀为话题，威尔仍然感到令人放松。这让他想起了他们的治疗谈话。话题在你来我往之间被导向汉尼拔所希望的方向——现在识别汉尼拔的操纵要容易得多了。或许是因为这个汉尼拔来自于他，来自于他的想象，但是威尔更倾向于认为这是因为如今他了解汉尼拔，因为汉尼拔不介意威尔看清他了。  
　　  
　　仍然，威尔为谈话转向了更加实践的方向而感激。  
　　  
　　这也有效地帮助威尔从亲吻汉尼拔的愿望中分心。  
　　  
　　依照时间表，现在已经没有功夫来进行详尽的准备，而他们已经决定威尔不会缺席任何一堂课。迄今为止的很长一段时间，威尔都没有过病假和迟到，改变这一点将会非常引人注意和容易记忆。  
　　  
　　只有周六和周日时间的情况下，自行驾车的可能性被排除了，所以他只能搭乘飞机。这会留下记录，不过希望没有人会去调查。  
　　  
　　“你需要一个解释这个行程的合理理由。”汉尼拔说。  
　　  
　　“如果是你的话会用什么借口？”  
　　  
　　“我不需要借口。我会以不同的名字搭乘。”  
　　  
　　“这个嘛，我没法在两个星期之内搞到假身份。或许我可以买些博物馆之类地方的票？”  
　　  
　　“这不是一个理想的主意，威尔。人们知道你的记忆力有多好。如果你没有去博物馆，当他们问起的时候你就没法做出正确的描述。”汉尼拔的话本应令威尔感到颇受打击，但他发现自己不得不按捺微笑的冲动。  
　　  
　　威尔想象他的感受会是如何。  
　　  
　　他早已承认了这个事实——杀死霍布斯让他感觉很好。他对此并无悔意。但鉴于现在霍布斯还不是一个杀手，他想知道情况是否会有所不同。  
　　  
　　他思考此事来避免去想即将到来的其他杀手们。他想过在FBI注意到他们之前将之一一除去，但是知道这是不切实际的。  
　　  
　　“你分心了。”汉尼拔在他身后责备道。  
　　  
　　威尔正坐在他的书桌前。他本应该重温他那十分过时的演示课件来应付他的课程，不过他根本看不进去。  
　　  
　　汉尼拔走近了些，越过他的肩膀看向屏幕。  
　　  
　　“他不像红龙。”他瞥了一样尸体的照片之后得出结论。  
　　  
　　“连续强奸犯，”威尔说着叹了口气，“被抓是因为他从他的一个受害者那里染上了一种罕见的病毒。”  
　　  
　　汉尼拔轻哼了一声。威尔假设是因为他觉得这十分无聊以及不专业。  
　　  
　　“或许你应该准备一个关于切萨比克开膛手的演示。”  
　　  
　　“你不在课程计划上。”  
　　  
　　“目前还不在。”  
　　  
　　威尔翻了翻眼睛。“我的想象力肯定没有大家以为的那么好。你的操纵还真是非常明显。”  
　　  
　　“是的。”汉尼拔轻声承认到。“我们相遇的时候你只是太过心烦意乱。”  
　　  
　　威尔叹气，再次集中于屏幕。他点击页面，记下了一些需要修改的地方。  
　　  
　　“我将来会在课程计划上吗，威尔？”  
　　  
　　他转身去看汉尼拔。  
　　  
　　“你希望吗？”  
　　

　　上课的第一天他比平常早了一个小时出门。他不得不在半路上停了半个钟头,吓得要命。在自己的房子里，被他的狗狗们环绕，接受事实情况还比较容易。但是在外面这里，在去往他多年未曾步入的教室的路上，情况一下子变得难以承受，致使他陷入了一场恐慌发作。  
　　  
　　当他浑身颤抖，双手握在方向盘上不停抽搐的时候，他希望汉尼拔会出现。但这一次他的幻觉不灵了。威尔觉得如此绝望地孤独而开始哭泣。当他终于平静下来，看向时间发现仅仅过去了二十分钟。感觉上去要长得多。他满脸泪痕，双眼通红。他感觉精疲力尽，不过同时也平静了下来。  
　　  
　　“我没有什么办法来改变这个状况。”他对自己说，重新发动车子。  
　　  
　　他在课程开始前半个小时到达了匡提科。这不错，鉴于他想不起来自己应该去哪一个教室。他撞见了另一个讲师，对方因为节日的兴奋拉着他闲谈了一会儿，不过至少帮他找到了教室。  
　　  
　　当他设置好笔记本测试演示课件的时候教室里还没有学生。学生们涌入的时候他正背对着入口，目视着最前排。他完全记不起他们中的任何一个了。课程开始的时候他环顾四周。  
　　  
　　最初的几分钟很艰难，他感觉自己随时都会绊倒，但那并没有发生，于是使得他更加紧张。他讲完的太快，于是剩下的时间他让学生们讨论强奸犯的手法。过去他会觉得这简直可怕，不过现在算不上什么不便。这些学生们没多少创造力，听他们讨论就像看一场蜗牛赛跑。  
　　  
　　他想汉尼拔是不是也有这样的感觉。准备捡起蜗牛，扔过终点，因为再也不能忍受它们的迟缓。  
　　  
　　他这天的第二和第三节课情况要好得多，他更好地调整了自己，尽量避免交谈。  
　　  
　　之后他将自己的设备跟两大叠作业收进包里，离开演讲厅。在通往停车场或者实验室的岔路口上他停下了脚步。作为一个讲师，他没有去BAU的理由。只有杰克认识他，而不请自到长远来看可能会招致怀疑。但他想去看看他们。贝弗利可能在那而且……  
　　  
　　“威尔？”  
　　  
　　威尔转身看向来人，阿拉娜•布鲁姆站在他身旁。他因愉快而叹息。她看上去如此年轻而轻柔，穿着棕色的裙子，外套上有一点印花，头发以大波浪披散在肩上。她对他明亮地微笑。  
　　  
　　“你还好吧？”她听上去有点担心。  
　　  
　　“是的，”他脱口而出，拉近了他的包，“新年快乐，阿拉娜。”  
　　  
　　阿拉娜有些困惑，不过还是答道：“新年快乐。你看上去有点出神？发生什么了吗？”  
　　  
　　威尔笑了。认识了那么多年强硬、精明的阿拉娜，再次看到她的关怀令人开心。  
　　  
　　“我突然想起来我忘了给狗添满水碗，”他停顿到，“厕所可能得重新装修了。”  
　　  
　　阿拉娜笑起来。他们走向停车场，她问到：“你有多少只狗？”  
　　  
　　这个问题让他愣了一下，随后想起来此时她还没有拜访过他的家。  
　　  
　　“太多了。”他承认到。这是个中肯的答案。一个念头突然击中了他于是他订正道：“我收养流浪狗，然后试图给他们找新家。第一部分很容易，第二部分就不是那么回事了。”  
　　  
　　“你收养的比你送走的还要多？”阿拉娜听起来被逗乐了。  
　　  
　　“是的。”威尔叹了口气：“所以如果你想养一只狗……”  
　　  
　　阿拉娜真正地笑了起来。威尔的微笑加宽了。他们走到了停车场，威尔为谈话的即将结束而同时感到放松和失落。  
　　  
　　“我会考虑的，”阿拉娜说。威尔点头，想起了苹果酱。给阿拉娜他的一只狗或许是件好事。毕竟，他有一系列的计划要执行，同时照看他的整群狗或许太困难。  
　　  
　　“如果你想看看他们的话，跟我说一声。”他说到，然后发现阿拉娜有点困惑。啊，对了，他们这时还没有发展到这一步。“你住得离巴尔的摩比我要近一些，对吗？”  
　　  
　　她点点头，直视着他。威尔低下头回避视线接触然后说：“你可以顺路来拜访，或者我们在公园见面。好好看看那些狗狗。即使你自己不想养一只，也可能认识一些适合的主人。”  
　　  
　　他拿出钱包，捡出一张印有电话的名片递给她。“到时候通知我。”  
　　  
　　“我会的。”阿拉娜承诺到道。  
　　  
　　他们静静地看着彼此，直到威尔不好意思地别开了视线。  
　　  
　　“我最好现在走，水碗……”  
　　  
　　阿拉娜再次笑出声。“你最好还是快点。很高兴遇见你。”  
　　  
　　“你也是，阿拉娜。祝你今天过得愉快。”

　　  
　　坐进车里，他发现阿拉娜还在看着他。发动起引擎，他打开车窗朝着阿拉娜挥挥手，感到有一点激动。他惊喜了她——如此开放，随和而不是尴尬回避。  
　　

　　“你是在寻求一段罗曼蒂克的关系吗，威尔？”  
　　  
　　汉尼拔在副驾驶上问。威尔差点把车开到路外面。  
　　  
　　“汉尼拔，”他生气地呼气。  
　　  
　　“你现在能更好地正常表现自己了。你很自信。这一次她或许不会被你的不稳定阻止了。”汉尼拔停下来，威尔看向他。汉尼拔正在以一种难以捉摸的表情直视着他。  
　　  
　　威尔感到一股辩解的冲动，然后提醒自己这个汉尼拔是他自己的创造。他又快速地瞥了他一眼。这一回，他的意识给他穿上了棕色的西装和蓝黑色的毛衣。不幸的是，他的意识真的很善于构建想象。威尔强迫自己看向前路。  
　　  
　　“我可以这么做。”他承认到。“我们会行得通的。当然，期间会有争吵，我会不想要搬进城里而她会不想要总是大老远去我家。”  
　　  
　　快速扫过的一眼表示汉尼拔并不喜欢这个主意。他脸上没有显露什么，不过他过于地挺直了背，表情不为所动。威尔笑了。  
　　  
　　“然后她会向我介绍她的前导师和朋友莱克特医生。”  
　　  
　　威尔允许自己想象了一会这个画面。在一个更平常的情景下遇见汉尼拔。他抓紧了方向盘，然后尽力使自己的身体放松下来。  
　　  
　　“然后阿拉娜会在你的相较之下显得苍白。”他承认到，刻意地不去看汉尼拔的反应。他知道汉尼拔渴望的凝视。他曾经感受和目睹过很多次。  
　　  
　　“我们初次相遇的环境将会变得不同。你打算如何取得我的注意？”  
　　  
　　威尔弯曲嘴角笑了笑，“我可以无意中透露自己正在准备做一个切萨比克开膛手的演示。”  
　　  
　　“那会取得我的注意。”汉尼拔说。  
　　  
　　“但当我跟阿拉娜在一起的时候偷走我——不会是件粗鲁的事吗？”威尔向前推进一步。视线的角落里他看到汉尼拔整了整他的西装马甲。威尔微笑起来。“那不会阻止你。你会找到办法的，对吗？如果阿拉娜碍事你或许会杀掉她。”威尔停顿下来想了想，“或者让我杀掉她。”

　威尔猛烈地倒吸一口气，眼前浮现出开膛手为阿拉娜创造的场景——被肢解随后拼接造就。但这样不对。这样的艺术应该留给未来的尖刻的阿拉娜，这样将之打碎才会是有趣的。现在的阿拉娜一点都不尖刻。她是如此柔软，温暖而充满关怀。他只想用金子和蜂蜜来包裹她。以黄金来绘于她的皮肤直至将她隔绝于世，保护她永远免于破碎的危险。  
　　  
　　威尔发现自己将这些说出了声，随之意识到汉尼拔的呼吸是如何地加速了。他想要仔细研究他的表情，但是因为必须注意看路而作罢。  
　　  
　　“你会想要看着这一切。”他猜测道。  
　　  
　　“是的，非常。”  
　　  
　　他们在接下来的路程中保持着沉默，当威尔到家的时候汉尼拔已经消失了。  
　　

　　接下来三天的课程乏味无趣，不过威尔每次都更加自信起来。任何教学风格上的变化都能轻易地被人归因于新年假期。人们会制定新一年的计划而决心做出改变，这没什么不寻常的。  
　　  
　　他再次遇见了阿拉娜，不过这次是在课间。他们都在急匆匆地赶往自己的教室，仅仅交换了几句话。威尔再次提出了要带她去看自己狗狗的邀请。他越来越喜欢送她一只自己的狗狗这个主意。他已经告诉了几个其他的讲师和行政人员自己正在找收养的消息，其一是因为阿拉娜从别人那里听说的话就不会感到怀疑，其二是因为他想着或许可以送贝弗利一只，或许还有吉米。但是泽勒就没门了，杰克也是。  
　　  
　　在他上次的冲动念头之后他一直避免造访实验室。他告诉自己，这不会造成什么好印象。如果他再次被怀疑涉及到谋杀案，他不想被人记得曾出现在实验室为破案提供帮助。周五晚上做狗食的时候他对汉尼拔提了这个话题，而对方向他的工作台走近一步。  
　　  
　　“你是在考虑再次帮助杰克吗？”  
　　  
　　这话听上去是中立的，但现在威尔足够了解他到不会错过他语气中的不赞成。  
　　  
　　“这是一个进入内部的好机会，如果我们再次……受到牵扯。而且别告诉我你没有好好享受拿着杰克正试图为之复仇的受害者在晚宴上招待他的乐趣。”  
　　  
　　“我的确享受了。”汉尼拔说着抬头，“非常享受。然而我清楚地记得你自己并不怎么享受，威尔。”  
　　  
　　“我得了一种叫脑炎的病。而我的医生故意无视它，导致我的脑子肿胀发炎。这或许跟我为什么过得不怎么开心有点关系。”  
　　  
　　他转向汉尼拔，再一次地避免接触眼神而把视线集中在对方的颧骨上。威尔感到自己的怒意渐渐消退。  
　　  
　　“过去的我可能会为你对他的感情感到困惑，威尔。”  
　　  
　　威尔为话题的改变笑出声。“因为我没法决定自己到底是想吻他还是想扼死他？”  
　　  
　　“没有我们共同的经历，你矛盾的感情可能会招致警觉。而我建议你尽量避免造成怀疑——”  
　　  
　　“然后终结于菜单上。”  
　　  
　　汉尼拔肯定地点了点头。  
　　  
　　“我尽量。”威尔承诺道。他们这个晚上没有再讨论这个问题。  
　　  
　　取而代之的是汉尼拔看着他批改学生的作业，喝着波旁威士忌。这是个非常乏味无趣的活，威尔向汉尼拔读了一些写得非常烂的部分，导致了汉尼拔从轻微的皱眉到公然的鄙夷。  
　　  
　　“他们中的大部分都是他们所受教育水平的耻辱。”汉尼拔愤怒地说。  
　　  
　　“为他们都是些傻瓜感到高兴吧。不然你可能被捕得更早。”  
　　  
　　“我没有被捕。我是为了在我们的游戏中的战略优势而主动投降的。”  
　　  
　　“我们的游戏。”威尔摇了摇头，把手中的笔搁到一边，“牺牲王后来扳倒国王。”他因为这个想象中的画面做了个鬼脸。“我可不是国王。”  
　　  
　　“不，你更像是骑士，唯一可以越子的一枚棋。”  
　　  
　　汉尼拔凝视着威尔。而对方无视了这样的目光，重新专注于批改作业。  
　　

　　当处理盖里特•雅各布•霍布斯的时候到来时，威尔把行李放到后备箱驶向学院，踏进教室的时候感到有些紧张。他一会儿就要去度一个周末谋杀假而他现在正在给一群未来的职业执法者讲课。他的焦虑让他再一次讲得太快，最后他留了二十分钟让学生来做一个关于不同作案手法造成的伤疤的讨论。这次他成功地引导他们互相争执而不是向他问问题，但是这个讨论还是让他感觉不舒服。他不停地触碰自己腹部上原本那个微笑的伤疤的地方，然后是他的前额。他有点怀念他的伤疤，课程结束的时候他意识到。  
　　  
　　登机之后他还在想着这件事。他现在的身体更年轻，伤疤更少，他知道这是他自己的身体，但是有些时候他还是对它感到陌生。他的肩膀没有抽痛，腹部也没有不舒服的拉伸。威尔想象如果他从那场坠落中幸存了他的身体会是什么样子。肩膀上的又一道伤和更多的面部疤痕。那把刀切到他的舌头了吗？他不确定。在肾上腺素的冲刷下他没有感觉到多少痛楚。汉尼拔会把他缝合好的 ，他想着。接下来的旅程里他都在想象着如果他没有把他们推下悬崖后的术后护理。他伴随着驾驶着自己的小船去往欧洲的画面睡着了。  
　　

　　他在飞机着陆不久之后醒来。去了一趟机场卫生间后他关掉了手机。天已经晚了，他感到饥肠辘辘。他在一些地标景点附近定了旅馆，买了一张允许在三天内自由出入数个本城博物馆的票。  
　　  
　　当他终于入住进旅馆的时候他精疲力尽，大脑还在不断回放那些博物馆里他尽力记忆的细节。他睡着了，这一次梦里既没有舒缓的海浪也没有航行路线，而是展览中的博物馆悬挂在盖里特•雅各布•霍布斯木屋里的鹿角上。  
　　

　　艰难地起床之后，他在门外挂上“请勿打扰”的牌子，关掉了租来车子的GPS。出城之后停他在一个加油站，在洗手间里刮掉了胡子，用了一些发油将头发整理成汉尼拔那样的发型。他穿上专为此行买来的衣服：牛仔裤，跑步鞋，白色体恤还有针织套衫，因为他不能穿自己的夹克，又不想专门买一件只为了在事后销毁。他看上去很奇怪，这让他感觉浑身不舒服。  
　　  
　　他把自己的衣服放进后备箱，开车上路。他原本想拿掉车牌，但是感觉太冒险于是作罢。他想知道汉尼拔在狩猎的时候是否曾经紧张过。这个念头让威尔哼了一声。不，他才不会紧张。他接管过警车的时候说的什么来着？威尔感觉自己放松了下来。  
　　  
　　“现在是早上九点三十分。我的名字是威尔•格拉汉姆。我正在去布卢明顿杀死盖里特•雅各布•霍布斯的路上。”  
　　  
　　他深深吸进一口气，尽可能慢地呼出来。  
　　  
　　“我并没有负罪感，但是我担心自己可能被抓。”  
　　  
　　“你只能尽力采取措施避免被抓，威尔。”  
　　  
　　威尔看向身边。汉尼拔正坐在副驾驶座上。他正穿着他白色的囚服。威尔好奇于自己是怎么想象出了这一身。  
　　  
　　汉尼拔朝他微笑。“我期待着欣赏你的演出。”  
　　  
　　让他害怕的是他感到自己脸红了。威尔转头看向前路认真开车。  
　　  
　　晚些时候威尔把电台调到一个古典乐频道来阻止汉尼拔不满的神情。真正的汉尼拔大概会对他谈及乐曲的作曲家或者演奏者，但是他自己对古典乐的知识没有真正的汉尼拔那么广泛。但是这个汉尼拔没有发表评论。他们一路静静地开到了布卢明顿。  
　　

　　威尔为自己还记得去往霍布斯家的路而松了口气。他把车停在了附近的一家超级市场。他穿过树林和融化的积雪，走过尼古拉斯•博伊尔曾经过的小路，远望着那所房子。一个小时后，他绕了一个圈，装作行人走过房前。车道上只有一辆车，是霍布斯夫人的。  
　　  
　　“你现在在哪里？”威尔经过下一个路口的时候喃喃自语道。很长一段时间里他是那么接近霍布斯，但如今汉尼拔占据了他脑袋里所有的空间，而红龙蜷缩在他周围，等待着机会找到一个入口。  
　　  
　　现在是鹿的狩猎季节。圣诞节才过去几个星期，霍布斯一定感到非常绝望。圣诞期间对大学的讨论对他产生了糟糕的影响。他已经订好了下周的火车票。他已经在考虑那件事了，感觉内疚而且害怕因为他不想失去他的女儿。或许他去了他的木屋来远离那种诱惑，又或者他待在家里因为每一分钟都是如此宝贵。两者都有可能。威尔继续漫步。  
　　  
　　他想过在夜间闯入房子，但是牵连到阿比盖尔和她母亲的风险太高了。在走回房子之前，威尔回到车里短暂地休息了一会来使自己暖和起来。在他等待的时候，他让红龙盘旋地更近一些，分享他在等待猎物时的耐心。

　　盖里特•雅各布•霍布斯赶在晚餐时间前回到了家。威尔等待着，想象着他们的家庭晚餐。他想象一个快乐的阿比盖尔，不受她父亲曾带给他的阴影的束缚。

　　一个小时之后，威尔冻僵了，得出结论自己不是一个好猎人。或许他应该下周再来。这样他有更多的时间来准备和跟踪霍布斯——他显然地不善于此道。

　　他必须得回到车里暖和起来，再把车移出已经空荡荡的停车场。他真他妈的冷得要命。一坐回车里他就打火把暖气开到最高，几分钟后谢天谢地，热气终于围绕到他身边。

　　他开出停车场，不确定应该往哪去。他想过开回城里洗个澡暖和暖和，但他不能这么干——现在已经是午夜了，再过差不多二十个小时他就得去机场。如果他错过了这个机会事情就会开始变得复杂，阿比盖尔会被牵扯其中。他想让她保持置身此事之外。

　　他开出布卢明顿，找到一家麦当劳。买了咖啡和汉堡之后，他把车子停的里摄像头尽可能地远，尽力思考着如何杀死霍布斯。他的思绪总是不由自主地转回阿比盖尔。他几乎能听到她的声音谈及她如何被作为诱饵。

　　威尔停止了进食，望向窗外的黑夜。

　　“我不是个猎手，”他说道，声音微不可闻，“我是个渔夫。”

　　或许他在跟踪霍布斯上很有运气，但他不必这么做。他完全知道要对霍布斯用什么样的诱饵。威尔微笑起来。

　　周日早餐，威尔早上用一次性电话打给霍布斯家的时候想，可以想象出他们的厨房和菜单。他的计划是诱霍布斯上钩。汉尼拔会喜欢这个的。

　　阿比盖尔接通电话的时候威尔几乎不能呼吸。他使劲吞咽了一下。他必须得遵循计划。

　　“可以帮我接通盖里特•霍布斯先生吗？”他说道，不由自主地用上了汉尼拔的语调。

　　她没有回复他，但是他可以听到她的声音远离的听筒。

　　“爸，是找你的。”

　　“你好？”霍布斯结果电话说。威尔立刻镇静了下来。

　　“你并不认识我霍布斯先生，但我认识你。”闭上双眼，威尔可以看到霍布斯就在面前。他拿着电话站在厨房里，有一些忧虑，因为他有些不想让任何人知道的事。“她是你的一切，但她就要离开了，而你不能承受失去她的念头。”他可以听到霍布斯倒吸了一口气，震惊着，想要说些什么来回应。威尔阻止了他。“不要问我是谁或者我是如何知道的。如果你问了的话她跟你妻子会知道有事情不对头。你不希望那样，对吗？”

　　这一次他等待着，但是另一头没有回应。

　　“说‘是的’，盖里特。”他指示到。

　　“是……是的，”霍布斯答道，呼吸粗重。

　　“很好。我知道你想……耗尽她，这样她就永远也不会离开你。她就会变成你的一部分。”

　　回答他的只有寂静。威尔意识到厨房里的杂音消失了，霍布斯一定是离开了厨房。很好。威尔避免在厨房看到另一出谋杀案。

　　威尔等待着。

　　“你是谁？”霍布斯终于打破了寂静。他的声音听上去嘶哑，威尔难以避免地感受到了霍布斯所感。对于自身的痛苦，绝望于被发现以及害怕失去阿比盖尔。

　　“我会给你一个地址。我们会在那里碰面然后谈话。”威尔没有回答他的问题。“我现在要告诉你地址了。你在听吗？”

　　威尔挂断电话十五分钟后盖里特•雅各布•霍布斯离开了房子。威尔远远地跟着他。他看不到包之类可以放手枪的东西，因此他一定是有一把来复枪放在后备箱里，同样还有那些刀。所以，威尔很小心。开出布卢明顿之后霍布斯只花了几分钟就意识到自己被尾随了。

　　是被跟踪，威尔想到，微微笑了起来。但他还是依照着原本的计划。他不确定这是不是一个好的信号。他们到达目的地之后威尔把车停在离霍布斯不远的地方，首先走出车外。他没有走向墓地的入口，而是靠在自己的车前，等待着。

　　他们交谈了将近两个小时。过后霍布斯在手机上打了很长的一段信息，保存到了发件箱。威尔看了看之后点点头。霍布斯不想坐进车里，不想毁了它。他们离开了车然后翻过废弃的墓园墙壁。他们找到一个长凳，霍布斯在上面坐下。他拿出刀子放在自己的腿上。

　　威尔站在他身后。霍布斯举起刀对准自己的喉咙。

　　“对自己做这样的事是非常困难的。”威尔在半个小时之前这样警告过他，但是霍布斯想要以这样的方式。

　　“你会帮我吗？”霍布斯问。“我……我会需要你的帮助吗？”

　　“是的。”

　　霍布斯中途使不上力的时候威尔抓住了他的手。两个人一起，但主要依靠威尔的力量，他们切断了剩下的一半气管和动脉。然后他放开了他的手，让刀子落到他身旁。威尔本来打算看着霍布斯断气之后再走，但是他没法再看下去。他得保持距离避免血液溅到自己身上。霍布斯结束得很痛苦。

　　就像阿比盖尔的死那样痛苦，威尔想到。这愉悦了他。很多的血流到雪地上，而这景象看上去很漂亮。他应该在雪地上弄一个小池子来让这些血保持在原处的。

　　或许下一次吧，威尔想到。霍布斯绝望地向他伸手，威尔笑了笑避开了。

　　“她会感到伤心，但是你留的信息会有所帮助。她会没事的。她很坚强。是你教她变得坚强。她会用你教她的东西纪念你。”

　　当盖里特•雅各布•霍布斯的生命结束时，威尔想到他会乐意用霍布斯的肉来招待阿比盖尔，这样她就能以霍布斯希望的方式来纪念他。这个想法让他微笑。

　　过后，威尔没法驱使自己离开。他不会被叫来解释这个犯罪现场，而他感觉自己还没有看够它。他不想就这样放它离开。他在做侧写的时候一直都知道凶手需要拿走纪念品，但如今他在更深的层面上理解了这件事。

　　“想要带走纪念品，想要对现场进行华丽的歪曲。哦，你改变了我那么多。”他喃喃到。

　　一会之后他法医专家的部分接管了局面，迫使他走开，再次翻过墙壁回到车里。他发动车子，离开布卢明顿驶向明尼阿波利斯他的旅馆。他开了四十分钟后在一个休息站停车。他换上自己的衣服，将换下的封进塑料袋。他望向镜子观察，但发现自己看上去没有多少不同，除了挂掉的胡子。他的脸上没有什么能显示出他这天计划并实施了一宗谋杀。

　　他走了两倍的路程回去。他绕道停在食品店和加油站来丢弃那些衣服，确保没有血溅在上面。回到旅馆后他洗了个澡，将套衫沾了血的袖子剪断。剩下的部分他丢在了去往机场路上的一个垃圾桶里。归还租来的车的时候他抱怨坏掉的GPS。一切都如此容易，他希望自己没有因为连续保持36小时清醒造成的疲惫而遗漏什么东西。

　　登机后威尔在安全演示的时候就进入了熟睡，直到即将降落才醒来。小睡之后他感到放松了很多，而坐回自己的车里也让他感觉熟悉而安心。车里闻上去有他狗狗的味道，让他因为想象到狗狗们看到他回来的兴奋而微笑。夜间驾车对他仍然很难，他保持清醒了太久了。

　　他的房子静静等待着他。这是他第一次感到这里是他的家。他的狗开心得发疯，而他没法让自己训斥它们。让它们平静下来之后，威尔爬上床想在去匡提科之前尽可能地多睡一会儿。他立刻睡着了。当早上的闹钟响起时感觉才过去了几分钟。

　　威尔昏昏欲睡地摸索着从床上下来的时候汉尼拔正在厨房的方向看着他。他穿着一件黑色的长裤和米色羊毛毛衫。

　　“你没露面，”威尔睡意朦胧地说。狗儿们蜂蛹到他脚边。

　　“我不想让你分心。”

　　威尔点了点头。

　　“你会跟我谈论它吗？”汉尼拔听上去很期待。

　　“先处理完咖啡和狗？”威尔问道，“还有我得给托养打电话让她知道我回来了。”

　　“我能建议你同时也吃点东西吗？”汉尼拔做了个怪相，大概是想象到了威尔会吃什么来作为简餐。“你可以一边吃一边告诉我杀死霍布斯的事。我本应该给你准备些什么的，不过……”他耸了耸肩提醒威尔到自己不是真的。威尔感觉受伤。在刚刚短暂的一刻里他想象与汉尼拔的居家生活。或许这是个好现象，他的……想象中的心理医生确保威尔知道自己是虚构的。

　　想了想后威尔遵循了他的建议。他启动咖啡机，在狗狗们兴奋的围绕下倒满食盆，它们吃着的时候他给托养打了电话然后放狗狗在外面跑一会。汉尼拔一直在一旁注视着他。他没有催促，威尔感激与他留下时间让他集中精神。

　　当他回到屋子里的时候狗狗已经平静下来，他往自己的碗里倒满谷物早餐。他端着咖啡和谷物下，在看到汉尼拔坐到餐桌对面的时候微笑起来。

　　“跟我讲讲关于杀死盖里特•雅各布•霍布斯。”

　　这天的课程结束后威尔精疲力竭，疲惫一直持续到了下个星期。这段时间汉尼拔一直都留在了狼陷，跟他扮演家庭生活，对他耳语各种可能性和计划。威尔留心注意报纸是如何报道霍布斯的死的。媒体似乎认定他为自杀，没有关于阿比盖尔和她母亲的报道。他希望她们都还好。

　　周五晚上威尔回到家发现汉尼拔穿着他的一套奢侈的西装。装甲，威尔想到。汉尼拔坐到扶手椅上，全神贯注地注视着他。

　　“我认为你应该开始下一步的计划。”他建议道，“这意味着你也这么认为。”

　　威尔叹气，同意地点了点头。他坐直了些。

　　“杀死霍布斯得到的正是我想要的结果。避免他的杀戮和阿比盖尔的牵扯。拯救她的生命。”威尔说。

　　汉尼拔等待着，没有做出回应。

　　“现在，”威尔舔了舔嘴唇。汉尼拔的目光跟随着这个动作。“现在我对于自己其他想要的结果感到有点模糊。”

　　汉尼拔看上去正在思考这个问题。过了一会后他交叉双腿。

　　“我建议你想象自己最希望得到的结果。审视自己最想要的方面然后制定下一步的计划来达到它。”

　　“唔……”威尔闭上眼睛，看到他们在月光下与红龙的舞蹈。他感到自己的脉搏加快了。他们会在悬崖边的住所里吃掉红龙。他会是一道盛大的晚餐。

　　威尔皱起眉，看向汉尼拔。

　　“看到自己想要了的吗？”

　　威尔没有立即回答。汉尼拔看上去并不在意。他看到的景象既清晰又模糊。

　　“我不确定，”他回答道，“没有什么非常详细的想法。”

　　“需要这样吗？大多数人对自己未来生活的期望都只有简单的想法。”

　　威尔简短地笑了一声。“那不是什么简单的想法。”

　　汉尼拔点点头然后问：“但那是否是一个令人满意的想法？”

　　威尔把视线集中到汉尼拔。“非常。”

　　汉尼拔满意地笑了。“那么告诉我，要实现你看到的景象必须要做什么？”

第一章完


	2. Chapter 2

　    威尔在接下的几天里不停地回想起月光下他与汉尼拔跟红龙的共舞。  
　　  
　　他跟他的想象汉尼拔谈过这件事。关于重建他曾经看到的那幕美丽景象的渴求。  
　　  
　　意料之中地，汉尼拔全力支持威尔去接近这个时期的汉尼拔。  
　　  
　　他们还没有谈论过具体的计划，不过这些日子以来汉尼拔出现得相当频繁。他并不是一直都跟他一起，但是他有时会陪伴着威尔去往匡提科，或者坐在威尔演讲的教室里，看着那些实习生，唇边挂着一丝冷笑。或者他会在威尔利用未来的知识下注时出现，远远地站着避开那些下注点的庸俗游客。这让威尔想要微笑。  
　　  
　　威尔喜欢这个，正如他喜欢与汉尼拔的家庭生活。汉尼拔的陪伴让人感到慰藉，让他忘记现在的状况有多么怪异。他进行了——或许是——一场时空穿越。不仅没有远远地避开所有那些疯狂，他反而在计划纵身跃入其中。只为了再次与汉尼拔在一起。  
　　  
  
　　周五他从匡提科大楼走出来的时候，阿拉娜就站在他的车前。  
　　  
　　“嗨。”她微笑着说。  
　　  
　　威尔回以微笑，惊讶地，避免眼神接触。 _羞涩，害怕的威尔。_ 他提醒自己。  
　　  
　　“阿拉娜。你今天怎么样？”  
　　  
　　“不错。”她站到一旁让威尔打开车门。“我考虑了你关于收养狗狗的提议。你这个周末有空吗？”  
　　  
　　他惊讶地眨了眨眼。威尔自己过去的阿拉娜曾刻意避免与他独处数年之久，他好奇是什么改变了她的行为。不太可能是因为他们上一次的见面。  
　　  
　　“我都有空。或许星期六？你……”他犹豫了一下，“你想在什么地方碰面吗？或者是我家？”  
　　  
　　“我觉得我们可以在中途会面。或许在波托马克？”她提议到。  
　　  
　　威尔皱眉。“那更像是我的中途，而不是你的。”  
　　  
　　阿拉娜温暖地笑了。“你的车里有一大群狗，而我没有，所以你的中途听起来比较公平。”  
　　  
　　威尔也忍不住地笑了，这是那个在他监禁期间毫无抱怨地照顾他狗狗的阿拉娜，他对那些未来她还没有做过的事感到了原谅。  
　　  
　　“好的，十一点左右可以吗？”  
　　  
　　“当然。”她提起了自己的包，“我有你的号码，到时会短信给你。星期六见。”  
　　  
　　“再见。”威尔说，望着她开走后才坐进车里。  
　　  
　　  
　　威尔并不意外地看到汉尼拔坐在副驾驶座上。  
　　  
　　“来提醒我我已经心有所属了？”威尔问道。  
　　  
　　汉尼拔仅仅沉默地注视着他作为回应。威尔叹了口气。  
　　  
　　“鉴于是我想象出的你，大概这就是你出现在这里的理由。”就好像没有幻觉他就能忘掉这事似的。他的半个心智总是被汉尼拔占据着。  
　　  
　　他发动车子向北开向狼陷。威尔通常不介意沉默，但是从自己的幻象那里受到这种待遇让他有点恼火。特别是一个似乎总是有话要说的汉尼拔的幻象。有他这样不赞成地坐在身边令威尔生气。他把电台从新闻转到一个乡村音乐频道，勉强地忍受着某种空洞的“问问你最喜爱的歌曲”节目，连线的听众要解释自己为什么最喜欢这首曲子，然后说一些多愁善感的胡话。等他快开到狼陷的时候才意识到他是在折磨自己而不是真正的汉尼拔。他关掉了电台。  
　　  
　　他看到了去往狼陷的转弯然后无视地经过了它。  
　　  
　　“让我们来拜访你。”他说。说出这句话之后他体内的紧绷感似乎一下子蒸发了。  
　　  
　　“今晚是歌剧之夜。”汉尼拔轻声说。威尔更加放松了一点。汉尼拔是对的。过去一周里他一直在做巴尔的摩上流社会的新闻摘要，而今晚的歌剧曾在早上被提及过。“你可以在歌剧院等而不是房子那里。”  
　　  
　　“更少可疑。”威尔点头同意到。  
　　  
　　“你得穿着得体。”汉尼拔说。  
　　  
　　“不会混进人群里。”威尔决定，“只是远远一瞥。”他笑起来。“我听起来像个瘾君子，开一个多小时的车就为了解一解瘾。”  
　　  
　　“远远一瞥能够算是解瘾吗，威尔？”汉尼拔问。他声音里的兴趣明显。  
　　  
　　“不。”威尔毫不犹豫地回答，声音粗粝。“就像在沙漠的中央滴一滴水。”  
　　  
　　“你可以向阿拉娜寻求建议，当你们明天碰面的时候。”  
　　  
　　“建议？”威尔为话题的改变皱眉。 _关于怎么引诱你吗？_ 他困惑地想。阿拉娜没有引诱过汉尼拔。她自动走近了陷阱里然后待在那里作为对威尔的诱饵。  
　　  
　　“你在找一个心理医生，希望她能提供建议？”汉尼拔提议到。威尔笑出了声。  
　　  
　　“不，”他没有一点犹豫地拒绝了这个主意。“这一次你不会是我的心理医生，汉尼拔。”  
　　  
　　他转向驾驶座，对上了对方的眼睛。汉尼拔看上去感到放松，令威尔叹了一口气。他被套话了。  
　　  
　　“我会是什么，威尔？”  
　　  
　　“依据情况。”威尔简略地回答。  
　　  
　　“什么样的情况？”  
　　  
　　“我能改变你多少。”  
　　  
　　  
　　他打开电台调回古典乐频道来结束话题，没有准备好谈论汉尼拔对他而言会是什么。  
　  
　　  
　　他们返回巴尔的摩，中途威尔不得不下车休息。歌剧院在城市中心地区，而交通状况简直骇人。鉴于现在是星期五晚上，威尔本不应该为此感到惊讶的。思考过后威尔停好车，在手机上查询去往歌剧院的公共交通路线。  
　　  
　　汉尼拔如他所愿地一直陪伴着他，先是巴士，然后是地铁。威尔难以抑制地不断微笑于他的幻觉看向其他乘客的目光。汉尼拔戴着一张礼貌地忍受的面具，威尔很确定这就是汉尼拔概念中的炼狱。  
　　  
　　他一路无事地到达了目的地，悄悄从街对面走到入口处。这时幻象汉尼拔消失了 ，不过威尔不为此担心。他实现自己的目的了。现在威尔在这里。  
　　  
　　他时不时假装玩弄手机，一个小时之内演出就会开始，观众们已经在陆续抵达。有个摄影师在拍照，威尔猜想他可能为当地新闻媒体工作。他确保自己在他的镜头之外，观察着人群，有时是通过双眼，有时通过手机摄像头。  
　　  
　　等待了永恒那么长的时间后，汉尼拔，真正的汉尼拔，从一辆计程车里走出来。他没有携伴，不过看上去对这一孤独感到很满意。他在吸烟装外穿了一件闪着光泽的外套和一条围巾。威尔不知廉耻地盯着他。他的手中正拿着手机，这很幸运，因为汉尼拔突然在中途停下脚步，转身环视四周。威尔低下头把视线集中到手机上，假装在上面打字。当他敢抬起头来的时候汉尼拔已经不在了。威尔摸向自己的腹部。他感觉自己的内部在疼痛地痉挛。这让他想起了他被切开之后在医院的那些日子。  
　　  
　　当他走回自己的车子的时候他的思绪一片骚动。他想念汉尼拔。更胜于汉尼拔监禁在BSHCI的时候。汉尼拔想要他总是知道他在哪里。在回想中，威尔意识到，汉尼拔安全并且可以随时见到的事实使得他能够开始与茉莉跟沃尔特的新生活。  
　　  
　　汉尼拔是那么地想要威尔，甚至为他交出了自己的自由。这一认知以及知道自己的黑暗一面不再受汉尼拔所激发，给予了威尔让茉莉走进他生活的自信。  
　　  
　　回想起茉莉吓了威尔一跳。他已经有好几周都没有想到这件事了，现在他才想起来自己还没有做任何事来防止他的丈夫死于意外。他感到一股内疚升了上来，暗自承诺自己会尽快开始着手。

 

　　愧疚帮助了他不在整个回程都着魔地想着汉尼拔。他思考着保证莫莉的丈夫活着的各种选项。那个男人在某天回家的时候由于线路故障死于一场车祸。汉尼拔或许会建议让那男人丢掉工作是一个避免意外的好办法，但是威尔更倾向于让莫莉和他的家人不陷入财政危机。让他换掉工作，或者房子，或者车子是更合适的选项。  
　　  
　　换掉他的工作太困难。换掉房子是可能的，他可以破坏或者毁掉它。那会是创伤性的。即使沃尔特和莫莉不会记得在原本的时间线中红龙入侵了他们的房子，威尔也不想第二次带给他们伤害和悲剧。而毁掉一部车子就没那么复杂了。他只需要开车去他们的房子附近然后做一些破坏工作。相较于他未来的其他计划，这算是很简单的一个。  
　　  
　　第二天，他把他的狗狗都赶到车上。确保它们每只都在之后他去了波托马克，停在与阿拉娜约定的地点附近。放狗狗出去的时候它们过于兴奋，威尔不得不花了一些时间让它们安静下来。  
　　  
　　阿拉娜驾车到来，他看着她停好她的车。她走向他，有些惊讶地看着狗狗们，看上去有些被逗乐。  
　　  
　　“几只狗？”她问道然后威尔笑了。  
　　  
　　他过去的自己可能会感到害羞，但是养太多的狗远不是他最大的错误，而现在他了解这点了。 _唔……，_ 这或许就是阿拉娜对他改变了反应的原因。他有了更多的自信。  
　　  
　　“就像我说的，营救和训练它们容易，送走它们就难了。”  
　　  
　　阿拉娜走到它们跟前，蹲下身来让狗狗们嗅她的手。狗群欢乐地靠近和欢迎她。她被狗狗们环绕的样子十分美丽，闪耀着那种只有可爱的动物才能带给你的愉悦之情。  
　　  
　　她温柔地提议威尔谈谈他的狗狗，他让自己被拉入了一场关于他的狗群的轻松的谈话。  
　　  
　　“你真的想送走它们？”一会之后阿拉娜问道。  
　　  
　　威尔吞咽了一下。  
　　  
　　“送走它们并不容易，但是……” _我可能会在不久的将来就需要准备好离开这个国家。_ “我最近意识到了我不能把它们作为支撑。”  
　　  
　　阿拉娜对此没有回应，他也没有看向她，但是能感觉到她的注视。  
　　  
　　“我有点预期某些治疗建议？”他以玩笑来打破寂静。  
　　  
　　“你想要吗？”  
　　  
　　“不，”威尔短促地笑了一声。他在之前的生活中受到的治疗够多了。这一次他并不计划再受到任何治疗。“这只是我对于精神科医生的偏见。我总是觉得你对我会有很多意见。”  
　　  
　　他对她眨了眨眼，看到她微笑了。  
　　  
　　“我的意见是养很多狗并不是一个人能有的最严重的问题。”  
　　  
　　威尔因为她重复了他之前的念头而害羞地笑了。  
　　  
　　“如果你想为它们找到合适的去处我可以帮你，”她没有等他的回答，继续说道。  
　　  
　　它们在停车场分别之前，阿拉娜照了单独每一只狗狗的照片，记下了它们各种的名字，混种，个性和状况。她保证会跟别人谈谈，也保证下周会与他再一次散步。这感觉起来奇怪地平常。朋友帮助朋友。他不记得自己是否曾与阿拉娜进行过类似的平常的谈话。大部分他能记起的谈话是关于谋杀。  
　　  
　　威尔在开车回家的时候一切都好，但他抵达房子的时候，自己为什么在做这个的认知击中了他。他正在计划送走他的狗，而他到底是怎样的一团糟，才会为了一段跟一个杀死人们并将之吃掉的男人的关系而送走它们。一个从他们相遇的那一刻起就在对他说谎、操纵他的男人。他开始止不住地颤抖，无法动弹。狗狗们在后座呜咽，这声音帮助了他离开驾驶座。它们紧紧地跟随着他，担忧地，一直到他在客厅坐下也没有离开他。  
　　  
　　他的双手颤抖，心跳加速，感到喉咙里有一个肿块。  
　　  
　　“我很抱歉，那么，那么抱歉……”他喃喃道，紧紧地抱着巴斯特。  
　　  
　　他没法停止说自己有多么抱歉，狗狗们对这感到害怕。它们呜咽起来而这让威尔感觉更糟。狗狗们一直在支持着他，而他要强迫它们分开然后把它们送给陌生人。一声呜咽从他的喉咙里升起，他把脸埋在皮毛中低泣起来。  
　　  
　　“我真的很抱歉。我会确保你们找到好家，我保证。”  
　　  
　　它们其中一只舔了他的手，威尔抬起头，发现是温蒂。他放开巴斯特，将这只小哈瓦那混种抱到自己腿上。巴斯特立刻依偎到了他的身边。  
　　  
　　“或许是一个有孩子的家庭，温蒂？”他用鼻音厚重的声音问道。它用后爪支起身舔威尔的下巴。“你喜欢孩子，对吗？”  
　　  
　　它确实喜欢。给温蒂它所喜爱的东西的想法缓解了将它送走的念头。但这并没有让呼吸变得更容易，也没有抚平痛苦。单单是将它们给出去的想法就让他心如刀割。威尔躺到地板上，小心地将温蒂抱在胸前。其他的狗狗挤到他身边，他感到如此卑劣而只能躺在那里颤抖。  
　　  
　　威尔在黄昏的日光照耀到他的脸上时醒来。他感觉自己像是被拧干过。狗狗们躺在他身边，它们的温暖和重量平静了再次升起的内疚和恐惧。威尔听到了脚步声，但是狗狗们没有反应所以他留在原地直到脚步停下。汉尼拔站在他身旁，俯视着他。他穿着棕色的裤子和奶油色的高领绒衣。汉尼拔弯下膝盖躺到地板上，好与威尔的视线平齐。  
　　  
　　“别，”威尔的声音微不可闻，以免吵醒狗儿们。  
　　  
　　“不要告诉你我有多么感谢？”  
　　  
　　威尔哼了一声，但是没有回答。汉尼拔是个幻影。他可以在不吵醒狗狗们的情况下与他交谈，但是威尔就不然了。他不能告诉汉尼拔这是他的错，以及他对汉尼拔和他自己感受到的愤怒。所以他只是闭上眼睛拒绝与汉尼拔交流。  
　　  
　　“你曾经称它们为你的家人。而我用那个描述让你视阿比盖尔为家人。”  
　　  
　　威尔转头背向汉尼拔。他没法阻止他说下去，但他也不会鼓励他继续。  
　　  
　　“我将你从你的狗群身边带走——你的家人身边，在你的监禁的时候。”  
　　  
　　 _然后你又把他们还了回来。_ 威尔想。一个反复无常的上帝。憎恶的起落只在一念之间。  
　　  
　　“我带走了阿比盖尔。”  
　　  
　　威尔攥紧拳头，用力地把脸抵在地板上。  
　　  
　　“我从你那里拿走了如此之多，而现在你正准备为了我而牺牲你刚刚找回的家人。”  
　　  
　　“是为了我，为了我想要的。”威尔咬着牙说。他做出了要与汉尼拔一起的决定，而没有他的狗会让这更容易实现。他仍旧可以收回这个决定保留它们，但那就意味着没有汉尼拔的生活，扮演一个他不是的角色。  
　　  
　　威尔站起身来，狗狗们在他的周围醒来。到处都是朦胧的睡眼和哈欠。威尔看到汉尼拔仍然躺在地板上，背对着他。狗狗们需要食物而他需要思考。  
　　  
　　狗狗们跟随着他。它们非常听话，没有乞求或者表演。它们坐在厨房里，表现得非常好。威尔在填满食碗的时候时不时转头望向它们。他通常在外面喂它们，但是当他转身时汉尼拔正站在厨房门口。威尔不想陷入一场对抗，所以他只是把食碗放下。  
　　  
　　然后他直视向汉尼拔。“我不会让你操纵我。我不会是你的玩具。这一次我们将是平等的，否则我会把我们推下一个更高的悬崖。”他挺直了肩膀。“所以你要么帮我，要么不要管我。”  
　　  
　　他们凝视着彼此的双眼，都不愿先一步移开视线，直到汉尼拔微微点头。威尔呼出了他一直屏住的一口气。当然，这个从他的想象的汉尼拔这里得到的小小让步帮不上真正的那一个，但它好歹是个开始。  
　　

　　晚些时候当他上床睡觉，他仍然在思索着究竟什么是他想要的。如果他足够诚实，便不得不承认他想要与汉尼拔在一起。送走他的狗只是一个小的妥协，跟汉尼拔一起杀人就是另外一回事了。但是经历了与红龙的共舞之后他不能否认他想要这个。他想要与汉尼拔一起杀戮，但是他不想跑去杀掉每一个往街上吐口香糖的人来获取人肉。  
　　  
　　他想起了千代关于暴力之外的影响方式的话。他有理由确信汉尼拔在发现他的移情之后会对他感兴趣，但是缺少脑炎的影响威尔或许就没有第一次的时候那么迷人了。当然，这次他早已经是一个杀手。威尔想知道这到底会帮助还是阻碍他计划中的……引诱。威尔以一个喜爱的微笑看着他幻想的汉尼拔。那更可能会是帮助。  
　　  
　　如果他能够在两人之间锻造起一条纽带，将他们带入一段平等的关系，他可以与之谈判希望汉尼拔愿意做出一点改变。不然威尔就必须去改变他。  
　　  
  
　　接下来的一周威尔忙于课程和拯救莫莉丈夫的计划，周六他一直睡到不得不起床照料他的狗，然后把早上剩下的时间花在了处理学生的作业上。威尔工作的时候，汉尼拔正躺在他的床上，穿着休闲裤和一件熨烫平整的白色衬衫，上面的五颗纽扣全都敞着。他正在读一本童话。  
　　  
　　“你是在试图让我分心吗？”威尔问。  
　　  
　　汉尼拔放低书本微笑了。他的头发看上去很柔软，有几缕落在了他的脸上。  
　　  
　　“我在让你分心吗，威尔？”  
　　  
　　他不由自主地哼了一声，在转身看向汉尼拔之前怒视了一眼他面前的论文。  
　　  
　　“我想要被分心。”他承认，站起身来。他走到床边，坐在汉尼拔对面的床沿上。足够近到看清他的想象力为他编造的每一个细节，但是没有近到触碰并且毁掉这个幻象。  
　　  
　　“你在读什么？”  
　　  
　　“桧树的故事。”汉尼拔回答。  
　　  
　　“我知道那一个，”随机威尔意识到了，为自己的反应感到尴尬。他当然知道了。这一个汉尼拔只会知道威尔知道的故事。  
　　  
　　“可以为我读读它吗，请你？”威尔问道。  
　　  
　　汉尼拔不加犹豫地点头，抬起了书。威尔在他身边躺下。  
　　  
　　“很久很久以前，”汉尼拔开始道，“有一个富有的男人娶了一个美丽的妻子。他们彼此互相深爱。但是他们没有孩子而且……”  
  
　　  
　　当他坐到梅森的桌旁时，威尔知道自己在做梦。汉尼拔正站在他身后，威尔可以感受到他注视的目光。梅森坐在桌子的一端，玛戈坐在另一端，阿拉娜坐在她的身旁。他们已经用过了晚餐，剩下的骨头躺在桌布上。  
　　  
　　“如果你把骨头埋在桧树下，孩子就会活过来。”汉尼拔在身后解释道。威尔一个激灵惊醒了过来。  
　　  
　　他正独自躺在床上，恐慌地环视四周，直到他看到汉尼拔站在窗边。威尔感到一声啜泣在他的喉咙里，他咽下了它。他想要伸手触及，待在床上让他在生理上感觉到了疼痛。他再次躺下，蜷缩在床单上。有短暂的那么一刻他明晰了自己与汉尼拔的过去。  
　　  
　　“有我如此近地在身边而不能触碰一定很痛苦。”  
　　  
　　“非常。”这是一个立即的平静回答。汉尼拔的声音低沉。  
　　  
　　 _我给了你一件礼物，_ 威尔记起汉尼拔曾说， _但你却不想要它。_  
　　  
　　“你曾经想要给我一切，”威尔若有所思地说，“而如今我想要给你一切。”  
　　  
　　汉尼拔转身朝威尔喜爱地笑了。“我希望你能更好地被接受。”  
　　  
　　威尔吞咽了一下点头。“我也希望。”  
  
　　  
　　“放松，威尔。”周日晚上威尔在整理他的书时汉尼拔对他说。他穿着他的一套西装，坐在一把椅子上注视着他。他衣着得体，被严密地包裹起来。威尔没法决定哪种样子更诱人：妥帖的西装，还是汉尼拔有时会穿的更加随意些的衣服。威尔猜想这可能是他的意识所策划，来让他思考他所想要的这段关系里可能的性成分。  
　　  
　　“威尔？”  
　　  
　　他从手里拿着的原封未动的书上抬起头。  
　　  
　　“抱歉，”他承认。“我走神了。”  
　　  
　　“你的书如此有趣吗？”汉尼拔问。  
　　  
　　“不，”威尔回答。 _我正在想着你，_ 他想。  
　　  
　　汉尼拔交叠双腿，握住膝盖。他看着威尔，就好像在试图决定他想怎么继续。最终，他点了点头。  
　　  
　　“你决定是否再次跟杰克一起工作了吗？”汉尼拔问。  
　　  
　　威尔皱了皱眉，走向另一把椅子。他把它移动到汉尼拔的对面。  
　　  
　　“我们又回到治疗了吗，莱克特医生？”威尔眯起眼睛。  
　　  
　　“我们正在进行谈话，威尔。”  
　　  
　　他们看着对方，同样地微笑着。威尔决定回答第一个问题。  
　　  
　　“与杰克一起工作是一个选择。但我不确定它是否是最佳选择。”他移开视线来整理思绪。“如果杰克主动来联系我会为他工作。鉴于明尼苏达伯劳鸟已经死了，我不确定那是否还会发生。”  
　　  
　　“杰克或许是因为盖里特·雅各布·霍布斯来找你，但不是有切萨比克开膛手在他的打算里吗？”  
　　  
　　“让我先用几个案子热热身，然后把我扔进野兽之腹。”威尔跟上汉尼拔思考。“是的，你或许是他潜意识或有目的地来找我的原因。”  
　　  
　　“所以你注定要为FBI工作。”汉尼拔结论道。他看起来若有所思。“即使你与他们以前工作，杰克是否会来联系我仍旧不能确定。”  
　　  
　　“我不再像那么……”威尔犹豫着想说“不稳定”。他与遇见汉尼拔之前的他已经不同了。他变得更坚固，对自己的本性没有那么天真。他知道自己是一个杀手而且他不想滥杀。他对于杀戮没有那么多的顾忌。相反地他期待着杀死某些人的机会，梅森，比如说。  
　　  
　　“我不在害怕去看清了。而且我有知道某些……杀手的优势。”  
　　  
　　再次抓捕他们甚至可能会很无聊。  
　　  
　　“因此你不能确信杰克会将你介绍给这个时期的汉尼拔。但你可以操纵局势通过其他方式遇见他。”  
　　  
　　威尔扬起眉毛，向后靠去，等着汉尼拔继续。  
　　  
　　“你最吸引我的特质永远是你的意识和你移情的能力。如今你把这些隐藏于世，但你也可以将之展现出来。那会引起我的注意。”  
　　  
　　“你想要我接受弗瑞迪·劳兹的专访吗？”  
　　  
　　汉尼拔轻轻摇头。  
　　  
　　“我更多地在想发表一些文章，甚至一本书。”  
　　  
　　威尔有些目瞪口呆地看着他。他自己的意识让他吃惊。他想到那些显而易见的问题：他要去写些什么？谁又会去发表它呢？他没有问出来，因为答案轻而易举地出现了。他会写关于谋杀和切萨比克开膛手。为真实的罪案找到出版商是可行的。他的探员出身或许会对此有帮助。作为最后的选择，如果没有人想要他写的东西，他甚至可以跟弗瑞迪合作。  
　　  
　　“这是个有趣的主意，”他说，“而且你会非常喜欢这个的，不是吗？你自己的崇拜者，一个理解你的人。你会发现阿拉娜认识我然后要求她介绍。”  
　　  
　　“或者偶然遇见你，通过某些……意外。”汉尼拔确认道。  
　　  
　　威尔喜欢这个。这就像钓鱼。他的文章会是诱饵，当他的猎物咬饵他就拉它上钩。  
　　  
　　“另一个选项就更加的……血腥。”汉尼拔说，打断了威尔的遐思。  
　　  
　　“那会是什么？把某个人带去给你摆上餐桌？”威尔为这个形容词感到有些不安。  
　　  
　　“是的。”汉尼拔回答。  
　　  
　　“不好意思？”威尔感到一阵突然的心慌，愤怒于汉尼拔的提议。他花了一会才意识到原因。  
　　  
　　“我不会再次让你操纵我去杀人，”威尔坐直坚决地说。  
　　  
　　汉尼拔防御性地举起手安抚威尔。“选择取决于你，威尔。”汉尼拔说。  
　　  
　　“没错，它确实是。”威尔以一种甚至让他自己都感到吃惊的坚决语气重复道。  
　　  
　　“我并不是特别地提议让你……”汉尼拔犹豫了一下，几乎是害羞地笑了笑，“为我捕猎。虽然我发现这是一个非常迷人的主意。”  
　　  
　　威尔逃避与汉尼拔的眼神接触。他仍然感觉愤怒，但不确定自己为何会有如此强烈的反应。上一个星期里他让他的想象汉尼拔操纵他做了很多事，让他在盖里特·雅各布·霍布斯的事上帮忙。或许是这种面对他而坐、受他所影响的记忆激怒了他。  
　　  
　　“你在提议什么？”他问道。  
　　  
　　“艾尔登·史戴蒙，安娜·沙农，艾略特·布迪，亚伯·吉迪恩，戴文·西尔维斯特里，托拜尔斯·巴奇，拉里·威尔斯，马修·布朗，詹姆斯·盖瑞，凯瑟琳·皮姆士，克拉克·英格拉姆，兰德尔·迪尔……”  
　　  
　　听到这些名字，威尔盯着前方，当汉尼拔留下这个待补完的句子，他用渴望的声音低声说：“梅森，弗朗西斯，彼得莉亚……”  
　　  
　　“彼得莉亚的话我可能会生气。”汉尼拔调解道。  
　　  
　　 _我想要她，_ 威尔想。他没有把这句话说出来。  
　　  
　　他的身体紧绷，蓄势待发。他想要他们全部。他用力吞咽，看向汉尼拔。他的心跳加速，血液沸腾。他回忆起盖里特·雅各布·霍布斯的血从他的喉咙里涌出，流淌到洁白的新雪上。他回忆起弗朗西斯·多拉海德的血在月光下喷涌。他体内的涌动不是关于性的，但他感受到的渴求感比他所感受过的任何性欲求都要强烈。他希望汉尼拔在这里，一个记得一切的、真正的、可以拥抱着他或者将一把刀子放进他手中的汉尼拔。  
　　  
　　另一个汉尼拔，一个记得一切但不能拥抱他的，正在说这什么，但是威尔花了一点时间才理解他话中的含义。汉尼拔正在告诉他一道食谱，他们曾经共同烹调据称是弗瑞迪·劳兹的肉的那一道。他闭上眼睛让自己回到汉尼拔的厨房，回到煎炒辣椒和生姜的气味中。

 

　　过后的几天里，疯狂拥抱了Will，而他用渴望抓住了它。只要是没有忙于教学的时刻，杀手们的名字就在他的脑中回响。他想象着杀戮和他可以用他们的尸体为汉尼拔制造的场景。他也想象着被捕并在监狱或者精神病院度过余生。一个连环谋杀案会是一封配得上汉尼拔的情信，或者会是一封自杀遗书。他想要这个，但他也想与汉尼拔一起杀戮，而不是像这样甚至没有保证汉尼拔会不会见到它。这个念头，更甚于其他的理由，在数天狂热的渴望之后阻止了它。  
　　  
　　他更喜欢和汉尼拔一起杀戮，并且意识到这个愿望助长了他脑中燃烧着的欲望。  
　　  
　　在接下来的周末里，情人节的不久后，will坐着，伴着脚边的狗狗，开始记录食人行为。这其实挺容易的，因为他已经在旧时线里准备关于Garett Jacob Hobbs的课程时做了许多阅读。他列出一些主题并且组织了一下。这并不是一团乱，但也并非足够好。不过初稿一般远非完美。  
　　  
　　他在接下来的几天都在忙着这个，同时在内容的骨架上添加血肉。他重新研究了有食人倾向的杀手并且随着每一天过去它感觉都更像一本可能的书，而非幻想。汉尼拔在第一次读了大纲之后告诉他这个看上去是可以接受的。will把这个礼貌的措辞当作是它无聊死了的意思。于是他搁置了手边的工作，并集中于教书。那同样无聊到不行。  
　　  
　　“每一天过去你都更加理解我，” 汉尼拔评论道，当他们有一天开车去Quantico时。  
　　  
　　“我也越来越像你了，” will赞同道。“在Alana面前戴上面具，选择受害人，秘密地离开去实施谋杀。。。”  
　　  
　　汉尼拔的不赞同在沉默中显得响亮。  
　　  
　　“你意思是迷恋我的那一部分，”Will妥协道，扯着嘴角微笑了起来。  
　　  
　　“并且是的，我这个方面也更像你了。我现在更理解你了。这很难，看到一个你想要的人却知道自己可能不会被接受，即使你清楚你们对彼此来说是完美的。”  
　　  
　　Alana在他的课后微笑地等着他。他幻视的汉尼拔站在她旁边，看起来一点也不高兴，十分礼貌，却不开心。  
　　  
　　“嗨，”will向她打招呼并看到汉尼拔走开了。“最近怎么样？”  
　　  
　　“挺好的，”Alana 回答道。“我来这儿偷袭你。”  
　　  
　　我不想你被偷袭，will突然想起她说过的话。  
　　  
　　“这是偷袭吗？”他问道，隐约有种deja-vu般的感觉，把包往肩上提了提。他有些觉得Jack随时可能会出现。学生们和汉尼拔都走开了，剩下他们俩在一起。  
　　  
　　“嗯，我刚刚跟一个希望领养一两只狗狗的特工谈过了。她通常在洛杉矶工作，来这里两周为一个案子作报告。我觉得也许你尽早与她见面好一些。”  
　　  
　　Will眨了眨眼。他没忘之前要减少狗狗数目的计划，但是也没有有意地思考过它。这个想法仍旧令他痛苦。  
　　  
　　“我。。。”他开始道随即停下。  
　　  
　　“你不需要见她，如果你不想见的话。”  
　　  
　　Alana非常亲切地看着他，而will想提醒她他并非像她想的那样脆弱。但这个Alana不记得他真正是什么样的，她预想的是一个她想要去支持的容易不知所措的男人，虽然这个男人似乎正在朝着合她心意的方向改变。  
　　  
　　“不是的，”他说道，在夹克里摸索出他的眼镜。他单手有些尴尬地戴上了它。“只是这有点突然。你想要我现在去吗？”  
　　  
　　他让自己听上去像是有点期望相反的回答。  
　　  
　　“Megan现在在咖啡馆，”Alana柔和地回答道。“但如果你希望的话，我可以改天再安排。”  
　　  
　　Will从Alana上移开视线，耸了下肩。  
　　  
　　“但是她马上就会离开？”  
　　  
　　Alana点头。will看了她一会儿，再一次避免眼神接触。  
　　  
　　“那我们最好现在见面。”  
　　  
　　Will在 FBI工作时很少去咖啡馆。现在下课了所以那里有一些实习生在，但他也看到一些他在旧时间线里遇到的特工。当他在Alana领他去的桌旁  
　　  
　　认出Beverly Katz时他几乎僵住了。  
　　  
　　还活着，他惊奇地想到。Beverly还活着，没有被冻住并切成片，像一个实验样本样留下。  
　　  
　　当他们走到桌旁时他还没准备好，难以集中于互相介绍上。“Will Graham，”他说着坐下，在Alana介绍过Beverly和旁边那个金发的女人后。Beverly盯着他看。  
　　  
　　“Will Graham，那个写了根据昆虫的活动判断死亡时间的论文的人？”她问道。  
　　  
　　Will不自觉地笑了。Beverly有她自己的关注点。  
　　  
　　“是的，”他回答道，手里拿了一张餐巾。  
　　  
　　“Will在学院教书，”Alana插话道。  
　　  
　　“有关昆虫行为的吗？”那个金发女人，Megan问道。  
　　  
　　“更偏向行为科学，”Will解释道。“我教关于犯人的行为模式。”  
　　  
　　“那就是Graham博士了？”Megan笑着问道。  
　　  
　　Will开始撕手里的餐巾。这令人恼火，但他也许可以用这个找到一个进入Jack团队的方法，在Jack没来找他的情况下。  
　　  
　　“不，我其实更加偏向一个自学者。我。。。有移情障碍，那可以让我共情任何人。这在人际交往中非常麻烦，但它可以让我理解精神病罪犯。”  
　　  
　　他看着餐巾的碎条说道，设计出一个可怜的，被天赋所困的Will Graham的形象。他可以感觉到Alana对他敞开心扉的惊讶和赞许，和Megan的不适。Beverly，另一方面，看起来好像她发现了一片有趣的证物。好吧，Will决定，总比被问他是不是不稳定好。  
　　  
　　“你想要领养一只狗？”过了一会儿Will打破了沉默，开始一个更轻松的谈话。Beverly在几分钟的狗狗对话后离开了。Megan当他们讨论到她之前的狗狗和她未来的计划时变得更加愉悦。Megan有一个六岁的女儿并且怀孕了。她打算在孩子出生后的头几年留在家里。  
　　  
　　“Wendy喜欢孩子，”will犹豫地说道，当他对Megan的能力与人品满意时。  
　　  
　　Alana，在谈话时静静地坐在一边，乐于助人地在手机上找出一张Wendy的照片。Megan对照片的笑容抚平了will剩余的担心。她是一个好女人并且真诚地喜欢狗狗。他更想让她离Wolf Trap近些，这样他就可以在开始的几周里看看Wendy，但也许这对他更好，一个更加干脆的了断。  
　　  
　　他同意Megan明天和Alana来见Wendy。  
　　  
　　在他回家的路上他的思绪一直绕着咖啡厅里的谈话。他告诉了至少一个陌生人他的能力。在过去他总是回避这个。但是这让他有点解脱，对于仅是诉说他可以做的事情。这是那种hannibal一直希望他拥有的坦然态度：展现自己，遵从本心。  
　　  
　　他想知道这是否就是那本书欠缺的东西。他原本计划写教科书一样的东西，但也许他可以做得更加不同，更加真诚。也许他可以从杀手的角度写来炫耀他多么棒。然后他可以从汉尼拔的角度来讲开膛手作为最后一章。这肯定会让他非常受用。  
　　  
　　但当然，也许卖这样的一本书会困难重重。这是Freddy之流会写的东西，而且他认为这至少也会折损他在执法部门中的名誉。Will懊恼地叹口气，更紧地抓着方向盘。选择这样多而他不知道哪个是正确的。  
　　  
　　“你不需要现在决定选择哪条路，”汉尼拔在后座说道。Will吓了一跳，然后就像他的性命倚仗于此一样抓着方向盘。他的脉搏上升然后深吸一口气。  
　　  
　　“你得停止在我开车时突然出现了，”他说，并有意地放松肩膀和手臂。“我不用决定吗？”  
　　  
　　“有时当你想抓一条鱼时，难道不需要抛不止一根鱼线直到你抓到它吗？”  
　　  
　　Will皱了皱眉头，从路面到后视镜来回瞥去，这样他可以看到汉尼拔。  
　　  
　　“是的，”他回答道。  
　　  
　　“现在你在水里，手里有几跟鱼线。有一些你已经抛下了，有一些还没有。”  
　　  
　　“如果是真的捕鱼的话，有多跟鱼线并没有那么美妙。如果多条鱼同时咬勾会让你陷入麻烦的。但当然，我只想抓那一条鱼。”  
　　  
　　“不要厌恶多条鱼上钩这件事。你之前也有其他爱慕者。“汉尼拔突然插话道。  
　　  
　　Will又一次皱起来眉。汉尼拔的评论是有道理的。他想起了Matthew brown，但这让本就复杂的局面更加扑朔迷离。变量如此之多，而will并不是一个大策划者。也许这就是为什么他幻想出一个汉尼拔在身边。  
　　  
　　当Megan和Alana出现在他家时，will记起这是Alana第一次出现在他家。好吧，他这次并没有穿着拳击短裤或正在自己的墙上打洞，所以也许这是进步。狗狗们也乐于见到Megan和Alana。Wendy喜欢她，还有Tart，一只獒犬混血，也在她的高跟鞋那里打转。Will不能自己地在女人离开后跟两只狗挤作一团。他想今晚带这两只狗到床上去，但他知道如果接下来的约会也像这样进展的话，他会让Megan带走Wendy，也许还有Tart如果她想的话，这样也许会容易些，让他尽力不再如此在意这个。  
　　  
　　“食人行为？”当她和Megan几天后过来时Alana问道。Megan，Tart与Wendy在外面，Alana和他待在一起并想当然地发现了他这些天收集的资料。“为了课程吗？”  
　　  
　　“不，”他犹豫道。“是我一本书的想法。”  
　　  
　　她转头期待地看向他。  
　　  
　　Will用手拨过头发并避开了她的眼睛。“这个进展不是很顺利，”他对她坦白道。他示意着椅子，畏缩了下，希望没有被她发觉。她坐在汉尼拔的椅子上，而汉尼拔这几天都没有出现。Will坐在她对面，皱着眉。  
　　  
　　“我犹豫于是让它更像一个讲座，因此读起来非常无聊，还是就写一些从罪犯角度出发的短故事。”  
　　  
　　“而后者让你感到不适，”Alana指出道。  
　　  
　　Will点头。  
　　  
　　“我宁愿不去写些可以贴在犯罪揭秘网上的东西，”他说道，笑容歪扭着 。  
　　  
　　Alana好笑地喷口气，随即Will脸红地想起来这个Alana不知道他多么或者为什么厌恶Freddy。他觉得这很怪异，他知道Alana这么多而Alana却不知道他的秘密。  
　　  
　　“这我可以理解，”Alana说。“Jack，我是说BAU的头头Jack Crawford，和她像世仇一样。她真挺喜欢激怒他，还总是先行一步。”  
　　  
　　因为她有些小眼线，will默默想到，按捺下一个假笑。  
　　  
　　“不管怎样，”他拉回到他们第一个话题，“我不想让它无聊，但我也不想要写些小报故事。”  
　　  
　　“你不能在这两方面间平衡一下吗？你可以把两个想法都放进去。从罪犯的角度和研究的角度。”  
　　  
　　Will抬头看她，思考了下。这个想法很迷人，因为他可以使用两种吸引汉尼拔的东西，他的移情能力和分析才能。他们又对他的项目多谈了一会儿，并且Will让自己被转向Alana所提议的妥协。当Megan和Alana离开时，他已得到Alana的保证——当他完成后会阅读修改过的大纲。

 

　　下一次与梅根和阿拉娜的会面是在狼陷和匡提科之间的一个公园里，他带上了塔特和温蒂跟他一起。梅根和狗狗们一起散步，他跟阿拉娜走在后面。他看上去一定是像实际上那么累，因为阿拉娜犹疑地试图弄清他是否遇上了什么问题。  
　　  
　　“只是累了，”他告诉她。“我昨晚忙到很晚。”并且跟梅根的会面约定比他平常习惯的要求更多社交互动。而且他的幻象汉尼拔还是没有出现，这让他感到焦虑。  
　　  
　　“忙于你的书？”  
　　  
　　威尔心不在焉地点点头。  
　　  
　　“那很花时间，”威尔说，之后补充道，“不过我跟人力资源部谈过了，希望他们能减少我在匡提科的课时，或者至少是把课时集中起来。我不知道你是怎么从巴尔的摩一路开到这里的，那几乎要花我的两倍的时间。”  
　　  
　　那里的同事都很友好，威尔不禁想知道如果杰克把他拽进现场工作的时候他联系了人力资源部会怎样。  
　　  
　　多谈一点，威尔命令自己，别让人们起疑心。阿拉娜似乎很喜欢与他交流，他们聊了一会天，主要是关于后勤和教学计划。他们分别的时候他已经精疲力尽了。会面进行得非常顺利，但威尔对即将送走他的狗狗仍然觉得自己是个混蛋。他看到了梅根跟它们相处得很好，并且同意将两只一起领养，温蒂和塔特。  
　　  
　　这次他睡觉的时候把两只狗狗带到了床上，他累得没法阻止自己。  
　　  
　　威尔醒来的时候温蒂正在舔他的脸，床上看不到塔特的踪影，威尔把温蒂抱得更近些，脸贴着它的皮毛。它因为这拥抱发出了快乐的吠叫声。  
　　  
　　第二天，汉尼拔再一次出现了。威尔在学院停车场发动车子回家的时候他就坐在副驾驶座上。  
　　  
　　“我想念你。”威尔直接地对他说，没有费劲绕圈子，看到他的幻象汉尼拔为他的让步而得意。“我想过开车去你家然后……”  
　　  
　　威尔停住了。他不知道自己想要做什么。他记得汉尼拔的厨房，看着他烹饪的愉悦，烘焙咖啡的浓厚香气和味道。汉尼拔仅仅通过观察就知道他只在咖啡里加一勺糖。  
　　  
　　他将视线从汉尼拔移开，伸手握住方向盘。发动机舒缓地嗡鸣着。一时之间，他的思绪闪回到了阿拉娜第一次去他的家里拜访他的时候。混合动力，适合跟踪的车。他摇了摇头。他感觉自己的意识悬挂在疯狂的边缘。  
　　  
　　“如果你想早一些遇到我是可行的，威尔。问阿拉娜引荐一个医生，我确定出现的会是我的名字。”威尔由于突然的愤怒闭紧嘴唇。  
　　  
　　“我不会再跟你进行治疗了。”他回答道。  
　　  
　　汉尼拔沉默了一会。  
　　  
　　“既然不是医生和患者，那么你是在寻求什么样的关系呢？”  
　　  
　　威尔皱眉，盯着前方想着这个问题。  
　　  
　　这个现实中的汉尼拔不记得他所记得的事情。他不会像以前的汉尼拔一样引领他。他得自己决定他要去往哪一个方向，但是他不确定。他想要去拥有……不……他想要再一次成为汉尼拔的整个世界。他想要跟他一起远走高飞，跟他一起杀戮以及……  
　　  
　　“我想要再一次成为你的一切。”说出口之后他感到自己镇定了下来。他望向副驾驶去看汉尼拔的反应，然而幻象已经消失了。  
　　  
　　但是那些话跟随着他。他知道自己想要什么，并且不惜使用任何手段来得到它。再一次地，他想到，如今处在了相同的位置，他更加理解了汉尼拔的影响和操纵。  
　　  
　　当前的任务并不仅仅是遇见汉尼拔，他有很多种方式让它发生。当前的任务是以恰当的方式遇见他，并且建立起一个他能接受的关系。比如不再像汉尼拔那样滥杀。粗鲁对于威尔来说不是一个足够的理由。威尔想要那些恶人，更具体地来说，是谋杀犯。他的汉尼拔，那个他推下了悬崖的汉尼拔，应该会接受这个，他忧郁地想。  
　　  
　　第二天，梅根和阿拉娜来带走塔特和温蒂。对此威尔比想象中的要更加心烦意乱。狗狗们嗅到了他的不安，他在把它们放进梅根带来的运输箱之前抱了抱它们。有那么一刻，威尔想要收回自己的决定。他跟它们告别的时候，阿拉娜和梅根假装在车前聊天，对此他感到异常地感激。  
　　  
　　“梅根会好好对待你们，你们也要好好对待她和她的家人，好吗？”温蒂挨到笼子边上舔他的手指，塔特则在一边兴奋地喘气。  
　　  
　　“哦天哪，”威尔呻吟着，想要在地上蜷缩成一团。  
　　  
　　结果他只是隔着栅栏最后一次抚摸了它们，然后用袖子擦了擦眼睛。他把它们的包，还有它们的窝和食碗和一些它们最爱的玩具放在笼子边，关上了车门，没有再去看他们。他假装没有听到塔特的哀叫声。  
　　  
　　梅根在上车之前拥抱了他，不过没有说什么，只是告诉他她会让他知道它们的状况。  
　　  
　　“你有什么样的酒？”阿拉娜在车子从视线消失的时候问。结果他们带着一瓶苏格兰威士忌，两个玻璃杯，他的笔记本跟他剩下的四只狗狗去了壁炉前。巴斯特在他的腿上，阿拉娜正在看他目前为止为他的书写的东西。他们都有一些醉意，他从来没有见过阿拉娜像现在这样放松。  
　　  
　　“你没打算写杰弗里。”过了一会她说。威尔微笑了。她如此敏锐，他永远不该低估她。  
　　  
　　“那对他来说是关于性的。”威尔皱着眉说。  
　　  
　　有很多相关的案例，他还没有选择出自己想要引用的。但是杰弗里从来没有出现在他的选项里。那是个轰动的案件，但他不想书里有会把主要注意力从汉尼拔那里移开的人。他想用小一些的，能体现汉尼拔某些部分的案件，这样他才能建立他对切萨比克开膛手的小小侧写练习。但他没法这么告诉阿拉娜。  
　　  
　　“我想过放一些童话故事进去，不过那也许太过了。”  
　　  
　　他在一个相似的案件之前引用了桧树的故事的简短版本。一个父亲在母亲的欺骗下不知情地吃了他们自己的孩子。  
　　  
　　“这是一个非常古老的禁忌，而童话告诉我们它在很久之前就被打破过。”  
　　  
　　“还有更多的吗？”阿拉娜问，合上了笔记本。她将它放在地上，拿过她的玻璃杯啜饮。“我不记得别的了。”  
　　  
　　威尔歪唇一笑。  
　　  
　　“在原始版本的白雪公主里，猎人本应该切下白雪的心脏。但他放她走了，带给女王鹿的心脏。”他向后靠去，把巴斯特拉到胸前。  
　　  
　　“唔……是这样。”阿拉娜说，在威尔身边躺下，开始打哈欠。“我都忘了这回事了。”  
　　  
　　“太多迪士尼。”威尔说道，阿拉娜笑了起来。  
　　  
　　其中的一只狗狗——拉瑞——受到威尔让巴斯特躺在他身上的鼓励，凑到阿拉娜腿边。阿拉娜摸了摸它的头。  
　　  
　　“我觉得我饿了。”过了一会阿拉娜说。他们同时爆发出一阵笑声。巴斯特从他身上跳下来，生气地看着他。  
　　  
　　“抱歉，抱歉，”威尔坐起来告诉狗狗，抚摸它的后背。  
　　  
　　他看向阿拉娜，发现她望着他的目光有着爱慕在其中闪烁。  
　　  
　　哦不，你不是吧，他有点生气地想，移开了目光。他现在不想要她了，但是她想要他。很合理。  
　　  
　　“三明治如何？”他问。  
　　  
　　他们在厨房一起做了三明治，威尔假装没有看到阿拉娜一直丢食物给他的狗狗。他们坐在椅子上吃着，狗狗们围绕着阿拉娜。它们其中的一两只愧疚地瞥向威尔，阿拉娜则躲避他的目光，专心致志于自己的三明治。  
　　  
　　“别再要了，”一会之后威尔命令道。“回你们的床上去。”  
　　  
　　它们一只只地走开，到它们的窝上躺下。  
　　  
　　“抱歉。”阿拉娜说。威尔翻了翻眼睛。  
　　  
　　“你有一点醉了，那可以作为借口。”  
　　  
　　威尔也有一点醉了。早些时候他们倒空了大半瓶，而现在他们还有一整杯在手里。  
　　  
　　“你没有沙发。”阿拉娜指出。他想知道她是不是在邀请他分享一张床。  
　　  
　　“反正我不是第一次跟狗狗一起睡了。对于今天，说不定还能让我更平静呢。”  
　　  
　　“我或许会从你这里偷走一只。”阿拉娜出乎意料地说。  
　　  
　　威尔眨眨眼，想起了苹果酱。如果阿拉娜已经有一只狗了，她还会救助苹果酱吗？这个问题掠过他的脑海，突然之间他感觉他的心跳因为他正在造成的这些变化而加快。  
　　  
　　“你还好吗？”阿拉娜皱着眉看他，威尔深吸一口气让自己平静下来。  
　　  
　　“或许今天不是谈论偷走我的狗的好时机。”他回答道，用手擦过双眼。  
　　  
　　阿拉娜道歉，不过那种闪烁消失了。  
　　  
　　他为她铺好了自己的床，因为想到他出汗的问题畏缩了一下。他应该买一个新床垫，或许一张新床，放到楼上床头桌的旁边。那会更好些，如果他需要它为了……他停下，想要环视四周看看他的幻象汉尼拔有没有被这个不由自主的思绪唤起。发现他没有出现，威尔放松了一些。

 

本P由 @contre courant 翻译，我还没有beta过……或许以后吧，最近实在没时间搞了_(:з」∠)_  
　　  
　　他借给阿拉娜一个衬衫和几条运动裤。她手提包里有个牙刷。他们俩都喝了一大杯水，威尔还就着吞了片阿司匹林。他放了些毯子和枕头在壁炉前。他躺下后狗狗们睡在旁边。  
　　  
　　威尔醒了几次，但他不需要换上衣，而且他不记得做了什么梦了。他每次都容易地继续睡着，感受着环绕身边的宠物们的温暖。  
　　  
　　第二天早晨醒来时，他感觉到一只手在碰他的脖子。又宽又粗糙的指尖轻抚着他脖子上的动脉，并且威尔不自觉地侧身，好让那手指可以更好地摸摸他。他可以感觉到那人的微笑，即使他看不见。他笑了，感到满意。抚摸停止了，威尔的笑容也减弱直到他感到温暖的呼吸打在皮肤上，就在手指那里。一股热浪侵袭了他，他深吸一口气并开始醒来。  
　　  
　　黎明的微亮点亮了房间，威尔感到片刻地迷惑，发现自己在地板上。然后他想起来了，并快速看了下床，发现阿拉娜还没醒。他起身并当狗狗轻轻移动时嘘了下它们。他把它们引到厨房，然后是后门。他碰了下自己的脖子，站在窗边看着狗狗们。这个梦让他十分。。。性起。他仍可以感到那简单的触碰引起的情热，并希望阿拉娜不会很快醒来。他现在只穿了上衣和内裤。  
　　  
　　他踮着脚去洗澡，穿衣。他早餐的食材少得可怜。他做了咖啡，又切了些水果。在冰箱里他发现些面包卷，他把它们放到烤箱里解冻。他有些火腿，鸡蛋和香肠，所以他做了炒蛋和香肠。铺桌子时他想起来他第一次和汉尼拔一起吃的也是这些。  
　　  
　　“我们这次的第一顿饭会换个样，”汉尼拔在他身后说到，而威尔没有惊讶得跳脚。他想向后靠并被拥抱。  
　　  
　　“也许你会来做，”汉尼拔离得近些，威尔再一次肖想着他的呼吸打在他脖子上的感觉。汉尼拔走到威尔身旁，看下煎盘里的鸡蛋和香肠。“你应该在上面盖盖子来保温，再叫醒阿拉娜。”  
　　  
　　威尔微弱地笑了下并听从了。  
　　  
　　叫醒阿拉娜挺容易，他只是让狗狗回到客厅并指了下床。尽管教养很好，他们仍享受着恶作剧的乐趣，有机会的话。当一些狗狗舔她的脸时，阿拉娜尖叫一声，在威尔嘲笑她时抗议了一下。  
　　  
　　他为她拿了一些毛巾，意识到比起与一个真的阿拉娜在一起，他更想和幻视出的汉尼拔待在厨房，并为这个想法跟到愉悦。阿拉娜挺惹人喜爱的，当她有一点宿醉未醒，头发乱翘的时候，但他想起汉尼拔的呼吸，那在此刻就足矣了。  
　　  
　　阿拉娜告诉他它们必须在她离开时再做一次那个，而他瞪着她，困惑于她行为的改变。  
　　  
　　余下的这一天他感到疲惫不堪，部分因为喝了太多，但也因为与阿拉娜长时间的接触。他喜欢她，但在那最后的几个月里，他又习惯了独自一人。这很奇怪，和莫莉与华特在一起的这些年在他的感情中消除得如此之快。也许他在和过去的自我共情也说不定。  
　　  
　　他遛狗，寻找着塔特和温迪，但它们都走了。他很确定他短时间内不会给出另一只了。  
　　  
　　他上床睡觉，三点在黑暗中醒来时，想起了 贝拉 克劳福德。  
　　  
　　威尔醒着躺了很久，想起他和贝拉的几次见面，和他几乎和杰克的所有互动。他知道思考杰克不对，这是关于贝拉的事，就算她嫁给了杰克她也保持自我，但他对杰克十分生气，并且他控制不住得来回生气着。  
　　  
　　他大概六点起床，意识仍然迷茫，并做了咖啡。汉尼拔坐在厨房里的桌子旁，用他自己的咖啡杯喝着。他穿了一个红棕双色彩格的西装，戴着红领结，这一次威尔绝对清楚为啥他变出了汉尼拔。  
　　  
　　“我想我需要咨询，莱克特博士。”  
　　  
　　汉尼拔显然不惊讶。无需讨论他们移到客厅并且在威尔的椅子上坐下。他真的需要改善下家具。  
　　  
　　“你在想什么？”汉尼拔问。  
　　  
　　“贝拉 克劳福德，“威尔回答道。  
　　  
　　“你见过她吗？”  
　　  
　　“这些年见过几次，但我其实从没有真的与她对话过。我通过杰克知道的她。”  
　　  
　　然后他通过杰克共情。  
　　  
　　“你仍想救她的命，”汉尼拔指出。  
　　  
　　“如果可能的话，”威尔同意道。  
　　  
　　“我见她时，她肺癌第三阶段了，威尔。她被诊断太晚了来不及开始。治疗仅把最终结果向后延迟一点。”  
　　  
　　“现在更早些了。如果她现在知道的话，也许就不是太晚了。”  
　　  
　　“也许这会导致事情发展方向改变。杰克也许会为她休假。”  
　　  
　　威尔僵住了。他一半期待这个，但他还是厌恶自己。  
　　  
　　“不。”  
　　  
　　汉尼拔疑问地看向他。“不吗，威尔？”  
　　  
　　“我会帮她，并且我会帮莫莉。不管意味着什么。。。对于我们。”  
　　  
　　汉尼拔只是面无表情地盯着看。  
　　  
　　威尔，以前是汉尼拔稀少感情流露的接受者，发现这挺恼人的并瞪了回去。令他惊讶的是，汉尼拔嘲弄了下，并把他的手指摆成思考的姿势。  
　　  
　　“对于早阶段的肺癌，已知的最快的方式是低剂量CT。在早期阶段，X光是不够格的诊断工具。对于贝拉来说，接受CT的话，医生需要在诊断时疑有肺癌。”  
　　  
　　威尔不是医生，但他幻视出的汉尼拔好像知道得足够帮忙了。他想知道那是怎么做到的，并决定他晚些时候会检查下汉尼拔的信息。  
　　  
　　“嗯，她的医生显然不怀疑有，所有我们要么让她看另一个医生，或者我们需要提高她可能患病的嫌疑，这样他会看得更仔细些。”  
　　  
　　“你会需要找出她的医生是谁，并且看下他的档案，”汉尼拔提议道，微小地皱下眉。“这将会花很多时间并且还不一定成功。”  
　　  
　　“你有不同的提议吗，我猜想？”威尔有点不耐烦地问道。  
　　  
　　“你不会喜欢它的，”汉尼拔说。  
　　  
　　“你不说？”威尔讽刺地问。他记不起喜欢过汉尼拔的任何计划。至少不是那之前。  
　　  
　　接下来威尔可以找出的空闲时间里，他乘飞机去缅因，租了辆车并开往莫莉的房子。他第二次去了并且知道如果只是暂时地关闭GPS。比起考虑汉尼拔为贝拉的建议，采取行动执行他简单的摧毁莫莉的汽车从而阻止她的丈夫被杀这个计划会更容易些。仍然，他感到愧疚，当脑海里的钟滴答作响时。  
　　  
　　当他到达时，房子周围有点积雪。他把车停在一个不错的距离并开始穿越树林追踪，穿着新得的，特便宜的工作靴，磨得不行。他不确定怎样近人们才会发觉汽车的毁坏，但安全点总是好的。他日落之前一会儿到了，并幸运的是，这个家庭是在的。两辆车在房前停着。冷着，蜷缩在一棵树后，威尔想家到不行。他曾住在那个房子里，他的狗在树林里漫步过，并且他那段时间挺快乐的，破碎了，不完整，但仍旧快乐。平和，十分平庸，只是他内在渴求着汉尼拔。  
　　  
　　威尔拔除他医院的记忆，华特尖利的语言和莫莉柔和的词句。如果他想他们快乐，他不得不放他们走。他等着红龙的耐心像毛毯一样盖着他。黑暗里弗朗西斯站在他旁边，而威尔挣扎着压下所有那些关于房子里的镜子在哪里的想法。他不会进去的，他来这只是为了车，他提醒着自己。天变暗了，灯亮了起来。他一直等着。最终，灯灭了，安静下来。  
　　  
　　威尔等了一个小时之久，然后回到车上。黑暗里，还带着手套，这挺难的。但是空忙了一个小时后，威尔确定他已有效地毁坏了这辆摩托车。他的脚印一定会被发现的，所以他拿出带来的马克笔，在车上画了一个万字饰，让事情更扑朔迷离一点。这个注意力转移得无聊且闹人，但他想让当地司法部门困惑些。  
　　  
　　他在雪中寻迹返回，直到他到达公路。他沿着它走，并希望没有车会出现。他会讨厌跳下公路的，并且他不能冒着被定位的风险。如果这是一个谋杀案的话，他们会用狗狗来追踪他的，但他指望的是故意破坏公务罪，不值得出动追踪犬。  
　　  
　　当他到达他的车那里，他只想爬进去，把温度调到最高，并开回家，但他还不能享受这个。他检查了他留下记录窗口的相机，深呼吸，发现没人去检查他的车。他开到路上，离开车并听着寻找其他车。当他听到没人跟上时，他快速地回去，带着一个手电筒和一个大树枝来毁掉车轮印。把能做的都做了，那之后他开回机场，搭乘航班回家。  
　　  
　　


	3. Chapter 3

　　威尔希望能有一些恢复的时间，但是贝拉的时间已经所剩无几，于是他开始跟踪她来寻找时机。他察看了她工作的地方，她的车和房子。汉尼拔曾经闯入其中打出了那通电话，但威尔不知道他是怎么做到的。杰克有一套很好的安保系统。一个涉及到胸部损伤的意外事故，汉尼拔这样建议。钝力损伤，让X光甚至CT检查成为必要。他也说身体伤害要比车祸要容易控制。威尔恨这些提议，但是他看不到其他的选择。  
　　  
　　在他还没有决定的时候，一个相当重大的谋杀案出现在了犯罪揭秘网上。一个男人和一个女人被发现在某艘私人帆船上的一个桶里。他们的眼睛被互换了。威尔最初对这宗没有在他记忆里出现过的谋杀案感到疑惑，不过思虑过后，他猜测盖里特·雅各布·霍布斯谋杀案的缺失使得其他杀手替代了他的位置。他已经改变了诸多事件并且还在持续地改变它们。其他的怪物将从灌木丛中走出来显露它们的面目。依旧地，这让他感到紧张。  
　　  
　　他继续尽可能多地监视贝拉。他已经掌握了她的日程，但是直接攻击的念头仍然令人不适。他知道他能够伤害她，但他不想这么做。他的幻象汉尼拔目前还没有对他的犹豫发表评论。威尔可以确定离他尝试将他推入其中只是一个时间问题。  
　　  
　　在经过了监视克劳福德的房子又一个晚上后，威尔驾车到附近的一家麦当劳买了咖啡。沉思于下一步动作的时候，他看到一些家庭在狼吞虎咽地吃着快餐食品。此事感觉非常平常，非常的不汉尼拔。在他喝到半杯的时候，火灾警报响了。人们被赶出餐厅，威尔在停车场看到员工们忙着清洁不知道什么东西燃烧造成的烟雾，正在这时顿悟击中了他。  
　　  
　　威尔决定静待时机来实施他的计划。一星期过后，第二个桶和第二组尸体被发现，机会到来了。威尔在匡提科听说了此事，在稍作调查之后确定了是杰克和他的队伍在经手这个案子。杰克当晚不会在家。  
　　  
　　然而威尔在。正如他所期望的，杰克的车库没有他的房子那么保险。威尔打破一面小侧窗，轻而易举地打开了锁。他做的第一件事是将车库火灾警报器的电池更换为耗尽的，使它失灵。第二件事是检查连接车库和住宅的门。门锁是开着的。他打开房门检查警报系统的控制面板，确定自己还没有触发任何警报。他穿过一楼，沿途更换掉火灾警报器的电池。如果贝拉和杰克记得他们上一次更换电池的时间，更加仔细地检查设备，威尔的篡改是可以被发现的。但是大部分人不会记得自己上次更换火灾警报器的电池是什么时候。  
　　  
　　活儿干完之后，他到了厨房开工。他将手电筒光线调到最低，在炉子附近找到了一瓶油，一些厨房毛巾，还有一些能漂亮地起到作用的窗帘。打开炉子等到火焰变得炽热之后，他将油淋在上面。他本来以为会需要他的打火机帮忙，但是油在没有它的帮助下美丽地点燃了。在窗帘烧起来之后，他离开厨房，沿原路返回。他穿过黑暗的后院，小心地走在踏脚石上避免留下足迹，翻过了花园外墙。  
　　  
　　他在墙上转过头，看到了厨房窗后的火海。他的本能反应是呼叫急救服务，但他知道他不能。他不能冒险让自己的声音被辨认出来。他不耐烦地等待着，半准备跑回主宅把贝拉拽出来。感觉像过了数小时而实际上仅仅只过了十分钟之后，二楼的火灾警报器响了起来。二层的灯亮起来，威尔看到了有身影在移动。  
　　  
　　威尔从墙上跃下，躲起来观察接下来会发生什么。贝拉没有试图灭火，迅速地离开了房子，令威尔满意的是她咳嗽着。他没有再继续看下去。她在房外，活着，他无法再为她做什么了。癌症或许会被发现，或许不会。  
　　  
　　之后，他有意地每天都出现在自助餐厅，看他是否能听到什么流言。第一天没有收获，不过第二天他看到贝弗利·卡茨出现在队列中。他犹豫地端着自己的托盘走近她的桌子。  
　　  
　　“卡茨探员？”他走到她桌旁问道。贝弗利看向他，合上面前的文档。他想知道它会不会是关于那场火灾的。他知道那多半是关于桶装谋杀案，不过他还是有这个念头。他是一个试图接近调查弄清自己是否有麻烦的嫌犯。偏执狂是在料想之中的。他不像汉尼拔那样有控制力。  
　　  
　　“威尔·格拉汉姆，”贝弗利说，温暖地笑着，“你想陪我一起吗？”  
　　  
　　威尔为她接过了主动权松了一口气。“是的，谢谢你。”  
　　  
　　威尔刻意选择了奶酪马克罗尼意面作午餐 ，因为他知道这是贝弗利的最爱。他看向她的托盘看到了同样的选择。  
　　  
　　“看来你选择了传统的口味。”他开头，已经对谈话感到了厌恶。但是询问她的上司和上司的妻子不像是一个好开场白。  
　　  
　　“奶酪马克罗尼意面永远都是一个好选择。还没遇到过能把它搞砸的厨子。”贝弗利唇角带笑解释道。“所以，梅根领养了你的狗，对吗？”  
　　  
　　对温蒂和塔特离开的难过不需要假装。他低头用叉子叉了一些意面。  
　　  
　　“是的，她领养了其中两只。它们看起来过得不错而且喜欢梅根和她的家人。”  
　　  
　　他拿出手机，找出梅根发给他的一张塔特和温蒂与孩子在一起的照片。他把它给贝弗利看，狗狗跟孩子显然喜爱对方的陪伴，贝弗利对此的开心让他微笑。他们聊了一会狗狗，威尔把剩下的狗狗的照片给她看，告诉她他送走更多的计划。他问了贝弗利几个问题，发现她有一只猫，不过对狗没有意见，而且是一个经典摇滚的行家。这让他意识到自己从来不认识工作之外的贝弗利，从来没有真正让她靠近自己。而现在他这么做只是为了获取信息。这感觉不对，但他知道他需要这么做。至少只要他还在他选定的路上。  
　　  
　　“所以，”贝弗利在他们吃完之后一会说，“这很愉快，但你不像那种喜欢闲聊的人。你找我还有什么特殊的理由吗？”  
　　  
　　威尔没有准备这个的回答。'在我烧了她的房子之后你上司的妻子还好吗？'不是一个好问题。他看到了她的档案，后退了一些，回避跟她的眼神接触。  
　　  
　　“我读了一些关于桶装谋杀案的报道。”他忏悔般地说，表现得低落一点，“我想问克劳福德我能不能看一看这个案子，但是最近的几天我都没见到他。不过我认识你，所以……”  
　　  
　　“你决定来问我。”  
　　  
　　贝弗利放松了一点。威尔发现自己在模仿她的姿势，在椅子上放松。  
　　  
　　“杰克有点忙，他妻子在医院进行某些检查，我不确定，不过我可以问问他能不能让你看一下档案。”  
　　  
　　他点点头，感到坐立不安。在医院里做检查听上去不错。  
　　  
　　“这没关系，”威尔说，不得不提醒自己过去的他会表现得半是渴望半是犹豫；渴望帮上忙，犹豫于将自己扔进一个案件调查之中。“我可能会看到些什么，也可能不会。”  
　　  
　　贝弗利皱眉，威尔想起了她不知道他能做到什么事。他们上一次的见面是她第一次见到他，而他对自己移情能力的简短解释并不能真正告诉她他能做什么。  
　　  
　　“唔……”威尔欲言又止，摘下自己的眼镜。“我或许可以给你他如何思考的见解。侧写他，如果你希望的话。我的移情或许能加速调查的进程，或许不能。”他耸了耸肩。  
　　  
　　贝弗利看起来不像弄懂了他的话，威尔开始为这种境地感到恼火。他假装自己要为了下一节课离开，好结束这段对话，在去往教室的路上诅咒自己。实际上他并没有事情要做，所以他在教室坐下，打开他笔记本里的文档。他盯着页面直到失去耐心然后打开一个新文件夹。  
　　  
　　'关于移情'，威尔写道，然后突然之间，诉诸笔段变得如此容易。他从来没有以任何结构化的形式说起过它。他让汉尼拔洞悉，让阿拉娜一瞥，但他从来没有真正解释过它。他现在想要去解释。他想要解释给贝弗利，炫耀给汉尼拔。  
　　  
　　他感到他的幻象汉尼拔走到他身旁，当他写着做一面活镜子是什么样，永远映射着他周围的世界，从来不能确定哪些是他自己，哪些是反射。  
　　  
　　他的课开始的时候他还没有写完 ，他从来没有对他的学生感到如此烦躁。他匆忙地完成了演讲，让他们带着作业提前离开。等待他的学生全部离开非常艰难，但他还是做到了。他在仅仅几分钟之后离开了教室。

 

本P由 @contre courant 翻译。没有beta。  
  
(part 2)  
　　  
　　威尔在去停车场找车时听见别人喊他。他转身，发现贝弗利走向了他。他僵住了。现在，他不想与任何人说话，但是想不到怎样打发掉她。  
　　  
　　“所以，”她边说边走近他。“杰克 克劳福德说过‘当威尔 格拉姆想审视案件时，他可以看见他想要的任何事。’”  
　　  
　　威尔不自觉地畏缩了下，然后握拳，他发现这意味着什么了：如果杰克如此容易地被说服让他参与，他在霍布斯的案子之前就做过杰克的雷达。  
　　  
　　他抬头看贝弗利。“那起个头？”  
　　  
　　他可以看出贝弗利有些惊讶。她没有想到他当杰克要求时他这么快就从了，但他还算训练有素。当他跟着贝弗利去实验室时，威尔感到一股强烈的自我厌恶。他尝试着对着杰克生气而不是对着他自己。但说实话，这次是他自己的错。他自愿入虎穴，没受过引诱。  
　　  
　　实验室并不陌生，看到泽勒，普瑞斯和贝弗利在房间里时，威尔感觉自己平静了一点。听着指导，他可以感觉到对于他参与的困惑。在旧时间线，他们见面时杰克已经在那里了，而且威尔觉得他现在权威少了点，但他也不是那个最被喜欢的。  
　　  
　　威尔拿到了文件，在验尸台旁坐下读。他暂停了实验，打发了三个探员，并集中在案子上。四个受害者在三周内死了。前两个是在海洋城的一个船上一个桶里发现的，而第二对是在弗吉尼亚海滩的港口。这个团队目前正在处理第二个场景的证据并重新鉴定第一个案子。当地警察做得不错。当第一对受害者的其中一个卷进这个貌似策划好的犯罪时，大家假设这些谋杀案是他的犯罪背景导致的。但那个在桶里和他一起的女人，众所周知，和他没有关系。最有意思的是，新闻里并没有提，尸体里被发现了镜子的碎片。这些被他们拿在手中，而这让威尔想起了弗朗西斯。  
　　  
　　当威尔大致浏览了一个小时后，三人组正在处理一个尸体。威尔清了下喉咙，三双眼睛突然看向他。  
　　  
　　“我可以看一下那些镜子吗？”他问道，在注视下觉得有些不舒服。  
　　  
　　贝弗利点头，几分钟后，他面前摆着四个小证物袋。  
　　  
　　“这镜子是一样的，”威尔对贝弗利说道，要不贝弗利不会留下他一个人。  
　　  
　　“是同一种，的确，”她坦白道。  
　　  
　　威尔点头。“因为这是从同一面镜子来的。”  
　　  
　　他戴上手套，把镜子碎片小心地从袋子里拿出来。花了他一分钟，连带着把他们沿着裂痕拼了起来。  
　　  
　　“很多碎片缺失了，”贝弗利在他旁边说道。  
　　  
　　“他被拆开了，”威尔说。“并且他试着把他自己拼起来。他想借助他们的帮助重新被完整。”  
　　  
　　威尔盯着镜子看，而红龙看了回来。有那么一刻他失去了和现在的联系，重回了悬崖上。血在月色下是黑色的。他眨了眨眼，回到了现在，在贝弗利的身边。威尔清了下喉咙。  
　　  
　　“第一个男性受害人，马克思 多纳万，卷入一场有组织的犯罪。他的确在监狱待了一会儿。第二个男性受害人也有过记录。尝试着把他们联系起来。和海洋城的执法人员说一下，有没有任何人能把第二个受害者与多纳万联系起来。”  
　　  
　　“你认为这是复仇？”泽勒问道，在验尸桌旁加入他们。  
　　  
　　“部分吧。他们打碎了他，他成了碎片，并且。。。”威尔闭上眼，去到更深处，“他们有责任，所以他们可以帮助他。他们需要‘看见’他，但他们并没有，所以他給那些‘看见‘他的人的眼睛。”  
　　  
　　“那个女人，”贝弗利说。威尔点头。  
　　  
　　“他知道他们。”  
　　  
　　他拿来受害人的档案，把它们放到镜子碎片。一个女人是黑人，四十来岁，另一个女人是两个种族的混血，二十岁出头。威尔浏览过她们的档案，但他们没有明显联系。  
　　  
　　“他们人是好的。但我不值得好意，也不应受那个男人给我的残酷行为。”威尔说道，之后意识到他把想法说了出来，但他当时太深入了，没发停止说‘我’。  
　　  
　　“我换了他们的眼睛，让他们视角对换，然后我也把自己的一部分给了他们。让他们明白我到底是什么。”  
　　  
　　最后一句话他说得匆忙，渴望着摆脱那凶手的声音。他感到空洞，和红龙或汉尼拔比起来不值一提。只是一个可怜的小男孩，迷失了自我。男孩。。。威尔想到，记起那个年长些的女人档案里的什么。  
　　  
　　“麦琪 德斯礼，”威尔说道，拿过她的档案，翻着页直到他发现那个笔记。“她领养了一个小孩。。。23年前的事。出生证上父亲不知道是谁，但她住在明尼阿波利斯，多纳万也是。”  
　　  
　　威尔抬头，期望他们能理解，但贝弗利和泽勒看着威尔好像他疯了。贝弗利的怀疑和泽勒的想法比起来还算平淡。像威尔当时那样思想开放，乐于倾听，他不能自已，知道泽勒在想什么，感受到什么。疯子威尔，说得好像他是凶手一样，并且对于自己能解决案件抱着不切实际的幻想。他应该回去教书，也许有些人应该在公告牌上说他的课程对于未来的FBI探员而言没啥大用。威尔让他自己越过肩膀看一眼普莱斯，合上了档案。  
　　  
　　“就检查下孩子，检查受害人之间的联系，他们都有关联。”  
　　  
　　他快速地把碎片放回证物袋，抓起他的包。  
　　  
　　“我。。。”他开始不确定如何告别。他看向地板，感到泽勒在看他。“我应该回去教课了。”  
　　  
　　威尔摇了摇头，定睛看向贝弗利。“请留意下那个孩子，可以吗？”  
　　  
　　她点头。“是的，我们会检查的。”  
　　  
　　稍后，威尔记不得他到底如何离开实验室的了。他直到坐进车里才清醒，紧抓了方向盘不放。汉尼拔坐在他旁边，透过窗户看路边的树。  
　　  
　　“我印象深刻，从今天的移情来看，你对于自身的能力与不足都有清晰的认识。当你的文章完成时，读着一定是种享受。”  
　　  
　　威尔哈一声。“你喜欢那个文章，觉得真的那个你自己会恨不得吃了它？”  
　　  
　　“粗鲁，威尔。”  
　　  
　　威尔发动车，坏笑一下。他突然觉得好多了。  
　　  
　　“好吧，我对你来说可能有些粗鲁。你吃不了我。你不是真的。”  
　　  
　　而且他不怕这个汉尼拔。并且他不应该怕那个真的。小心谨慎，要的，但不用怕。他们之间不会有恐惧，如果他们想要一个平等的关系的话。  
　　  
　　威尔开回家，身边有一个生闷气的幻象。他无视了他，当他到家时，当狗狗们上来迎接他时，他一个一个地抱他的狗狗们。喂食散步之后，他开始写那个共情文章。他抚平那个课间打字时留下的纸角，并往上加一些句子来解释。它挺好的，但他觉得它读起来像个对于他之前在实验室里感受到的怀疑的反击。他不能中立地对待它，当他喝了太多威士忌，同时忧思着希望贝弗利会检查那个孩子，他决定与其删掉它，还是问阿拉娜来看看。  
　　  
　　第二天早上起床时，他因为喝了太多威士忌而头疼，狗狗们还特兴奋。他让它们出去了，吃了两片阿司匹林，给他自己和狗狗们做了早餐。当他吃鸡蛋时，止痛药开始起效。外面下雨，天灰蒙蒙的，他出发去匡提科。还没冷到冻僵，但雨把积雪变成湿软的雪泥，让路变得很滑。开车是个噩梦，当他到达匡提科时觉得累死了。 当看见教室里三个特殊探员时，他还没准备好。他桌子上摆着咖啡和甜甜圈，贝弗利，普莱斯和泽勒在旁边坐着，看起来累得不行，喝了一大堆咖啡因。  
　　  
　　威尔在门口停住，瞪着他们，一时觉得自己还没醒。  
　　  
　　“我们抓住他啦！”贝弗利尖叫道，看到了他。  
　　  
　　“木桶杀手吗？”威尔问道，眨了眨眼，慢慢靠近。  
　　  
　　“是的，伙计，”泽勒叫道，冲威尔的方向举起一个纸杯咖啡。“那个死了的女孩？就是那两个年长受害人的女儿。而我们的凶手是她代养两年的儿子。”  
　　  
　　“地方警察一个小时前逮捕了他，在我们拿到一个消息后，”普莱斯补充道，而威尔从泽勒手里拿了杯咖啡。  
　　  
　　他对于他们的存在有点惊讶。他们从没有庆祝过凶手的入网，至少从来没跟他一起过。他的移情告诉他他们对于昨天感到愧疚，并他猜贝弗利暗示着这个即兴早餐是一种调节的行为。  
　　  
　　威尔坐下，让他的包靠着桌子腿立着。他让自己微笑，惊讶于其他人也很容易地地笑了起来。他们抓到了那个坏家伙，这感觉很好。  
　　  
　　他让自己拿了一个巧克力甜甜圈，问：“杰克不想庆祝一下吗？”  
　　  
　　泽勒回答，嘴里满是甜甜圈，说的话几本听不懂：“他还在医院。”  
　　  
　　“还和他的妻子在一起呢？”威尔问贝弗利。她点了点头，没给他任何细节。  
　　  
　　倒是泽勒用逮捕的细节娱乐他们，估计全是编的。普莱斯一直用评论打断他，而威尔继续微笑。  
　　  
　　“你们今天休息吗？”威尔问道，在吃完甜甜圈之后。  
　　  
　　“不幸的事，没有，”普莱斯叹息道。“我们需要处理在他公寓里发现的证物，越快越好。”  
　　  
　　“他们正把证物给我们运过来呢，就现在，”贝弗利解释道，看了下手表。“其实，它在15分钟内就应该到。”  
　　  
　　泽勒呻吟了下，拿了另一个甜甜圈。希望这个休息可以抻的更长些，威尔想象到。  
　　  
　　“希望我可以把实习生借给你们，”威尔开玩笑道。  
　　  
　　“哦不，”普莱斯摇了摇头。“实习生们没有一年的实地调查，大多用不上。我们不要他们去实验室。他们会在尸体上绊倒。”  
　　  
　　他对泽勒侧目想看，贝弗利开始笑。  
　　  
　　“有一次真是这样!”泽勒抗议道。“而且那是我的第一个犯罪现场！”  
　　  
　　威尔不能自己地冲着这个画面笑。第一次的时候，他从没有与三人组这样亲近过。他们知道他太多了，而他对他们不敢兴趣，但这挺好的。他们没有鼓动他，而他仍旧被容纳进去，并且看见并感受他们间的友谊挺好的。  
　　  
　　他们的早餐结束了，威尔听见身后的门开了。有一组实习生在门口站着。他们惊奇地看着探员们，泽勒说道：“那我们就把你和这些小菜鸟留下了。”  
　　  
　　“进来吧，”威尔告诉学生们，三人组收拾早餐的残渣。泽勒拍了他的背，然后离开了，告诉他他做得很好。威尔抑制住翻白眼的冲动。实习生们正看着他们，而威尔想知道这之后会有什么样的谣言。  
　　  
　　威尔下课后离开了，很顺利，然后开车回家。他感到一股暖流，在他遇见贝弗利，普莱斯和泽勒之后。回去沃夫查普，他与狗狗们躺在壁炉前，想着没有汉尼拔的未来。  
　　  
　　构建他会是容易的。威尔太知道了。一个匿名的给杰克的小贴士，关于那个海滩边和工作地点的财产。汉尼拔是小心的，但威尔很确定那个海边房子从法医角度来看并不干净。并且米拉姆也许还没有被洗脑。他也不考虑计划构建个切尔顿的计划长期以来有用。这并不仅是个机会，也是吉尔顿的礼尚往来。  
　　  
　　他也许会被抓住，用不着见威尔。威尔可能就摆脱了汉尼拔。他可以偶尔帮杰克，也许跟阿拉娜约会，养剩余的狗狗，然后就像其他人那样无忧无虑地活着。这是个好主要，威尔想象着这个，直到汉尼拔走近他并低头看他。  
　　  
　　“你会无聊得不行的，”他告诉威尔，威尔闭了会儿眼，尝试让那个幻象走开。  
　　  
　　“闭嘴。”  
　　  
　　汉尼拔嘲弄道。  
　　  
　　“你是那个幻视出我的人，威尔，”他指责道，而威尔坐起来，背朝着汉尼拔、狗狗们围着他转圈圈。  
　　  
　　“你尝过血了，威尔，而你喜欢这个。你曾见过美，即使你让自己看不见，你会一直记得的。如果你想要个解脱，用枪。”  
　　  
　　果断的钝痛，像一个不被接受的情人，威尔想到。他站起来，走向酒精。如果他被他内里的汉尼拔教训，他需要喝一杯。  
　　  
　　“你知道我的世界里你不会找到平静，”汉尼拔陈述。“这可能以以下几种方式消失：我们的死亡，或我们在一起。我们现在连接得太深了，即使现在的我不知道你，你仍旧拴在他身上。你在你的令人愉悦的小文章里写了你的天赋的什么？‘纯粹的共情意味着变成一个镜子，但印象被投射了太久，镜子也会被印象烧着。’”  
　　  
　　威尔满上一杯，然后转向汉尼拔，看向他。他穿一个红色羊毛毛衣，和红白相间的裤子。他之前那样穿过，那时威尔拜访他，这让他觉得心里温暖。他的意识以前从没有把汉尼拔打扮得这样随意。  
　　  
　　威尔叹了口气，喝了一大口。酒精在向下燃烧。你是在与自己争论，威尔提醒过他自己。没有必要继续反对，因为这个汉尼拔只是在说他的潜意识想让他知道的。  
　　  
　　“这要怎么办？”威尔问，没有替自己辩解。“我会搬进你的房子，并过着希腊英雄的生活，直到我们出去捕猎吗？这行不通。这不是上一次。这就是为什么我想要你走开。”  
　　  
　　“你想要我走开因为你害怕自己的欲望，”汉尼拔平静地回绝。“你现在投降了，直到你喜欢并想要杀戮。”他走近了些，而威尔后退几步，蹒跚地跌在椅子里。他感觉自己的想法后脸红了。  
　　  
　　“请不要告诉我你没有那么无聊，威尔，”汉尼拔听起来确实愤怒。“是那个亲密想法让你从自己选的道路上退缩了吗？”  
　　  
　　“不！”威尔惊叫道，但他觉得尴尬。  
　　  
　　他从椅子上跳起来，不看汉尼拔。  
　　  
　　“今早见到贝弗利，泽勒和普莱斯挺高兴的，还不行？”他坦白道。“我喜欢这个。这是正常的。”  
　　  
　　“你并不正常，威尔。假装这样是对你自身的侮辱。你比你假装的好太多。”  
　　  
　　威尔喝空了杯子，生气地看向汉尼拔，汉尼拔特别放松，而威尔想勒着他直到他闭嘴。没有那样做，威尔离开了这个房间。他躲进浴室，大概半个小时，整理他的药柜。当他离开房间时，汉尼拔离开了，威尔上床睡觉。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

　　到了第二天，显然他的大部分学生都听说了他在解决桶装谋杀案中的牵扯。课堂上并没有出现任何纪律问题，但却有一种威尔所不习惯的敬意充斥在空气中。至少他们没有鼓掌，威尔后来想到。  
　　  
　　当他走出去吃午餐的时候，阿拉娜正等在他的门前。  
　　  
　　“我们今天的英雄，”她欢迎道。  
　　  
　　威尔翻了翻白眼。“人们在谈论了？”他结论道，“我发现那些练习生们虔诚的凝视了。”  
　　  
　　阿拉娜笑了。“我想一直都有练习生凝视你。过去几年里我知道有其中一两个暗恋着你。”  
　　  
　　他们一起走向自助餐厅，威尔对自己生活的走向感到古怪。他正在跟同事谈论午餐，就像任何平常的社会人士一样。昨晚的幻想要比平常的现实生活要让他放松得多。他更加想要拿着他从家里带来的三明治躲进他的车或教室里。  
　　  
　　阿拉娜拿了一些蔬菜，一块小牛排和一些土豆，威尔仿照了她的选择。科学组的三个人都没有出现在自助餐厅里，于是他们自己占了一张桌子。阿拉娜正要开口说些什么，威尔打断了她。  
　　  
　　“抱歉，”他说，“如果你想问我对此是什么感受，麻烦不要问了，好吗？”  
　　  
　　阿拉娜闭上嘴，有点尴尬地微笑了一下。  
　　  
　　“我是想问你来着，不过好的，不问你什么感受。”后半句她说得很认真，皱了皱鼻子。  
　　  
　　“谢谢。”  
　　  
　　“你是怎么牵扯其中的？”  
　　  
　　他耸了耸肩膀。“我读到了关于这个案子。某些地方引起了我的注意，所以我去问了问贝弗利能不能让我看看案子。她跟杰克说了，我去看了案子，剩下的都是别人干的活了。没什么大不了的。我仅仅只是浏览了一下案卷给他们作了个侧写。”  
　　  
　　“跟讲课不太一样，”阿拉娜谨慎地说，令威尔不得不压下另一个白眼。  
　　  
　　“我曾经当了好几年的警察，阿拉娜。”他告诉她，有点抵御性地。“不过那实际上更接近讲课而非警务工作。我察看原始材料，建立侧写，告诉队伍我看到了什么。你在为案件做顾问的时候不就是这样做的吗？”  
　　  
　　阿拉娜没有回应，威尔意识到他抵御地太过头了，而她不是原来的那个阿拉娜，那个受伤的时候会还击回来的阿拉娜。这个阿拉娜太过于和善而不想伤害他。  
　　  
　　“对不起，”他急匆匆地说，“当我浏览案卷给他们做侧写的时候我没有感到紧张，但是围绕于此的其他事情，跟探员们社交，学生的注意还有……”  
　　  
　　威尔停住自己，阿拉娜带着一个小小的笑容完成了他的话：“还有我。”  
　　  
　　“还有你。”威尔承认道，感觉有一点内疚。“嗯，所有这些要比侧写一桩谋杀案本身更让我感到紧张。”  
　　  
　　他们陷入了一片安静。威尔不确定如何才能打破它。他戳着盘子里的食物，那些看上去非常不好吃。  
　　  
　　“狗狗们怎么样？”阿拉娜最后问道。威尔为话题的改变松了一口气。  
　　  
　　“巴斯特有时候还会想去找塔特，不过除此之外它们似乎对离开它和温蒂适应良好。”  
　　  
　　他们聊了一会狗狗还有梅根偶尔发送过来的照片。他把大部分的食物吃下了肚子，渐渐放松下来。  
　　  
　　他们离开自助餐厅的时候威尔问阿拉娜：“我的书完成了更多部分，然后我还写了一篇文章。最初是作为引言开始写的，但是写完之后那感觉更像是独立的篇章。”  
　　  
　　“你想让我看一看它吗？”阿拉娜问。  
　　  
　　威尔可以感觉到自己内心里退缩了，但还是强迫自己说：“是关于移情的文章，我那种移情。我不确定自己应该拿它怎么办。我想过要把它作为引言来解释那篇关于侧写的文章，但那样我就得把它缩短，而如果没法办到的话……”他犹豫了片刻，“我不确定它是否是有趣的……不，很多人会对它感兴趣，但我不确定它对其他人有没有帮助。如果它没法帮助到其他人的话，我不会想要发表它。它太私人了。”  
　　  
　　“考虑到它帮助别人的可能性我可以读一下它，”阿拉娜非常谨慎地选择着措辞，威尔忍不住微笑了一点点。非常精致、易碎的瓷器，的确如此。  
　　  
　　当他们的目光相交，他移开了视线，但是仍然保持着笑容。“对此我非常感谢。那么我通过邮件发送给你？”  
　　  
　　“当然，”她说。  
　　  
　　他们走到了阿拉娜的教室门前，威尔很乐意地在这里与她告别。就算是过度兴奋的练习生也比这一类的谈话要好。  
　　  
　　回到家之后，他花了几个小时重新浏览了一遍他的文章，手里拿着苏格兰威士忌，汉尼拔越过他的肩膀阅读它。将它发表出来的念头令他感到畏缩，但是直接把它邮给这个时间线的汉尼拔是不可能的。公开发表是让文章到达他手上最安全的方法。仍然地，这整篇文章令人感觉难以置信地私密。他引述了某些来自他童年的故事，之前他甚至都没有把这些告诉过汉尼拔。想到奇尔顿这样的人或许会看到然后假装自己理解的可能性真的非常令人厌恶。  
　　  
　　“它很美。”当他犹豫于按下发送键的时候汉尼拔在他的耳边轻声说。“当我读它之后会想要见到你的。”  
　　  
　　“好治疗我。”威尔喃喃道。  
　　  
　　“那会是更理性的情况，但如果你不能接受治疗，之前你是怎么说的来着？'存在着很多其他形式的影响'？”  
　　  
　　“千代对我说'暴力之外还有很多其他方式的影响'。”  
　　  
　　“那么你将会以不同的形式来影响我。”汉尼拔自得地说。  
　　  
　　威尔转过肩膀看向他的幻象汉尼拔。他正穿着一套红色和棕色的西装，戴黑色的领带和手帕。他们的脸庞近在咫尺。  
　　  
　　“你喜欢这个主意，不是吗？我追逐着你是一个令你感到受用的概念。”  
　　  
　　汉尼拔的唇角轻微地弯了弯，威尔能在他的眼神中看到一丝暖意。  
　　  
　　“这逆转了我们上一次……舞蹈的规则，我相信扮演追求者的角色对你会非常启发性，而我年轻的对应也会受到这一新的挑战——被捕猎，而非去捕猎。”  
　　  
　　威尔让这些话语缓缓下沉，注视着笑容愈发宽广的汉尼拔。他无法控制地看向汉尼拔的嘴唇，直到犹豫地集中于他的文字。他点击了发送键。  
　　  
  
　　第二天的周六，他醒来发现自己的收件箱里有一封来自阿拉娜的邮件。邮件的发送时间为凌晨三点，里面带有一个附件：他自己的文档带着一个阿拉娜名字的时间戳。他想要打开它，但最终强迫自己先去看邮件的内容。  
　　  
　　读完她的邮件之后，他去给自己倒了一杯酒，盯着上面的内容。阿拉娜赞美了他的文章，并且列举了它能对精神病学研究起到帮助的种种理由。她的语句并没有因为可怜的威尔·格拉汉姆打开了自己而居高临下。不，她听上去惊喜而印象深刻，强烈建议他将它发表出来。她甚至列出了几种杂志的名称，提出要联系她认识的一些编辑。  
　　  
　　微笑着，威尔打开附件，开始查看她的修订和笔记。  
  
　　  
　　下一个工作日他结束了在匡提科最后一堂演讲之后，杰克走进了他的教室。奇怪地，威尔并没有感到出乎意料。  
　　  
　　“格拉汉姆先生。我不确定你是否还记得我，我是杰克·克劳福德……”  
　　  
　　“行为科学部的主管，”威尔打断道。“谢谢你同意我查看桶装谋杀案。”  
　　  
　　杰克微笑了。他看上去很疲累，但并不怀疑。  
　　  
　　“贝弗利问我的时候我很吃惊。”  
　　  
　　“我应该问你的，”威尔急匆匆地说。“不过我那时没有见过你。我以为你还在犯罪现场。”  
　　  
　　他很庆幸自己在抗拒眼神接触上的名声，然后从书桌上拿起自己的文件。  
　　  
　　“更加吃惊于你按捺下内心的躁动当了一名教师。”  
　　  
　　这感觉越来越像是一个déjà vu。威尔皱了皱眉，将笔记放进包里。  
　　  
　　“我只是做了我课前准备的时候做的事情，杰克。我查看这个案子然后侧写凶手。”  
　　  
　　杰克看起来就像一头发现了猎物踪迹的寻血猎犬。“我的队伍对此印象深刻，”他提出道。  
　　  
　　他在试图恭维他，威尔意识到。这个杰克现在并不认识他。他耸了耸肩，没有给杰克一个切入点。如果他想要威尔，他得为止努力才行。  
　　  
　　“我想你或许可以时不时地帮助我们，”杰克说，威尔忍耐下笑意。  
　　  
　　抓到你了，他想，但是强迫自己皱起眉，把包挎到肩上。  
　　  
　　“为什么你会需要我？你有哈佛的海姆里希和乔治敦的阿拉娜·布鲁姆。她甚至就在这里教课，而且你认识她。”  
　　  
　　他一边说着绕过他的书桌，杰克跟着他走向门口。这给了威尔一个小小的主动权，占据领路的位置而不是跟在杰克后面。在这一刻，威尔做出决定，这一次他不会仅仅只去当杰克的寻血猎犬。  
　　  
　　“我不认为布鲁姆或者海姆里希能像你干得这么好。你有着一种非常独特的思考方式。”  
　　  
　　威尔在门口停下脚步，转头看向杰克的眼睛。  
　　  
　　“我跳跃式地思考案件，所以我的速度更快。意味着或许能有更少的人死掉。”  
　　  
　　“是的，”杰克回答道。有点被他率直的坦白为难到。  
　　  
　　威尔将眼睛转向一边，就像是在思考。“我刚刚缩短了我的课时。我正在写一本书，需要更多时间投入在那上面。”  
　　  
　　“没错，”杰克小心地说，“但我不认为偶尔接受咨询会占用很多时间，你说呢？”  
　　  
　　偶尔？！威尔想，被激怒了。上一回他在飞机上和实验室花掉的时间比在教室里花掉的还多。  
　　  
　　“应该不会，”威尔同意，“我们可以试一试。”  
　　  
　　他停了一会来让杰克感到满意，随后补充道：“但这不包括在我的教学费用里面。标准咨询费，我想。”  
　　  
　　杰克的眼睛因为吃惊轻微地睁大了。  
　　  
　　“你可以跟人力资源部谈一谈，我会找阿拉娜询问一下合适的费用是多少。”  
　　  
　　威尔伸出手，杰克仅仅犹豫了短暂的一刻，随后握住了它。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

本P由 @contre courant 翻译。没有beta.  
　　  
　　(part 4)  
　　  
　　当威尔向他的车走着时，他感到从未有过的大获全胜。他忍不住想到汉尼拔，他会为他骄傲的。不是对报酬的要求，而是他让杰克安分这一点。  
　　  
　　“所以，”威尔晚上打给阿拉娜时说道，“杰克 克劳福德想要我为他咨询。”  
　　  
　　阿拉娜沉默了一会儿。  
　　  
　　“他什么？”她问道，恢复过来后。  
　　  
　　“来到我授课的地方，在我完事之后，尝试着恭维我，说我比一般的侧写师强上多少，并且问我能不能时不时为他咨询。”  
　　  
　　阿拉娜笑了，威尔可以想象她的表情：有点气恼，有点愤怒，不过被友善小心地掩盖住了。  
　　  
　　“你怎么对他说的？”  
　　  
　　威尔不自已地咧嘴笑。“告诉他我不会介意偶尔帮忙的，并且他应该跟人力资源部商量下我的咨询费，而我会跟你说一样的话。”  
　　  
　　阿拉娜大笑，威尔也展开笑容。  
　　  
　　“我是应该为你鼓掌，还是应该为你担心？”阿拉娜问道。  
　　  
　　“都不用，或者都应该，”威尔快速说道，“我可以偶尔看些档案。这和我课上做的差不多。”  
　　  
　　“嗯。。。”她没有被宽慰。威尔可以从她的声音里听出来。但她什么也没说。  
　　  
　　“你不认同。”他给她开个头。  
　　  
　　“我不确定杰克会不会停止让你看档案，威尔。而且我也不确定这是否对你好，不过。。。，”他吸了口气，继续说道，“。。。我认为只要你在需要的时候说不，你就会没事的。”  
　　  
　　威尔扬起眉毛。以往阿拉娜从没对他保护自己的能力如此自信过。他不确定这是好是坏。他做过计划，对于她认为他会与以前那个可怜的威尔这个预想。很明显，她对他的想法变了，她觉得他现在更强了。希望这以后不成问题。  
　　  
　　“我同意。现在告诉我，侧写师的咨询费一般是多少？”  
　　  
　　几天后，人力资源部发给他一封电邮，上面是咨询合同。他仔细读过，签了。他想和他们保持良好关系，所以他私下去了一趟，献上签好的合同，并强迫自己不要立马跑出去。他们中的一个听说了他想为狗狗找家的愿望，并且他可以为此安排，让感兴趣的某个人领养那一群里的一只。  
　　  
　　“事情发展得顺利，”汉尼拔评论道，当晚威尔在给阿拉娜发第二稿。  
　　  
　　“我发现这些事累死人了，”威尔说道。  
　　  
　　“你担心的太多了，威尔。如同我之前告诉过你的，如果你放过自己的话，会舒服多的。”他微笑道。那种或多或少真诚的微笑，他存着，当他觉得威尔迷人的时候一用。就好像威尔从他们的绑架者的脸颊上咬下一块肉的时候。  
　　  
　　“也许你应该重新捡起你的小爱好了。盖瑞特 杰克布 霍布斯是一个成功，不是吗？”  
　　  
　　威尔从电脑屏幕上抬起头，看向他的幻像。汉尼拔穿着他们跳崖时的那件衣服。  
　　  
　　“你想要我再次杀入。”  
　　  
　　“不，威尔，”汉尼拔回头，尖锐地看向他。“是你想要再次杀入。我们都知道我只是你无与伦比的想象的一部分。”  
　　  
　　威尔从他身上移开视线，看向窗外的树。  
　　  
　　“我没有异常，”他说道，掂量着说的话。它们感觉上去是真的，他现在没有杀入的冲动。  
　　  
　　“我也没有，”汉尼拔说，坐在威尔椅子上。  
　　  
　　威尔大笑着站起来，走去另一把椅子坐下。“你食人，当你觉得他们粗鲁的时候。我会把那称作病态。”  
　　  
　　汉尼拔好像对威尔的反应失望。  
　　  
　　“我不必如此。”汉尼拔反对道、  
　　  
　　“不，”威尔同意，过了一会儿后。“你用不着。但你喜欢杀戮。如果你可以杀入的话，你更能觉得活着。”  
　　  
　　汉尼拔倾身向他。  
　　  
　　“你会更感到活着，如果你杀掉你的其中一个凶手吗？”他问威尔。  
　　  
　　威尔只能瞪他，因那一瞬的决定僵住了。“我会的，”他坦白道。“但我现在已经觉得有压力了。”  
　　  
　　“为什么？以前我们一起杀人时你没觉得有压力。相反，我从没见过你如此放松。”  
　　  
　　威尔思考了下。当他察觉到答案时，他脸红了。威尔从汉尼拔看向其他地方。  
　　  
　　“威尔？”  
　　  
　　“我，”他避免看向汉尼拔，“那时我没什么可失去的。但现在我可能会失掉所有。”  
　　  
　　他闭上眼睛，等待着提问，汉尼拔没有叫他失望。  
　　  
　　“你会失去什么，威尔？”  
　　  
　　“你。我可能会失去你。如果我被抓的话，”威尔抬头，“那样我就再也见不到你了。”  
　　  
　　“原来如此，你在为一个你可以随时得到的东西不安。就去见我好了，如果你这样等不了的话。”  
　　  
　　“好啊，”威尔慢吞吞地说。“干脆在大街上搭讪你，或者在你购物时会更好。”威尔挺直了背，说：“嘿，你觉得服务生会处理好你昨天买的红酒吗？”  
　　  
　　汉尼拔对此皱眉。“粗鲁，威尔。”  
　　  
　　“是啊，好吧，这就是我目前想到的。”  
　　  
　　“你之前更有创造力的。”  
　　  
　　“你是说当我拖着尸体来到你餐桌前的时候，还是我们跳崖的时候？”  
　　  
　　“你是天生的戏子，”汉尼拔承认了。“并且我向你保证，之前的我会对一个戏剧化的表演印象深刻。我推荐你托比亚斯 布吉或者克拉克 因格拉姆。”  
　　  
　　写作和授课照常进行，威尔开始花些空闲时间跟踪克拉克 因格拉姆。这不难，因格拉姆很好预测。这个社工有一张十分固定的时间表，他的假期都是他的客户给的。威尔不能持续地监视，但他对他的生活很了解。他十分确定因格拉姆是根据他客户的邪恶程度来选择受害者的。既然现在因格拉姆在他的雷达上，他对潜在的受害者发展出一点担忧的心理。最开始，他反复想着无辜的人可能会死这一事实。然后，他开始为陌生人担心。他怎么与汉尼拔在一起，他不能忍受人们受伤，和汉尼拔一起无怨无悔。他有点希望他可以和汉尼拔一样，没有感情会更容易些。  
　　  
　　他在他引诱汉尼拔时的理论现在萦绕在他脑海里。那样的生活是不可忍受的。汉尼拔可以那样生活是因为他十分小心，而且他足够残忍，会不惜一切代价保护他自己。问题是：威尔可以做到吗？  
　　  
　　过几天，有人来拜访威尔，一个人力资源部的员工想收养一只狗狗。威尔没让他进房子。他们和狗狗们在雪中散步。这几乎不可置信地平庸，威尔整段时间一直尴尬。但那个男人貌似对他的狗狗足够友好，而且他对狗狗有经验。威尔似乎可以看见乔治，威尔的德国牧羊犬混血，是他最喜欢的那只。他们同意下次再见面，就带着乔治一个。  
　　  
　　当车开走后，威尔感到特别放松，当晚他和狗狗们一起睡在壁炉前。他仍为送走他们伤心，被它们围着谁才好一点。  
　　  
　　又一周过去了。阿拉娜把文章的终稿发给他了，威尔把它发给两个杂志来评价。这感觉就像发出一封情书，希望它会被好好对待。威尔努力不去担心它，反而花时间侦查克拉克 因格拉姆的生活。几周之后，他发现他看着未来的受害者心里平静了。至少他还没有主动要去杀他。  
　　  
　　这个社工总是周五晚上去杂货店，目前为止，他还没有人周末拜访他。这是个很好的契机来绑架和杀戮。威尔确定他可以拿下因格莱姆，如果幸运在他身边的话就更可以。不过他有一个很具体的想法，关于他会怎么对待尸体，他不敢肯定不事先去因格拉姆的家里侦查的话如何让那发生。既然他们不能在因格拉姆第一次动手时拿下他，威尔总不能去他家，也不会知道布局。  
　　  
　　他幻想的汉尼拔建议他放手去做，看下房子里都有什么。威尔不情愿地同意他，而现在他就在等。他对自己足够真诚，他是不会拖延杀戮的。  
　　  
　　这个想法在接下来几天都在威尔脑海中。当他告诉他的学生去思考杀戮时，他不能自已地看出其中的讽刺。他思考着杀人，组织工作，不在场证明和舞台造型，来引起汉尼拔的注意。在午休的时候他仍在构思着下一个犯罪，这时贝弗利走进了他的教室，邀请他去实验室。  
　　  
　　杰克现在还不在，普莱斯和泽勒以笑相迎。  
　　  
　　“听说你要加入我们啦，”泽勒说道，指向一张椅子。  
　　  
　　“我其实只负责咨询，”威尔说，把椅子转向小组。  
　　  
　　“好吧，”普莱斯在威尔坐下时说道，“还是欢迎。我们在查看一个旧案子，现在有新想法啦。”  
　　  
　　杰克没出现。当问起来时，三人组告诉威尔他在医院。贝弗利告诉他他们发现他妻子有肺癌，威尔觉得自己有点放松了。有些事照着计划走了。  
　　  
　　这案子里有两个凶手，五年前的事情。几天前在华盛顿还有一起相似的谋杀案。他们在过新旧这两个案子，来检查其中的相似点。威尔要无聊疯了，但他写下一个侧写，给三人组一点提示，当尸体和证据到达时要找什么。他离开时，三人组还在工作。不和他们一起感觉有点奇怪，不过这让人放松。他占据了些许主动。  
　　  
　　最终没什么特别的事情发生，他杀了因格拉姆。他只是在一个星期一醒来，不想再重复他之前做的事情了。  
　　  
　　他这周最后做些准备，周五他的课一结束就离了开匡蒂科。他带了另一套普通的，不引人注目的衣服，也取出弗朗斯西 多拉海德的书里的一页，拿些尼龙布来盖住他的脸和头发。他受到了奇特的启发，从他对红龙的印象里，他不得不镇压它，于是回想了一会儿在悬崖的战斗。  
　　  
　　当他再一次睁眼时，他仍坐在因格拉姆的房子外，在黑暗中观察。因格拉姆比平常晚一会儿出现了，威尔又在寒冷中等了十分钟，向房子靠近了些。因格拉姆把他的车开进车库后，关上了大门，但车库有一个侧窗，锁松了，威尔从那里进人。他其实可以看下自家的侧窗所没锁，威尔决定了。他之前就用同样的方法进入了杰克家。  
　　  
　　他在车库里等了一会儿，静静地听着，当他什么也听不见时，他走近通向这个房子的门。他又听了一会儿，然后慢慢地打开门。微光迎接了他。  
　　  
　　威尔踏进去，感到一股气流，然后因格拉姆用一个肉锤使他跳了起来。  
　　  
　　威尔的本能上线了，肾上激素击穿了他的身体，他向后倒，撞出门进入车库。他向一边滚，心跳加速，然后快速跑出一些距离。他停下来，触到了车后部，扔下刀，转向因格拉姆。他用两只手来制止住那紧抓肉锤的胳膊。因格拉姆，一个狩猎者，没受过威尔在警局的训练，这显现了出来。威尔受了几次击打，然而他几秒内拿走了他的武器，把他按在地上揍他的胃。 威尔的脑海闪过一些没有在谷仓杀掉因格拉姆的记忆，他去拿肉锤。这次他不会让失手了，他想，然后举起了肉锤。  
　　  
　　在头上打了两下，克拉克 因格拉姆停止了挣扎，当威尔身下的尸体不动时，威尔也放松了下来。他深呼吸，让肉锤从手中落下。威尔在尼龙面具后眨眼，意识到他听见些不该听到的声音。因格拉姆的车干出传来一阵被裹住的哭声，又吸几口气来清醒头脑后，威尔发现因格拉姆车上有一个受害者。这顿时让事态更复杂了起来。  
　　  
　　接下来的几分钟，感觉好像一个小时，威尔窒息在恐慌里。当他之前想到因格拉姆的受害人时，他没想过当他杀掉这个男人时会有一个在现场。他平静下来，接受了这个因格拉姆车里有受害人的事实。她没见到他，而她没有他出不去。这可以处理一下。也许这是一个小小的善行，他告诉自己。他没有只是杀掉因格拉姆。他也救了一个受害者的命。  
　　  
　　威尔去工作了，三个小时后，他想要的场面出现了。因格拉姆的房子给他提供了一个比他期望的更合适的舞台。现在是时候来照顾车里的女孩了。他悄悄打开车门，用闪光灯对着她的眼睛闪光。他仍戴着他的尼龙面具，不过比起被抓还是要把事做全。她被绑着，口被塞着，但没有眼罩。自傲的混蛋，威尔想，用浸过氯仿的布压向她的嘴。她挣扎了一会儿，接着一动不动了。  
　　  
　　把她留在房子里是最安全的选择。他把她锁在因格拉姆的床上，用他找到的手铐。他放一个水瓶，果汁，面包和水果在床头柜上，在床边的地板上放了一个碗。他等待着，直到她快要醒来了，然后喂她一粒安眠药和一些水。这会给他几小时。  
　　  
　　因格拉姆的手机被锁住了，但他的笔记本电脑有一个密码提示，而威尔尝试几次后成功猜中了。他在尼龙布后微笑着，照了几张现场的照片，用笔记本的摄像头。因格拉姆把密码保存在浏览器里，所以得到他的邮箱账号很容易。威尔高兴地用他的邮箱给弗莱迪 劳伦斯发邮件，附上这些照片。他按下发送键，起身。是时候回家了。  
  


　　


	4. Chapter 4

　　第二天威尔在杀戮后宿醉般的感受中醒来，才发现已经到了早上。他睡得严重不足，如果不是为了照料狗狗们宁愿待在床上。他强迫自己不去看犯罪揭秘网，而是先带狗狗们散了步，给自己弄了咖啡和早餐。之后他才拿出自己的笔记本打开网站。克拉克·英格拉姆的谋杀案就在网站首页上。弗瑞迪在标题页上放了她自己拍的照片。它们比威尔拍得要更好，准确地展现了威尔想要展现的东西。汉尼拔会立刻看懂其中的含义。它看上去正像汉尼拔办公室里的陈设，至于英格拉姆……威尔花了一个小时给他套上他最好的西装，甚至还给他穿了马甲。粉碎的脑袋原本并不在计划中，不过不论如何这给了威尔灵感。他将一面镜子置于破裂的头骨之后，另一面置于椅上，面对英格拉姆。他所留下的信息是“我看到了你。我看到了深处的你。”并且是以血书写就。  
　　  
　　他们同样找到了那个女孩；弗瑞迪甚至在等待警察的时候跟她说了会话。威尔将埋尸地的位置留在了英格拉姆外套的口袋里。他想知道杰克发现了其他那些尸体之后会不会要求他去侧写他自己，或者英格拉姆。  
　　  
　　但他的异常举止似乎也影响了杰克的行为，因为接下来的数天里杰克都没有再打给他。与之相对的，威尔收到了其中一家期刊的回复。他们想要他关于共情的文章，问他能否提供一张自己的照片来附在文章旁。  
　　  
　　阿拉娜知道之后告诉他，文章发表之后他们得在她那里办一个派对，好好庆祝此事。她看上去那么开心，令威尔不忍心拒绝。同时，暗地里他也期待阿拉娜能成为连接他与汉尼拔的契机。这一次不再是以威尔的医生的形式。  
　　  
　　杰克在近两星期后才联系他进入英格拉姆案的调查。到了这个时候，案子基本上已经冷却了。他们已经找到证明英格拉姆是连环杀手的证据和受害者，但他们不明白是谁杀了他，以及是为了什么。虽然早已知道大部分谜题的答案，威尔还是花了三个晚上在实验室里，与泽勒、普林斯和贝弗利筛选证据，为英格拉姆和他自己建立侧写。没有能联系到他身上的证据被留下，这令他感到满意。他将完成的侧写发送给杰克，很快收到了一个谈话的邀请。  
　　  
　　既然杰克没有明确规定这一谈话开始的时间，威尔好整以暇。他不紧不慢地收拾完教室，之后才朝杰克的办公室走去。他并没有感觉特别抗拒，但同样也不急切于向杰克解释他的侧写。当威尔回顾起自己的感受，他发现他对杰克的感觉主要只是无聊。对于他的计划，杰克是一件必不可少的工具，但威尔宁愿自己不用见到他。诚实地说，威尔承认他的这种感受是出于怨恨。他恐惧于杰克所代表的危险。他只想与汉尼拔在一起，不去担忧他们的安全。他不想生活在恐惧之中了。而像计划中那样地利用杰克，要求相当的小心和谨慎。  
　　  
　　不情愿地，威尔伸手敲了敲敞着的门，走进杰克的办公室。有那么一刻，他以为自己会看到汉尼拔坐在那里——就像多年之前的他那样，讨论着明尼苏达伯劳鸟。但是迎接他的只有杰克。  
　　  
　　“有趣的侧写，”杰克在威尔坐定之后开口说。  
　　  
　　“我不会管英格拉姆叫做有趣，”威尔说，“他更像是个园艺型的连环杀手。”  
　　  
　　杰克哼了一声，不过没有对此发表评论。他低头看了看打印出的资料。  
　　  
　　“这个嘛，他已经被抓到了，而且我们似乎已经发现了他所有的受害人，因此对他的分析基本上只有学术上的意义了。”  
　　  
　　“是的，”威尔同意道，等待着。  
　　  
　　“而另一个……”杰克抬头看向他，“你叫他什么来着？”  
　　  
　　“一个崇拜者，”威尔回答道。他已经把所有东西都写在了报告里，但杰克仍然千方百计地想要从他这里得到更多。  
　　  
　　“为什么不是英格拉姆的崇拜者？”杰克问。这是一个好问题。威尔知道自己传达出的信息，但它难以用当前的证据来解释。幸运的是，威尔正是以无法解释的跳跃思维著称。  
　　  
　　“他花费了相当的时间和精力来绘制场景，杰克。”威尔说。“再加上把弗瑞迪·劳兹牵扯其中的风险……我不认为这些是为了英格拉姆。英格拉姆是一条信息。他没有在杀死他上面花什么功夫，但他花了大量时间来摆放他的尸体。”  
　　  
　　威尔本来以为自己会为再次实施谋杀感到负罪，但是英格拉姆是个毫无意义的存在，他的死、以及藉此为汉尼拔传递的讯息对威尔来说，要比一个活着的连环杀手有价值得多。他有些在意于自己感觉不到负罪感这件事，但随即安慰自己，这说明他对此毕竟不是完全麻木的。他没有变成一个汉尼拔的镜像。即使他确实在谋杀场景中自己的位置上放了一面镜子。  
　　  
　　“这是一条讯息，而英格拉姆和弗瑞迪·劳兹是他的信使。”威尔补充道。  
　　  
　　“你认为他还会再次杀人？”杰克问道，站了起来。他绕过办公桌，走到墙上的案件报告板前。  
　　  
　　“我认为这取决于他的讯息被接收得如何，以及他想得到的回复是什么。”  
　　  
　　威尔同样站起身来，转向杰克。  
　　  
　　“回复可能会是再一次的杀戮，杰克。”他严肃地说。有些无辜的人或许会因为汉尼拔对他的回复而死，他的确对此感到内疚。是他鼓动了汉尼拔，由此造成的死亡将背负在威尔的良知上。  
　　  
　　到了威尔驱车去阿拉娜那里的那一天，天气已经从春季逐渐步入夏初。他联系了自己旧时间线的宠物看护，她会在早上和晚上去照料狗狗们。在朋友家里过夜对威尔来说并不是一个熟悉的概念，但是阿拉娜如此坚持。她的派对令威尔感到比谋杀更让人紧张，而他在谋杀的时候因为担心被捕已经够紧张了。  
　　  
　　他不该紧张于派对，而是信任阿拉娜对他的了解的。派对上只有三个客人，分别是普林斯，泽勒和贝弗利。有很多披萨和不错的啤酒，还有一些DVD，所以他们相互之间不必聊得太多。当社交注意让威尔感觉不舒服的时候他可以装作盯着屏幕。泽勒开始向阿拉娜调情，没有立刻被她拒绝。  
　　  
　　贝弗利忍俊不禁于这一车祸般的发展，靠到威尔身边悄悄说：“让我们灌醉他把他跟吉米关进同一个衣柜里。我打赌他们会在15分钟内开始亲热。”  
　　  
　　威尔哼了一声，悄悄回答道：“我负责吉米，你来搞定泽勒。”  
　　  
　　贝弗利举起啤酒向威尔祝酒：“我喜欢你格拉汉姆，你知道我才是那个搞定别人的人。”  
　　  
　　吉米哼了一声，威尔意识道他听到了他们说的话。然而他没有抱怨要跟泽勒关在一起这件事，威尔想知道这意味着什么。  
　　  
　　总而言之，这是一个愉快的派对。只有阿拉娜和吉米读过那篇文章，而他们完全没有谈论道它 。相反地他们看了一堆FBI电影，嘲笑其中的错误。这很有意思。泽勒和普林斯没亲热就离开了，贝弗利占用了沙发，说她可能一早就要走。威尔被分配到了客房，跟宠物看护短信确认狗狗们都还好之后睡去了。  
　　  
　　第二天早上贝弗利急匆匆地离开了，威尔和阿拉娜在厨房里做早餐。她买了白吉饼。威尔为这种现实的平常感感到无所适从。  
　　  
　　“你的房子对独居来说太大了。”威尔若有所思地评价道。  
　　  
　　阿拉娜抬头笑了。“这是个邀请吗？”  
　　  
　　威尔强迫自己无视这个暗示。  
　　  
　　“不，”他说，希望自己听上去尴尬而不是不满。“但是我认为你的房子很大，而且你一个人住，因此你应该带走我的一只狗狗作伴。我建议拉瑞，因为你跟马文或者巴斯特那样的小型犬在一起会看上去很滑稽。人力资源部的汤姆会带走乔治。”  
　　  
　　阿拉娜眨了眨眼，出乎威尔意料地，她有一些脸红了，转头看向一边。  
　　  
　　“我想问来着，”她犹豫了一下坐直身体，然后转回威尔的方向。“我不确定你是不是还想把它们送走，不过我确实想问拉瑞来着。”  
　　  
　　威尔微笑起来，他们花了剩下的早餐时间讨论拉瑞，以及她要收养一只狗狗需要准备什么。

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

本章为@contre courant翻译。没有beta.  
  
　威尔刚把安全带系上，他的手机响了，看到上面显示杰克的号码。他警惕地接起来。  
  
　　“威尔，”杰克省去了问候。“你还在巴地尔摩吗？”  
  
　　威尔眨眼，忍不住问：“你是怎么。。。？”  
  
　　“贝弗利在电话里告诉我的，”杰克打断道。威尔放心了，之前笼罩他的被害妄想症被安抚了。“我想要你去巴地尔摩看一个犯罪现场。你还在那儿吗？”  
  
　　“是的，”威尔回答，补充说：“但我不确定我想看一个新鲜的犯罪现场，杰克。我同意咨询，但不在现场工作。”  
  
　　“我想要你关于此的咨询，并且你应该看下现场。看起来像开膛手。”  
  
　　威尔已经准备好让杰克大失所望了，但最后两个词改变了他的主意。他沉默了一会儿。在上个时间线里这个时间开膛手还没有作案，但威尔上次也没给汉尼拔一个打着缎带的谋杀场景。他激动起来，快速地思考了下可行性。  
  
　　“我可以来，但我不确定今早我的狗狗看护有空没。如果她没空的话，我也许不能下午去上课。”  
  
　　“我会跟学术部门打招呼的，”杰克很快答应道。威尔讥讽地笑了。杰克会有他的办法的。  
  
　　“在哪里？”  
  
　　杰克说他会把地址短信发给他，挂了。威尔发动车，拨给他的狗狗看护。她可以去再看看它们。威尔承诺额外费用，并再三地谢过了她。  
  
　　杰克的短信这时到了，威尔看到地址后，禁不住微笑。  
  
　　威尔意志坚定，当他看到一个活泼的贝弗利搬着器材进实验室时。他快速从黄胶带下穿过去，正看见弗莱迪拍照。他希望她对他也在犯罪现场没兴趣，这样他就不会和蘑菇案子里的那样有存在感了。  
  
　　威尔走进那个熟悉的房间，愧疚又兴奋。汉尼拔留给他一个犯罪现场，留给他其中的艺术，而他已等不及去看了。  
  
　　这个房间令人惊讶地空旷。他只认识两个探员，贝弗利和杰克站在入口处，泽勒在给尸体拍照。  
  
　　“嗨，杰克，”威尔问候他，给贝弗利一个快速的微笑。  
  
　　“弗莱迪今早发现了它，：杰克粗哑地说。“声称她又收到了短信，就像她在因格拉姆的案子里收到的那样。”  
  
　　“所以，她这样渴望故事的人，直接到了这里，拍照，再通知FBI？”威尔问，有一点好笑。  
  
　　她也许带着她的枪，她愿意冒生命危险，为了一个好故事。并且从他所见，汉尼拔给了她一些很好的照片。  
  
　　“我能一个人在现场待一会儿吗？”他向杰克请示，得到一个探寻的目光，然后点头。  
  
　　“清理现场！？杰克大吼，泽勒惊讶地回头。这间屋子的后面哪里，吉米从一个包住的桌子后出现。威尔带上鞋套和手套，其他人离开。  
  
　　“你自便，”杰克说。威尔，知道杰克看不见他的脸，翻了个白眼，点头。  
  
　　然后他和自己待在一起了，渴求得想拆开它。他慢慢走近屋子，品味着这个展示。对于汉尼拔来说，这十分粗糙，威尔想了一会儿，重建了它。受害者坐在椅子上，用空洞的眼窝透过望远镜凝视着。他的头被打开了，然后被缝合了。威尔假设他们会发现他的大脑遗失了的。  
  
　　“盲目并愚蠢，但仍尝试看见星星，或者，一颗明星？”威尔摇头，微笑着。好像他没有给汉尼拔留下好印象，凭他自己对克拉克 因格拉姆的展示。但当然，汉尼拔不会知道威尔怎么这么了解他的办公室的，他会假设他其中一个前病人是在幕后的。威尔一时想知道有多少人，并且是否他能让汉尼拔足够狂热到去追逐。他再次闭上眼睛，快速地在他自己的记忆宫殿里建造了一个新版本的天文台。那里现在有四个版本的这个地方：弗莱德里克的解剖，米拉姆的胳膊，贝弗利和今天的，天文学家。  
  
　　他笑了一会儿。但紧接着他挺直了，走向门口。杰克和其他人在后面等着。  
  
　　“距离我看开膛手的档案有一会儿了，不过我认为这次是他，”威尔开门见山地说。  
  
　　杰克深吸一口气，问道：“然后呢。。。？”  
  
　　“这其实挺简单的，”威尔耸肩。“眼瞎，没脑子，看向星星。这个答案，和挑战。”  
  
　　“是谁的？”  
  
　　威尔转头看向他的现场。他思考着告诉杰克什么，然后觉得说一半真相。  
  
　　“我认为是为了某个为开膛手发信息的人。”  
  
　　他看向杰克。“我不能确定，但我想那信息也许是因格拉姆案子，而这是开膛手的回应。”  
  
　　杰克皱眉，没跟上威尔的跳跃思维，而威尔耸肩。  
  
　　“如我所说，我不能确定。我也许可以解释，在证据被处理后。”  
  
　　威尔偷偷走出天文台，然后在他的车里发现了弗莱迪 劳斯。  
  
　　“你好，”他说道，微弱地敷衍地微笑，然后希望自己看上去无害。他想知道是谁让她惹上他的。他不认为这次是泽勒。  
  
　　“格莱姆先生，我可以介绍下自己吗？“她向威尔伸出手，而他有种似曾相识的感觉。“我是弗莱迪 劳斯。”  
  
　　刚刚背后的汉尼拔消失了，并且当然，现在威尔知道她是谁，和她可以做什么了。  
  
　　“嗯。。。你有个什么网页，对吗？”他无害地问，快速握了她的手。  
  
　　“一个新网点，是的。”她说。  
  
　　威尔点头，好像他刚刚在礼貌地听，然后和她走到车门。他可以感到她对他无动于衷的困扰，而这帮助他压抑他的厌恶。  
  
　　“我听见你现在为FBI工作？”弗莱迪在后面问他。  
  
　　威尔已经打开了车门，一只脚踏进里面，他回头看她。  
  
　　“哦，是的，我在昆体科教书，有时为一些案子提供咨询。”  
  
　　弗莱迪考虑了下，有点不确认。“你在咨询这个案子吗？”  
  
　　威尔把手机从夹克里拿出来，好像它刚刚振动了，然后看向它。  
  
　　“不好意思，”他心不在焉地说，看着手机。“我得走了；我的狗狗看护现在和我的宠物们相处得不太好。”  
  
　　他进车里去，关门前抬头看。“日安。”  
  
　　威尔开车走了，好奇他们这回的第一次见面跟原来的比哪个更差。如果弗莱迪调查了他，她一定会的，她也许会发现他不像自己表现得那样无辜。不过另一方面，无视她挺好玩的。被关注为她的生命提供血液，而否决这个令人愉快。  
  
　　他以犯罪现场的工作为借口，回家了。杰克取消了他下午的课，要是他不好好休息下就太傻了。他的狗狗们乐于见到他，在没有他的夜晚之后，而他一想到将来与它们分离得越来越多就浑身不痛快。他在客厅坐一会儿，抚摸着狗狗们，想着犯罪现场。那个有点辱人。  
  
　　他得给汉尼拔发一个合适的答案；也许兰迪 蒂尔，再次展示他多么了解他。不过这次兰迪没有野兽了，他会用熟悉的画布给汉尼拔画张画。问题是，威尔要画什么。他需要好好考虑。这一定要完美。毕竟，这也是一封情书，就像因格拉姆的身体一样，一个邀请。  
  
　　第二天，威尔工作前查看了邮件。让他惊讶的是，杂志发给他一些电邮，关于他的文章。威尔大致浏览了它们，有那么一刻，他希望其中一封是来自汉尼拔的，不过当然没有啦。写邮件太直接了。但威尔看到一封弗莱迪克 丘尔顿博士的邮件时，大声笑了起来。这条信息愚钝又短小，尽管主人本该让它听起来更迷人。他恭维了威尔的文章，邀请他见面。有些模糊的邀请他去BSHCI, 或者一个更私人的见面，如果威尔喜欢的话。威尔哼了一声，他第一反应就是去跟汉尼拔说，这样他也会被逗乐的。然后他记起来他不能告诉汉尼拔，还不能。并且他这几周怕他的幻视，大部分是因为威尔感觉他正走向正轨，并不再向以前那样需要他了。  
  
　　上完课后他去了实验室，查看了验尸报告。如他所料，被害者大脑被移除了。探员们正忙着处理证据，威尔坐下来，写开膛手的档案。他尽量贴近真相，然后流失掉某些细节，不太快地指向汉尼拔。他说那些内脏战利品被吃掉了，然后记下他现在正写食人，也许这会影响他的认知。这个笔记会确保杰克不把这个想法当回事。  
  
　　晚上，他回复了大多数电邮。他把弗莱迪克留到最后，回答他说他深感荣幸，不过现在正忙于写书，没时间参加研究。他完完全全无视掉那个私人见面的暗示。  
  
　　威尔闭上电脑，走进黑暗中，没有狗狗在身边。他绕着房子旁的树林，他黑暗河中的小船，走一圈。他推敲这自己的改变，他杀人的欲望，与他内心现存的黑暗。他没打算让汉尼拔回归正义，重新做人。他发觉到他应该再思考这一点，尽管如此，他没在想这件事，而这个事实让他舒心。  
  
　　如果汉尼拔在的话，他会走在他身边，笑得得意。他骄傲于威尔的蜕变，在夜晚的黑暗中闪耀。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

　　兰道尔·迪尔的工作间在旧时间线里被发现了，但那是因为他们有意地去寻找。几天后威尔闯入其中时，它已经显现出了他对变成动物的念头与日俱增的沉迷。看上去他的蜕变将发生在与上一回同样的时间。下一件他会开始做的事情是肢解动物。威尔做了一下调查，工作间里有充足的材料，但并不具备威尔的布景所需的所有东西。他得去做些购物准备。  
  
　　准备工作又花了四天时间，期间威尔几乎没怎么睡觉。杰克坚持让他跟进开膛手案，而他的课程表依然是排满的。一天晚上他梦到自己留给学生“如何从一个人的身体里偷走他的心”作为家庭作业。汉尼拔让他的艺术展示看上去很容易，但其中的筹备工作所耗费的时间让威尔怀疑他是否从来不睡觉。这令人印象深刻，而威尔想要回以深刻的印象。这一次他不再是汉尼拔初出茅庐的学生，这让他预感到自己的错误将没有多少被容忍的余地。  
  
　　徒步走向兰道尔·迪尔的工作间的时候，他考虑是不是需要搞到另一辆车来完成这一类的工作。徒步在犯罪现场来回令人精疲力尽。他搭了一辆计程车来这片区域，但他不敢离工作间太过靠近。  
  
　　兰道尔在博物馆的排班将在一个小时之内结束，他总是在那之后直接去往工作间，威尔还有一些时间进行准备。  
  
　　当兰道尔出现之后，事情令人遗憾地简单。威尔用一条金属线绕过他的脖子勒住他。兰道尔在惊讶中呆住了，威尔将他推倒在地，拉紧了金属线。他试图把威尔甩开，但是他不够强壮。威尔召回巴斯特在雪地上流血的记忆，继续拉紧金属线直到所有的挣扎都停止了。他的心跳疾驰，他感到自己鲜活而强大并且他想要更多。红龙在他身体中咆哮，威尔咬紧牙关来组织自己透过尼龙面具撕咬。  
  
　　威尔深吸一口气，接着第二次深呼吸，然后是第三次。他平静一些了，但他的心跳仍然在疾驰。  
  
　　他又等了几分钟，放开兰道尔。他比威尔记忆中要瘦小得多。威尔愣住了，试图找到他曾经见过的那头野兽，但是他找不到它。  
  
　　这有些令人失望，马上地，威尔意识到他得将此融合进他的布景里。这不是他记得的那个杀手，汉尼拔也会显然看到这一点。他错误地将记忆中的兰道尔作为蓝本进行他的设计。威尔哼了一声，环视工作间。他想到了一个主意。这是一个重复，但即使是他的汉尼拔也没有见过他留在莱克特城堡里的布景。  
  
　　工作花了数个小时，威尔不得的一次次地停下来等他的汗水干掉。但是它完成后非常美丽，而他渴望自己能在汉尼拔目睹这一幕的时候在场。  
  
　　他用自己的车将兰道尔运到博物馆。现在是凌晨三点，比计划中的要晚，但博物馆静谧无声。上一次的时候他只需要搬运兰道尔的一部分，但这次他不得不将兰道尔和他半个工作室的内容都拖过来。这耗时巨大。他把兰道尔绑在一个扫帚柜上，检查了安保办公室来确认自己离开的时候是这里唯一一个人。他用兰道尔的手机给弗瑞迪发了一封邮件，里面附了几张照片。  
  
　　他想要查看一下弗瑞迪的网站，但是不想用自己的手机以免留下GPS追踪记录。他同样也不想收到杰克的联络，他相当确定杰克会叫他过来，而威尔想要先回家休息。  
  
　　回家的半路上疲惫席卷了他，他不得不中途停在一个快餐站买咖啡。他用现金付款，把车停得尽可能远以免被摄像头拍到。咖啡把他搞得紧张不安，终于回到家之后他几乎立刻瘫倒。他把狗放出去，拿着装衣服的袋子走进车库。几周之前他买了氧基漂白剂，他把衣服和鞋子浸在里面。然后他去把狗狗们叫回来，去浴室冲了个澡。  
  
　　感到稍微清醒一点之后他打开了电话。座机有三条来自杰克的未接电话，而当他启动手机的时候它几乎因各种提示爆炸。有另外两条来自杰克的未接电话和一条来自贝弗利的。同样还有一些短信。他在打开笔记本登上犯罪揭秘网的时候回给了杰克。  
  
　　“威尔，你为什么不接电话？”接通的那一刻，杰克的咆哮从那头传来。威尔感到自己因这样的行为退缩了一点。粗鲁，一个冷酷的声音在脑海里低语道。  
  
　　“我不太舒服于是关掉了手机睡觉？”威尔恼火地回答道。  
  
　　“我们在巴尔的摩有了另外一具尸体，看起来像是开膛手或者他的……'崇拜者'。弗瑞迪再次得到了消息然后打给了我们，在发表完自己的文章之后。”  
  
　　威尔嗤笑了一声。老好人弗瑞迪啊。犯罪揭秘网在他通话的时候加载完毕，他看到了他自己拍的照片，兰道尔被包裹在骨头制成的蛹中，带着狗项圈和皮带。  
  
　　“我知道了，”意识到自己安静了一会，他说道。  
  
　　“我想让你过来看一下。”杰克坚决地说。  
  
　　威尔叹了一口气。“杰克，我吃了一些感冒药，这会不能开车。”  
  
　　“我会派辆车过去。”杰克说完挂断了电话。威尔不满地看了一眼手中的电话，把它放到一边看起弗瑞迪的文章。杰克还是老样子，虽然他更希望去睡觉，去一趟犯罪现场也无伤大雅。以防万一他落下了自己的头发或别的什么。  
  
　　弗瑞迪的文章不算太糟。她写了一条迄今为止发生的谋杀案的时间线，主张这两个杀手——其中一个很可能是切萨比克开膛手，鉴于尸体的头部缺失——是在相互对峙。她一定是在FBI有内部消息来源，因为占星师的尸体缺失头部的事情并没有向媒体公开。或者她只是猜测。  
  
　　她关于他们在对峙的观点并没错，威尔想。他想知道汉尼拔会怎么想。他这时一定很恼火，但希望他同样感到娱乐。威尔相当确定自己制作的布景要比之前托拜尔斯做的要好，但他不知道汉尼拔会怎么看。毕竟，这一个汉尼拔有一点神秘。他还没有遇见过威尔，还没有被改变过。  
  
　　车子在45分钟之后出现，杰克一定是把它从匡提科派过来的。威尔像真的生病了一样把自己包裹起来，坐到后座上让那个探员载他去巴尔的摩。他在路上睡着了，后来被泽勒敲窗的声音叫醒。  
  
　　“你看起来糟透了，”泽勒愉快地对他说。  
  
　　“谢了，”威尔干巴巴地回答道。“我感冒了。不确定杰克干嘛要把我叫到这。我可以在实验室看证物的。”  
  
　　“对，但你可是我们的新吉祥物呀。”泽勒在他们走向博物馆的时候笑着说。  
  
　　威尔皱眉，但是泽勒似乎只是在开他的玩笑。  
  
　　“代替你当上的吉祥物？”他问。  
  
　　泽勒局促地回头看了他一眼，最后决定一笑了之：“这个笑话不错，威尔。”  
  
　　犯罪现场比他离开的时候要繁忙得多，但他们基本保持了它的原装。杰克显然是进入了熟悉的模式，好吧，威尔熟悉的模式。  
  
　　“威尔，”杰克看到他之后说。有那么一刻，他似乎担忧于威尔生病疲惫的样子，不过之后显然将这种担忧推到了一边。老好人杰克啊，威尔想到。  
  
　　“杰克，”威尔欢迎道。  
  
　　“我们让一切都维持了原状。你想花多久就花多久。”  
  
　　杰克吩咐其他人离开现场，在探员们离开的时候，他告诉威尔尸体是如何被发现的。  
  
　　杰克离开之后，威尔闭了一会眼睛，接着走向犯罪现场。他确保走过每一个自己曾经去过的地方。他感到了汉尼拔被允许与他们一起参观犯罪现场时的感受。那时的汉尼拔是那么愉悦，而现在威尔深刻地理解了他。但他现在很累，所以尽快结束之后出去跟杰克谈话。

　　威尔告诉杰克半真半假的事实：凶手与英格拉姆案是同一个，凶杀不是发生在这里，受害者是一个与某人联系的象征(很有可能是开膛手)。  
  
　　“你认为两个杀手彼此认识？这是一次争吵？”探员们回到现场时杰克问。威尔耸了耸肩。  
  
　　“或许，或者是他认识开膛手，想要展现自己的独立；或者开膛手要求他展现自己的独立；或者受害者跟开膛手有某种联系。或许尸体和现场处理完之后我能看出更多。”  
  
　　杰克哼了一声。  
  
　　“我需要有人载我回家，杰克。”威尔提醒他。没有空出来的车子能立刻载他回去，对此他不怎么高兴。杰克建议他等在外面的哪辆车里，等到有人能空出时间送他。  
  
　　他打给阿拉娜，寄希望于在她的沙发上凑合一会儿直到杰克愿意给他安排回程。她的家距离这里不算太远。  
  
　　“嗨，”电话接通后她招呼他道。他可以听到那头的背景里有些噪音。  
  
　　“嗨，”他回到，立刻开始为请求帮忙感到害羞，但为时已晚。他最好还是直接坦白，不然她有办法让他如实道来。  
  
　　“所以，杰克把我拽进了巴尔的摩的一个犯罪现场，而现在几个小时内都没有人能把我载回家？”  
  
　　她没有立刻回话，但随机重重地哼了一声。  
  
　　“你真的不应该听凭杰克任意摆布，威尔。”  
  
　　“我知道，”他说，语气里的反感不需要假装。“我能在你那里眯一会吗？我可以搭计程车过去，不用麻烦你。我只是需要找个地方躺一会。我觉得我可能不太舒服。”  
  
　　“我现在不在家里，不过你现在的确切位置在哪？”  
  
　　他告诉她地址，接着听到了那头隐约的交谈声。  
  
　　“我正跟一个朋友在一起，不过半个小时之后我们就能到那里接上你。”  
  
　　“好的，”威尔说，松了一口气，“谢谢你们。”  
  
　　他回到前门等待，同时留心着外面的情况。有很多媒体人员在现场，他想知道怎样才能不被注意地离开。跟一个警员谈过之后，对方为他指了一扇侧门。他将情况短信给阿拉娜，立刻得到回复说他们会到那里接他。  
  
　　当威尔看到那辆熟悉的本特利驶入边道，他的双腿毫无自觉地迈动。他迫使自己驻足等待，颤抖着，直到他们缓缓泊停。阿拉娜步出车外，向他挥手致意。然后他再次迈动。他感觉自己在拖拽着双腿涉水而行，他的心脏在胸腔中疾驰。他没有感到自己做好了见到汉尼拔的准备，但是另外一方面，如今此事无可避免。  
  
　　阿拉娜向他微笑致意，但威尔可以看到其中包含的恼火。可以确定，那是直接针对杰克，而非他的。  
  
　　“抱歉，毁了你的周日。”他到达车前之后说。  
  
　　驾驶侧门这时也被打开，汉尼拔如今站得离他只有几步之遥。他是如此光辉绚烂，又太过年轻，太过优雅。  
  
　　不能自己地，他的目光与他相交了短暂的一瞬。他想要一直这样注视着他，这样溺毙在他的双眼之中，但是他不能。他在听到阿拉娜对他说话的时候低下头。  
  
　　“别在意那个，威尔。不过我会让杰克领教一下我的脾气的。现在，我是否有幸介绍给你我的朋友，汉尼拔•莱克特医生？”  
  
　　汉尼拔向他伸出手，微笑着。这并不是一个真正的微笑，不是一个“你刚刚咬掉了一个人的脸，我真是无比骄傲”的微笑，但它是给威尔的，因此他贪婪地沉醉其中。  
  
　　“威尔•格拉汉姆，”他说，强迫自己松开汉尼拔的手。“抱歉把你牵扯进我的混乱里。还有谢谢你愿意载我一程。”  
  
　　“遇见你是一项荣幸，”汉尼拔迷人地说，“任何阿拉娜的朋友都欢迎任意使用我的车。”  
  
　　他们坐回车里，威尔难以抗拒地坐到阿拉娜身后，这样他就可以看着汉尼拔。他不知道接下来该说些什么。汉尼拔还没有准备好去听所有那些重要的告白，而且阿拉娜也在这里。不出意外地，最后是汉尼拔在驾车驶向阿拉娜家的时候打破了他们之间的寂静。  
  
　　“我必须坦白，格拉汉姆先生，我提议载你跟阿拉娜的动机并不是完全无私的。最近刚刚读过了你关于移情的文章，那令我相当印象深刻。”  
  
　 _害羞而不善交际的威尔•格拉汉姆，_ 威尔提醒自己。  
  
　　“唔……谢谢你，不过如果里面有令人印象深刻的内容，阿拉娜才是你应该夸奖的人。在她校对之前，我的草稿非常拙劣。”  
  
　　“我只做了修辞上的润色！”阿拉娜抗议道。  
  
　　“而且推动我发表了它。没有你的推动我大概最后会把它烧掉。”  
  
　　这些应该足够用来表现过去的威尔了。汉尼拔看上去很放松，目光时不时地扫过后视镜来观察威尔。威尔尽力不去对上他的目光。  
  
　　“你是作为医疗上的医生工作吗，莱克特医生？”他赶在自己的文章成为主要话题之前问道。  
  
　　“直到几年之前，是的，”汉尼拔慢慢地回答。看来阿拉娜提到过威尔对精神科医生的普遍厌恶。  
  
　　“汉尼拔是我在约翰•霍普金斯大学时的导师，”阿拉娜打断道。  
  
　　“那么你现在正从事与精神分析学科了。”威尔陈述道。现在没有必要对他小心翼翼，而且他需要展现自己是有些利齿的。他们的目光在后视镜中相遇，汉尼拔的唇角微微弯曲。威尔就把这看做是成功了。  
  
　　“什么让我露馅了？”  
  
　　“主要是你的回避态度，”威尔说着打起了哈欠。“抱歉。”  
  
　　阿拉娜在前座转身看向他。威尔强行将目光从汉尼拔身上移开，投向阿拉娜。  
  
　　“你看起来不太好，”阿拉娜语带担忧地说。  
  
　　“我可能有点感冒了。如果我能在你的沙发上睡一会，应该会有帮助。”  
  
　　“或许阿拉娜的客房更加适用于这种情况，”汉尼拔提议道。威尔看向他。  
  
　　 _鸡汤，_ 威尔想到，突然间清晰地回忆起了汉尼拔的乌鸡汤的味道。威尔想要爬到汉尼拔腿上，忘记世界上其他的任何事情。他将目光从汉尼拔移开，撞上了阿拉娜正在观察着他。  
  
　　“我不想再造成更多的麻烦了。”他告诉阿拉娜。他并不是真是生病了，这种关怀并不是真的需要。他只是需要睡眠和汉尼拔，而如果他没法得到后者，至少他可以好好睡一会。  
  
　　“你不是麻烦，威尔。”阿拉娜劝说他，看向汉尼拔。  
  
　　“我希望我没有破坏你们的计划？”威尔问道。  
  
　　接下来是短暂的寂静，阿拉娜和汉尼拔交换了一个眼神。威尔可以感到占有欲在体内升起。阿拉娜这一次不会得到他。如果他得把她拽到玛戈身边他会这么做的，但是阿拉娜不会得到汉尼拔。  
  
　　最后是汉尼拔回答了威尔的问题。  
  
　　“我相信阿拉娜对你的打扰感到颇为放松。我本来计划带她去一个品酒会但是失败了，然后才意识到她更喜欢啤酒。”  
  
　　“我从来没告诉过你。”阿拉娜插话道，作为道歉。  
  
　　威尔意识到她是多么努力地想要缓和谈话的氛围。他想知道她是想要安抚他还是汉尼拔，抑或是他们两者。他猜只是他自己。  
  
　　“所以，我把你从畅饮昂贵红酒里拯救了出来。贝弗利会对我非常失望的。”  
  
　　阿拉娜笑了起来。  
  
　　“贝弗利，泽勒和普林斯怎么样了？”  
  
　　“在杰克的监督下在犯罪现场里忙活，”威尔说，“让我为自己只是顾问感到无比庆幸。”  
  
　　威尔意识到自己认出了正在经过的街道，他们马上就要抵达阿拉娜家了。他剩下的时间不多了。  
  
　　他绝望地想要说些什么来延长他们仍然拥有的这短暂一刻，但他想不出任何聪明的话。  
  
　　“你才刚刚开始咨询案件的工作，我相信？”  
  
　　“我同意偶尔为那些困难的案件做咨询。”  
  
　　“就像最近的谋杀案。”汉尼拔总结道。威尔暗地微笑起来。  
  
　　 _难道你不想去了解更多，_ 他想， _去钻进我的意识和记忆里，得到所有关于你自己和那个渴望你注意的杀手的信息和洞察？_  
  
　　“是的，”威尔说，看向阿拉娜。她看上去并没有对汉尼拔的问题感到怀疑。她为什么要怀疑呢？这是她的导师，一位备受尊敬的同事和朋友。  
  
　　“我必须承认自己对那两个杀手的庸俗的好奇心，”汉尼拔说。  
  
　　“这是很正常的，”阿拉娜插话道。  
  
　　“以及我不能跟任何不是正在经手这个案子的FBI或者签署了保密协议的人谈论此事。”  
  
　　他们到达了阿拉娜的街道，从而免于继续深入签署了保密协议的人的话题。汉尼拔流畅地驶入车道，威尔犹豫地步出车外。出乎他意料的是没有尴尬的告别，而是汉尼拔跟他们一起走进了房子。  
  
　　门厅里，威尔试图将自己的外套扒下来，随即感觉到一双宽大的手从身后帮助了他。他感到自己严重地脸红起来。  
  
　　“谢谢你，”他咕哝道，转身去接自己的外套，仅仅只是为了看汉尼拔把它挂起来。他瞥到了阿拉娜意味着他们马上就要聊聊此事的目光，但即使是这个念头也没法让他把目光从汉尼拔的背上移开。  
  
　　威尔跟随他们走进起居室，两位精神科医生都没有发表任何评论。他在要求一个地方睡觉和陪伴汉尼拔之间左右为难。他知道最好扮演难以得手的猎物，让汉尼拔为之努力，但如今离开他的存在似乎是件不可能的事情。  
  
“我相信一些茶会对威尔大有裨益，”汉尼拔在他们都还没来得及坐下的时候说。无视了威尔的抗议之后，阿拉娜和汉尼拔把他留在起居室去了厨房。他们强烈建议他在沙发上躺下，既然他不能跟着他们走进厨房而不显得荒谬，威尔躺在了沙发上。  
  
  
  
　　他闭上眼睛，缺乏睡眠离开攫住了他。他梦到了躺在汉尼拔办公室的壁炉前，汉尼拔在画着他。他在一种温暖的完整感中醒来，意识到自己正裹着毯子躺在阿拉娜的沙发上，而阿拉娜正坐在一把扶手椅里。她在他开始挪动的时候看向他，把手里正在阅读的书放到了一边。  
  
　　“威尔•格拉汉姆，”她忍俊不禁地说道，“你有秘密瞒着我。”  
  
　　威尔眨了眨眼，仍然处在半梦半醒之中。他皱了皱眉，不明白她在说些什么。  
  
　　“你是指什么？”他问。  
  
　　“我是指你对汉尼拔•莱克特显而易见的欣赏，”她说，明显被逗乐了。  
  
　　威尔没有脸红。“显而易见的欣赏”相较于旧世界的阿拉娜曾经对他和汉尼拔关系的评价来说无伤大雅。但他知道过去的威尔会脸红，因此低下头看向地板，避免碰到她的眼神。  
  
　　“我不知道你……”阿拉娜犹豫了，威尔有些疑惑于她想说什么。“……是双性恋？”  
  
　　威尔皱着眉抬起头，但是依然没有看向阿拉娜的眼睛。他不是双性恋。如果要问的话，他会说他是异性恋，但是他对汉尼拔的感觉超越了他的性向。但他没法把这些解释给阿拉娜，而且他也不想这么做。  
  
　　“他看上去很有趣，”他说道，没有解释性向的问题。他坐起来把毯子推到一边。  
  
　　“有趣，”阿拉娜玩味地说。他不应该把她介绍给贝弗利的。  
  
　　“既然他只是有趣，那么我想你应该不想要他留给你的写了他号码的卡片了？”  
  
　　血液在他身上冲刷而过，直到他的脸和腹部。他骤然抬头，发现阿拉娜是认真的。被逗乐，但是是认真的，正在指着沙发前面的桌子。一张墨水书写的奶油色卡片躺在上面。威尔抓起它，没有费心掩饰自己的激动。卡片的背面是汉尼拔的移动电话和家庭号码，以威尔熟悉的优美字迹写就。它被制作得很美丽——一如它呈现给世界的那个男人一般精妙。  
  
　　 _他感兴趣了，_ 威尔想到，盯着手中的卡片。他听到阿拉娜温暖地轻声笑着，但他不在乎。她不重要。重要的是汉尼拔留给了他他的卡片。  
  
　　“他说些什么了吗？”威尔问。他听上去大概有一点傻气。  
  
　　“他希望能收到一通电话或短信，那样他就可以有你的号码了，”阿拉娜微笑着说。  
  
　　威尔提醒自己他应该觉得害羞，在镜片下面看向她。她看上去很满意事情的发展。  
  
　　“他通常会更加有所保留，”她告诉他，“在你睡着的时候留下他的卡片对他来说有一点太过直接了。我会说，他会非常愿意听到你的声音。”  
  
　　威尔真的很想在就这一刻掏出手机，输入这一号码打给汉尼拔。但他必须得思考一下这件事。他抑制下抚摸字迹的冲动，将卡片放进了胸前袋里。  
  
　　“我会过会联系他。”他语气坚决地结束了这一主题的对话。“我睡了多久？”  
  
　　阿拉娜的起居室里没有他能看到的钟表。  
  
　　“你睡了差不多三个小时。汉尼拔在一个小时前离开。”阿拉娜回答。这意味着威尔睡着的时候他在这里待了两个小时。威尔想知道他们是在起居室里打发的时间，还是别的地方。  
  
　　别的地方更有可能。他可以在阿拉娜读书的时候睡着，但他没法想象在他们聊天的时候睡着。可惜，汉尼拔喜欢在他脆弱的时候看着他。  
  
　　威尔掏出手机，发现上面没有杰克的来电。他皱起的眉头一定是告诉了阿拉娜她想知道的事情。  
  
　　“没有杰克的消息？”  
  
　　“没有，”威尔有些恼火地说道。  
  
　　“那么让我们来给你泡些新茶，”阿拉娜提议道，威尔点点头。他们走进厨房，阿拉娜支起水壶。不需要威尔问地，她开始告诉他关于汉尼拔和她是怎样遇到他的。有些事情对他来说还是新的，威尔发现自己听得全神贯注。  
  
　　茶泡好之后，他们在阿拉娜的厨房桌前坐下。在喝茶的时候阿拉娜没有再与他说话。  
  
　　他很感谢于她留给自己的空间，喝完茶之后，他们讨论了一遍领养拉瑞需要她要对房子做出的变化。在他解释的时候他的手机响起，载他回去的车终于安排好了。

　　在回家的路上，威尔感到那张卡片在他的胸前袋中灼烧。他的意识和共情都告诉他，这是汉尼拔看到了他的兴趣，回报以对他天赋的好奇心。这一次他没有机会来做他的精神科医生，而建立规律的约会关系是另一种接近他的方式。汉尼拔喜欢让他的消遣靠近。  
  
　　威尔的心，在另一方面，则想要汉尼拔渴望他，如同过去的那个汉尼拔·莱克特一般。他想要做汉尼拔生命中最重要的那个人。威尔微笑，透过衬衫薄薄的织物触碰卡片。疯狂在舔舐他的意识边沿。现在他想要他自己的汉尼拔回来，而就这样屈服于他的想象力将他召唤而来是如此的简单。但他是如此靠近一个血肉鲜活的汉尼拔，所以他没有。  
  
　　狗狗们欢腾雀跃于他的归来，威尔以此作为不立即应对汉尼拔卡片的借口。他想到将要把拉瑞送去给阿拉娜，知道这本该让他感到不安，但是有汉尼拔触手可及的激动压倒了一切。  
  
　　即使如此，他还是强迫自己继续等待了半个小时，让狗狗们出去跑了一会儿。回到室内后，他在手机旁边坐下，拿出了那张卡片。  
  
　　 _你是怎样想的？_ 他想着，闭上双眼让钟摆划过。 _遇见威尔·格拉汉姆，那个文章告诉了你他特殊天赋的人。你做出了你的假设然后你发现他的有趣，但你的注意力并不完全在他身上。有个真切希望打动你的杀手，他的展示激起了你的兴趣。_  
  
　　威尔闭上眼睛叹了口气，摇摇头揉了把脸。他意识到他从他自己那里分走了汉尼拔的注意，这确实有点操蛋，但他本应该想到这种可能的。威尔想知道哪个版本的他更加诱人，杀手或者共情者。  
  
　　“只有一种办法来得到答案，”威尔说道，拿起了手机。他将号码输入，倾听着拨号音。在突然的明晰之中，他回想起了打给汉尼拔，告诉他 _他们知道了_ ，但是将那段记忆推到一边。  
  
　　“是的，”汉尼拔接起电话，向他打招呼道。  
  
　　威尔咽下“汉尼拔”，然后说到：“你好，莱克特医生。”  
  
　　 _我们不再是直呼其名的关系了吗？_ 他记忆中的汉尼拔问到。这让他不由自主地微笑。  
  
　　“威尔·格拉汉姆，”汉尼拔说。威尔没有从中听到他想要听见的喜爱之情。他抿紧了嘴唇。这会像是一种耐力的锻炼，就像钓鱼。他可以做到的。他只是需要耐心。  
  
　　“谢谢你留下了卡片。惊喜到我了，我不觉得我建立了很好的第一印象。”  
  
　　“印象是主观的，”汉尼拔说，“经过了一个短暂的晚上和一个紧张的白天，我对你的毅力印象深刻。”  
  
　　威尔的呼吸暂停了。他强行控制住自己，缓慢地呼吸，以免汉尼拔听到突兀的抽气声。他知道了吗？短暂的晚上还可能是什么意思？  
  
　　“其实也不能算是一个短暂的晚上”，他说，或许有一些太快了，“只是因为总被打扰而惊醒。不过还是谢谢你的……深刻印象。”  
  
　　“我想你打算去休息了？”汉尼拔问。他听上去有一点担心。  
  
　　“是的，”威尔仅仅是说。  
  
　　“那么我很荣幸你先打给了我。”  
  
　　“阿拉娜说你会很高兴接到电话或短信，”威尔说，对这调情的口吻感到有些不舒服。他与汉尼拔往常的调情通常涉及到更多的鲜血和身体伤害。  
  
　　“我确实很高兴，”汉尼拔用他一贯大胆无耻的语气说到。  
  
　　“她还告诉我你是个出色的厨师，所以我想……我或许要斗胆邀请我自己参加你的晚餐了。”  
  
　　“我总是享受晚餐的陪伴，”汉尼拔回答，他听上去挺高兴。威尔基本上可以看见食谱和原料们在他的脑子里雀跃。他大概正想着要把什么人喂给他，越快越好。  
  
　　“我想，为了让它成为对你技艺的挑战，我会负责带肉过去。看看你没有事先警告能用它做出什么来。”  
  
　　电话那端有一刻的寂静。当汉尼拔回答的时候威尔可以从中听到隐约的笑意。他逮到他了。  
  
　　“我欢迎挑战，”汉尼拔回答。威尔同样微笑了。  
  
　　“那我会提供给你挑战。”威尔承诺道。“你想要我什么时候到，莱克特医生？”  
  
　　汉尼拔提议周六晚上，虽然周六晚似乎还有很长的时间要等，威尔还是接受了。他会需要一些时间来钓鱼，而周六早上似乎是个合适的时间。  
  
　　他们结束通话之后他拿着手机待了很久。他感到的渴念只有借助于他的汉尼拔在他们失落的未来中对他展现的爱与注意才得以忍受。然而知道汉尼拔如今没有同样的感受令人痛苦。一声低低的哀叫将威尔从思绪之中拉了出来。巴斯特正站在他身旁，看上去很沮丧。这只小混种犬最近的几周里都有些过于粘人，威尔猜想这可能是由于其他狗狗的离开。威尔弯下腰把它抱起来，坐到他的一把扶手椅上。巴斯特激动于这突然的注意，摇起了尾巴。威尔抱着他，把脸埋在巴斯特脖子前柔软的皮毛里。  
  
　　“抱歉我送走了你的家族们，”他喃喃到，抚摸着他的毛。他的脖子被巴斯特的舌头洗了一遍，而他没有在乎。拉瑞，马文和乔治走近了，围绕到他身边，也想要被拥抱。威尔感到了又一阵内疚涌来，为自己将要为了汉尼拔而背弃他的狗。他把巴斯特放下，坐到地板上开始拥抱狗狗们，后来开始跟他们摔起跤来。内疚留在了那里，但是狗狗们无条件的爱意让他感觉好了些。  
  
　　一周时间拖沓地经过。好几次威尔想召唤出他的幻象汉尼拔，但是不想让自己从真正的那一个那里分心于是作罢。取而代之的是很多的课程、开车以及在实验室里告诉杰克他是如何杀死兰道尔·迪尔的时间。他把乔治带到了他新主人的家里，憎恨往返车程中的每分每秒。当他回到家，房子里只有巴斯特、马文和拉瑞，显得空荡荡的，他花了又一个晚上睡在如今小多了的狗群中间。  
  
　　阿拉娜在星期四打来，询问周六去看拉瑞的事，于是威尔把要去见汉尼拔并且要为他钓鱼的事一一如实相告。阿拉娜为威尔的主意兴奋得过头，自告奋勇要在那一天帮他照看狗狗。他让阿拉娜保证不告诉汉尼拔他会带鱼过去的事。他本应该也让她保证不告诉贝弗利的，因为后者在周五午餐的时候伏击了他。  
  
　　她在他正填满托盘的时候偷偷靠近他，伸出手臂挂到他肩膀上，令他在吃完之前没有逃跑的借口。  
  
　　“威尔·格拉汉姆，”她说，把他领向某个桌子的方向，那上面有个装着食物的托盘。  
  
　　 _至少_ ，威尔想到， _泽勒和普林斯不在这里_ 。  
  
　　“阿拉娜告诉我明天你有个约会。”  
  
　　威尔呻吟一声，在位子上坐下。  
  
　　“她真的不应该告诉你的，”威尔恼火地说。  
  
　　“别生她的气，我们去喝酒了，她花了一会功夫才招，”贝弗利试图安抚他。“我想她只是很高兴能跟至少认识你们其中一个的人分享这事。你惊喜了她。”她向后靠到椅子上。“在这件事上我也是。”  
  
　　用叉子戳起一块番茄，威尔抬起头问到：“因为他是个男人？”  
  
　　贝弗利挥挥手把这个念头推开。“更多地因为你几乎不能忍受跟我还有那两个家伙社交。没想过你会公开地跟某个人调情。”  
  
　　威尔叹了口气。  
  
　　“他挺有趣，”他防御性地说。  
  
　　贝弗利咧嘴笑了。“阿拉娜认为他很辣，”她指出。  
  
　　威尔感到他的嫉妒再次升起。  
  
　　“他是挺好看，”威尔同意到。他能听出自己听上去有点婊。他全神贯注于他的食物。越快吃完，他越快可以走人。  
  
　　“而且是个医生，”贝弗利补充道，“听上去有点浪漫小说，对吧？”  
  
　　威尔无视了她继续吃。他知道她不懂得汉尼拔为什么至关重要，只是像对待任何朋友那样戏弄他。但他正为他们第一次在一起吃饭感到紧张，而她的行为一点都没在帮忙。  
  
　　由于他的沉默，贝弗利似乎意识到了他不喜欢这个玩笑而试图补救。  
  
　　“你决定要穿什么了吗？”她谨慎地问到。  
  
　　威尔眨了眨眼，送到嘴边的叉子沉了下去。“我还没想过这件事。”他说。他更加集中于担心在钓鱼的时候不走运。  
  
　　“他的穿着相当得体。所以，我得穿些比我平常穿的更好看些的衣服。”  
  
　　“帮我个忙，打扮好自己之后发我张照片，好吗？”  
  
　　“为什么？你不觉得我能打扮好？”  
  
　　她清了清嗓子。  
  
　　“没，只是对你应该约会个伐木工人的证据和勒索材料。”  
  
　　她微笑着对他眨了眨眼，他也不由自主地笑了起来，摇了摇头。  
  
　　他们过后聊了聊案子。没有什么新的发现，杰克相当受此驱策。威尔很庆幸于没像上次一样作为杰克队伍里的常驻成员。他对那段时光记得很清楚，通常与越来越少的睡眠和大量的噩梦和负罪感密切相连。  
  
　　星期六，他梦到杰克把他叫到犯罪现场，害他只能空着手去汉尼拔家醒来。对他来说这是个相当温和的噩梦，但他还是感觉到不安。他每刻都觉得杰克会打来，结果没有。当然了，汉尼拔知道如果出现犯罪现场威尔会感到不适，如果他想要与他见面，就不会给威尔增加障碍。这或许就是他的焦虑的来源。他害怕汉尼拔不想见他。当他意识到这一点的时候他感觉有一点蠢。

　　阿拉娜在约定的当天早早就到了，而且给狗狗们带来了过多的零食。经过她简短的审讯之后，威尔去了钓鱼，冰冷而平静的溪流帮助他镇定，放松下来。他捉到三条美丽的鱼，等不及想要看汉尼拔能用它们做出什么了。他的得意一定是在回家的时候写在了脸上，因为阿拉娜在看着他为会面准备的时候唇角一直挂着喜爱的笑意。她管这叫做一个约会，像贝弗利一样，并且在他皱眉的时候笑起来。  
  
　　他洗了个澡，刮掉了胡子。这时候他才意识到他该去趟理发店的，但随即把这事推到一边。他不应该太过迎合汉尼拔的品味。不过他确实没用他的那种须后水。  
  
　　他穿上一套不错的西装，整理了一下头发。他看不出来自己有什么不同，但汉尼拔能看出他做过努力，那就行了。当他下楼的时候阿拉娜对他拍了一张照，威尔惊讶地眨了眨眼，随后意识到她一定是跟贝弗利合谋了这个。  
  
　　“真的吗？”他干巴巴地对阿拉娜说，尽力无视掉寻求他注意的狗狗们。他的衣服上已经有狗毛了，不需要再粘上更多。他在阿拉娜一心摆弄手机的时候去了厨房。  
  
　　“代我向贝弗利说嗨，还有你们真的是些很坏的人。”  
  
　　阿拉娜只是笑了起来，威尔想知道事情是怎么变成这样的。他本来只想为了接近汉尼拔而接近阿拉娜。有她成为朋友是个额外的惊喜，但他不确定他们的友谊为何不同于上一次地如此亲密。他并没有特别大的不同，起码从阿拉娜的角度来看是这样。最有可能的原因是这一次他不再向她寻求浪漫关系，而这让他更加自信。他希望是由于这个，而不是他操纵了她。  
  
　　当他回到起居室的时候，阿拉娜正在跟巴斯特玩耍，一只手拿着手机。  
  
　　“贝弗利说你辣得冒烟，”她带着一个喜爱的坏笑说。她的目光落到他手里拿着的冷藏箱上。  
  
　　“就像我之前说过的，带给汉尼拔新鲜的鱼真是天才之举。你是怎么想到这个主意的？”  
  
　　威尔笑了。“我共情了他，当然了。”  
  
　　阿拉娜笑起来。她不知道威尔曾看进汉尼拔如此之深，甚至不知道他还能否完全从中走出来。  
  
　　当他到达汉尼拔的家的时候，夜色已渐深。他将车停在车道上，走向前门，冷藏箱在手中感觉沉重。他在紧张，激动以及——悲伤因为……  
  
　　威尔在门前踌躇。他不确定自己为什么感到悲伤，但是见到这所房子使他忧郁不宁。阿比盖尔在他的心头徘徊，但这次影响着他的不是过去失去她的悲痛。阿比盖尔如今从她的父亲、从他以及从汉尼拔那里解放了。  
  
　　面前的门在他按响门铃之前突然打开。威尔吃惊地抬头。  
  
　　汉尼拔站在他面前，穿着木炭色与红色格纹的西装和一件浅灰色的衬衫。  
  
　　“威尔，”他说，摆出他彬彬有礼的假装的微笑。“我觉得我听到了车声。”  
  
　　汉尼拔的眼睛打量过威尔，特别注意了他手中的冷藏箱。他的微笑变得真实了一些，这让威尔也忍不住勾起嘴角。  
  
　　“汉尼拔，”他说。如果他开始步入直呼其名的阶段叫他威尔，那么他也有了同样的自由。汉尼拔对上威尔的目光。“正在欣赏你的家。我可以进去吗？”  
  
　　汉尼拔立刻将大门打开。“我的失礼，请进。”  
  
　　威尔跟随他走进房间，他的悲伤转变成了几乎难以承受的思乡之情。他正在家里，但这儿又不是家。目前，汉尼拔的房子只是一个他曾经感觉是家的地方。  
  
　　他将冷藏箱放在地上，让汉尼拔取下他的外套。出乎意料的是，汉尼拔比他原本期待的更多地触碰他。或许并不是那么出乎意料，鉴于汉尼拔显然决定迎合他的关注来接近他。他想知道汉尼拔会做到什么地步，而他自己又会让他做到什么地步。  
  
　　汉尼拔去挂起威尔的外套，当他回来的时候，他的目光再次落到冷藏箱上。  
  
　　威尔将它拿起来，打开给汉尼拔看。他一边注视着汉尼拔的眼睛一边说。  
  
　　“依照承诺……我是在今天早上捉到它们的。”  
  
　　汉尼拔的瞳孔因他的话稍微地扩张，之后他以一个感谢的微笑接过冷藏箱。威尔决定他会让他做到非常远。  
  
　　“鉴于你的礼物，我提议我们将它移动到厨房，”汉尼拔说。威尔能够感到他想要打开冷藏箱的迫切。  
  
　　“当然，”威尔有一点喘不过气地说，随即补充道：“我可以做副厨吗？”  
  
　　汉尼拔的目光再次与他对视。  
  
　　“那会是一项荣幸。”  
  
　　他引领威尔穿过住宅去到厨房，威尔感到他的思乡愈发强烈起来。厨房的一切丝毫未变。他想要在冰箱旁坐下，在那里他曾在阿比盖尔的死后坐了数小时之久。他的记忆与当前的场景令人迷惑地不同。他得控制住这个，提醒自己什么才是此时此地。  
  
　　威尔将注意力集中于汉尼拔，后者将冷藏箱放在柜台上打开了它。看到里面的内容之后，一个愉快的笑容在他脸上浮现。  
  
　　“它们很美丽，威尔。”他注视着内部说。  
  
　　“我希望这些不会过于挑战？”威尔问，知道他们不会。  
  
　　“不，”汉尼拔简单地回答，没有把目光从鱼上移开。  
  
　　 _他真的喜欢它们，_ 威尔想到，随即愉快地看到汉尼拔脱下西装马甲，卷起袖子。汉尼拔逮到了他的注视，弯曲起了唇角。威尔感到自己的脸颊热了起来，但他没有别开目光。他在这里是在约会，他被允许去看。  
  
　　“我能帮些什么忙？”他问道，仿照汉尼拔的样子脱下西装，卷起衬衫袖子。  
  
　　“你是在今早钓到这些鱼的？”汉尼拔问。  
  
　　“是的。”  
  
　　汉尼拔评估地看着他。“而且你经常钓鱼。”  
  
　　“是的，我是个渔夫。”  
  
　　“那么我要请你在我准备其他原料的时候剖开它们，刮去鳞片。”  
  
　　威尔点头，想到汉尼拔当然会给他这个任务，确保他被鱼的内脏和肠子搞得一团混乱。但他或许因为剥夺他用人肉来招待他们第一餐的机会而欠他一次。  
  
　　汉尼拔将处理用的刀子递给他，很快他便全神贯注于手头的工作。但他能感觉到汉尼拔的目光时不时地落在他身上，那也算作一种享受。汉尼拔在厨房里自如穿梭着，施展他惯用的魔法。他问了威尔一些关于钓鱼的问题，而不知怎么威尔发现计划之外地，自己在对他谈论钓鱼，他的狗和他的房子。  
  
　　汉尼拔一直是一个好的倾听者，而这一次他没有像他作为威尔的精神科医生时那样刺探他。这让谈话变得更加容易同时也更困难。汉尼拔的刺探曾经让他得以打开自己，而现在他不得不自己做到这一点。这多少令人疲惫，而汉尼拔也注意到了他的不适。  
  
　　“或许你想要喘口气，在起居室坐下休息一会？”他轻柔地问。这个提议让他的内部温暖起来。  
  
　　他提醒自己汉尼拔只是在像猫一样玩弄他的食物。他只是在伸出利爪之前给威尔以错误的安全感。  
  
　　“或许我可以在这里看着你？”作为妥协他提议道。汉尼拔向他示意角落的扶手椅，威尔有些松了一口气地坐下，手中拿着一杯葡萄酒。他没指望汉尼拔会让他沉默太久，但他决定尽可能地享受这段放松的时光。  
  
　　他啜饮着手中的酒，注视着汉尼拔，想起了他是怎样一遍一遍地做出完美的示范，教他如何持起酒杯，如何轻嗅和品味酒液。威尔一向擅长通过模仿他人而学到最好，或者更甚一步地，变成他人。  
  
　　“我正在写一本关于食人行为的书，”他说，惊讶于自己突然的陈述。汉尼拔的注意骤然完全集中到了威尔身上，把食物忘到了一边。威尔可以发誓他看到他的鼻孔翕张起来。  
  
　　“这真是个非同寻常的评论，考虑到我们正在准备用餐。”  
  
　　威尔几乎因这其中的虚伪而发笑，但及时迫使自己回到了角色。尴尬的威尔不知道关于食人的事，他只是作了一个不合时宜的评论而必须解释其中缘由。  
  
　　“是的，”他确认道，想起了他们的初次相遇。“抱歉，我的思绪往往缺乏品味。”  
  
　　“你将厨房与你书的主题联系了起来？”汉尼拔问，转过身去继续将胡萝卜切丝。但他大部分的注意仍然在威尔身上，他的目光持续地投向他的方向。  
  
　　“我有非常生动的想象力，联系来得很快。但那并不是特别关于烹饪……我是说那本书。”  
  
　　汉尼拔微微一笑。  
  
　　“无关于烹饪的食人，”汉尼拔说着摇了摇头，“我不确定这使得这个主题变得更加得体还是相反。”  
  
　　“很多食人者都没有费心在准备他们的餐点上面下功夫。”  
  
　　“看起来似乎有些荒谬，考虑到他们在采购原材料上花费了多少心力。”  
  
　　“正是如此，”威尔说，点着头。他可以感觉到汉尼拔十分享受于这一谈话。“你冒着丢掉自由的风险，然后你把你的战利品烧过了头。”  
  
　　汉尼拔几不可闻地笑出声来。  
  
　　“你愿意听听书的大纲吗？”威尔问。  
  
　　“我很乐意如此，”汉尼拔回答。  
  
　　威尔概述了各章节的内容，解释了他共情与分析的双重视角。汉尼拔非常急切于谈论这个话题，与此同时非常小心地没有将此显露出来。他的行为与预料中的一般无二——威尔因这感受而战栗，因为能从汉尼拔那里占据先手是如此令人振奋。但他或许不应该习惯于此。这毕竟是汉尼拔。  
  
　　他们在起居室里进餐，威尔毫不意外地发现食物异常美味。  
  
　　“看来下次我得提供一个更好的挑战，”吃完主菜之后他说。  
  
　　汉尼拔惊讶地抬头看向他，带着一些怒火。  
  
　　威尔像没有注意到一样微笑起来。他特意地看着汉尼拔的双眼说到：“因为这太好吃了，因此这个挑战一定是过于简单了。”  
  
　　笑容在汉尼拔脸上绽开。  
  
　　“我不介意另一个挑战，”汉尼拔说。“但我相信下一次轮到我来准备肉了。”  
  
　　威尔点点头表示同意。  
  
　　“我本来想提供我的厨房作为场地，但现在我见过了你的厨房，相交之下我的就像一个棚屋了。”  
  
　　“那同样可以作为一个挑战，”汉尼拔暗示性地说。威尔不得不打破他们的对视，因为他是如此地热切而威尔没有预料到这个。他本来预期他们之间会有一场与第一次的时候相似的博弈，不过当然，这次是他采取守势。  
  
　　“我可以帮你清洗这些盘子吗？”威尔问道，没有回应汉尼拔拜访他家的建议。  
  
　　“我必须驳回这个提议，”汉尼拔说，随即微笑着补充道：“我们得先吃完甜点。”  
  
　　甜点是覆盆子芝士蛋糕，即使威尔不是一个热衷甜食的人，若不是他刚刚吃了一整餐也会考虑吃第二块的。  
  
　　过后汉尼拔让他一起清洗碗碟，他们一起闲聊一些小事，诸如威尔要花多长时间到家，他是否想要带着一些芝士蛋糕回去。他同意了。这感觉就像是一个缓慢的告别。  
  
　　汉尼拔静静地将他送到门前，手中拿着放有芝士蛋糕的陶瓷容器。他们站在门前。  
  
　　“谢谢你的招待，我很享受这个晚上，”威尔说。  
  
　　“这是我的荣幸，招待一个如此令人愉快的客人。”  
  
　　威尔微笑，同时既快乐又悲伤。他知道这对汉尼拔所意味的远没有对他所意味的那么多，但他仍然高兴于能暂时稍稍地拥有汉尼拔，而且他想要更多。他令自己问出口。  
  
　　“我会希望能再次见面，你呢？”  
  
　　汉尼拔微笑起来，威尔能从他脸上的微表情中看到他的满意。  
  
　　 _你抓到我了，_ 威尔想，压下一个得意的笑容。 _但我也抓到你了。_  
  
　　“我会非常希望证明自己能在一个更小的厨房里烹饪，”汉尼拔以一种告解的语气说道。  
  
　　“你选择用小而不是破真是太善良了，”威尔说，伸手从汉尼拔那里接过陶瓷容器。  
  
　　他们的手指相触，威尔是如此地想要向前一步，寻求他们曾在悬崖上拥有过的亲密。他一定是将此在脸上显露了出来，因为汉尼拔的眼睛稍微地睁大，之后他向前一步，他们的嘴唇相触了。威尔呆住了，来不及反应，而汉尼拔轻轻地皱着眉退了回去。陶瓷容器和他们的手仍然隔在他们中间。  
  
　　“如果我误解了情况请原谅我，威尔，”汉尼拔说。  
  
　　威尔摇头。  
  
　　“你没有误解，”他急切地说，“我只是太惊讶了。”  
  
　　他们凝视着彼此，威尔感到尴尬浮现出来。他接过容器，把它放在旁边的一个小桌上。  
  
　　“让我们再试一下？”威尔欲言又止地说，走得近了些。“我不想这个晚上以困惑结束。”  
  
　　汉尼拔轻轻点头，伸出手放在威尔的腰上拥抱住他。这意味着威尔得抬起手臂环绕住汉尼拔的脖子。这有种奇怪的临床实验感，威尔不确定他是否反射了汉尼拔的感受，或者它来源于他自己。 _耐心一些，_ 他提醒自己，倾身向前吻他。  
  
　　这次比上次要好，鉴于没有人感到惊讶，而且威尔发现自己享受这个。汉尼拔总是激情于他的烹饪或者杀戮，但是这个吻证明了汉尼拔同样也可以在其他的方面热情满溢。在他意识的角落里，千代再一次地告诉他存在着暴力之外其他的影响方法。汉尼拔将他压到门上的时候她的声音消失了，威尔听到自己因这专横的举动而呻吟出声。短暂的一刻里，他考虑过留在这儿过夜。但他还没有准备好这个，而且也不希望汉尼拔对他有这一类的影响力。目前还不。  
  
　　威尔抓着汉尼拔的头发，把他拉开。尖锐的目光遇上他自己的，而威尔发现自己正因为汉尼拔玩的这个小游戏而喜爱地微笑。汉尼拔亲吻着他的下巴，威尔想起了他们在悬崖上，汉尼拔就像现在一样用鼻尖轻触着他的咽喉。 _只不过缺少了鲜血，_ 威尔想到。在他阻止自己之前他声音嘶哑地说：“你可以咬我，如果你想的话。”  
  
　　汉尼拔在他的怀抱中僵住了。恐惧征服了威尔。他是不是走得太远了？ _别显露出恐惧，_ 他想到。他得说些什么尴尬的话，但不能是威胁到汉尼拔的。  
  
　　“抱歉，”他喃喃道，松开汉尼拔的头发。他轻轻地抚过他的肩膀，双手停在汉尼拔的前臂上。  
  
　　汉尼拔抬起头研究着威尔。他的脸离威尔的很近，威尔禁不住感到遗憾。他想要去 **看** 着汉尼拔，但现在还不到告诉他的时候。  
  
　　“我不想揭露你的，”他说。他不该让他的记忆和所知影响他太多。  
  
　　汉尼拔密切地注视着他。“这真是……”他说道，双眼几乎要吞噬掉威尔，“惊人的感知力。”  
  
　　热流因他的话涌上威尔的腹部。  
  
　　“不过或许，”汉尼拔说，慢慢地放开威尔，向后退开。“我们等到下一餐，直到我找到机会品尝你。”  
  
　　威尔尴尬地哼了一声，接着微笑了。他直起身来，从桌子上拿过陶瓷容器。  
  
　　“我会很期待的。你会打来告诉我下一次约会的日期吗？或者我来打？”  
  
　　汉尼拔伸手为威尔打开门。  
  
　　“允许我明天检查一下我的时间表，好告知你我空闲的时间。”  
  
　　“好的，”威尔回答道，踏出了房子。  
  
　　他们互道再见，威尔走向他的车。这感觉就像在湍急的河里逆流而上。他想要留在这里，沉溺于汉尼拔之中。他坐到车里，系上安全带。他将陶瓷容器放在身旁的副驾驶座上，然后回过头，愉悦地看到汉尼拔仍然站在门前，注视着他。他微笑起来，向他招了招手才驾车离开。

 


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

 

本P由 [@contre courant](http://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=3198765) 翻译

　　威尔在汉尼拔离开大概一分钟后就开始想他了，然后十分钟后开始崩溃。他不得不在路边停车，在驾驶座上颤抖着，这个晚上发生的事情对他来说太过了。

　　威尔把胳膊和头靠在方向盘上，尝试着平静下来。

　　“威尔？”，阿比盖尔问道。他抬头看向副驾驶座位上的她，穿着他最后一次在佛罗伦萨看到她时穿的棕色夹克。她喉咙上有伤疤，但没有在流血，而威尔很高兴看到她，他几乎忘了他碰不到她，还试着伸手。

　　她悲伤地笑了，向后挪了挪。他的手停了下来，然后缩了回去。

　　“你还好吗？”她问道。

　　“我今晚亲了汉尼拔，”他说道，一直盯着她。她看起来如此真实，有生气。

　　她的嘴角弯起，尝试压下一个笑。“那是坏事吗？”

　　威尔思考了下，然后摇了摇头。

　　“那个吻糟吗？”她又问，带着恶作剧的露齿笑。

　　威尔翻个白眼，又一次摇头。

　　阿比盖尔哼一声。

　　“他呢？”

　　“他僵住了，好像我给杰克看了他的秘密谋杀仓库一样。”

　　“你让他惊讶了，他会喜欢那样的，”阿比盖尔声称道，威尔想了一会儿，同意了她。

　　但此刻，汉尼拔被两个版本的他关注着：威尔-那个知道汉尼拔太多，并留给他惊喜的凶手。他对威尔感兴趣，那个带回开膛手的杀入犯。

　　然后还有个甜蜜的FBI老师威尔，一个狡猾的男孩，给汉尼拔的生活添光彩。

　　威尔想知道汉尼拔会不会迟早把这两个联系起来。他也许应该确保自己有汉尼拔眼里的不在场证明，来制止迷惑。他也想知道汉尼拔偏好哪个。杀手还是潜在的情人。

　　“我放你自由，”他对阿比盖尔说，来转移自己的注意力，不去想汉尼拔会从二选一。他对自己感到诡异的奇怪。

　　阿比盖尔疑问地看向他。

　　“另一个你，活在现在的那个……她的父亲自杀了，在他有机会杀其他女孩之前。这里的阿比盖尔将不会……”

　　他挺了下来，感到悲伤。她不会是他的阿比盖尔了；不会变成一个猎手或钓者，不会遇见他和汉尼拔。

　　“她将不会被打碎？”阿比盖尔问道。听起来她对那个阿比盖尔不怎么感兴趣。

　　“她会惊人地相似的，”她补充道，没有等他的回答。

　　“这像汉尼拔曾经对我说的话，‘当生活变得相敬如宾时，想想我。’”

　　他从她身上移开目光，看向街上。没等他们中一人可以说话，他的手机响了。威尔看着它，看到汉尼拔的一条短信。这不是全新的体验，但也不是他习惯的。汉尼拔这个心理医生总共也没发超过12条短信。大多数是时间和地点，那时他们为杰克工作，需要对一下见面的坐标。

　　但威尔，潜在情人，好像是会收到短信的人。

　　亲爱的威尔，他写道，威尔笑其中的正式。你似乎忘了你的冰柜。有你的许可我可以用它来装我们下一餐的食材。我十分期待再次见到你。汉尼拔。

　　威尔划着手机屏，感到非常温暖，陶醉，即使知道食材很可能是人肉，而汉尼拔不是在下次约会时告诉他的，因为他得先计划下次谋杀，来得到肉。然后用死尸来回复威尔的讯息。

　　好吧，他现在不能回复，他应该在开车。

　　威尔看向阿比盖尔，发现副驾驶座空了。她走了，有一刻他感到十分孤独。他想着幻视的汉尼拔，但让他出现的这个想法很奇怪，既然他有真的那个了。

　　他开回家。如他们讨论过的，当他到家时，阿拉娜已经离开了。狗狗们昏昏欲睡，仍高兴见到他。威尔把蛋糕放进冰箱，上床睡觉。

　　躺在他的旧沙发床上，一想到作为一个浪漫又性感的伴侣把自己的家展示汉尼拔，他感到一瞬的惊恐。汉尼拔第一次没有关心他的房子，但在和茉莉生活过后，在一个有精美卧室和起居室的房子里，他知道了自己的房子有多小，多奇怪。它表达了他想躲进他自己的小世界的愿望。并且他的小世界没有空间给汉尼拔那样的人。伴着这个想法，他断续地睡着，辗转反侧。

　　第二天一早，阿拉娜写给他一个精心措辞的短信，问他的“见面”怎么样，而威尔以同样小心的方式回复她，那不错并且汉尼拔不久会打给他再约一次。她没有再发信息。既然贝弗利完全没有打扰他，他确定阿拉娜已经告诉她了。

　　晚些时候，在课后，威尔开去一个家具店，买了一个新床和新沙发。他额外付钱，好让它快点送到。奇怪的是，这比为了获得汉尼拔的注意开始杀人感觉更像一个重大的决定。当他离开商店时，还在思索这种感受。他知道汉尼拔大概目前不会对他有什么感觉。威尔挺有趣，不同寻常，他利用威尔的的浪漫期待来接近他。希望真感情稍后会到来。威尔感觉他应该对像这样把自己卖身这一行为感到些许羞耻，但他仅仅觉得不耐烦，因为他知道还要好一会儿他才能牢牢勾上汉尼拔。

　　他正要进车里时，电话响了，显示的是汉尼拔的号码。他接了电话。

　　“你好，”他吸一口气，说道。

　　“你好，威尔，”汉尼拔平静地回复。

　　威尔在车座上笑了，回答他，仅为了说出他的名字：“你好，汉尼拔。”

　　“我希望你一切都好？”汉尼拔问道。

　　“是的，你呢？”

　　“我失望地告诉你下周末之前我不会有时间给你做饭了。”

　　威尔想这大概意味着汉尼拔需要更多时间来策划他的谋杀。

　　“我会想早些见到你，不过有时你得为美好事物等待，”威尔回答。

　　“这样的话，我可以提供一个备案，来邀请你去周六的歌剧吗？”

　　渴望，威尔满意地想，直到“歌剧”这个词被提出。他做了个鬼脸。

　　“那是正式场合，不是吗？”他问汉尼拔。那边沉默了一会儿。

　　“是的，不过我相信一套好西装可以接受的。”

　　打扮得一本正经，和汉尼拔的上流社会圈听歌剧的想法挺吓人。但他会有机会看汉尼拔和羔羊们玩，而那是个不错的娱乐。威尔想到了什么，笑了。这会给汉尼拔一个机会来影响他。汉尼拔会喜欢那样的。他喜欢威尔为他打扮起来，在他从BSHCI回来后。

　　“说实话我不确定我的哪套西装会合适。如果你可以推荐一个适宜的……，”他停下来，好像不确定如何结束这个句子。服装店也许会引起骚动，他也不会定制。

　　“我知道一个很地方，很适合这种场合。”汉尼拔打断，威尔没有暴露更多。他甚至听起来挺开心。“如果你这几天有时间早上来巴地尔摩的话，我很荣幸作陪。”

　　“我明天之后剩下这周都没有早课，”威尔赶紧说。

　　“很好，”汉尼拔像威尔那样快速说道。“我会预约，确定后把时间和地点发给你。”

　　“谢谢，”威尔说。

　　“真不用客气。我一会儿发你短信。”

　　“好，请有个美好的一天。”

　　“你也是，威尔。再见。”

　　“再见。”

　　威尔在家具店的停车场待了好一会儿，透过他车的前窗盯着天空看。他思考着，不可思议地明亮和正常的未来，永远也不会发生。然后，想到和汉尼拔相爱的现实后，他打火儿，开车去沃夫查普的理发店。他剪了上次被关押后一样的发型，汉尼拔之前挺喜欢的，现在它应该也会被接受良好的。

　　晚上，汉尼拔短信他“约会”的时间和地点。威尔确保不去谷歌店名。他不想知道它多贵，并且希望汉尼拔不会让他进入付不起选好的西装的境地。比较那挺残忍的。但他上周体育投注时攒了些钱，并且应该能买些贵的东西。他的汉尼拔会付的，威尔想，想象着坠落后的未来。汉尼拔会买给威尔一个全新的衣橱，鞋和贵的要命的袖扣，还有手表。他会想打扮他，把威尔塑造的更和他意。

　　他第二天有课，贝弗利要他之后去实验室。他不认为那里有新的证据，那是他自己的犯罪现场，并希望被汉尼拔偷袭。令他惊讶的是，小组和杰克在那里，他们过了遍他和汉尼拔的谋杀证据，事无巨细地。

　　“弗莱迪又写了文章，关于开膛手的爱慕者，”贝弗利小声道，当他们检查该死的报告时。

　　“那为什么杰克这样惹火？”威尔安静地问回去。他这几天没有检查犯罪揭秘网。回家后他得读一读。

　　“她暗示杰克也许没有竭尽全力，因为他私生活的一些琐事，也许FBI可以做得更好，如果他不是头的话。”

　　威尔皱眉，不自觉看向泽勒。这个男人泄露威尔的信息给弗莱迪，在旧的时间线里，但他不能想象他出卖杰克。

　　“她怎么知道这个的？”他询问。

　　贝弗利耸了耸肩。“她活儿不错。”她说。

　　“那贝拉怎样了？”威尔问。

　　“开始化疗了，杰克也许理应抽出时间陪她的，但就我看来这是他们间的事，而他一如既往地尖锐。我们的两个杀手很擅长不留痕迹。”

　　威尔点头。

　　他离开昆体科时已经晚上了，感谢他和汉尼拔的约会在明早。希望他能睡一会儿。他得在加油站停下来，当他出来时，有个穿着破烂衣服的男人在给一个旧集装卡车加油。车后是温斯顿。他太瘦了，看上去有点没精打采，但毛皮还算干净。威尔让自己移开视线，回到车里。他的心跳在加速。

　　他记起在他杀掉霍布斯后找到了温斯顿，又收养了阿比盖尔。他需要照顾人，而温斯顿就在那里。就像他为它在那儿一样，当他梦游后，它总是跟着他。威尔一直觉得这只狗在照顾他，他回头看温斯顿。

　　他见到他的第一冲动就是去偷走温斯顿；带他离开卡车，开车走人。那挺疯狂的，他在送走他的狗。温斯顿不想被虐待，当他原先发现它时，只是营养不良，被遗弃了。威尔猜想他的前主人死了，而温斯顿被机构或继承人遗忘了。他主人的外表和他的车，现在却被漆成了不同的样子。威尔没想太多，他拿出钱包，数了数钱。

　　他走去卡车，对温斯顿伸出手。那狗过了好一会儿才去嗅他，但几乎没搭理他。在驾驶座上的包里，威尔看见些衣服和一个睡袋，然后他开始重建温斯顿前主人的命运。

　　他听到加油站小店的门的声音。威尔转身，耷拉个肩膀，来让自己显得小一点，手掌摊开，显示自己没什么可藏的。

　　“你的狗真漂亮，”他说道，那个男人走近，皱眉。

　　皱眉加深，这个男人在离威尔几步开外停下来。

　　“你想要什么？”他问道，而威尔感到遗憾。他想知道如果他自己如此境地会如何做。

　　“我想买你的狗。”

　　那个男人惊讶地眨眼，从威尔看向温斯顿。威尔能看出自尊，燃起的抗拒，他让摆锤摇起。

　　“你丢了工作，你的家，如今住在车里。你尝试着喂他，但他几乎养不了自己。我救助流浪者，给他们找家，如果我自己不留着他们的话。我身上有378美元39美分，并且我将把它们全给你，如果你让我带走你的狗。”

　　威尔不确定他期待什么，但那不包括看这个男人痛苦流涕。他身后的温斯顿呜咽着，把自己搭在车杆上。威尔……希望他刚刚就偷走温斯顿好了。男人用手捂住脸，走开一点，旁边温斯顿开始舔他的脸，男人把脸按在温斯顿喉咙处，抚摸他的头。

　　威尔的移情让他痛苦地意识到他此举并不聪明，十分地令人绝望，无助。威尔想帮他，在移情他后，但他也想要温斯顿。

　　“你有想去的地方吗？什么可得上帮忙的人？“他温柔地问。

　　男人过了一会儿，摇了摇头，但随即停止，忐忑地点头。

　　“我的姐姐，但她住里诺，”他回答，没看威尔。他抱着温斯顿，而威尔理解这种急促。他的钱不够这个男人去里诺。他看向温斯顿，然后他的主人，那辆卡车。他有个想法，但这意味着他今晚睡不了觉。

　　“你叫什么？”他问男人。

　　“莱奥里，”他的声音从狗的皮毛下传来。

　　“好的，莱奥里，”威尔说。“我有个想法。我们都去各种车上，你跟着我回家。你可以见见我的狗，我在照顾它们。你可以用我的淋浴，饱餐一顿。明早，如果你想，我会买下你的狗，你的车，再买你一张去里诺的车票。”

　　莱奥里怀疑地抬头看。他大概想这是个机会。

　　“你为什么这样做？”他小心问道。

　　威尔耸肩。“我喜欢你的狗，我能看出你爱他，想为他好。所以，我会帮你。”

　　莱奥里仍犹豫，而威尔拿出他的钱包，抽出FBI的ID。

　　“我的工作ID，”他说，展示给莱奥里。“也许照张相，发给你姐姐？这样她知道你和谁待在一起。”

　　莱奥里过了一会儿，明白了，看向威尔手里的ID。威尔可以看出他放松下来，意识到威尔为FBI工作。之后事情便顺利了。莱奥里用手机拍了张照，威尔拿回ID，等莱奥里手机上处理一会儿事情，他跟着威尔回家了。考虑到温斯顿没有保护地坐在卡车座上，威尔慢慢地开。

　　他们到沃夫查普的家时，莱奥里把卡车停在威尔车好远地方。他走下车，威尔觉得他看上去很紧张。威尔打开房门，然后巴斯特，马尔文和来利热情地欢迎了他。他让他们出去撒尿，跟紧他们，这样他可以把它们叫回来，如果它们对访客感兴趣过头的话。

　　威尔真的有狗狗这事儿让莱奥里平静一点，然后他走近了些，温斯顿跟在后面。威尔的狗狗们走向他欢迎。威尔微笑了，看到他们一起。

　　“我们来喂狗狗们吧，还有我们自己。”威尔说，转身回到房子。

　　“他们看到你超开心，”莱奥里说，跟在威尔回去。威尔微笑，冲他向厨房挥手。

　　“他们肯定真饿了。我一般教书的时候只走开半天，但我今天有个突然的咨询，看护他们的邻居抽不出空。”

　　他先喂了狗。温斯顿得到了一小份。威尔知道他不习惯大分量的。

　　“你自己做狗粮？”莱奥里问。威尔点头，看到莱奥里面部表情多了些坚定。“他的名字是弗莱迪。”

　　威尔听这个名字僵住了，很开心他发现温斯顿时它还没有名牌。

　　“他看上去是条好狗，”威尔说，没对名字作反应。

　　“他是，”莱奥里急忙地说。“他真的守秩序，忠诚。”

　　威尔拿出三明治的食材，放到桌子上。

　　“自便，”他说。“我去换衣服。”

　　威尔已经在BAU吃过了，他想莱奥里会更容易放松，没有威尔看着他吃饭。他换上慢跑裤，一条长衬衫，然后从楼上拿出睡袋和暖气。”

　　当他回到厨房时，莱奥里已经把自己填满了，威尔害羞地退缩了一下。他记起穷的时候，吃上顿没下顿，因为没钱买饭吃。

　　“我没有沙发但我有睡袋，从工作室里的暖气，在仓库。我也有一个空的狗狗床。”

　　莱奥里看着他，好像他是个圣人。

　　“谢谢你，”他说道，声音粗哑。

　　威尔让自己微笑。他有点不舒服，让某人睡在他的地方，但他可以忍一整天，要是他得到温斯顿的话。

　　莱奥里淋浴，威尔吃了汉尼拔给他的最后一块起司蛋糕。温斯顿有些活力了，吃了些东西后，让威尔摸他的头几分钟。这让威尔想哭。他不确定这是从温斯顿来的，还是莱奥里。

　　让狗狗和莱奥里去仓库有点难，不过威尔感到有些安慰，因为有暖气会暖和些，他还有狗狗床。

　　威尔有点失眠。他不停地想着温斯顿，和第二天与汉尼拔的见面，还有莱奥里，希望他接受威尔的帮助。当他醒来时，天还暗着，过了一会儿，他放弃睡回去，起身。他让狗狗出去，给客人做早餐，也有他自己的和狗狗们。莱奥里很快出现，在威尔吃完早餐后，他又吃了许多。他告诉威尔他想把车卖给他，如果他真想要的话，他想弗莱迪会想车在的。威尔接受了。

　　他尽快处理了这些事。他们写了一个简短的合同，来卖车，然后莱奥里签字。威尔网上订了车票，给莱奥里订出租车，开车送他去最近的车站。他可以自己做完这些，不过他想和温斯顿再待一会儿，确保他和其他狗狗们相处不错，然后去见汉尼拔。

　　威尔没有看温斯顿和他前主人的告别，出租车到了。他和司机打招呼，提他付了。莱奥里和威尔握手，然后离开，温斯顿又是他的了。这感觉真不可思议。

 

* * *

 

　　　“嗨，温斯顿，”他们都回到房子里之后他说。温斯顿看上去有一些害羞，但是在巴斯特和拉瑞借此机会寻求抱抱的时候也凑了过来。

　　“现在开始我会照看着你，或许你也会再次照看着我，嗯？别担心，”他补充道，“我不是在期待你从怪物的手中拯救我。”

　　他跟狗狗们玩了一会，之后忍不住拍了几张温斯顿的照片。他把其中一张发送给了阿拉娜，将这张图片题为“哎哟”。

　　阿拉娜在十分钟后打给了他。

　　“你真是没救了。”

　　“没错，”他同意到。

　　“它叫什么名字？”

　　威尔在想起它叫弗瑞迪的时候办了个鬼脸。“我会管它叫温斯顿。巴斯特，马文和拉瑞目前为止挺喜欢它，不过他毕竟昨天晚上才到这里。希望情况能保持这个样子。”

　　“你今天没有课对吧？”阿拉娜问。“这样你就可以待在家里确保他们好好相处。”

　　“实际上，我不能，”威尔坦白到。“我在几个小时之后就要去见汉尼拔。”

　　阿拉娜沉默了一会。“我以为你们的下一次会面是一星期之后？”

　　“他……呃……打过来邀请我去听歌剧，但是我没有足够好的西装，所以我们要见面去给我买一套？”他急匆匆说完这些话，可以听到其中的尴尬。那来自过去的他，那个亲吻了阿拉娜，然后因为汉尼拔而被拒绝的威尔。

　　“去听歌剧……”他听到阿拉娜说。她足够了解汉尼拔，知道他将去歌剧院这样的事情看待得有多么认真。当威尔意识到阿拉娜一定是得出了汉尼拔是在认真地追求威尔的结论，他的尴尬转变为了沾沾自喜。

　　“你们两个真的合得来。”她若有所思地说。

　　威尔耸了耸肩，知道她并不能看到，之后补充道：“我认为他感到我有趣，因此想要精神分析我。”

　　“而且你不在意这一点？”

　　威尔决定对这个问题回答得粗俗一些。毕竟，阿拉娜也在精神分析他，只不过更加光明正大罢了。

　　“这个嘛，如果我这一种的疯狂能让他性奋，我也不会阻止他努力得到我。”

　　阿拉娜笑着摇了摇头，威尔咧嘴一笑。

　　“那我最好还是别妨碍你准备约会，”她说，“而且我几分钟后就有一堂课。让我知道它进行的怎么样，好吗？”

　　“我会考虑一下的，”威尔逗她说。

　　稍作考虑之后威尔改变了一下发型，修剪了胡子。他穿上他最好的其中一条裤子，还有一件虽然有些破旧但仍然很舒适的套衫。

　　去巴尔的摩的路上，他一直保持着镇定。当他到达之后，他看到了一家非常高端的裁缝店。他盯着那家店，没怎么感到惊讶，但绝对是很恼火 。汉尼拔认为威尔没有支付这类东西的钱。因此，他想利用这一点来以某种方式操纵威尔。火冒三丈地，他站在店铺前等着汉尼拔。当本特利驶近停下，威尔忍不住恼怒地瞪着他。汉尼拔的穿着看上去一丝不苟，而这对威尔的脾气起不到帮助。

　　“你好，威尔。”汉尼拔友好地微笑着说。

　　“你好，汉尼拔。”威尔回答到。汉尼拔靠过来期待得到一个吻，威尔后退了一步。汉尼拔扬起了眉毛。

　　“我很抱歉，”他说，听上去颇为困惑。

　　 ** _混蛋，_** 威尔想。

　　“让我来说清楚，”威尔说。“我知道你很清楚一个FBI的教师能赚多少。而且我们都知道那不够负担在这里买东西。所以，我正在想你的计划是什么。”

　　汉尼拔看上去被逗乐了，这倒是要好过被冒犯。

　　“我计划宠坏你，”汉尼拔小心地说。“以及为衣服付钱。正如你所说，是我把你带去一个你通常不会参加的场合，因此我把支付你的服装视为我的责任。”

　　威尔直视汉尼拔的眼睛，考虑着这个。

　　“我在贫穷中长大，”他说，随即补充道“汉尼拔”，因为他不想让这听起来像是病人在跟他的精神科医生讲话。“你想要买昂贵的东西给我违背我的本性。”

　　汉尼拔假装出反省的样子。

　　“再一次地，我很抱歉。如果我告诉你这并不是一套全新的衣服，而是由成衣改制而来，会不会让事情变得更加可以接受一点？令你感到尴尬不是我的意图。”

　　然而它当然是，威尔对此清楚地知道。他想要刺探威尔，想要看他会怎么反应。

　　威尔看着汉尼拔的眼睛，尽可能地笑得温和动人，然后他回答了他。

　　“你可以为衣服付钱，但是我不会把它带回家。你会把它留在你的地方，而我会在你家换上它。从剧院回来后我会在你家把它脱下来还给你。”

　　威尔决定汉尼拔的反应值得把这些话说出口的尴尬。汉尼拔的眼睛因为惊讶稍微地睁大了。他张开嘴想说什么而威尔没法控制自己。他抓住汉尼拔的外套，把他拉进一个长吻之中。

　　这个吻淫荡、大胆而混乱。汉尼拔大概同时对它既爱又恨。后者是对于这样公然地暴露和展示激情，而前者是对于能让威尔做出如此大胆的行为。当他们放开彼此的时候，两个人都气息混乱，脸颊酡红。

　　汉尼拔用双手捧住威尔的脸。

　　“你总是令我惊讶，”他称述道。

　　“你的生活需要一点惊讶，”威尔回答，倚向他的触碰。“不然它会很无聊的。”

　　汉尼拔微笑着点了点头，放开了他。威尔为这接触的失去叹息。

　　他们走近店铺内部，它不像威尔害怕的那样自命不凡。汉尼拔像个熟识和好顾客一样受到了欢迎，几分钟后，威尔就只穿着内衣站在一个基座上接受测量了。让他惊讶的是，汉尼拔没在看他。威尔确定他想这么做，但是看着这老派风格的内饰和同样老派的裁缝，威尔知道他为什么没有看他了。

　　如果你想再回来的话就不能去冒犯当地人。

　　这是个乏味且无聊的程序，而且在任何方面都不性感。威尔厌恶陌生人碰到他，过了一会之后威尔开始希望汉尼拔找到了办法偷看，那起码能提供一些分心。

　　测量结束之后，他穿上一套等着他的西装。它是深灰色的，带着一些非常漂亮的蓝黑色条纹。它已经比威尔穿过的所有衣服都合身了，但裁缝依然在用粉笔做着标记，放针进去固定。

　　他们在他身上忙活的时候，他看着镜中的自己，意识到西装外套上的蓝色完美地映衬他的眼睛。他们也给了他一件衬衫，但是上面没有领带。威尔问了裁缝，他被告知说领带由莱克特医生来提供。威尔轻轻地皱眉，想知道汉尼拔有没有计划“忘记”这回事。没有领带，威尔会看上去像个穿着有偿的西装的伴游男孩。他歪歪头，想象着那个场景。

　　他看到自己紧张而尴尬，恨着歌剧的每分每秒和其他观众的存在。他看到自己挽着汉尼拔的手臂，集中于他的同伴来避免将自己暴露于其他人评判的目光之下。威尔在内心拌了个鬼脸，将自己从这个建设场景中拉出来。

　　离开测量室之前，威尔尽可能地挺直自己。他感到焦虑不适，不停出汗而且想要回家。他都忘记应付汉尼拔的诡计有多么累人了。并不是不值得，但依旧累人。

　　离开裁缝店之后，汉尼拔将他引向他的本特利。

　　“我开来了自己的车，”威尔说，但是没有阻止他。

　　“我认为我或许可以载我们去餐厅吃些什么东西？”汉尼拔提议道。

　　威尔感觉汉尼拔在这个邀请背后隐藏着什么，但他因为测量了胯部而足够慌乱，一时之间将此放了过去。

　　“你过后得把我载回去，”他提醒到。

　　汉尼拔打开副驾驶座的车门，为威尔扶着它。“那会是我的荣幸。”

　　“好吧，”威尔屈服到。暂时他会让汉尼拔来引领他。至少直到他觉得镇定些为止。

　　餐厅就像威尔以为裁缝店会是的那样自命不凡。所有东西都是水晶、重亚麻布和实木组成的。两个侍者为他们拉开椅子的时候，第三个侍者正在招待汉尼拔点餐。威尔说服自己这个事实，他得让而且必须让汉尼拔为他点餐，因为他非常确定自己不会认得菜单上的任何一个字母。

　　“我希望你不介意我为我们点了餐，”侍者离开之后汉尼拔说，狡黠地看着威尔。

　　威尔耸了耸肩。事实上他只有一点点的恼火，大多数是被这番表演逗乐。汉尼拔永远都会去操纵和控制，这是他人格的艺术。

　　“我不知道该点些什么，所以我期待着看看你会让我尝些什么。”他疲惫地笑着说。

　　在汉尼拔再次开口说些什么之前，侍者过来带来了红酒。当它被品尝过之后，汉尼拔举起了他的酒杯。

　　“敬惊喜，”他提议道。威尔犹豫地点头。

　　 ** _来自汉尼拔的惊喜，当然。_** 他们喝了。红酒非常美味。

　　“我不善于与人交际，”他说，有一种模糊的deja-vu的感觉。不知怎么，向汉尼拔解释这些令人感觉十分古怪。其一是因为他早就这么做过一次了，只不过是这个汉尼拔不记得而已。其二还有威尔关于移情的文章。汉尼拔读过它，理解它。更甚一步地，它多半就是汉尼拔想要了解威尔的原因。

　　“请原谅我冒失地问，不过你是否共情了刚刚店里的店员？”汉尼拔将目光集中到威尔身上。“你看上去突然很疲惫。”

　　威尔想了想然后摇头。

　　“这更加……”他说，“就像是一群饥饿的狗在你的脚边吠叫，爬到彼此身上来吸引你的注意。当我身处人群之时，为了不迷失自己，我不得不设立起屏障，而那令人精疲力尽。”

　　汉尼拔微微点头，开始低头整理他的餐具。

　　威尔惊奇地看着。这看上去像一个紧张反应，但威尔想不出来什么能让汉尼拔紧张。他想知道这是不是假装的。 ** _很有可能，_** 他决定到。而这令他好奇于汉尼拔计划了什么。

　　“我有了一只新的狗，”他说，借以逃避关于他的意识的更深入的讨论。汉尼拔不是他的精神科医生，而是一个他正在约会的爱慕对象。而你会跟你的爱慕对象说些你愚蠢的日常琐事，不是吗？他不能放任汉尼拔一个劲谈论食人。如果他想要威尔，他就得忍受这些狗和钓鱼。

　　汉尼拔看上去有些为话题的突然改变而疑惑，威尔不禁因此满意地微笑了。让汉尼拔保持警惕是件好事。

　　“它原来的主人丢掉了工作，因此不能再照料它了。他正在挨饿。需要花些时间才能让他信任我，来把他养肥一点。”

　　 ** _就像你试图对我做的，莱克特医生，_** 威尔想。

　　“你很喜欢照看你的狗，”汉尼拔说。

　　“是的，”威尔同意道，“我信任它们甚于人类。”

　　他们继续谈论了一会威尔的狗群，直到威尔决定汉尼拔经受得够了，让他将话题转移到威尔的写作上。

　　他们离开餐厅，当汉尼拔为他打开本特利的车门的时候，威尔感觉自己受喝下的红酒的影响比想象中的更多。那种酒尝起来十分醇厚，而汉尼拔没有喝多少。坐到车里，他想知道汉尼拔是否想让他喝醉。这会是一个不马上离开的好借口，他想到。他可以说服自己待得稍微久一些，享受汉尼拔的陪伴。

* * *

本P由 [@contre courant](http://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=3198765) 翻译

　　当汉尼拔进车里时，威尔的手机响了，他皱眉，认出了杰克的铃声。他接了电话，向汉尼拔的方向快速致歉。

　　“威尔，我需要你立马到巴地尔摩，”杰克说道，略去了招呼。

　　“我已经在巴地尔摩了，”威尔说，皱眉。“怎么了？”

　　“我们有另一起开膛手受害案子了。你具体在哪儿？”

　　威尔没有回答，他在座位上僵住了。他想看汉尼拔，但不敢这样做。

　　冰与火交错着他，他意识到这就是汉尼拔今天的残局了。

　　“威尔？！威尔？”他听见杰克，心跳停了几下，吸了口气。

　　“我得去哪儿？”他问道，杰克告诉他一个手工镜子的公司地址。

　　威尔吞口吐沫。

　　“我需要做些检查，我一会儿再打给你，”威尔跟杰克说到，不等他回应就挂了。他一会儿大概会后悔吧。

　　威尔举起他的左手，扶额，掩住眼睛。汉尼拔已经计划了这一整天，而威尔觉得被它碾过去了。他低估了汉尼拔。你跟他一起永远不会安全，总有震撼和惊喜。

　　他抬头看汉尼拔，没有尝试藏起他的失望。

　　“一起还好吗？”汉尼拔担心地问道。威尔感到突然的冲动，想绞死他，或者亲吻他。也许两者一起。

　　“杰克克劳福德打来的，他在FBI是BAU的头。我为他咨询，而我不得不离开了，去看巴地尔摩的犯罪现场。”威尔解释道。“我最好现在打车。”

　　汉尼拔似乎在思考这个。

　　“其实不需要出租车的。我可以载你。”

　　“我不想麻烦你，”威尔犹豫地说道，非常了解汉尼拔，十分渴望陪伴威尔。

　　“如我之前所说，你非常欢迎用我的车。请让我载你吧。”

　　他这样好像威尔在帮他忙，不是反过来。威尔点头。

　　“你有地址吗？”汉尼拔问。威尔给他公司的名字和地址。

　　“我曾在那里买过卧室的镜子。”汉尼拔跟他说，威尔眼前浮现了那个场景。

　　汉尼拔卧室的镜子是订做的。那个销售员会不会曾冒犯过他，对于镜子在卧室这一点？

　　“我要打给杰克，”威尔嘟囔道，拨号，同时汉尼拔打火。

　　这是个简短的对话，他刚声明自己在路上。汉尼拔为他们开车，他告诉杰克他带了一个朋友一起。在他结束通话后，威尔想知道他是否应该称呼汉尼拔为其他的什么。男朋友会超搞笑的，他想到，看向汉尼拔，带丝喜悦的笑容。

　　但他不应该微笑，威尔提醒自己。汉尼拔刚引起了一个谋杀案，排演了一整天，就是为了他可以带着威尔去犯罪现场。威尔已经知道汉尼拔会坚持等待，一会儿载威尔回到他自己的车。他会把这当做礼节来做，而威尔认为汉尼拔的确欠他一个回程。毕竟，他刚用一个谋杀案结束了他们的约会。他周密地计划了一个谋杀案，让它在他们约会刚好要结束时被发现。威尔想知道汉尼拔怎么做的时间安排。

　　开车的路上，他们装模作样地走了流程，威尔跟汉尼拔说他稍后会打车回去，而汉尼拔坚持他会留下来等威尔。半推半就几下后，威尔接受了。他好奇汉尼拔能否看穿其中的套路。这不太可能。他确定要是汉尼拔知道他在玩他的话，自己不会活着出来。

　　“我不认为他们会让你进去，”他们到达时，他跟他说。现场周围有一些媒体，而他们得停得远一点。

　　“我会陪你到警戒线处，”汉尼拔对威尔说，当他们下车的时候。“我可以在车里等。可以做些回复或者阅读。我不会闲着的。”

　　威尔避开了汉尼拔的眼睛，这样他看起来更像以前的尴尬的威尔，和汉尼拔一起走向建筑。他在人群中看到了弗莱迪的头发，在警戒线附件晃着，很开心他们没有离她太近。

　　他们穿过人群，当到达线处，威尔快速地展现地方警员他的临时警章。那个男人眯眼看了它一下，而威尔有汉尼拔在身后感觉好了些。

　　负责人叫他们等一会儿，踏出去通过无线电得到确认。威尔看着他，皱眉。一分钟后贝弗利出来了，走近他们。

　　“嗨，威尔，”她问候他，她的眼睛飘向他身后，看向汉尼拔。威尔给她一个警告的眼神，她完全无视了。

　　“我告诉杰克我们不能让你的医生站在寒风里等你”她说道，咧嘴笑了一点。

　　威尔抑住一个呻吟，故意不去看汉尼拔。希望他会欣赏贝弗利的帮助，不对暴露他这点粗鲁感到愤怒。威尔不想看贝弗利再被切片。

　　他思考着驳回，但记者接近了，而他可以感到弗莱迪嗅到了。所以他转向汉尼拔。

　　“你想来吗？”他问道，注意到汉尼拔脸上的愉悦，而那很快被一个稍不那么快来的表情取代。

　　“如果我不碍事的话。”

　　“我们会把你放到犯罪现场附近的一个房间”贝弗利尖声说道，然后他们站在线后，开始走向建筑物。威尔假设注意事项已经说好了。

　　“特别探员贝弗利卡兹”威尔对汉尼拔说，当听到自己名字时贝弗利看回去。“和汉尼拔博士。”

　　“很高兴见到你，博士。”她还在沾沾自喜地笑着。

　　“卡兹探员，”汉尼拔点头问候，他们一起走着。他们到达门口，一个警员为他们开了门。

　　里面等着他们的是一个正常的办公室格局。有一个接待处，一些警员和FBI探员。贝弗利领他们去其中一个通路。通常，威尔想，他会被简短告知如何，何时尸体被发现的，不过和汉尼拔一起，贝弗利保持沉默，直到他们在门口处停下。门开了，一个小办公室出现了，两个嘈杂的办公桌，窗台上有一个绿植。

　　“你可以在此处等候，莱克特博士”贝弗利说道。

　　威尔认为这个屋子看起来太小了，对汉尼拔来说无聊到爆，他看向他，检查他的反应。他正戴着他礼貌的面具，甚至小笑一下。

　　“谢谢你，卡兹探员”他说道，然后看向威尔。“请不要担心我。时间安排自便。”汉尼拔说道。

　　威尔微笑，心里感到居高临下，但没有展现他的恼怒。

　　“我会尽快回来的”他温和地承诺。

　　贝弗利等着，直到他们关上门，开始走向犯罪现场，她评价：“有点老，太圆滑，要我说的话，不过他挺好看的。”

　　“谢了”威尔干巴巴地回应。

　　他发现这有点奇怪，阿拉娜和贝弗利对他的约会如此激动。除去和阿兰那尴尬的暧昧，从没女人想参与他的感情生活，在旧的时间线里。也许这是因为他在和一个男人约会。

　　“你到底怎么跟杰克说‘我的博士’的？”他问道。

　　“别担心，我刚告诉他，有人载你来的，我们不应该让司机待在外面和媒体周旋。”

　　他们到了一个大门，戴上鞋套和手套。贝弗利握住门把手，转向他。

　　“准备好了？”她问道，威尔叹气，只能点头。他一直对汉尼拔的犯罪现场猝不及防。但门开了，威尔跟着贝弗利踏入房间。

　　这是个大仓库，有许多架子，到处有镜子。有个十分大的镜子被放在地上，尸体躺在上面。“弗莱迪照过这个吗？”他问。

　　贝弗利沉默了。“是的，她像之前那样溜进来照相。”

　　“他的背景是？”

　　“他是物流人员，也是手工制作者。”贝弗利说。

　　威尔看见杰克靠近了些，看贝弗利久了一点，来躲避杰克的视线。

　　“他应该早上去送一次，但没再出现。客服的女人尝试联系他但无果。她又叫了其他的物流服务来派送，然后通知她老板。当他还在想要做什么时，弗莱迪•劳伦斯骗进了这个建筑，照了一系列照片，然后才通知的我们。”

　　杰克在他们附近停下来，短暂问候威尔。听过贝弗利的陈述后，杰克做些补充。

　　“至少劳伦斯足够聪明，告诉所有者不要破坏犯罪现场，让他们出去了。她拿到了一些受害人的背景信息。她上传一篇文章在网上，那时警务还忙着检查现场。”

　　威尔点头，没看他们。杰克说完后，威尔开始走向尸体，看清一些。他知道杰克在他后面清除无关人员。

　　“慢慢来，”他听见杰克过一会儿说道。“你完事后告诉我们。”

　　威尔仅是点点头，然后听见门关了。他和汉尼拔的艺术独处了。

　　威尔花些时间重建谋杀。受害人没受太多苦。汉尼拔手起刀落，相比他其他的杀戮已经算仁慈的了。他看起来有点像威尔，打扮得像威尔钓鱼的时候：牛仔裤，朴素的衬衫，上面覆着一件钓鱼衫。唯一的损坏是眼球；看起来像被活着时切除了。

　　整个重建过程威尔觉得怪异地被讨好。这次杀戮似乎是为了他，只有他。他，威尔•格拉汉姆，FBI讲师，不是杀手威尔，那个讨好开膛手的人。对于他的杀手人格来说，这比谴责更糟，因为汉尼拔完全忽视了他，却讨好了作为侧写师的威尔。而这意味着他不知道威尔在杀入，来博得他的青睐。他真是成功玩弄了汉尼拔，至少此刻。这个想法不容忽视。

　　威尔走向门口，在旁边坐下。他不确定如何玩下去，而杰克叫他慢慢来，他也知道不能永远看下去。出于某种怀念，他感到和汉尼拔谈谈谋杀案的冲动，来清清头脑。威尔把头靠在墙上，蹲了下来，抱着膝盖。

　　“他不是你的汉尼拔，”他对自己细语。“你还没改变他呢。”

　　此时此刻，这个汉尼拔已决定追杀他。威尔叹气。他有一个想法，关于如何处理这个，但这会让他在同事和朋友面前展现脆弱，他不喜欢那样。威尔又叹一口气，走向溪流。他待着那儿，和公鹿一起，它在岸边看着。远远地威尔感受到杰克和贝弗利回到了房间，尝试跟他说话，但他没有一点反应，向河流远处走去。他让河流隔在他自己和外界之间，直到他听到想要的声音。

　　“威尔，威尔？”他听见汉尼拔叫他。坚定的，温暖的手捧住了他的脸。

　　“他这样至少20分钟了，”贝弗利告诉汉尼拔。“他眨眼了，但没回应。”

　　在河流中，威尔看向岸边的公鹿，它阔步行走。

　　“炫耀吗？”他问它，被逗乐了。在现实世界，他感到汉尼拔的手占有地滑到威尔的手臂上。他让威尔的胳膊从腿上放松，开始按摩他的身体。威尔开始走近岸边，当他的身体被移动时。他到达了岸边，公鹿弯下来，威尔抓住了它的角，离开了水面。

　　他眨眨眼，让自己回到现实。汉尼拔蹲在他身边，握着他的手。

　　“你好，威尔，”汉尼拔十分平静，笑容克制。“你去哪儿了？”

　　威尔笑了回去，缓慢眨眼。贝弗利站在他们身边，似乎放松了下来，因为他有回应了。

　　“钓鱼，”他断续地说，又加了一句，显得他的疑惑：“他杀了我。”

　　他的视线移开汉尼拔，看向尸体，看见杰克皱着眉看他们。威尔觉得有点尴尬，和他预想的一样，克制了自己不让他把脸埋到汉尼拔的肩膀。

　　威尔意识到，杰克和贝弗利都没看出那些相似处，就像他们没见过家里的他一样。汉尼拔也没有，不过他也许已经闯进威尔的家里了，或者他演绎出了威尔的钓鱼服。

　　“这个死者和你有点相似，”汉尼拔说，捏了威尔的手。“这……吓到你了吗？”

　　威尔摇摇头。“镜子代表我的移情能力，”他对他们说，让自己看回杰克，杰克正看着尸体。贝弗利走向他，也看了一眼。

　　“他拿走了眼睛，”他缓慢地继续。“这样我不能看见他了。他看见了我。他知道我钓鱼，知道我钓鱼时穿什么。他读了我移情的文章。开膛手知道我在处理他的案子，而我……”

　　威尔深吸一口气，说道：“我让他感到有趣。比那个追求他的杀手更甚。”

　　“你认为他警告你不要管了？”杰克问道。

　　威尔慢慢摇头。

　　“不，我认为他想……”威尔捏回汉尼拔的手。“这个开膛手想要他的爱慕者看这个，让他知道，他对我更感兴趣。”

　　威尔移开看向杰克的视线，看向汉尼拔。他还蹲在他身边，而他专注地观察着威尔。威尔挣扎站起来，汉尼拔帮了他，他感到奇怪地被取悦，因为汉尼拔没有放开威尔的手，他们两个都站了起来。

　　“多谢……帮忙，”威尔对汉尼拔说。“对不起，把你拉过来。”

　　汉尼拔微笑。“我喜欢陪着你。”

　　你这个不同凡响的，邪恶的男人，威尔想着，离汉尼拔更近了些，屈服于渴望，靠向他。杰克清了喉咙，威尔看向他。

　　他是我的，威尔想着，看着杰克。这次你不会得到他的。

　　“你可以说点别的吗？”杰克问，威尔耸肩。

　　“这是开膛手，”他说道，靠着汉尼拔。“他是一个高智商的反社会，善于社交，教育良好，更像一个外科医生，一个悲观主义者。他的艺术让他们升华。他拿走了他的战利品，而你知道我在说什么，我认为他吃了他们，就像他吃牲畜一样，他的受害者对他来说就像动物。”

　　威尔说的时候不敢去看汉尼拔，但他希望他取悦了他。我看见你了，威尔想。

　　“为什么你觉得他对你感兴趣，威尔？”汉尼拔好奇地问。

　　“我不确定，”威尔回答，叹气。“让我再想想吧。”

　　杰克点头，他的眼睛看向汉尼拔的脸。

　　“莱克特博士，谢谢你的帮助，”他说。“我会需要你签一个保密协议，对于你听到看到的。”

　　威尔看着汉尼拔的脸，看见他骤然点头。

　　“当然，克劳福德探员。”

* * *

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

　　几分钟后他们离开了房间。威尔放开了汉尼拔，但是仍然紧贴着他。他们去汉尼拔本应该待着的那间办公室取他的外套。威尔关上门，背靠在上面，看着汉尼拔穿上他的外套和围巾。

　　“这些似乎没有怎么影响到你，”他说。他知道原因，当然，但是他扮演的这个威尔不知道，而这是一个询问的好机会。

　　“那具尸体没有影响我，是因为我曾经是一名急诊外科医生。”汉尼拔回答了威尔话中潜在的问题。

　　“而我的紧张症状没有影响你是因为你是一个精神科医生？”威尔问。

　　汉尼拔以一种好奇的神情看着他。

　　“你在担心我把你当成一个病人吗，威尔？”

　　威尔看向一边。

　　“或许？”他说。“我知道你在职业层面上感到好奇。我知道你第一次同意与我见面的主要原因是好奇心。”

　　一时之间，汉尼拔没有说话。

　　“我应该道歉吗？”汉尼拔考虑了威尔的话之后说。威尔难以自已地微笑起来。汉尼拔想要施展魅力的时候十分有吸引力。

　　“我们都是观察者，”威尔修改了汉尼拔曾经说过的话。“而我们都无法把它关掉。让我们对此坦诚相对吧。我的意识令你感兴趣，这没关系。你不去表现得像是我的医生。如果你感到刺探我脑子的需求，通知我一声。”

　　“你会允许我？”汉尼拔惊讶地说。

　　“刺探我的脑子？”威尔问。汉尼拔点了点头。威尔转头看向窗户而不去看汉尼拔。

　　“这对你来说就像啃咬一样，对吗？”威尔有些脸红地说。

　　他知道那令汉尼拔兴奋，但是告诉他这点感觉很古怪。

　　他曾经对莫莉坦诚自己所想要的，但是莫莉不是一个食人连环杀手。

　　“你提出要我来咬你，”汉尼拔十分镇定地回答。威尔越过镜框瞥回汉尼拔。汉尼拔看上去很好奇，一个良好的信号。

　　“是的。”威尔说，清了清喉咙。

　　“你喜欢那样吗？”他问。

　　“我……”威尔咽下所有的疑虑，以及汉尼拔单凭牙齿扯开红龙喉咙的记忆——那是另一个水平上的令人兴奋。“是的，我认为我会的。但我不确定我会不会喜欢你精神分析我，诚实地说。我想要你亲密地理解我，但我不想接受我们之间不平衡的关系。”

　　“我理解，”汉尼拔说，朝着靠在门上的威尔走近几步。“而且我同意我们应该建立一种平等的关系。或许我们可以将它作为一种交换。”

　　“我咬你然后你咬我？”威尔戏谑地说，汉尼拔笑了。

　　“如果你希望的话。”汉尼拔回答，将手放到威尔的脑袋边。“但我更多地在想你刺探我的脑子，而我刺探你的。”

　　“一报还一报(Quid pro quo)？”威尔问道。“听上去很公平。”

　　他们相视微笑，汉尼拔倾身向前，嘴唇压在威尔的喉咙上。威尔战栗起来，他的意识令天色变暗，令月光照耀着他们，一如他们杀死红龙的那晚那般。

　　他期待着汉尼拔咬他，但他只是用鼻尖轻蹭着他的脖颈、喉咙和发际。

　　颤抖着，威尔强迫自己保持理智。他们并不是在悬崖上。

　　“那会让我在媒体的眼中看起来非常怪异，如果我带着咬痕从一个犯罪现场走出来。”

　　“唔，”汉尼拔沉吟道，威尔能感觉到皮肤上他的呼吸。他想要将自己紧贴向汉尼拔。“歌剧院之旅也不应当伴随着咬痕。”

　　“那么你来我家做饭的时候得带着包扎材料过来，”威尔决定道。

　　出乎他意料的是，汉尼拔对此回应以紧紧抵住威尔的身体。威尔难以自制地为这接触而呻吟。他拥住汉尼拔的腰，把脸紧贴在汉尼拔咽喉间柔软的皮肤上。威尔没有预料到如此强烈的反应。

　　他们没有做其他的事情，仍然地，威尔感到自己正处在真正硬起来的边缘。他深呼吸来镇定下来，感到汉尼拔的脉搏紧贴在唇间。那比应有的要更快。

　　过了一会之后他们放开彼此，留给房间一片紧张而舒适的寂静。回到车旁的路上一些媒体拍了照片，当他看到弗瑞迪·劳兹充满兴味的神情，他知道又一篇“用一个精神变态来抓到另一个”的文章已经在未来了。

　　“让我们尽快开走？”坐到车里之后他问汉尼拔，这令他得到了一个疑惑的眼神。

　　“我恨媒体，”威尔作为回答说。“相当确定会有人把我放到聚光灯下面。挖出我的文章以及他们能从FBI搞到的所有八卦，拼凑出关于我的参与的新闻来。”

　　他感觉自己不会料想得到剧本中汉尼拔的戏份会发生什么改变。

　　“我希望没人认出你来。”

　　“我不介意被人与你联系到一起，无论如何公开，”汉尼拔告诉他。

　　威尔嗤笑一声。“我打赌你不会介意我们出现在社会版上。”

　　汉尼拔看了威尔一会，将注意力集中回驾驶上。

　　“是的，”他确认到。“我不会介意。”

　　回到威尔停车的地方，汉尼拔停下车。威尔犹豫了一会，然后倾身吻他。这个吻是轻柔的，仅仅持续了片刻之久。当它结束的时候威尔感到难过。

　　“你看起来不开心，”分开之后，汉尼拔看着他的脸说。

　　“我不想要离开，”威尔以一个尴尬的微笑坦诚道。

　　汉尼拔抬起手抚摸威尔的面颊。“我同样更希望你留在这里，但我晚上还有患者的约见。”

　　“而我的狗会想我，”威尔补充道。

　　“看上去我们都有着各自的责任，”汉尼拔说。“但我们不久之后就会再见面。”

　　威尔微笑了，点点头。

　　离开这里驾车回家令人感到艰难。他想知道如果汉尼拔发现他一直在耍他会不会愤怒。过去，当威尔背叛他去抓捕开膛手的时候，他曾经是愤怒的，但现在耍弄他甚至可能反而令他印象深刻。仍然地，威尔决定，他会尽可能地预防再次被开膛破肚。

　　第二天的清晨他早早起床，带温斯顿去兽医那里进行检查。不出意料地这只狗有些太瘦，不过其他方面是健康的。当兽医问起其他狗的时候，威尔告诉了他自己正在送走它们的事。她承诺如果她遇到希望领养狗狗的人会通知威尔。

　　他将温斯顿载回家，随后开往匡提科。到那儿之后，杰克就案子抓住他盘问了一番。杰克担心那个崇拜者会瞄准威尔。威尔拒绝了保护细则，但是接受了从军械库里拿来的一把枪和隐藏携带许可。他不介意再次得到持枪和携带的许可。

　　“关于汉尼拔医生……”经过这番愉快的谈话后，杰克开口道。威尔举起右手制止了他。“如果你的问题跟我的私人生活有任何的关联，别问，好吗？”

　　杰克眨了眨眼，威尔感到一阵满意。杰克点了点头，威尔需要努力地控制自己的面部表情才能不显露出对于杰克的屈服的惊讶。

　　过后他去问贝弗利有时间要不要一起去靶场练习，结果得到了关于汉尼拔的盘问。泽勒和普林斯跳了进来。这是一种友好的玩笑，不过仍然有点令人恼火。他们似乎全都对他跟汉尼拔的事感到惊讶。威尔不确定这是由于汉尼拔的性别还是他的阶层，不过他们的戏弄是好心而恰当的。

　　他带着对开膛手更加详尽的侧写和胸膛中奇怪的暖流离开了他们。他们在过去的世界里是他的朋友，不过是以一种保持距离的方式。他仍然不想在每周五跟他们一起出去玩闹，仍然对这个念头感到憎恶。但这感觉很好，知道他的生活中还有人……认识而且喜欢他，并且接受他对于空间和距离的需求。

 

　　约会日期的当天，威尔在轻微的发热和头痛中醒来。他吃了一些阿司匹林，到午餐时间左右感觉好些了。他想到了自己的脑炎，但是现在离症状显现还早了好几个月。甚至有一定的可能性他这次不会得脑炎。过去他的医生最后也没发现是什么导致了它。

　　去汉尼拔家的路上，威尔想知道汉尼拔会对一个有脑炎的情人施以怎样的操纵。他知道他曾经是汉尼拔实验的完美样品，而这一回的汉尼拔仍然有可能让他历经地狱来更好地理解自己的天赋。

　　这样的认知令他在走到汉尼拔的门前时感到不适和畏缩。当汉尼拔为他开门的时候，他仅仅看了威尔一眼，旋即拥抱住了他。威尔紧张地吞咽，倚向这个拥抱。

　　 ** _这只是一种操纵，_** 他提醒自己，然而他们在悬崖上相拥的记忆令他把这个念头推到一边，仅仅是短暂地享受这一触碰。

　　“你好，威尔。”汉尼拔在他的肩旁说。

　　“你好，”威尔回答，拥紧他的怪物。

　　“你在难受。”汉尼拔陈述道，威尔微笑了。

　　“是的，我很抱歉。有时候我的想象力不允许我休息。”

　　汉尼拔后退一步，仍然拥抱着威尔，看着威尔的脸。

　　“是我们今天的计划给了你压力吗？”

　　仍然陷于身体曾经不堪重负而崩溃的记忆之中，威尔花了些时间去思考汉尼拔认为什么给了他压力。

　　“不是，”他说着微笑了，“是那些案子的缘故。杰克把我送去黑暗之地，而我感觉自己的想象力正在越来越多地将黑暗带到我自己的世界。”

　　在旧的时间线里，汉尼拔经常告诉他他为杰克的工作对他有害无益，这话应该正和他的心意。

　　“而与我一起出门的念头没有给你压力？”汉尼拔问，威尔可以看到他的眼中闪烁的兴味。

　　威尔嗤笑一声翻了翻眼珠。“我都已经成功地忍耐了关于这事迄今所有的那些恐怖场景了。”

　　汉尼拔微笑起来，倾身去吻他。威尔发现自己很快地再次被抵在了门上。他的嘴唇被侵略着。提不起推开汉尼拔的力气，威尔在他的臂膀中顺从而轻柔，闭上了双眼。

　　汉尼拔的手探索着威尔的肢体，抚摸着他的手臂和身侧。他的吻饥渴而接近于狂热，当汉尼拔抓起他的左腿提到自己腰间的时候，威尔在他的吻中呻吟出声。当他结束这个吻，满意地看着威尔的时候，他的腿部紧贴着威尔的勃起。

　　“高潮能帮助你放松下来，”这不是一个问题，但汉尼拔依然如此说道，等待着威尔的许可。

　　威尔可以借用当前的亲密姿势在汉尼拔身上抚慰自己，一时间他不确定自己为什么不这么做，但接着他的想象力给了他一个更好的主意。他不确定这是他的，还是汉尼拔的。

　　“把我咽下去尝一尝，”他低声说，看到汉尼拔的眼睛睁大了。

　　威尔难以想象地性奋起来，不确定他感觉到的欲望是自己的还是汉尼拔的。

　　他将手臂环绕过汉尼拔的脖颈，嘴唇压在他的耳朵上，轻轻用牙齿刮过耳廓上柔软的皮肤。

　　“到客厅里，”他耳语道，“你可以在桌子上占有我。”

　　汉尼拔的肌肉在威尔的怀中收紧，在这个句子来得及完成之前一把将他抱起，大步穿过走廊。

　　威尔因这举动背后的力量惊讶地喘息，抱紧了汉尼拔的脖颈。

　　他将威尔放在桌子上亲吻，双手迅速地解决着威尔的衣服。不一会他就完全赤裸地坐在木质的桌面上了，因汉尼拔的嘴唇与双手的袭击而呻吟着。汉尼拔抚摸着他的腰和大腿的时候，轻柔的吻转变为略带疼痛的啃咬。他吸吮和舔舐着威尔的乳头，威尔想要把他推倒，想要感受他的嘴唇。

　　“求你，”他恳求道。汉尼拔似乎理解了他的意思，转而去舔舐他的性器。

　　威尔猛烈地吸了一口气，本能地直起身来，旋即立刻被汉尼拔的一只手压回桌面上。

　　“尽你所愿地大声，”汉尼拔私语道，威尔能感觉到他的呼吸打在他的性器上，随即被汉尼拔口腔中的热度吞没。

　　 ** _远远好于吃掉我的脑子，_** 威尔喘息着想，伸手捂住嘴巴，随即咬住来阻止自己去抓住汉尼拔的头发加快速度。

　　汉尼拔想要他大声，所以威尔没有压抑自己，任凭心意地呻吟和喘息。当他在汉尼拔的喉咙中释放的时候，他叫喊出声，随即因意识到自己有多么大声而羞愧起来。躺在桌子上，他气喘吁吁地透过半闭的眼睑看着汉尼拔。

　　汉尼拔的头发乱了，嘴唇红肿，但除此之外他看上去是得体的，直到他看向威尔而后吞咽了下去。

　　“喜欢我的味道吗？”威尔声音沙哑地问道，收到了一个愉悦的微笑。

　　“十分美味，”汉尼拔回答道。令威尔高兴的是他的声音也不是完全不受影响的。

　　“过来这里，”威尔要求道，随即补充：“请你？”

　　他伸着手，感觉汉尼拔抬头看他的样子奇怪地脆弱，随即汉尼拔爬上桌子，压着威尔的身体俯身躺下。他西装的粗花呢面料贴着他赤裸的皮肤，这感觉如此淫秽，令威尔战栗起来。

　　汉尼拔极其温柔地亲吻着他，威尔张开双唇以舌头迎合，尝到了自己的味道。他能感觉到汉尼拔仍然硬着，有些失望与他没有像威尔那样放开自己。

　　“我想要你也射出来，”这个吻结束之后他说，对上汉尼拔俯视着他的眼睛。

　　“来跟我一起淋浴？”他问道。这似乎是一个令汉尼拔赤裸地与他在一起的好办法。“你可以尽情地利用我现在的柔弱顺从。”

　　“我不认为你在任何时候仅仅是柔弱顺从，”汉尼拔回答道，但仍然从他身上移开，帮助微笑着的威尔从桌子上下来。

　　“不仅仅是那样，不，”威尔同意道，靠向汉尼拔，“而且你也不想要我那样。”

　　他们走出客厅，通过楼梯走向汉尼拔的卧室。威尔控制不住自己不停地紧贴向汉尼拔或者握住他的手。他是如此地渴望接触他，甚至当汉尼拔放开他去打开卧室门的时候抓着他的衣袖。

　　他曾经在离开医院之后看过照片，但他从未在这里家具齐全的时候进过这个房间。它十分地享乐主义，十分地汉尼拔。 ** _晚些，_** 威尔决定，晚些时候他想要看看放着汉尼拔那些西装的步入式衣柜。他想要赤裸着走进去，触碰每一套衣服，将他的气息留在上面。

　　汉尼拔以喜爱的微笑看着威尔打量房间。威尔意识到自己仍然抓着汉尼拔西装马甲的褶边，尴尬地放开了它。

　　“为什么你还穿着衣服？”威尔问。汉尼拔扬起眉毛，随即像舞台演员那样鞠了一躬，开始除去衣服。他从他的领带开始。他扯松它，将它越过头顶往下拉，过程中把头发搞得甚至更乱了。威尔渴望着触碰它。领带落到了地上，汉尼拔让他的上衣从他强壮，肌肉结实的肩膀上滑落。一边慢慢地向后走着，一边解着他马甲上的纽扣，他倾斜着脑袋，眸色暗沉。威尔神魂倾倒地跟随着他。当他的背部接触到浴室门的时候，马甲落下了。这一次是威尔把汉尼拔抵在门上，侵略着他的嘴唇。威尔知道自己没法这么快再次硬起来，但他想看到汉尼拔射出来。他咬了汉尼拔的嘴唇来结束这个吻，在他向后迈步的时候看到了汉尼拔眼中的热度。带着一个淘气的坏笑，威尔解开汉尼拔衬衫上的第一颗扣子，然后抓住了他的衣领。

　　汉尼拔的眼睛睁大了，意识到了他打算做什么。当威尔听到自己的名字以一种威胁的语调念出来的时候，他一把扯开了那件衬衫。汉尼拔怒喊起来，威尔看着他张开的嘴唇。

　　“你有多么漂亮的牙齿呀，”他咧嘴笑道，“或许你今天还是要开始咬我。”

　　汉尼拔神色挣扎，威尔占据此时的便利，开始拉他裤子的拉链，想要将它脱下来。当他试图把手伸进腰带下面的时候，威尔的头发被抓住向后拉开。他挑战地看着汉尼拔，然而没有反抗。汉尼拔打开浴室的门，将威尔推进去。威尔踉跄着稳住自己。当他转过身的时候，汉尼拔已经脱掉了他的裤子，跟在他后面走进了黑暗的浴室。他是一个背对着矩形光源的黑色剪影。威尔听到一声开关声，随即灯亮了起来。

　　汉尼拔很快地脱下了他的袜子和内衣。全身赤裸，他无法再将他强壮的猎手的体型隐藏在他的三件套西装之下。威尔让自己的目光漫游汉尼拔全身，他是如此光辉绚烂，只有一个细节不对：汉尼拔的手腕上没有伤疤。威尔发现自己瞪着那片没有损伤的皮肤。这令人不安。那曾经是他的伤疤，即使是通过代理造成的。威尔意识到自己像想念自己腹部的疤痕一样想念它们。

　　如果汉尼拔注意到了他徘徊在自己手腕上的注视，他也没有表现出来。他抓着威尔的手将他引领至花洒下面，打开了它。不出所料地，淋浴间十分宽敞并且——威尔想道——有一点浮夸，它有着嵌入在墙壁上的侧喷流。脱衣服的寻常任务有一点破坏情绪。威尔在水流之中转过身，拥抱住汉尼拔。

　　他们缓慢地爱抚着彼此，汉尼拔的勃起蹭过威尔疲软的阴茎，感觉古怪而肉欲。汉尼拔正在用鼻尖轻蹭着他的脖子和耳朵，不断在他的脸上轻吻。他感到自己再次放松了下来，在汉尼拔的肌肤上满足地轻哼。

　　汉尼拔将手放到威尔的肩上爱抚着，随后将他翻过身去。威尔把手掌贴在瓷砖上，拱起他的背。他第一回就应该去引诱汉尼拔的，威尔想道。那会省去很多人的痛苦，包括他自己。

　　当他的背部贴上汉尼拔胸膛的时候，威尔难以自已地呻吟出声。他能看到自己被操着的样子，不得不闭一会眼睛将那些画面推开。

　　“威尔？”汉尼拔问，威尔以一个虚弱的微笑转头看他。

　　“抱歉，”他说，“我被我们今天……不会进行的冒险分心了。”

　　“如果你觉得不舒服……，”汉尼拔开始道。

　　威尔摇摇头。“我真的，真的想要你射出来。”

　　汉尼拔看上去有些犹豫。无法忍受他就此退开的想法，威尔向后握住他的手将他拉得更近。

　　“在你左边的地上有一个灰色的瓶子，”汉尼拔在他的耳边低声说，“能请你把它拾起来给我吗？”

　　威尔眨了眨眼睛。但当他遵循汉尼拔的指示的时候，他明白了汉尼拔为什么会这么要求。因为他没有把他放开。他握着他的腰，因此在威尔弯下身去取那个小瓶子的时候，汉尼拔的勃起在他的臀瓣间滑过。满脸通红地，威尔把到舌边的诅咒咽下去，直起身来将瓶子越过肩膀递给他。正如预料的那是一瓶润滑剂，很快汉尼拔的勃起就紧贴到了威尔的腿间，有节奏地操着他。

　　汉尼拔再次用右臂圈住威尔的腰，左臂环绕过他的肩膀和喉咙。威尔意识到他能多么轻易地就这样将他扼死，仍然半勃了起来。他没有完全硬起来，但是感觉到燥热和兴奋。

　　传到他耳中的来自汉尼拔的每一声呻吟和喘息都令威尔战栗，向后磨蹭着对方。

　　他亲吻着汉尼拔的前臂，低声说：“射到我身上来，把我标记为你的。”

　　汉尼拔的身体因这些话微微战栗，他加快了动作，将威尔抵在冰冷的瓷砖上。他们同时呻吟出声。

　　威尔意识到汉尼拔还需要再一下推动，他扬起脖颈将咽喉暴露给汉尼拔。“没法再来一次，不过你还是可以让我尖叫，”他说。一会之后他的肩膀感觉到了牙齿的接触，汉尼拔的手收紧了。一开始啃咬是温和的，但随即牙齿刺得越来越深，令他感到疼痛。当皮肤被刺破的时候威尔尖叫了出来，感觉到汉尼拔射在他腿间的热流。他急促地喘息着，慢慢放开了威尔的脖颈。

　　威尔在颤抖，双腿发软，汉尼拔支持着他站在原地。

　　接下来的几分钟一切变得有些模糊，下一个清晰的时刻，威尔发现自己正坐在汉尼拔的床上，被一条温暖柔软的浴巾包裹着。汉尼拔赤裸地在他面前，正在用什么让人刺痛的东西清洗他脖子上的伤口。

　　“回来跟我一起了吗？”汉尼拔问，威尔抬头看向他，眨了眨眼。

　　“是的，”他声音沙哑地说。

　　“你去了哪里？”汉尼拔一边清洁着咬痕一边问。

　　威尔犹豫了。“里面？”他半是发问地说。“不是一个真正的地方，只是在我自己的意识深处。这一切有些……过激了。”

　　汉尼拔点点头，拿起绷带贴在威尔的肩上。

　　“我感到我必须为自己的忘乎所以道歉，”汉尼拔将绷带包扎起来的时候说。他现在正半跪在他面前，用看上去似乎是真诚的内疚看着威尔。威尔难以自已地被这番表演逗乐了。

　　“我想要你忘乎所以，”他捧着汉尼拔的下巴告诉他。“我喜欢你失去控制。”

　　威尔微笑着说，能够感觉到汉尼拔的肌肉在他的手指之下放松。他倾身靠向汉尼拔，在他的嘴唇上印下一个转瞬即逝的吻。

　　“我们或许应该穿上衣服了？”

 

　　威尔得以见到了更衣室。那里有很多套西装和日常服装，但也有套衫和灯芯绒长裤。威尔的新西装精心地准备着，令他满意的是，汉尼拔选了一条能映衬他眼睛的领带。他快速地把衣服换上。汉尼拔以如此漫不经心的姿态穿着衣服，就好像在威尔面前这么做是一件熟悉的日常惯例。威尔看着他，汉尼拔注意到了他的注视，回报以微笑。

　　他们驾车前往歌剧院，中途，威尔感到焦虑不安。他想要去拉汉尼拔的手，紧握住它，但是他们正行驶在市中心繁忙的交通之中，而汉尼拔同时需要他的两只手。

　　“我能整晚只是挎在你的胳膊上对你傻笑吗？”当焦虑变得更糟的时候他问。

　　汉尼拔快速地转头看了看他，威尔无法令自己对上他的目光。

　　“如果你希望，”他同意道，但是威尔知道他为威尔愈发显现的不安全感感到失望。“但我很想向我的一些熟人介绍你。”

　　“被FBI拒绝的教师？”

　　“以及顾问，”汉尼拔补充道，“同时还是一位作家。”

　　“更多地是在试图成为，”威尔说。

　　“我会说你最近的文章和之前的专著已经确保了你值得作家这个头衔，威尔。”

　　威尔的嘴角抽动。

　　“你读了《昆虫活动对死亡时间的推定》？”他没有告诉过汉尼拔这个，不过看起来汉尼拔做了他的功课。

　　“我读了，确实，”汉尼拔说，“读之十分令人信服。”

　　“我读了《社会排斥的进化起源》，”威尔承认。告诉汉尼拔他搜索过他也没有什么坏处。“我想过用它来讲一堂课。让他们思考一下更广阔的图景。”

　　正如预料地，汉尼拔对此感到十分受用。威尔很高兴他们能够谈论一些这样实践性的问题，而不是分析他可能存在的作为汉尼拔的同伴的自我贬低情绪。

　　等到他们到达目的地停好车的时候，威尔有些失望于不能与汉尼拔继续关于心理学的讨论。他怀念与他谈论工作相关的话题。汉尼拔向来是一位能够激发思维的谈话对象。

　　相悖于他自己之前的要求，威尔决定去尝试不仅仅是挽着汉尼拔的胳膊。他令自己被领到音乐厅。他们到得有一些晚了，可能要归咎于离开房子之前的那些“活动”，这为威尔免去了演出开始之前可能的闲谈。

 

　　歌剧本身是令人愉快的。除了车载广播和他青少年时期的那些歌曲外，威尔不怎么听音乐，所以他不是个专家。但汉尼拔是，而与他共情是很容易的。在某些时刻里，威尔看着的不是歌剧，而是完全沉醉其中的汉尼拔。汉尼拔自然注意到了，疑惑地看向他。威尔耸耸肩，有一点尴尬。

　　“不和你的口味吗？”幕间休息的时候汉尼拔问他。威尔摇头。

　　“我享受着……你的享受。”威尔诚实地说，因为如果他撒谎的话，汉尼拔可能会知道。

　　令他惊讶的是，汉尼拔接受了他的答案，没有显现出失望的样子。如果是莫莉，他的回答会导致……不是一场争吵，而是一场理解肤浅的谈话，伴之以内疚的痛苦和他这一边的怀疑。汉尼拔仅仅点了点头，然后他们便离席去社交了。

　　“随你喜欢地介绍我，”汉尼拔递给他一杯香槟的时候，威尔对他耳语道。

　　汉尼拔愉悦地微笑了，并且出乎威尔意料地，亲吻了他。威尔很确定周围有很多人在看着他们。相较于他早些时候收到的那个啃咬，这实在是一个非常温柔的吻。

　　“如果他们知道就好了，”汉尼拔退开的时候，威尔轻轻地说。

　　“知道什么？”汉尼拔问。威尔微笑起来，举起手抚摸着汉尼拔的衬衫。

　　“如果他们知道在你这身西装之下的是什么，莱克特医生。”

　　汉尼拔对他回以微笑。“而你知道？”他问。

　　威尔倾身贴近汉尼拔的耳旁，低语到：“我开始能够窥见一二了。”

　　这显然娱乐了汉尼拔，威尔感到一阵占据先手的颤栗窜过全身。在汉尼拔引领着他们穿过大厅的时候，他镇静地啜饮着自己的香槟。威尔在大多数时间里保持着安静，当他们遇到汉尼拔并不真的感兴趣的人时，他仅仅是予以一个小小的微笑，但他确实努力跟那些汉尼拔有一点兴趣的人进行交谈。

　　“威尔，我能否向你介绍莫莉·科米达？”汉尼拔在某个时候说，仔细地观察着威尔的脸。

　　威尔皱眉。这个名字听上去有些熟悉。他伸出手去跟她相握。

　　“我的朋友威尔·格拉汉姆。”

　　握他着的手突然变得更坚定了，她走近了一些，脸上带着认出什么的神色。

　　“威尔·格拉汉姆，写《昆虫活动对死亡时间的推定》的那一位？”她问道。威尔点了点头。

　　“威尔，科米达夫人写作犯罪小说。”汉尼拔解释道，威尔记起了这个名字。

　　“《密尔顿溪的蓝甲虫》，”他说道。她微笑了起来。“我收到了一本样刊。”

　　“你的作品极大地在细节上帮助了我，”她说，满意于他记起了这件事。“鉴于你在鸣谢的名单里，我认为寄一本样刊给你比较恰当。”

　　“哦，”威尔说，举起香槟杯啜饮来隐藏自己的脸。他不知道这回事。他没读过这本小说。而她好像读出了他所想的一样笑了起来。

　　“如果你还没读过的话不用担心。”她似乎是真诚地这么说的。

　　“我还没读，”威尔承认道，“我不怎么读犯罪小说，太像是在工作了。”

　　“威尔现在是FBI的教师与顾问，”汉尼拔插话道。威尔有一种感觉，汉尼拔早就知道科米达夫人的兴趣，从而故意促进了这次见面。

　　他倚向汉尼拔，挽起他的手臂。他稍稍畏缩来让身形显得更小，好令他能仰视汉尼拔。这一举动让汉尼拔感到娱乐地微笑了，威尔不用看就知道科米达夫人被眼前汉尼拔宠爱着威尔的画面震惊了。

　　威尔倾身向科米达夫人，用秘密的语调对她说“汉尼拔觉得我的工作很激动人心。但说实话，这个工作大部分的内容就是给FBI练习生做演示，希望他们能听你的。”

　　她笑了起来，随后开始研究汉尼拔。这时钟声宣布间歇结束了，威尔想知道如果不是这样科米达夫人会说些什么。

 

　　演出结束后，他们没有留下来谈话或社交，威尔很高兴这一点。这个晚上过得不坏，但是在周围有如此多人的情况下保持集中对他来说仍然是艰难的。当他们都坐进车里之后，汉尼拔朝他看过去。

　　“威尔？”他问道。威尔有些茫然地看向他。

　　“你是否需要帮助来稳定自己？”威尔过了一会才理解汉尼拔的问题。好奇于汉尼拔打算如何帮助，他点了点头。他以为会是某种旧时间线里汉尼拔曾教给他的那样的练习。 ** _你的名字是威尔·格拉汉姆，_** 他听到他的汉尼拔在他的意识中说。

　　但是这一个汉尼拔，令他惊讶地，俯过身来，伸出手覆盖在他肩膀上咬伤的位置，随即突然用力地按压了下去。

　　威尔喊叫起来。疼痛骤然将他惊醒，把他完全拉回到了现实之中。他喘着粗气痛吟着，直到汉尼拔放开他的肩膀。

　　“你享受疼痛吗，威尔？”汉尼拔好奇地问。威尔摇了摇头。

　　“你享受施加疼痛，”他回复到，看到汉尼拔的眼神锋利地注视着他。

　　“而你享受……我的享受？”汉尼拔推导道，威尔对这个概念微笑起来。

　　“在一定程度上，是的。”

　　“唔……，”汉尼拔低吟一声，发动起车子。

　　“你对我感到的吸引有多少是由我对你感到的吸引造成的？”他在他们的回程中问。

　　一时之间，威尔想知道汉尼拔会不会在路上绕道，而自己会不会终结于某个地方为那位崇拜者准备的布景之中。

　　“我从来没法真正确定哪些来自于自己，哪些来自于我的伴侣，”他承认道，让自己集中于汉尼拔的问题。“但在你对我感到吸引之前我就对你有这样的感觉，所以我确定我的感受是真的，如果你担心的话。”

　　这是事实同时也是一个谎言。他无法完全确定他过去的汉尼拔影响了他多少。但他喜欢这个汉尼拔，一个可以真正伤害他但至今还没有这么做的汉尼拔，除了那个小小的爱意的咬痕和刚刚的“稳定练习”。汉尼拔没有回应，威尔继续说道。

　　“你同样还是一个极度自律的人，有着一个精心构建的外部形象。当我说我能够窥见你一二的时候，我是说真的。你的人格没有像其他人那样淹没我。”

　 _**就像其他杀手那样，**_ 威尔想道，但是没有说出来。

　　“这是我喜欢你的一个原因。”这在某些方面是实话。汉尼拔曾经对威尔的意识施以雕刻和塑造来让他自由，但他对威尔来说也是一个容易相处的人。他能够深入地理解威尔，但却不会产生一般人会有的感受。

　　“幕间休息的时候，你能够辨别出哪些人我喜欢，而哪些人我不关心，”汉尼拔陈述道。

　　“是的，”威尔哼了一声，“我不需要共情你也能看出来你只喜欢一个人。科米达夫人令人耳目一新地直率，但仍然很友好。”

　　“你错了，”汉尼拔以一种温和的语调说，“我喜欢的人是两个。”

　　威尔微笑。“受宠若惊啊，”他说，“而且是在转移话题。告诉我，汉尼拔，你更担心的是我看穿你呈现给这个世界的形象，还是我的感情仅仅是来自你的影响？”

　　汉尼拔沉默了。这惊讶了威尔，他的汉尼拔在他们过去的言语交流之中鲜有不立即回答的时候。他是真正地在思考威尔的问题，威尔意识到。

　　“我欣赏你的心灵，”汉尼拔说，“我不希望过度地影响你。”

　　 ** _骗子，_** 威尔想，感觉到了一丝恐惧。被汉尼拔抚慰是件可怕的事。从威尔的经验来说，那就像宰杀之前把牲畜喂肥。但他不能让恐惧支配自己。

　　“宠物看护今晚会过来照看狗狗们，”他改变了话题。“如果你希望的话我可以留下来过夜，不过我得非常早地离开。”

　　汉尼拔在威尔的身旁几不可见地放松下来。

　　“招待你作为客人过夜是我的荣幸，”他说。

　　回到汉尼拔的房子令他感到怀念。他从来没有与他的汉尼拔一起生活或共枕过，但仍然，他有着汉尼拔载他回家或在狼陷拜访他的记忆。同样还有很多与汉尼拔一起用餐，或者准备食物的回忆。只有与莫莉一起的生活让他感到过同样的家庭感。

　　汉尼拔给了威尔新的牙刷和他自己的一套睡衣。威尔的肩膀不像汉尼拔那么宽阔，所以睡衣的上部分感觉有点松。威尔很高兴他不用卷起袖子。有些时候汉尼拔在他的意识中变得愈发高大，而他感觉自己变得很小。能有确实的证据证明汉尼拔没有那么高大令人感觉很好。

 

　威尔从浴室里出来的时候，床已经被重新铺好了，汉尼拔随后走了进去。威尔占据了床的右边。左边的床头柜上有一本书，右边是他自己的手机。他将眼镜置于手机旁，爬到被单下面。他忍不住将此与他跟莫莉的生活做比较。床铺截然相异，并且显然地，他将与之分享的人也是如此。他的意识决定，此刻是提醒他这一切可以以多少种方式走向歧途的最好时机。这时浴室的门打开，汉尼拔从里面走了出来。  
　　  
　　 _我爱这个男人，_ 威尔想着，以此来阻止潮汐般涌来的恐惧。他想与汉尼拔在一起，而且他会妥善应付这其中包括的所有东西。汉尼拔在他的身旁躺下。威尔转身看着他说：“我可能会因为夜惊醒来。”  
　　  
　　汉尼拔平静地看着他然后问：“我可以提议侧睡吗？”  
　　  
　　(译者注：spooning也有“侧入式体位”的意思)  
　　  
　　威尔眨了眨眼睛，控制不住地笑出来。  
　　  
　　“抱歉，”他咳了一声，努力镇静下来，“这句话来得太出乎意料了。”  
　　  
　　汉尼拔似乎被他滑稽的反应娱乐了，不过他什么都没说。他只是等待着回答。  
　　  
　　“我们可以试试，不过我仍然可能半夜醒过来，把你也吵醒。”  
　　  
　　汉尼拔靠近，捧住威尔的脸。  
　　  
　　“那会是我的荣幸。”  
　　  
　　威尔倚向他的抚摸，微笑起来。  
　　  
　　汉尼拔靠得更近些，深深地吻他。然后他转过身将威尔的手臂放在自己腰上。威尔发现是自己在揽着汉尼拔。他的微笑扩大了。他很少有像这一晚这么快入睡的时候。  
　　  
　　他梦到了他的狗和新雪覆盖的狼陷，余光中，他看到那头雄鹿从田野中走来，望着他。他汗津津地醒过来，不是由于噩梦，而是由于他手机的闹铃声。他伸手把它关掉。他正独自躺在床上，这令他感到失落。他想知道他们整晚上一直保持着相拥的姿势还是分开了。  
　　  
　　睡意惺忪地，他从床上爬起来洗澡然后穿上衣服。他走下楼梯去到厨房，发现汉尼拔已经准备好了早餐：鸡蛋和香肠。他在同时微笑并且战栗了。现在为食物感到不安已经太晚了，他告诉自己。  
　　  
　　“早安，”威尔说，漫步到汉尼拔身旁亲吻他。  
　　  
　　“早安，威尔，”汉尼拔之后说。他头发稍乱，穿着他的睡衣，看上去非常温柔和睦。  
　　  
　　“我不确定我有吃早餐的时间，”威尔说，疑虑地看着准备好的餐点。  
　　  
　　“只不过是一些鸡蛋，香肠和土司，”汉尼拔说。威尔靠到他身上。  
　　  
　　“还有鲜橙汁和咖啡，而且我认为自己闻到了炉子里的羊角面包。”威尔带着微笑补充道。  
　　  
　　汉尼拔不予置评地哼了哼，威尔轻笑起来。他问自己是否能帮忙把这些拿到客厅里，随后很快地把盘子，水壶和食物都移到了客厅的桌子上。房间里闻上去有些消毒剂的味道，这让威尔咧了咧嘴。对于一个会吃掉别人的人来说，汉尼拔真的是相当讲究。  
　　  
　　他们用餐的时候，汉尼拔看上去有些焦虑。威尔皱眉。如果汉尼拔如此明显地表现出焦虑，那么他是想让威尔注意到然后询问他。  
　　  
　　“你还好吗？”  
　　  
　　汉尼拔以一种完美的混合了尴尬和担忧的神情抬起头看他。  
　　  
　　“我想知道杰克有没有给你某种形式的保护来预防开膛手的崇拜者。根据我看到的和新闻里展示的，我认为那可能会煽动开膛手的崇拜者瞄准你。”  
　　  
　　 _正如你设计的那样，_ 威尔讽刺地想，低头戳起更多很可能是由开膛手受害者的肉所制成的香肠。  
　　  
　　“我并不担心他，说实话，”他说，吃掉了叉子上的香肠，没有表露可见的犹豫。  
　　  
　　“为什么不？”汉尼拔感兴趣地问。威尔考虑过告诉他他不被允许谈论此事，但是汉尼拔已经看过那个布景，并且正在扮演担忧的伴侣。他有些不得不问。而且他会试图借用威尔的意识来更多地了解那个崇拜者。  
　　  
　　“你签了杰克的保密协议？”他问道，汉尼拔点点头。  
　　  
　　“开膛手崇拜者……他……唔……”威尔斟酌了一会，“我很确定他不会瞄准开膛手想要他瞄准的人。”  
　　  
　　“你可以解释自己为什么会这样相信吗？”汉尼拔问。  
　　  
　　威尔耸了耸肩。  
　　  
　　“不怎么能解释，但我强烈地感觉他有着特定的受害者类型，而我不认为我符合这个标准。”  
　　  
　　他有些焦虑地笑了笑，把目光从汉尼拔和食物上移开。  
　　  
　　“这就是我做的事的问题。有时候会有证据解释我所看到的东西，但有时候就只是猜测。我所做的某些跳跃我无法解释。”  
　　  
　　“而你这次的跳跃是你不符合标准？如果你误解了的话，你就处在危险之中了。”  
　　  
　　威尔点点头，咬了一口他的土司。他咀嚼然后吞咽下去。  
　　  
　　“别担心。我怀疑那个崇拜者会这么容易地被开膛手操纵。至今他非常谨慎，不留证据。瞄准一个FBI顾问只因为开膛手这么要求他……他会看起来像个随从，而至今为止他一直在展现自己的独立性。”  
　　  
　　“而克劳福德探员在这一点上赞同你？”汉尼拔问。  
　　  
　　威尔哼了一声。  
　　  
　　“杰克想给我保护细则和一把枪。我接受了枪，拒绝了他的保护细则。”  
　　  
　　汉尼拔看上去正在深思此事。  
　　  
　　“别担心，”威尔重复道，将手放到汉尼拔的手上。“我能照看我自己。”  
　　  
　　汉尼拔用一个微笑作为回答。它感觉上十分真诚。威尔得提醒自己汉尼拔只是在耍弄他。他有一种突然的冲动去效仿乔治娅·麦德尘的例子，切开汉尼拔的脸看看面具下面是什么。  
　　  
　　 _我想要看到真正的你，_ 他想。  
　　  
　　“所以，能提示一下这个周末你要为我们烹饪些什么吗？”  
　　  
　　汉尼拔摇了摇头。“我希望惊喜你。”  
　　  
  
　　威尔之后很快就离开前往狼陷。他的意识中闪过最近发生的一系列事件。他感到茫然，即使在经过了虽然短暂但深沉的睡眠之后。他有放任汉尼拔接管这出戏的冲动，但他见过一次这样会怎么运作，而他不想花更多的时间在BSHCI里，或者看到家庭成员和朋友死去。如果这意味着成为汉尼拔唯一的注意焦点，他显然愿意如此。但他还不确定汉尼拔想要什么。  
　　  
　　他称赞汉尼拔极度自制的举止，但这让弄懂他变得很困难。  
　　  
　　“他很孤独，”熟悉的声音从身后响起，威尔咒骂一声，攥紧了手里的方向盘。他得停止在开车的时候编造出人物了。快速地瞥了一眼后视镜，他确认了是彼得莉亚正坐在后座上。她穿着他们在法国找到她的时的那套衣服。  
　　  
　　“我认为他主要是无聊，想要找些乐趣，”威尔反驳道。  
　　  
　　“而如果他很孤独，那是因为他不让任何人靠近他，”他加重语气继续，“他不能冒险让任何人看到真正的他。”  
　　  
　　“他正在让你靠近。”彼得莉亚慢慢地说。  
　　  
　　“去到他的床上和歌剧院里。你也走到过这么远，”威尔说，可以听到自己语气里的攻击性。  
　　  
　　彼得莉亚总是令他发火。 _嫉妒，_ 他纠正自己。  
　　  
　　他能够感觉到她的视线集中在他身上，当她用一种清晰而斟酌的语气说：“当你想到现在的你跟我有多么相像的时候，你会想要碾碎我吗？”  
　　  
　　 ** _我们一点都不相像，_** 威尔想要这么怒喊，但是他能看到其中的相似性。就像彼得莉亚，这次他是自愿地走近汉尼拔。但是与她不同地他没有计划离开。  
　　  
　　“问题不在于我走了多远，而是我想要走多远，”他说着看向镜片。彼得莉亚表情冷硬地看着他。  
　　  
　　“与汉尼拔同行意味着杀戮，以及大朵快颐剩余的受害者，”她慢慢地说，“你愿意适应这些吗？我不愿意。”  
　　  
　　他盯着前路，思考着这个。这个早上，他吃下了人类的血肉，正如过去的许多次那样。但是这一次他是自愿的，并且不打算将汉尼拔绳之以法。  
　　  
　　“汉尼拔，”她继续说，“珍视你共情的天赋，因为那能让你理解他。但你能理解的不止是汉尼拔，也不止是那些杀手。”  
　　  
　　威尔吞咽一下。“是的，我不是。”  
　　  
　　他能够理解任何人。这是他逃避人群，信任狗胜过人类的主要原因。不断地感受其他人令他精疲力尽。集中于杀手也没有令他免于共情那些受害者。  
　　  
　　“你的受害者，”她说，“至今为止都是杀手，捕食者。”  
　　  
　　 _奇尔顿不是，_ 他想，但是点了点头。他知道彼得莉亚的意思是什么。  
　　  
　　“杀掉杀手是更加容易的，”她说。知道霍布斯和迪尔身为杀手或将会成为杀手令杀死他们变得更容易。  
　　  
　　“现在想象一下坐在精心装饰的晚餐桌旁看着汉尼拔杀死一名举止粗鲁的客人。你看到那个人死在你面前而无法帮助他。”  
　　  
　　威尔的呼吸加快了。他能够轻易地想象这一幕，看到受害者们被折磨和杀戮，一部分的他随着他们每一个的死亡而死去。  
　　  
　　“这是他的病理，”他说。当他这么说的时候，他在考虑着他的话。他是在为汉尼拔道歉，为自己寻找借口吗？  
　　  
　　“是的，”彼得莉亚说。她听上去对他的话很满意。“而你无法改变它。你的选择是接受它，为这段关系妥协；或者放弃跟汉尼拔在一起。”  
　　  
　　威尔恼火地盯着眼前的路。  
　　  
　　“我不认为我应该从你那里接受感情建议，彼得莉亚，”他透过牙缝挤出话来。  
　　  
　　“那么为什么我在这里？”她的声音带着恼怒。  
　　  
　　是的，他问自己。为什么是她？为什么，从他过去所有的那些鬼魂之中，他的想象力把她召唤了出来？  
　　  
　　“因为我在愤怒，”他说。“而你总是能够成功地让我把愤怒发泄出来。你倾向于告诉我我不想知道的东西。”  
　　  
　　但这也并不总是真的，因为她同样地愤怒而嫉妒。她永远都会试图用淬毒的言语去试图分隔他们。  
　　  
　　“我们会去找你的，”他说，惊到了他自己。他更用力地握紧方向盘。他现在能够看到了。汉尼拔会用她举办一场盛宴。威尔会小气地坚持尽可能长地让她保持活着。汉尼拔会被此娱乐，遵循他的要求，好奇地看着他们的相互作用。  
　　  
　　“你会享受这么做吗？”彼得莉亚平静地问。“知道他能轻易地杀掉我，即使我在他身边呆了如此之久。”  
　　  
　　威尔哼了一声，半是好笑半是生气。  
　　  
　　“我跟你不一样，”他告诉她。  
　　  
　　“或许你对于你过去的汉尼拔确实不一样，但是现在……”她在他透过镜子看向她的时候露出恶意的微笑。“现在，你在扮演我扮演过的角色。你还没有得以改变他，而这个汉尼拔会杀了你，而不是为了你的注意将自己整个燃烧殆尽。他没有像你为他燃烧那样地为你燃烧。”  
　　  
　　这刺伤了他因为他知道这是真的。他的第一个冲动是把车子转向，开回到巴尔的摩，到她的家里，把屠杀留在那。  
　　  
　　他强迫自己深呼吸。彼得莉亚在这里是因为他需要这场谈话，而与一个回声板对话比自己思考这件事情要容易。  
　　  
　　“那么我就得再次改变他，”他说，在他的座位上挺直了背。  
　　  
　　彼得莉亚笑起来。  
　　  
　　“我曾经这么做过，”他防御性地说，“我可以再做一次。”  
　　  
　　“通过折服在他面前让他操你？”她残酷地问。威尔畏缩了一下，感到自己为浴室里的记忆脸红起来。他在为这段记忆兴奋的同时感到担忧。当你在应对汉尼拔的时候，显露任何弱点都是危险的，而他在他们的关系里总是表现顺从。  
　　  
　　“为什么你不现在给自己一枪呢？”她催促道，“那样还少些痛苦。”  
　　  
　　“为什么你不能就这么滚开呢？”他回击道。但她一直待在那里，在他怒火冲天地坐在驾驶座上，想着要如何改变汉尼拔的整个回程里。就算她没有再说话，有她在身后盯着也让人分心。  
　　  
　　他希望她能够在他回到家的时候消失，但她跟着走进了房子里，而且小心翼翼地像是在躲避地板上不存在的灰尘。她没有坐下，而是一直站在起居室里，脸上带着评判的表情。狗狗们无视了她。  
　　  
　　他尽可能地忽略她，但最终他领着狗狗们出去散步来躲开她冷酷的瞪视。正如预料她没有跟着他走到泥泞的田野里去，但是她的话一直跟随着他。  
　　  
　　威尔没有对汉尼拔的派头和他自己简朴的作风感到不安。除了为歌剧院的行程将他打扮起来，他的过去的汉尼拔和这一个都没有显露过要改变威尔好让他与汉尼拔的生活风格相匹配的意图。服装对于汉尼拔来说是审美考量，不是金钱的问题。彼得莉亚没法以此来惹恼他。威尔更加关心于终结在菜单上或者汉尼拔失去兴趣。他将自己展现为一个浪漫关系上的伴侣。成为他的伴侣拿走了汉尼拔在治疗中操纵他的机会。至今为止，汉尼拔似乎满意于这样的安排。仍然地，他送了一个杀手到威尔那里。然而这是一个没法遵照汉尼拔的意图瞄准威尔的杀手。他想知道当他对崇拜者的预测成真，他没有被袭击的时候汉尼拔会怎样反应。汉尼拔的下一步动作会是什么？  
　　  
　　巴斯特衔着木棍走过来的时候，威尔在田野里停下，将木棍远远地丢出去，看着狗狗们奔向它。  
　　  
　　他没有忽略汉尼拔可能看穿了他的可能性，当然。他不怎么这么认为，不过确实有可能汉尼拔知道他就是那个杀手而只是在耍弄他。或者他有所怀疑，正在测试威尔。  
　　  
　　他为所有这些可能性叹气。大多数时候他很确定汉尼拔不知道他，然后他又开始怀疑。一切发展得太快，他感到与汉尼拔如此地亲密和接近，大多数是源于他与他过去的汉尼拔的经历。他得放慢他们关系的速度，而且他得解决开膛手的崇拜者的问题。  
　　  
　　温斯顿把木棍叼了回来，威尔拍拍他的头，把木棍向马文的方向扔了过去。那只小吉娃娃混种没有像那些大狗一样把它叼回给他。  
　　  
　　他认为汉尼拔不太可能在怀疑他。他对开膛手崇拜者的疑问看上去是真实的。威尔对于崇拜者为什么不会改变他受害者标准的解释应该是听上去足够可信的。这在心理学上是讲得通。  
　　  
　　问题在于崇拜者应该怎么做？威尔杀死受害者的方式展示了他知道汉尼拔的身份。他对于汉尼拔是一个危险，而威尔相当确定汉尼拔把他送往威尔的方向是为了摆脱他，同时也是因为想看威尔会如何反应。  
　　  
　　有趣的是现在的情况与托比厄斯·巴治的案子有多么相似。巴治曾经向开膛手示好，而汉尼拔送了威尔瞄准他。  
　　  
　　威尔因一个受伤的汉尼拔坐在他的办公室的记忆而微笑起来。他当时因为看到汉尼拔还活着而大大地松了一口气，即使他后来发现了那一切，他还是很确定那时汉尼拔看到他同样松了一口气。他们现在不像那时认识得那么久，不过威尔想知道如果他置自己于危险之中的话能不能引出汉尼拔相似的反应。这是一个诱人但是冒险的主意。在汉尼拔的世界里死亡太过容易，而他太想与汉尼拔在一起而不能为了他们关系的一些进步冒险。尤其是当这段关系已经在快速进展的时候。  
　　  
　　他漫步回家里，狗狗们跟在他的脚边，依然在思考应该怎么做。他想要干脆摆脱他的另一身份。毕竟，汉尼拔已经展示了他对于威尔比起崇拜者更感兴趣。直接停手或许是最容易的方法，但是除了不雅之外，这么做也会留下隐患。找个替罪羊的主意有些诱惑力。他会考虑一下所有的选项，如果这行不通，他还是可以直接让崇拜者消失。开膛手同样会在两次作案期间沉寂数月之久，毕竟。威尔并不一定要继续。  
　　  
  
　　他回到家里的时候他的幻象彼得莉亚已经消失了，这让他很满意。他不确定哪一个杀手会是替罪羊的好选择。回顾一下，兰德尔·迪尔本来会很完美，他认识汉尼拔，不过这个机会已经失去了。除了彼得莉亚，千代和玛戈，威尔不认识汉尼拔的其他雏鸟。他确定还有着很多，但是他们从来没有过交集。某个完全无关的人是无法令汉尼拔相信的。  
　　  
　　巴治是一个选项，但他有着非常独特的风格，与崇拜者的杀戮方式相去甚远。威尔持续想着这个问题，直到他有了一个非常简单的主意。然而，即使它如此简单，它还是需要一些准备和时间。  
  
第六章完。

 


	7. Chapter 7

    威尔没法马上实现他找到替罪羊的计划。杰克或多或少地是在要求他在下一周里每天课后加入实验室的队伍，而下个周末汉尼拔要过来狼陷。他不能操之过急。

    取而代之地，他用周末剩下的时间来打扫房子，想象着彼得莉亚对此会露出的厌恶的表情。他没有太多地改变布局，不过他把更多东西搬到了他楼上的新卧室里。使用那件房间还是令人感到有些奇怪，但他在里面睡得不错，而且他的起居室现在看起来更像是个起居室了。

    伴随着周一而来的是课程，午饭前有个留着小胡子的练习生试图从威尔那里套出关于切萨比克开膛手的消息。学生们过去对此就十分好奇，威尔偶尔会讲一讲近期的案子，但是这一个案子十分热门，而他无权谈论它。随着练习生的每一个问题，威尔变得愈发地恼火 。他能感觉到学员们注意到了他的他的情绪，开始向那个家伙投去劝告的目光。

    当课程终于结束，他假装正在忙着收拾桌子好避免有人试图跟他说话。感觉到有人在身后站定，威尔皱起了眉。他转过身去，以为会看到某个麻烦的练习生，但结果他发现汉尼拔站在他面前，穿着红黑格子的西装，淡淡地微笑着。一时之间，威尔不确定这是否是自己的幻觉，但他接着注意到了练习生们收拾东西时的侧目。

    “你好，威尔，”汉尼拔——真正的汉尼拔——说，倾身在威尔的唇上轻轻印下一吻。威尔吃惊地任由它发生，眨了眨眼睛。汉尼拔后退一步，微笑消失了。

    “你在这里做什么？”威尔困惑地问。

    汉尼拔看向一边，似乎感到受到了责备。

    “杰克邀请了我，”他说，“我们上周见面之后，他要我过来拜访。”

    威尔转了转眼珠，想着其中的原因。“他想盘问你关于我们的事，以及想让你来当顾问？”他猜测道，汉尼拔的笑容扩大了。

    “是的，”他回答威尔，“看来他没有告诉你？”

    “没有，”威尔说。“我可能会反对。”

    汉尼拔疑问地抬起眉毛，威尔感觉自己脸红了。

    “不是因为我认为你没有资格。你的资格足够了，说实话，比我更有资格，”威尔解释。“但我更想要把你保留给我自己而不愿意你被牵扯到我生活的黑暗一面里？”

    焦躁地，威尔取下了他的眼镜。大部分他的学生都离开了，但他能看到其中的几个还在门口张望，没有走人的意思。可能是好奇于汉尼拔以及他们的吻。这下人们会开始谈论他跟汉尼拔，他无能为力阻止。

    这让他变得紧张而防守性，而他同样知道汉尼拔多半是故意这么做的。皱着眉，威尔戴回眼镜，迈步绕过汉尼拔走向那一小群观众。

    “你们还有什么问题吗？”他问道，毫不意外地发现他们没有。看着他们离开之后，他走回汉尼拔的方向。

    他想告诉汉尼拔他是个混蛋才会不通知他就跑到他的工作地点来公开他们的关系，以及接受在他工作地点的工作，因为威尔相当确定汉尼拔已经同意了做顾问。这是跟踪狂的行为而且当然了，正是汉尼拔会做的事。

    “你似乎在生气。”汉尼拔陈述到，完全地镇静。

    “我是，”威尔说，揉着他右侧的太阳穴，没有看向汉尼拔。威尔不像汉尼拔那样善于不动声色，而对于一个没有多少真实感情的人来说，汉尼拔实在是过于敏锐。

    “如果你的一个病人告诉你，她的伴侣没告诉她就接受了她雇主的工作邀请，然后走进她工作的地方——这里没人知道她的私人生活——向每一个人炫耀他们是一对，你会对这个客户怎么说？”他问到，深吸了一口气。他已经说了出来，现在只能希望他的说辞能让汉尼拔中计而不是惹怒他了。汉尼拔的表情难以辨别，过了一会，他低下了头。

    “我必须得道歉，”他认真地说，“我想要让你惊喜，但结果我令你生气了。”

   _抓到你了，_ 威尔松了一口气想，部分地熄灭了怒火。他知道汉尼拔会从威尔的指控中为自己开脱，他同样知道他必须接受它好保持自己的角色。他尽力回到过去的自己，那个相信汉尼拔那么多的威尔。

    “我告诉杰克在询问你的意见之前不会做决定，如果这个有帮助的话。”

    威尔点点头，没有直视汉尼拔的眼睛。

    “有帮助，”他说。

    “但是你依旧在生气？”汉尼拔问。

    “是的，”威尔说。他不打算就这么简单地原谅汉尼拔。他意识到自己如何处理这件事会成为以后的先例。他不能让汉尼拔任意摆布他。

    威尔转身，走到入口处关上门。他挺直背再次转身，走回汉尼拔身边。

    “你好奇于我的天赋，”他看着汉尼拔。他看上去不像有压力的样子，但威尔可以从他转为面无表情的方式和他肩膀的姿态看出其中的紧张。他知道汉尼拔已经准备好进行一场搏斗，他的手指紧握，随时准备行动。

    “杰克联系你来当顾问让你感觉很受用。即使知道部分是因为我，你还是喜欢这个主意。你喜欢被人询问，被人寻求你的专业知识。但是你更加喜欢这个看我是如何工作的机会。你知道你应该告诉我，但是请求原谅总是比请求允许容易，所以你没有与我谈过就直接来了这里。”

    威尔停顿，舔了舔他的嘴唇。汉尼拔正在非常密切地观察着他，整个身体僵在他的西装下面。

    “对此我不感到惊讶，因为我看清了你，”他继续道，“我能看到你控制你周围环境的需求，包括在这其中的人。”

    当威尔意识到汉尼拔的脸不再是毫无表情，并且显露出渴望的时候，他的怒火消退了。

     _你在这儿，_ 他想。 _我看清你了。_

    “让我生气的是，汉尼拔，”他有些疲累地总结道，张开他一直握着的拳头。“是你认为我不会注意到你的操纵。”

    威尔很确定汉尼拔马上就会把语言找回来，然后为自己从威尔的指控中开脱，但他不想听任何借口。他一步步地走近汉尼拔，谨慎地，就像他是一头有待驯服的野兽。当他触碰到汉尼拔的脸的时候微笑了。威尔倾身轻柔地吻上他，汉尼拔似乎吃了一惊，起初他没有回应，但接着他的嘴唇和面部放松了，威尔将舌头滑进他的双唇之间，享受这难得的顺从。威尔将手移动到汉尼拔的头发里，轻轻地抓住他。他一边亲吻他一边一步步地走近，让汉尼拔不得不开始后退，直到他们抵住了他的课桌。威尔伸手将汉尼拔推在上面，感觉到外套落到地上，连同他桌上的文件。他感到难以想象地兴奋，意识到汉尼拔正坐在桌子上，长腿环绕着他的腰，手臂拥抱着他。汉尼拔将他们紧贴在一起，他们向后倾身，直到几乎躺到了桌子上，威尔俯在他的上方。

    这姿势不可能会舒服，因为课桌的长度不够，威尔停下他们的吻，松开汉尼拔的头发转而去握住他的腰。

    “对于道歉来说这是个非常诱惑性的姿势，汉尼拔，”他嗓音沙哑地说，让他们的眼神交汇。汉尼拔的眼睛被他凌乱的头发所遮蔽。

    “但如果我不再低估你的话你会更喜欢这样？”

    威尔笑了，因为当然汉尼拔不会为了操纵他道歉。

    “是的，我会，”他微笑着说，当看到汉尼拔也在微笑的时候，他的笑容扩大了。

    他把汉尼拔拉起来，拥抱着他。当他的身体接收到这里不会有性发生的信号，他战栗了一下。他硬了而且离汉尼拔足够近，知道他也不是不受影响的。

    “你还好吗？”他问汉尼拔，遇上了他好奇的神情。威尔将他拉得更近，直到他的前额能抵住汉尼拔的。

    “我在……面纱之下的样子令人不安吗？”

    汉尼拔没有回答，威尔能够感觉到他在考虑这个问题。

    “或者是迷人？”威尔问。汉尼拔笑了。威尔的眼睛睁大，感觉到了他整个身体的震动。

    “非常迷人，”汉尼拔以一个放松的微笑说，“同样也有点令人不安。未来我会尽力不去……耍弄你，而且我要道歉。”

    威尔因这个出乎意料的道歉惊讶地微笑。能看到真正的汉尼拔闪过令人愉悦。他不相信他关于未来不会耍弄他的承诺，但是欣赏他现在做出的努力。

    “所以，你带午餐过来了？”他问。

    “我开始感觉在你面前非常透明，威尔，”汉尼拔逗乐地说。

    威尔咧了咧嘴。

    “我想任何在你那吃过饭的人都会知道你不会在一间自助餐厅里进餐，汉尼拔。”

    他向后仰了些，以便更好地看着汉尼拔。他看上去十分堕落，头发凌乱，西装不复最初的妥帖。

    “我把它留在车里了，”汉尼拔说，让他的腿从威尔的腰上滑落下来。威尔想把它们抓回去，它们十分修长美观。

    “带到这里来，让我们在去见杰克之前吃掉？”威尔建议道，试图理顺汉尼拔的头发。他没能把它们理得更整齐些，但是这样的感觉很好。

    汉尼拔点了点头，威尔叹着气挪开，好让汉尼拔从桌子上下来。

    他弯下身捡起外套，递给汉尼拔。奇迹般地，他已经把头发理顺整齐，正在忙着拉直西装。

    “哪一天你得教我如何做到这个，”威尔递过大衣的时候告诉他。

    汉尼拔微笑着亲吻了他，之后离开去了停车场。威尔独自一人待在这间太大的教室里。

    

    结果汉尼拔带来的午餐是寿司，而且他不止带来了食物，还连同带来了吃它们需要用到的用具。威尔惊奇地发现自己的课桌被摆设得就像餐厅里一样。在加入汉尼拔之前威尔只改动了一件事，他将椅子从桌子的对面挪到了汉尼拔的同一边，收到了来自汉尼拔的微笑。

     _他派了一个杀手瞄准你，_ 威尔提醒自己， _再一次地。_

    他向汉尼拔提问了些关于食物的问题，好让他们的谈话不会进行得太深入。这方法效果显著，他得把这个战术好好记住。

 

　　过后，威尔引领他们走到杰克的办公室，敲了敲半掩的门。杰克独自在房间里，挥手让他们进来。这次头脑风暴或许会是徒劳而累人的，鉴于没有新的证据浮出水面，威尔也不能提供更多见解。但有汉尼拔在这儿，这可能会变得更加有趣，而威尔得小心不要为了他而炫耀起来。  
　　  
　　“我听说你正试图把汉尼拔偷走，杰克，”威尔欢迎道。  
　　  
　　“查看过他的资格证书之后我要求他来当顾问，”杰克没有丝毫内疚意思地回答。威尔几乎没法阻止自己翻白眼。  
　　  
　　“你做出决定了吗，莱克特医生？”杰克问向刚刚跟随威尔踏进办公室的汉尼拔。  
　　  
　　“在跟威尔讨论过你的邀请之后，我们决定我会在这一个案子上顾问。”汉尼拔回答，而威尔为他的措辞感到惊讶。在威尔看来，他已经给了汉尼拔全权自主，因此他如今仅仅限于这个案子令人惊奇。汉尼拔在处理杰克的问题上总是倾向于与威尔站在统一战线。  
　　  
　　“很好，”杰克带着一个满意的微笑说，递给他一叠文件。“我需要你在这些上面签名，过后威尔可以给你做这个案子的简报。”  
　　  
　　汉尼拔花了漫长的时间来浏览文件，威尔发现看着杰克越来越不耐烦，可是又不愿意失礼催促汉尼拔的景象十分具有娱乐性。威尔告辞去给自己和杰克取咖啡，还有给汉尼拔的水和水杯。回去的路上他在走廊里碰到了贝弗利。  
　　  
　　“嗨！”她以微笑欢迎他，“你的医生已经在里面了？”  
　　  
　　“是的，杰克要他看一份顾问合同。”他叹了口气。  
　　  
　　“怎么啦？”她歪歪头咧嘴笑道，“不想把工作和享乐混起来？”  
　　  
　　威尔为她的措辞翻了翻眼睛。  
　　  
　　“没什么，”他说。“我认为有他加入是件好事。我只是希望这最终不会变成什么疗程。你要加入我们的简报吗？”  
　　  
　　“不知道，杰克说今天要准备另一个头脑风暴会议。所以或许？”  
　　  
　　“这个嘛，我不介意多个伴。我预感这整个'开膛手和崇拜者'案的回顾会让我开始头痛。”  
　　  
　　贝弗利为他推开门，祝他好运，然后他们便分开了。  
　　  
　　“这看起来是合乎程序的，”汉尼拔终于说，签了合同，“很抱歉让你等待这么久。”  
　　  
　　杰克嘟囔了一些关于这没什么之类的话，然后把一大叠文件推给威尔。  
　　  
　　简报花了近两个小时的时间，期间当威尔的嗓音开始变得沙哑的时候汉尼拔将他的水分享给他。在另一个世界线里，汉尼拔花很多个“不是治疗”的谈话才跟进上开膛手的案子，威尔有些惊讶于它只花了两个小时就结束。杰克时不时地补充一些信息，而汉尼拔有时问些深思熟虑的问题。  
　　  
　　“兰德尔·提尔？”汉尼拔在简报接近尾声，当他们正在讨论崇拜者受害者的时候问。威尔等待着，好奇于他会怎样说明他与被害者的联系。兰德尔·提尔的名字没有见诸报端，不过汉尼拔很有可能从尸体发现的地点认出了他的身份。  
　　  
　　“我曾经有一个病人叫这个名字。我能看一下照片吗？”  
　　  
　　威尔翻了翻文件，递给汉尼拔一张兰德尔过去的照片。  
　　  
　　汉尼拔盯着照片看了一会，然后看向杰克。  
　　  
　　“兰道尔在他更年轻的时候曾经是我的病人。”  
　　  
　　杰克扬起了眉毛，而威尔皱起眉头来假装自己对这一揭露的惊讶。  
　　  
　　“你不认识克拉克·英格拉姆，对吧？”他向汉尼拔问道，以此来从杰克那里拿走主动权。  
　　  
　　汉尼拔摇头。  
　　  
　　“不，我不记得曾经遇见过英格拉姆先生。不过以我对兰德尔的了解，我相信可以提供一种新的视角。”  
　　  
　　他将照片放在他们之间的桌子上，向后靠上椅背。  
　　  
　　“克拉克·英格拉姆是一个连环杀手。我不能透露兰德尔·提尔的治疗细节，他的父母在他是个孩子的时候带他来见我。但我可以说，当时的他可以实施极端的暴力行为。他将自己更多地视为动物而非人类，我相信这给了那些骨茧一个新的解释。不幸的是，他的父母在几个月的治疗和一些进展之后拒绝了进一步的疗程。”  
　　  
　　“你相信他能够实施谋杀，或者至少是暴力行为？”威尔无视了杰克接住了汉尼拔抛过来的球。汉尼拔点点头。  
　　  
　　“这能给出一个崇拜者的受害者侧写，杰克。或许我们应该再次调查兰德尔的背景。”威尔看向杰克，满意于他的点头。  
　　  
　　“我们会派贝弗利着手这事，”他说。  
　　  
　　汉尼拔取过更多崇拜者的犯罪现场照片拿在手里，看着它们。威尔希望他觉得它们足够有趣。  
　　  
　　“或许这能将我们领到开膛手那里，”杰克若有所思地说，“如果我们假设兰德尔·提尔是一个杀手或者准杀手，那就意味着崇拜者瞄准的是杀手。我们之前假设崇拜者想要得到开膛手的注意是因为开膛手对他的犯罪现场有所回应。但或许他回应是因为他认识这些杀手。有人在他的领地里捕杀猎食者，而他将此视为挑战。”  
　　  
　　威尔因这个对开膛手简单化的解释拉长了脸，不去看汉尼拔对此的反应。他确定汉尼拔一定正戴着他的扑克脸。  
　　  
　　“我确定崇拜者以某种形式认识开膛手，”威尔打断道，没有看向杰克。他不想显得是在对抗。“他的杀戮令我感觉十分私密，像是一场演出。”  
　　  
　　他看向正在密切观察着他的汉尼拔。  
　　  
　　“就好像他在说：我在这里。看看我表演得有多么好。看着我，”威尔因为直面着汉尼拔说出这些话而感到一阵战栗。  
　　  
　　“你相信他着迷于开膛手？”汉尼拔问。  
　　  
　　“他感到需要与他交流。开膛手回应得更多，他就会越发试图证明自己。来展现他的舞能跳得多么好。”威尔说。  
　　  
　　“他们认识彼此吗？”杰克针对性地问。威尔咬了咬嘴唇。  
　　  
　　“我不确定。开膛手似乎并不认识这个崇拜者。我觉得如果他认识他，就会在英格拉姆案之后去杀掉他。天文台上的那起凶杀对他来说非常直白。他在生气。”  
　　  
　　威尔拿掉他的眼镜，按摩着两眼之间。这场谈话令他头痛。很难明确哪些是他真正知道的，哪些是他的猜测，而哪些他现在还不能知道。他很感谢能有实际上的文件来提示哪些信息是他能安全地提供的。  
　　  
　　“这一切都有些令人迷惑，而我认为这不仅是对于我们，对开膛手而言也是一样的。”  
　　  
　　“我能够提议更加细致地看一下开膛手的那件案子吗？”汉尼拔看向杰克问。“文件里有大量的信息，而我想要尝试一种新的方式。”  
　　  
　　“当然，我们可以带你去正在经手当前案件的法证专家那里了解更多细节，并且我们可以给你查阅过去案件的许可。虽然你只能在这里研究它们了。”  
　　  
　　汉尼拔点点头表示同意，威尔压下一个嗤笑。杰克刚刚给了切萨比克开膛手查阅他自己案子的完全许可，而且他甚至还得付钱来让他看它。汉尼拔肯定正在心里沾沾自喜呢。  
　　  
　　“我今天和这个晚上都是空闲的，不过不幸地，下个星期就完全不是如此了。”  
　　  
　　“那就让我们现在去实验室吧，”威尔建议道，“我来介绍你。”  
　　  
　　威尔领着汉尼拔走进实验室的时候贝弗利正在整理样本。泽勒和普林斯正在争吵关于骨茧里取来的骨头。  
　　  
　　“这是片坐骨，”泽勒以一种强调的语气说，举着一块扁平的骨头对着普林斯。  
　　  
　　威尔为这滑稽的场景感到好笑。  
　　  
　　“凯兹探员，”汉尼拔在他身旁说。贝弗利抬起头，在汉尼拔伸出手的时候摘下手套。  
　　  
　　“莱克特医生，”她欢迎道，摇了摇汉尼拔的手。  
　　  
　　“很高兴能在更好的环境下再次遇见你，”汉尼拔说。  
　　  
　　泽勒和普林斯把骨头推开走近。普林斯像对待一件递交给他的新证据一样打量着汉尼拔，而泽勒的目光则从汉尼拔和威尔之间来回移动。  
　　  
　　如果不是贝弗利泄了密，就是汉尼拔先前在他教室里的表演已经传播开了。  
　　  
　　“还有请叫我汉尼拔。”  
　　  
　　 _这倒是新事，_ 威尔想，忍不住抬起了眉毛。过去的时间线里，汉尼拔对这三个探员并不多么熟悉。他集中在了威尔和杰克身上。  
　　  
　　“如果你叫我贝弗利的话。”  
　　  
　　“荣幸之至，”汉尼拔回答道，转身去迎向泽勒和普林斯。  
　　  
　　“吉米·普林斯和布莱恩·泽勒，”威尔介绍他，“汉尼拔·莱克特医生。”  
　　  
　　他们握了手，而泽勒仍旧在来回看着威尔和汉尼拔。威尔翻了翻眼睛，而且确保泽勒也能看见。对方不好意思地回以微笑，令威尔感到惊讶。他忍不住笑了回去。  
　　  
　　“汉尼拔已经同意在开膛手和崇拜者的案子上进行顾问。杰克和我给他做了概要上的简报，不过并不全是取证上的。”  
　　  
　　“那么你来对地方了，”吉米说着直入正题。  
　　  
　　威尔半心半意地听着他的同事们向汉尼拔解释着证物。大多数时候他在看着表现得十分好奇和礼貌的汉尼拔。他在尸体展示出来的时候没有表露出犹豫，或者做出任何不当的行动，但是有一两次挡住了来回移动的泽勒和普林斯。威尔得把他拉出来，得到了汉尼拔感谢的微笑和吉米的一个大拇指——当汉尼拔没在看的时候。  
　　  
　　汉尼拔对开膛手的受害者们与对威尔的那些付以同样的注意力，这是符合逻辑的，不过威尔对他假装不认识开膛手受害者时的敬业精神印象深刻。  
　　  
　　“两个杀手风格上的不同是颇为引人瞩目的。这位崇拜者在他的受害者们死后肢解他们。”汉尼拔在贝弗利和吉米在实验室外翻动一具尸体的时候对威尔说。威尔点头。  
　　  
　　“或许他是过分谨慎，”泽勒插话进来。  
　　  
　　“有可能，”汉尼拔说，没有去看布莱恩。他正在对威尔皱眉。“我在想，他似乎非常熟悉开膛手展现他杀戮的方式。明显的结论是他认识开膛手。”  
　　  
　　“但我们假设开膛手不认识他，”威尔跟随这个思路。贝弗利和吉米回来了。  
　　  
　　“你认为这是某个有这个案子权限的人？”威尔问。  
　　  
　　寂静降到了实验室里，每个人都在思考这个想法。威尔压下一个微笑。汉尼拔正中他的下怀。  
　　  
　　“谁有这个案子的权限——足够到令他熟悉它？”  
　　  
　　“很多人，在这一点上，”贝弗利坐到一把椅子上。  
　　  
　　“开膛手已经活动了许多年。有很多警察，侧写师，实验室技术人员，FBI探员都了解这些卷宗，或者至少是其中的部分。”  
　　  
　　“这是个很大的范围，”威尔叹气。“这个房间里的每个人都在里面。除了汉尼拔。”  
　　  
　　“以及你，”贝弗利告诉他，“你在崇拜者杀掉英格拉姆之后才得到完全许可。或许你们两个应该看一看可能的嫌疑人。”  
　　  
　　“我们应该跟克劳福德探员谈谈这个吗？”汉尼拔问。  
　　  
　　“我会告诉他，而且让你知道我们的进展。”贝弗利说。  
　　  
　　汉尼拔点点头，拿起了他的外套。  
　　  
　　“我会思考今天得到的信息，然后把我对此的看法写给克劳福德探员。”  
　　  
　　 _以及在我们做饭的时候跟我谈论它们，_ 威尔想着微笑。  
　　  
　　“我陪你到你的车那，”威尔说。“反正我离开的时间也到了。狗狗们要开始饿了。”  
　　  
　　他们道别之后回到了威尔的办公室取他的东西。  
　　  
  
　　“我们周五再见面？”威尔说，当他们站在停车场中汉尼拔的本特利旁时。  
　　  
　　“我十分期待，”汉尼拔微笑着回答道。“这是个有趣的下午。”  
　　  
　　“在我的自然环境里观察我？”威尔半是嗤笑地问道，汉尼拔低头示意以表同意。威尔的嗤笑转变为微笑。  
　　  
　　“那么你会喜欢在我的家里观察我的。”威尔补充道，“虽然你可能会想要穿得随意些。狗毛可不匹配你的西装。”  
　　  
　　“那我要冒昧地着装得体了。”  
　　  
　　威尔倾身轻轻地亲了亲他。  
　　  
　　“再见，汉尼拔。”  
　　  
　　“再见，威尔。”  
　　  
　　他走向自己停在停车场另一端的车。他的待办事项清单每天都在变得更长。汉尼拔似乎对他自己的双面生活感到轻松而愉快，但威尔感觉不断的算计越来越令人疲惫。  
　　  
　　但他得贯彻他的计划。

 

　　 他驾车回家，照看他的狗，在收件箱里发现了一封来自阿拉娜的邮件，问他有关拉瑞的事。他没有回复邮件而是打给了她。他们谈论接走拉瑞的合适日期，然后决定在了下周。这不错，给了威尔实施计划的时间。

　　“所以，”阿拉娜说，“跟汉尼拔进行的怎么样？”

　　“不错，”威尔回答，不确定她的问题会走向哪边。

　　“有什么你想谈谈的事吗？”阿拉娜问，威尔皱起了眉。

　　“有什么是你想谈谈的吗，阿拉娜？”他回复道，听到她叹了口气。

　　“歌剧怎么样，威尔？进行得还好吗？”

　　   威尔知道她的问题由何而来了。

　　“没什么问题，”他回答。“不是我最喜欢的活动，不过我们结束后没呆多久。如果汉尼拔想的话我会再去一次的。以及别再担心了，如果我不想做什么事的话我能对汉尼拔说不。”

　　“我是你的朋友，”她说。“我的工作就是为你担心。”

　　“你会给汉尼拔打同样的电话吗？”威尔发问然后停下，意识到自己听上去有多么尖刻。“抱歉，”他补充，提醒自己这个阿拉娜从来没有跟汉尼拔进入过同一段关系。她是她的朋友和汉尼拔的朋友，而她正在试图照看威尔，因为她对他感到担心。

　　“不，你是对的。我真的不应该催促你。我也会去问一下汉尼拔的情况。”

　　这个想法让威尔哼了一声。

　　“问问他有没有决定这个周五穿什么，”他提议。

　　“为什么？”阿拉娜问。威尔咧了咧嘴角。

　　“我让他为了那些狗毛穿得朴素点。”

　　阿拉娜笑起来。

　　“我能用什么东西来交换他周五的照片吗？”她问，仍然在笑。

　　“距离我上次拥有一段关系已经有一段时间了，”威尔谎称，“不过我觉得我的责任是对他忠诚多于朋友。”

　　“真遗憾，”阿拉娜说，他能听到她声音里的笑意。

　　过后威尔试图继续写作但是他感到焦躁不安。有太多的事要完成，太多对汉尼拔行动的预期。与汉尼拔在一起让威尔开心，但他不能让自己的警戒放松太多。他甚至都没法确定自己能否在这个汉尼拔意识到自己被耍了之后幸存。他对威尔表现出的感情有多少是真的还是一个谜，并且汉尼拔的追求和喜爱很难按照表面理解。他的汉尼拔爱着他，愿意为他而入狱好让他知道他在哪里。这一个汉尼拔或许远远没有接近到这一步，而或许永远也不会。

　　第二天兽医打来，告诉他有人想要领养一只狗。实际上这个人过去就曾经领养过一只威尔发现的流浪狗。威尔打给他，他们聊了聊过去那只狗，它在几个月前过世了。这让威尔感到忧郁，那只小混种犬是只好狗。威尔对他谈了谈马文和巴斯特，他现在还没法想象把温斯顿送走。即使是谈论马文和温斯顿也感觉很糟，在拉瑞去阿拉娜那里的日期临近的时候。他们同意会面，但威尔不能确定日期，因此告诉那个男人他会再打给他。

　　周五，汉尼拔到达前的几个小时里，威尔的焦虑占了上风。他已经清理过房子，而且他们早就谈论过这次会面，决定汉尼拔会在这里过夜。但是彼得莉亚仍然在他视线的角落徘徊，而他不断回想起上一次汉尼拔和他一起在他厨房里的情形。那时他们跟阿比盖尔的耳朵一起分享厨房的空间。

　　最后他把他的狗狗们带到了楼上，因为他没有汉尼拔曾经去过楼上的记忆。他躺到床上。虽然他不应该这么做的，因为过会他要带汉尼拔到这儿来然后……，嗯，狗毛。他得把床单换掉了，再一次地。

　　但是狗狗们喜欢这样的待遇，有它们在床上躺在威尔的身边让他感觉镇定。

　　“滚开，彼得莉亚，”当她在门口出现的时候威尔告诉她。他现在没有做精神分析的心情。

　　“你这次应该在遇到他之前逃走的，”她告诉他，没有踏进房间。威尔在考虑从床上起来当着她的面把门关上。

　　“而我决定反对它，”他说，抱住巴斯特。它温暖地依靠在威尔的肚子上。

　　“愚行，”彼得莉亚回答道。威尔真想闭上眼睛忽略她，但她的存在感太强了。

　　“爱，”他说，看到她因这个字眼动摇。

　　“就像狗爱它的主人，”她说，“一个可以轻易杀死他的宠物而不受影响的主人。”

　　 ** _足够真实了，_** 威尔想。即使是他的汉尼拔也能够轻易地杀死威尔。他会对此感到后悔，会思念他，但如果情况必要做到的话他能做到这个。但是威尔爱他。他爱那个过去的汉尼拔，满是从威尔那里得到的由内而外的伤疤，并且他爱这一个汉尼拔，未曾被威尔的挣扎所伤害。

　　“有些时候宠物的奉献会被背叛，有些时候不会，”威尔回答她，闭上了眼睛。“如果你不是来帮忙的，那么你应该走了。我没有预约会面。”

　　他没有睁开眼睛，就这样睡着了，狗狗们温暖的躯体围绕着他。他梦到了莱克特城堡，以及萤火虫围绕着威尔的受害者组成的图腾柱飞舞。

　　他在门铃声中醒来，茫然地环顾四周，以为会看到老旧的城堡砖墙，然而看到的是自己房子里粉刷的墙壁。巴斯特，马文，拉瑞和温斯顿躺在他的身旁。当门铃声再次响起，威尔起身匆忙走下楼去，狗狗们跟在他的脚边。

　　他打开门，对着手中拿着威尔的冷藏箱站在那里的汉尼拔微笑。

　　“嗨，”威尔欢迎他。

　　“你好，威尔，”汉尼拔回复道。他们交换了一个意料之中但仍然惊喜的轻柔的吻。

　　威尔让到一边让汉尼拔进来。“请进，抱歉让你等在门口，我不小心睡着了。”

　　汉尼拔犹豫了，威尔往身后一看发现了原因。狗狗们正坐在汉尼拔的通路上，热情地看着他。

　　“嘘，嘘，”威尔嘘声道，弹了弹手指来引起它们的注意。

　　“别再恐吓我们的客人，”他告诉它们，随即命令道：“回你们床上去。”

　　巴斯特，马文和拉瑞知道这个命令，急匆匆地跑向它们的窝，但是温斯顿还太陌生，威尔得将它领到它的床上让它躺下。当他转过身，看到汉尼拔走了进来，正在观察着他。

　　“温斯顿是新来的，”他解释道。“它还有些规定要学。”

　　“它们看起来非常守规矩，”汉尼拔说，威尔感到一阵骄傲。

　　“谢谢，”他说，微笑着站起来。汉尼拔让门敞着，而且没有开始脱下他的外套。

　　“所以，”威尔挂上一个淘气的微笑，“你的厨房有多少部分在你的车里？”

　　汉尼拔对他回以微笑，这是一个辉煌真诚的微笑，让威尔的膝盖发软。

　　“我带来了一些一般厨房或许不会配备的特殊设备，”汉尼拔解释道，威尔走得更近些。

　　“当然，”他说，仍然微笑着，“让我帮你把东西搬进去？”

　　“那我将不胜感激。”

　　威尔穿上鞋子跟随汉尼拔走出门外。车里有两个箱子，威尔搬起了其中一个，他将他们领进厨房，让汉尼拔熟悉一下布局而他回头去取冷藏箱。

　　狗狗们全都静静地在它们的窝里坐着或躺着，威尔为它们的听话给它们每一个都奖励了零食。

　　“这周过得怎么样？”威尔回来的时候靠在厨房门口问。“我需要告诉你所有东西在哪里吗？”

　　汉尼拔已经脱下了外套，让威尔满意的是他穿着红褐色的V领套衫和黑色的裤子，而不是三件套西装。知道汉尼拔是为了他才穿着朴素让他的内部感到一阵暖意。

　　“如果能带我参观房子我会非常感谢，”汉尼拔说。

　　威尔疑惑了一会，直到他记起这一个汉尼拔过去并没有来过这里。他将威尔向他介绍厨房的邀请理解为了参观房子的邀请。

　　“那么跟我来，”威尔微笑着说。汉尼拔从容地探索着起居室。他在威尔的书柜和钢琴旁停下脚步。

　　“你演奏吗？”他问威尔。

　　“一点点，”威尔回答，“有些时候它帮助我放松，不过我不是一个音乐家，只是知道如何移动手指和读谱。你演奏，对不对？”

　　汉尼拔点点头。“羽管键琴，主要是。它更加生动，音乐来得突然而完整，而钢琴的声音则像回忆的回响。”

　　“你将来得为我演奏，”威尔握住了汉尼拔的手。

　　“如你所愿，”汉尼拔说。

　　“你要跟狗狗们打个招呼吗？”威尔问。汉尼拔眨了眨眼睛然后点头。

　　“谢谢，”威尔拉着汉尼拔到狗窝旁。

　　“这是拉瑞，”威尔介绍那只高个的狗狗。汉尼拔倾身向前，伸出手给拉瑞检查。威尔为这适当的举动微笑。“它马上就要去阿拉娜那里了。”

　　巴斯特和马文从窝里离开到他的脚边来寻求注意，威尔只能摇摇头。

　　“这是巴斯特，小的那只是马文，而这是温斯顿。温斯顿是上周新来的。”

　　“温斯顿是怎样加入你的家庭的？”汉尼拔在威尔领着他走上楼梯的时候问。

　　“我没有告诉你吗？”威尔问，知道自己没有。汉尼拔否定了，威尔一边向他介绍浴室，一边跟他讲了那个贫穷的主人和饥饿的狗狗的故事的编辑版本。

　　“你做了非常好的事，”汉尼拔说，他的注视落到威尔身上。

　　威尔耸了耸肩。“我想要帮助温斯顿，而帮助他的主人就是我做这件事的方式。”

　　“仍然比大多数人会做的要多。”

　　“因为我对狗有些着迷，”威尔开玩笑道。汉尼拔以一种难以辨认的神情望向他。

　　“这间房间并没有被使用很长时间，”他出乎意料地说。威尔感觉自己脸红了。

　　“直到最近我都睡在起居室里的折叠沙发上，”他解释道，“是做出些改变的时候了。”

　　“而且你送走了你的很多只狗，”汉尼拔沉思，“最近的几个月你对生活做出了很大的改变。”

　　 威尔翻了翻眼睛，戳了戳汉尼拔的手臂，在汉尼拔的脸上引起了一些真正的惊讶。

　　“别精神分析我，莱克特医生，”威尔威胁道，“如果你精神分析我，我就会是你的病人而不是你的恋人，而你的病人会在晚饭之后把你踢出去。”

　　汉尼拔一边的嘴角为威尔的野蛮微微扬起，威尔微笑，满意于他的反应。他决定为此奖励一下汉尼拔。

　　“以及是的，我买了一张新床然后把它搬到这里是想着你。”

　　“对此我非常感激，”汉尼拔以一个明亮的微笑说。

　　“很好，”威尔说。一时之间他只想把汉尼拔拽到床上然后蹂躏他。这种对身体接触的不断需求有些令人尴尬。

　　但他有借口可以说与汉尼拔的接触对他还是新事，而他的身体正在对此暴饮暴食。

　  “让我们开始做饭？”他问道，来使自己从性的想法上分心。

　　汉尼拔微笑了。“那会是我的荣幸。”

 

当汉尼拔带来的箱子终于被搬空的时候威尔忍不住笑了。他没把他的整个厨房带来，不过也相差无几了。

    他帮忙切菜，试着不去想汉尼拔正在准备的肉。当他结束了在BSHCI的监禁、设计引诱汉尼拔的时候就将他对此的部分厌恶抛弃了，但是得知自己要食用的肉曾经是人类仍然是件艰难的事情。威尔向自己承诺，当他们的面纱揭开之后他们将只瞄准那些恶人。

    把正在准备的焙盘炖菜放进炉子里之后，他们带着红酒去往了起居室。威尔自动地走向扶手椅，然后想起他曾经用来睡觉的折叠沙发实际上是张沙发。他停下脚步，羞怯地看向汉尼拔。

    “沙发还是扶手椅？”

    汉尼拔微笑起来。威尔知道他明白这其中潜在的问题是他们将靠得多近。

    “我想，我们或许应该先讨论案子和我的侧写，”他说。威尔感到有些失望但并不惊讶。当然了，汉尼拔想要讨论他自己。他在扶手椅上坐下，看着汉尼拔坐到另一把椅子上。这样的相对而坐引发了众多回忆；他嗅了嗅手中的红酒，从中啜饮。

    “我读了你对开膛手和崇拜者的侧写，”威尔手持杯颈说道。

    “你同意吗？”汉尼拔问。

    威尔耸了耸肩。

    “我觉得你在开膛手身上有所保留，”他回答。如果汉尼拔想为他的人物角色赢得夸赞，威尔会让他为之努力的。

    “在哪个方面？”威尔因这假装的困惑而微笑。或者这是真的，而汉尼拔正在疑惑威尔如何能如此迅速地发现。

    “你在对他做陈述的时候存在犹豫，”威尔说，“或许是他的侧写与你自身的背景相似。如果是我也会感到不舒服。在某些地方你让自己从侧写里分心去分析他的行为细节。”

    威尔意识到当他说话的时候汉尼拔正十分谨慎地看着他。他想知道自己是否正站在薄冰上。

    “你相信他拥有与我相似的背景，”汉尼拔说。威尔点了点头。

    “他有着医学背景，很有可能是个外科医生。受过良好的教育，引人注目，但并不可疑。他喜爱艺术，视自己的作品为艺术，作为一种将他杀死的猪转变为某种美丽事物的方式。他升华了他们。”

    “你崇拜他，”汉尼拔说。威尔强迫自己不对这个动词做出反应。他摆了摆手，好像这个词无关紧要。

    “相较于大多数连环杀手，开膛手是个艺术家，而他的作品在我眼中是美丽的，”威尔回答。他能感觉到汉尼拔的惊奇，一阵对他的感情冲刷而来。

    “你的共情让你与他产生了共鸣？”汉尼拔猜测道。威尔微笑了。

    “别误解我，”他急忙地说，假装要澄清自己之前的话。“我不赞成他杀人。但我看到了他作品中的美而我理解他为什么那么做。他们在他的眼中是猪，不值得活下去。他的崇拜者，然而，他的受害者侧写我理解得更好些。”

    “如果我们在他选择受害者的标准上是对的话。”汉尼拔说。

    “是的。但我有感觉我们是对的。他们是杀手而杀手不值得活下去。”

    “那么他有自杀倾向吗？他也是个杀手。”

    威尔面对这个问题眨了眨眼，没有回答。汉尼拔密切地望着他。

    “他没有感觉到负罪感，”威尔慢慢地说。“他在向开膛手传递信息，而如果他得杀掉几个猎食者，他也不会感到悔恨。他的信息比他杀死的人要更重要。而他不会因为自己的杀戮而自杀。”

    “你没把这些写在你的侧写里，”汉尼拔一边密切地观察着威尔一边说。

    “直到你向我提问之前我都没有想到这个。”

    而且他不想泄露太多的信息。他确定汉尼拔已经注意到了他对崇拜者的侧写有多么单薄。他正在推动他，利用他来获取关于崇拜者的更多信息，以及关于他的意识的运作方式。

    “再多问我一些？”威尔以一个微笑对弥漫的怀疑要求道。“我真的很想要完善我的侧写。它对我来说有些太单薄了。”

    “他为什么对开膛手感兴趣？”

    “他是吗？”威尔问。“迄今为止我们相信他崇拜开膛手是因为开膛手对他有所回应。”

    威尔停下，装作正在思考。假装暂时误入歧途也无伤大雅。

    “或许是开膛手误解了现有的作品，”他说，“而崇拜者只是在回应他？”

    汉尼拔没有回答，仅仅看着他。威尔经历了片刻的沮丧。他们都在玩着猫鼠游戏，而他很难把所有看法和理论理清楚。

    “你怎么看崇拜者？”他问汉尼拔。

    汉尼拔向后靠向扶手椅靠背，看着自己的手。

    “他是实用主义者，目标明确而有条不紊，”他说着看向威尔，“他有法医学知识……”

    “就像开膛手。”威尔插话道，汉尼拔点了点头。“崇拜者并不想被发现或者被看到。他展示自己杀戮的唯一理由是他想借此传递的信息。”

    “给开膛手的信息，”汉尼拔结论道。威尔压下一个微笑。

    “或许。”

    “而他为什么对他感兴趣，威尔？”汉尼拔问。

    **_因为我爱你，_** 威尔想。 ** _我想跟你在一起，而我知道你需要尊重我，而我需要打动你。_**

    “我不确定，”他说着叹了口气。“我还不能很好地理解他，目前来说。而诚实地说，我想要先集中于开膛手。”

    “因为杰克·克劳福德催促你？”汉尼拔问，威尔脑中闪回了无数次他与他的汉尼拔的谈话。他想知道这一个汉尼拔是不是也想要离间他和杰克。非常有可能，他决定。

    “杰克对开膛手很着魔，”他告诉汉尼拔。“我很确定他来找我的时候就想着开膛手的案件。”

    “与杰克一起工作让你感到不适吗？”

    “在开始与他共事前我确保自己与人力资源部联系过了，”威尔告诉他。“杰克会不惜一切代价抓到他的杀手。或早或晚，有一天我将不得不违反他的要求来保护自己。但是内心深处他是一个好人，想要保护那些无辜者。”

    “你正在共情杰克吗？”汉尼拔好奇地问。

    威尔微笑起来，努力抵抗自己站起来走到汉尼拔身边的冲动。然后他记起来自己不需要抵抗，于是从椅子上站起身来。

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

　　“我共情每一个人，”威尔说着步向汉尼拔，而对方抬头看着他，被娱乐地。威尔小心地坐到汉尼拔的腿上。一开始他感到犹豫，因为他们都是男人而威尔很重，但汉尼拔的手臂搂住了他的腰，突然之间坐在那儿变成了一件自然的事。他伸出手臂环住汉尼拔的脖颈，随后他们便分享着彼此的呼吸了。

　　“部分的我总会是我在共情的那个人。从来都不只是我。”威尔轻声说，直视着汉尼拔的眼睛。

　　“现在跟你在一起的是谁？”汉尼拔问，另一只手抚摸着威尔的腿。

　　“我希望我能说只有你，”威尔回答。“不过同样还有开膛手和崇拜者还有杰克。”

　　威尔做了个鬼脸。

　　汉尼拔吻他，轻柔地，随后愈发用力。他轻咬威尔的下唇而威尔张开嘴，接受这样的入侵。他闭上眼睛任汉尼拔予取予求，知道他想要将威尔意识中的其他影响驱逐殆尽。他的双手在他的身体上游走，而他得抓紧扶手以防从汉尼拔的腿上摔下。他们的姿势本来会有些尴尬，但是让汉尼拔来控制一切太过于诱人。这让威尔忘记了他随时都有可能从汉尼拔的腿上摔倒。当他们进行身体接触的时候汉尼拔会展现出更多的自己，而威尔感到这非常迷人。

　　汉尼拔的嘴唇移动到他的喉咙上，威尔呻吟出声。 _再咬我一次，_ 他想，但是没有说出来。

　　“食物……，”他喘息着说。

　　“这种特别的焙盘，”汉尼拔同样呼吸不匀地说，这让威尔感到满意。“需要超过一个半小时来完成。”

　　威尔气喘吁吁地笑起来。

　　“你选菜单的时候就想着这个?”他微笑着问。

　　“我没料到你会滑到我的腿上，”汉尼拔如此说来代替问题的回答，但是威尔可以看到他的唇角弯了起来。

　　“所以，食物在炉子上的这段时间我们是继续谈话，还是到楼上去?”威尔问。他不确定自己更想要哪个答案。谈论汉尼拔的另一人格开膛手，还是操他。他的意识现在把杀戮和性联系在了一起，这是不是个值得关注的问题？威尔希望这两条线的交叉不是永久性地。

　　汉尼拔以行动代替了回答，抓住威尔的腰将两人拉了起来。

　　“那就是上楼了，”威尔总结道。不需要任何讨论，他们移动到威尔的卧室。威尔将自己的衬衣拉过头顶，任凭它落到地上，转身面对同样正在除去衣服的汉尼拔。

　　脱光衣服，看着汉尼拔将衣物除尽然后与他一起倒到床上感觉是这样容易。容易过讨论谋杀，而且令人愉悦得多。有的只是手、唇舌和赤裸的肌肤。

　　威尔跨坐在汉尼拔身上，低头看着他微笑。汉尼拔虔诚地触碰着威尔肩上的咬痕。

　　“想要再咬一次？”他问。那会很疼，但或许能够留下永久性的疤痕就值得了。

　　汉尼拔似乎在考虑，一边轻柔地抚摸着结痂的伤口和周围发红的皮肤。这让威尔感到疼痛，令他想起了汉尼拔割开他之前温柔但坚定的怀抱。

　　“它愈合得很好。再次咬到这里会导致感染和疤痕。”汉尼拔最后说。

　　威尔叹了口气，汉尼拔疑问地扬起了眉毛。

　　“你想要留下疤痕？”汉尼拔问。威尔看向一边。

　　“这是个具有吸引力的想法，”他承认道。“而我不应该告诉你的。这给了你太多我有多么想要你的证据。”

　　“你为我买了一张床，”汉尼拔说，他的双手抓着威尔的腿将他拉得远些，令威尔变硬的性器挨着汉尼拔的。“而且你陪我去歌剧院。据我所了解，这些对你来说是意义重大的举动。”

　　“多么让我尴尬，”威尔说，在汉尼拔身上蹭了一下。他感觉到汉尼拔的阴茎愈发变硬，咧嘴一笑。“幸运的是，我确定低调着装还有跟我的狗打招呼对你来说是重大的举动。不过我们现在应该集中于别的事情上，你不觉得吗？”

　　汉尼拔的回答是抓住他的臀部，将他压得更近。两人身体突然的摩擦让威尔战栗。他意识到自己仍然戴着他的眼镜，但没法分心去把它摘下来。他伸手抚摸汉尼拔的胸膛，手指穿过粗糙的毛发。他攥住它来稳定自己，当他们的性器互相摩擦，听到汉尼拔的呼吸加速。

　　“润滑液，”汉尼拔以一种嘶哑的嗓音说。威尔强迫自己放开手，去拿床头抽屉里的润滑液。他挣扎着把瓶子抓到手里，汉尼拔正在玩弄着他的乳头令他分心。他的两只手分别在他的两侧，轮流揉捏和抚摸着它们。轻微的疼痛与愉悦混合起来，令威尔难耐。

　　“停下，”威尔以颤抖的呼吸抱怨道。出乎意料地，汉尼拔停下了，轻柔地抚摸他的身侧。这很痒，威尔不由自主地笑起来，手里的瓶子掉到床上。他躺倒到汉尼拔的身边，看着他的脸，发现他也在满足地微笑着。

　　 _你真的感觉到这个了吗？_ 威尔想。 _我希望如此，因为这感觉无与伦比。_

　　“允许我来帮忙，”汉尼拔说，打开了润滑剂。他把它倒到威尔张开的手掌上，将瓶子放到一边。威尔在手指之间温暖那些液体，汉尼拔再次把他移到自己的腿上。当威尔感觉润滑液足够暖了之后，将他们的性器并到一起，在它们接触的时候忍下一声喘息。他用手将润滑液涂抹在他们之间。汉尼拔满意地叹息，威尔视线向上，看到他在床单上扬起头，眼睛半闭着。他的头发凌乱，遮住了眼睛。汉尼拔伸出手，温暖的手加入威尔的，环绕着他们的阴茎。

　　汉尼拔温柔但粗糙的手与他们之间的摩擦是美味的。很快威尔无法控制地想得到更多。一反常态地，汉尼拔没有控制他们的移动。他似乎跟威尔一样失控，威尔抓住他们的性器，更快地动作起来。愉悦显现在他的脸上，威尔着迷地看着。当汉尼拔射出的时候，他第一次完全闭上了眼睛，扬起头长长地呻吟。威尔感到他的精液打在他的腹部和他自己的性器上，而这足够让他也高潮了。过分的刺激令他哭喊起来，放开他们的阴茎。汉尼拔仍然在缓慢但是稳定地抚摸着它们，当威尔倒下的时候放开了手。威尔的眼镜压在他的脑袋和汉尼拔的胸膛之间。他们都在粗重地喘着气。

　　“你在哭，”汉尼拔说，触碰威尔的脸。威尔眨了眨眼，意识到他说的是对的。

　　“我没事，”他说，在汉尼拔取走他的眼镜，从他脸上拭去泪水的时候靠向他的触碰。“只是有点茫然。”

　　“你需要单独待一会吗？”汉尼拔问。威尔真正地为这个问题感到惊讶。从未有人这样问过他，而过去的汉尼拔从来不会放弃看到他脆弱时刻的机会。

　　“或许，”他微笑着说，“但我不想。”

汉尼拔点头，将威尔按在他的胸膛上。他静静地爱抚着威尔的头发，没有谈论或要求任何事请。这给了威尔时间让他的身体和内心从高潮的冲刷和亲密之下平息。这给了他时间重新竖起屏障，提醒自己他是威尔·格拉汉姆。他喜欢狗和它们无条件的爱，围绕着他房子寂静，在河流中钓鱼，某人在他的双手下呼出最后一口气的那一刻，以及制作钓饵。

 

　　“嗯，现在这里除了你没有别人了，”过了一会，当威尔感觉自己平定下来之后说。

　　“以及你，”汉尼拔补充道。

　　“以及我，”威尔确认。

　　他们平静而餍足地躺在床上，威尔享受着被爱抚的感觉。一会之后汉尼拔哼了哼，在威尔身下伸展起来。

　　“几分钟之后我要去照看一下焙盘，”他告诉威尔。

　　“我以为它要两个小时才会好？”威尔问，皱着眉。

　　“它会在大约一个小时之后做好，但是它现在需要照看，”汉尼拔不带感情地说。威尔抬头看向他，被娱乐地微笑起来。

　　“你是为了把我搞上床而撒谎了吗？”他问，得到了一个严肃的神情。他没有让它烦扰他。

　　“我没有提到烹饪过程中必要的监测程序，”汉尼拔慢慢地回答。

　　“嗯哼，”威尔说，把脸上的笑容隐藏到汉尼拔的胸膛上。当另一个人叹气的时候，威尔感受到他胸口的震动。威尔忍住一个笑容，亲了亲汉尼拔的皮肤。

　　“我去洗澡，”威尔说，慢慢将自己支起来，离开汉尼拔。他们都有些发粘，而他的大腿因为做爱时的运动而有些发烫。

威尔洗得很快。他因为有汉尼拔在身边而太过激动，无法忍受与他分开太久。当他从浴室里出来的时候，他在想自己是否应该穿上些不错的衣服。只有两次他在跟汉尼拔吃饭的时候没有穿着得体。威尔走向他的衣柜，看到汉尼拔已经捡起并且叠好了他自己的衣服，停下了脚步。汉尼拔的包还在楼下。遵循自己的直觉，威尔只穿上了睡裤和衬衫，走下了楼。

 

　　他在厨房找到了汉尼拔，被他的狗狗们围绕着，正在检查焙盘，往里面滴着某种液体。他已经换上了新的衣服，不得不说是个遗憾。有那么短短的一会，威尔曾期待他在赤裸着烹饪，不过他显然是在过夜包里放了衣服，在一楼的浴室里洗了澡。

　　“现在我感觉自己穿着不得体了，”他在厨房门口说。汉尼拔干完了他的活，再次关上炉子，然后朝威尔转过身。他的目光扫过威尔的全身，然后微笑了。

　　“鉴于我们是在进行非正式晚餐，我相信这可以被忽视过去。”他说。

　　 _而且，你喜欢这种方便，_ 威尔想，满意与自己的衣服选择而微笑。

　　“焙盘可以了吗？”他问。汉尼拔点点头。

　　“我们在大约50到60分钟之内就可以吃了，”他回答。

　　威尔由于先前的性爱感觉太慵懒而无法建议更多关于谋杀或者食人的谈话。

　　“你要来检查一下我的钢琴的音是否还准吗？”他问道，得到汉尼拔愉快的神情作为回答。

 

　　跟汉尼拔一起坐在威尔钢琴前的感觉很奇怪。狭窄的木凳上几乎没有同时容纳他们两个的空间，但汉尼拔似乎并没有在意，于是威尔决定不去为此尴尬。

　　“是谁教的你？”在威尔颇为僵硬地弹完一支简单的曲子之后，汉尼拔问道。

　　“我教的自己，”威尔回答道。“我喜欢演奏钢琴这个想法，于是当我买下这所房子的时候，我淘到了这架旧琴、一些乐谱和教材。你受的是专业教育？”

　　“我叔叔教的我，”汉尼拔回答道，伸手弹奏起一段似曾相识的古典旋律。“他在我的父母死后收养了我。”

　　威尔迫使自己保持镇静和放松，希望汉尼拔能透露更多信息。他没有失望。

　　“他希望藉此与我亲近，但是很快地，我明显开始需要一个比他更有经验的老师。”

　　“他找到其他方式来与你亲近了吗？”威尔问。汉尼拔给了他一个考量的眼神，没有停下演奏。

　　“是的，”他沉默地弹奏了片刻之后说。“他是一个画家并且教导了我。他更希望我像他那样作画，但我更偏爱线条明晰的画作。”

　　“黑与白，清楚无误的边界，”威尔说。在他的脑海中他能清晰地看到。一个年轻的汉尼拔将所见之物以素描付诸笔端，而他的叔叔则试图令他挥洒色彩，让他的想象自由地漫游。

　　“建筑和解剖图，”威尔说，联想着，“你是否曾展示过自己的设计？”

　　汉尼拔停止了演奏。威尔感到他从自己意识中建造的汉尼拔的年少时光中挣脱了出来。让他松了一口气地，汉尼拔看着他的目光中带着崇敬。

　　“我聪明的男孩，”汉尼拔说，伸出手捧住威尔的脸。

　　“抱歉，”威尔说，倚向那只手。“我不是故意这么做的。”

　　“你没有必要道歉，”汉尼拔以坚定的声音对他说，“你发现我有趣到让你共情得如此之深，让我感到受宠若惊。”

　　他倾身轻柔地亲吻威尔的嘴唇。“而且如果你不停地道歉，最终我会对它感到厌倦，所以你应该考虑节俭地使用道歉。”

　　“你不会厌倦我的，”威尔反驳，回吻着他，“我太令人惊奇了。”

　　“你确实是的，”汉尼拔同意道。“我们继续弹奏？”

　　威尔摇了摇头。“你来弹，我来听？”

　　“如果你希望的话。”

　　“我的确希望，”威尔说。他坐在汉尼拔身旁聆听着，享受他的陪伴。短暂地，他的思想漂流到了坠崖之后的未来，会发生在汉尼拔的某所房子里的相似的场景，但他将这个幻想推开。现在，他有这个汉尼拔，以及将要与他共度的每时每刻。他感到对他的亲密和连接。

　　 _我将使你我相连，_ 威尔想。

　　当汉尼拔停止演奏的时候，威尔从思绪中惊醒。困惑地，他看向汉尼拔，发现对方正在向他微笑。

　　“时间到了，”他告诉威尔。“焙盘在几分钟内就会准备好。”

　　汉尼拔料理餐点的时候威尔摆好了餐具。当汉尼拔将精美的食物摆上桌的时候，他感到一种奇怪的似曾相识之感。

　　“你跟你的叔叔一起待了多久？”威尔在他们用餐的时候问。肉被烹调得非常美味，而这让他产生负罪感。他需要有什么来令自己分心，汉尼拔打开了这个话题而他又对汉尼拔的过去十分好奇。

　　“我的家人在我八岁的时候过世，我在一家孤儿院待了一段时间，直到我的叔叔找到我，”汉尼拔没有很多情绪地说，“他既没有料到也没有计划过要为一个孩子负责，但他跟他的妻子在我少年时代照看了我。”

　　威尔微笑了，想象一个青少年时期的汉尼拔。

　　“你还会见他们吗？”

　　“我叔叔的妻子是日本人，在我就读大学之后，他们从法国搬去了她的母国，”汉尼拔解释道。

　　这没有解答威尔的问题，不过威尔没有再继续深究。汉尼拔有着除了千代之外的在世的家人，这个概念非常吸引人。

　　“我父亲在我尝试加入FBI之前就去世了，”他告诉汉尼拔。分享一部分他自己的历史才公平。“我们并不亲近，但是我从来不认识我的妈妈，而他总是在那里，即使是我宁愿他不在的时候。”

　　“他不理解你的天赋，”汉尼拔不带疑问地陈述。

　　威尔有些悲伤地笑了。“是，他更希望我正常一些。我学会了隐藏自己的不同之处。”

　　“那残忍吗？或者他是想当然？”

　　威尔摇了摇头。“他从来没有直接影响我。我只是跟他共情，”他语速很快地说，惊讶于内心升起的强烈情感。

　　 _你永远没法超脱你的父母，_ 威尔想。

　　“我年轻的时候那曾经是个更大的问题。每当我遇到他人我就会开始读懂他们，模仿他们并且迎合他们的需要。现在我对自己更加了解了，我有足够的时间来理解自己和成为自己。”

　　“由你自己，”汉尼拔补充道。威尔娱乐地哼了一声。

　　“那个也是，”他同意。

　　吃完晚餐之后他们把狗放出去，去浴室做了些清洁之后到了床上。汉尼拔坚持想要看威尔的书的大纲，威尔屈服了，拿出了一份他写的所有东西的打印版。汉尼拔翻阅的时候他蜷缩在汉尼拔身旁，单纯地享受这一亲近。这种居家的感觉很温暖，威尔很快放松了下来。

　　他在一片黑暗中醒来，紧靠着汉尼拔。他感到舒适，温暖，并且不知为何地性奋。他一定是梦到了什么，但是他记不起内容。只记得那是个好梦。威尔看了看时间，发现黎明将近了。他从汉尼拔身边离开，悄悄下床，走下楼去照看他的狗。他将它们放出去，想着自己是应该回到床上跟汉尼拔在一起还是开始早餐。得意地笑了笑，威尔决定把汉尼拔弄醒。他会去做早餐的。反正他比他自己更适合这个活。

　　当威尔滑进被单底下，把冷冰冰的脚伸到汉尼拔腿上的时候，汉尼拔没有惊醒。如果汉尼拔不是在威尔下床的时候就已经醒了过来，威尔就要感到惊讶了。

　　“所以，”他说，将汉尼拔更近地拥入怀中，“我本来考虑吃点谷物早餐，不过还是决定把你叫醒，以防你看到我在吃那个之后心脏病发作。”

　　汉尼拔静静地笑了，威尔享受看着汉尼拔这样柔和与明朗的样子。

　　“那我得尽力为你准备更加营养的一餐，”汉尼拔说，嗓音因为睡意低哑。

　　“棒，”威尔微笑着说，手摩挲着汉尼拔的胸膛。能够触碰，并且有权触碰汉尼拔的感觉很好。

　　但是仍然地，他感到自己的热情有点傻气。他想知道汉尼拔会不会有同样的问题。

_或许，_ 威尔决定。毕竟，他正在花很多的时间跟威尔在一起，而且接受他的种种怪癖。至今汉尼拔甚至都没有试图改变他。 _如果你不把他试图将一个连环杀手送到我这里的事算进去。_

　　“如果你想得到早餐，那你得让我起来，威尔，”汉尼拔说，但他自己也没有松开威尔的意图 。他们正在抚摸彼此，而威尔十分喜爱这种接触。

　　“早餐，然后做爱？”过了一会之后威尔问。他感到另一阵因为汉尼拔的笑造成的震动。

　　“真高兴我娱乐了你，”威尔不带笑意地说，伸手隔着睡裤的织物抚摸汉尼拔的勃起。他享受听着汉尼拔的呼吸加快，失望于自己的手被拿开。汉尼拔将他的手举到唇边亲吻。

　　“让我喂饱你，”汉尼拔以沙哑的嗓音说，另一只手温柔地抓住威尔的臀部。“之后你可以洗个澡，然后你想做多少爱我们就做多少。”

　　“不错，”威尔气喘吁吁地说，挣扎着从汉尼拔的怀中挣脱出来，跪在床上。

　　“我假设你希望我再洗一次澡所以我们可以……进行插入式性爱？”他问，避免使用“操”这个词。跟汉尼拔讲话不能用“淫荡”的字眼，威尔得找其他的方式来表达自己的意愿。

　　“只要你想要的话，”汉尼拔回答，同样坐了起来。

　　“还从没做过那个，”威尔说。“你得教我怎么做。”

　　“我的荣幸，”汉尼拔说。

　　他们亲吻后离开了床铺。威尔因为期待而感到晕眩，同时感到自己的激动十分傻气。而汉尼拔，当然地，显得十分平静，至少在表面上是这样。威尔希望他内心也有一点期待。

　　早餐之后威尔去洗澡，尽可能好地清洁自己。他决定如果他喜欢这个，就去查查准备自己的最容易的方式是什么。他大概应该在邀请汉尼拔过来之前就这么干的。

　　当威尔从浴室出来的时候汉尼拔不在卧室里。他赤裸地爬到床上等待。

　　“让你等久了吗？”几分钟之后，汉尼拔走进来问。

　　 _那么，那么多年，_ 威尔想，微笑着回答：“是我的错，我太匆促了。”

　　自然地，汉尼拔是个绅士，没有在加入到床上之后就直奔主题。他们亲吻，摩擦着，直到威尔不得不因为太过干涩而停下来。

　　“润滑液，”他嘴唇红肿地说，看着汉尼拔去拿。不是从威尔的床边，而是从汉尼拔的过夜包里拿出来的。他同样还带了避孕套，以及出乎威尔意料地，乳胶手套。威尔看着那双乳胶手套，皱着眉。

　　“你关于乳胶手套的联想都是工作相关的，我说的对吗？”汉尼拔气定神闲地问。

　　这双手套让他回想起他被割开之后在医院的经历，以及当汉尼拔强迫他吞下阿比盖尔的耳朵时的手。但他不能提及这些原因。仍然地，他的勃起衰退了。汉尼拔看到了，不过无视了它然后带上一只手套。

　　“让我给你一些更加愉悦的相关经历，”他要求。等到威尔点头后，他将润滑液倒到手套上，用手指捻开。威尔感兴趣地看着。

　　“你可以躺下然后拿一个枕头垫在身下，”汉尼拔说，“或者你可以侧躺着，或者……”

　　“或者我可以跪着四肢着地，”威尔补充道 。他想了想但是感觉难以决定。最后他跪了起来，因为这样能保证他最大的移动能力。然而不能看到汉尼拔让人不安。当汉尼拔开始用带着手套的黏滑的手指抚摸他的后穴，威尔皱起眉。这有种临床医学感，有点像是前列腺检查。威尔因为这个想法笑了出来，汉尼拔的手静止了。

　　“抱歉，”威尔说，转头看向汉尼拔，而对方正疑问地看着他。“只是因为……呃……”

　　 _这会听起来很傻，_ 威尔斥责自己，犹豫之后决定见机行事。

　　“前列腺检查真的应该是这样的吗，莱克特医生？”他越过他的肩膀看着汉尼拔问，对方微笑了起来。

　　“一点不错，格拉汉姆先生。”汉尼拔回答，用没戴手套的那只手拍了拍威尔的屁股，继续用另一只手抚摸着威尔的洞口。

　　“所以，你对你的每个病人都这么干？”威尔玩味地问。这是一个很好地从准备工作中分心的方式。

　　“正如你所知的，我已经不再从事医疗了，”汉尼拔回答，用中指插入威尔到第一指节。威尔一开始感到抗拒，之后不得不有意识地放松。

　　“所以，这次出诊是个例外，莱克特医生？”他问道，在汉尼拔将手指插入又抽出的时候深吸一口气。

　　“一点不错，”汉尼拔镇定地陈述道。他抽出手指，威尔听到他倒了更多的润滑液，之后他再次插入了他，这一次很深地。此刻之前威尔并没有感觉到性起，但现在这开始让他感到愉悦了。他正在为汉尼拔打开。他现在还没法在精神上这么做，因此交出他的身体是一个好的代替。

　　“我很高兴听到你这么说，因为我觉得对于保留你的执照来说这次检查有点太过于友好了，”威尔说，闭上眼睛，“或者保留你的伴侣，如果你对其他人这么做的话。”

　　说到最后一句话的时候，他的动作节奏轻微地改变，威尔得意地笑了。汉尼拔用另一只手触摸威尔的下腹部，从他身上辐射过来的热度令威尔战栗。

　　“那么我就不会跟我的伴侣以外的人一起参与，”汉尼拔说。威尔听到他的移动，汉尼拔将吻印在他的脊柱上。

　　“该加第二根手指了？”威尔偏了偏头。

　　“是的。”汉尼拔回答到。

　　他们没有继续交谈地加到第二根手指。威尔感到放松，并且开始喜欢这种扩张。

　　“难以找到我的前列腺吗，莱克特医生？”

　　他戏弄地问，嗓音低哑。汉尼拔的回答是在他前列腺上的一记突然的戳刺，猛烈的快感使得威尔喘不过气来。

　　“好吧，好吧，你找到了，”威尔喘着粗气说，但是汉尼拔没有停下手上的刺激。威尔呻吟起来，手臂弯了下去。他把头垂到床面上，脸颊贴着床单。

　　“你知道吗，格拉汉姆先生，定期前列腺按摩被证实能够降低前列腺癌的风险？”

　　威尔翻了翻眼睛，部分是因为汉尼拔的保持角色，不过大部分是因为他感觉真的很好。

　　“我是……，”威尔磕磕绊绊地说，“我不……”

　　汉尼拔将两根手指一起抽出，威尔呻吟出声，听到汉尼拔加了更多的润滑液。

　　“实际上我没有那么热衷角色扮演，”他趁着短暂的喘息之机说，接着汉尼拔用三根手指进入了他。扩张的感觉带来一阵尖锐的夹杂着疼痛的愉悦，威尔再次呻吟起来。

　　“而且你足够放松到不需要再分心了，”汉尼拔说。他的声音饱含喜爱，威尔想象他微笑着低头看着他。威尔·格拉汉姆，共情者和FBI侧写师，在他的手指上抽插着，一定令他非常自得。 _对他如此开放和脆弱，以自己的身体和生命信任着他，称呼他为伴侣。以这种方式拥有威尔令人陶醉。令威尔的精神为他开放将会更加诱人，这样威尔就能放下那些他为自己设立的屏障，成为那个隐藏在他内部的那个壮丽的存在。美丽的威尔……_

　　“威尔？威尔？”他听到汉尼拔说。威尔意识到自己正在侧身躺着，汉尼拔从身后搂着他。他戴手套的那只手粘粘地放在他的腹部，他们的双腿交缠在一起。汉尼拔的胸膛紧贴在威尔的背上。

　　“你去了哪里？”汉尼拔问。威尔知道他将自己最后的部分思绪说了出来而汉尼拔已经听到了。

　　“你的脑中，”威尔如实地回答道，只是为了接着问出那个虚假的疑问。“你想让我成为什么？”

　　威尔耐心地等待着汉尼拔的回答。“我相信你有着巨大的潜力，”( _对于暴力 **，**_ 威尔想)“以你的天赋，而因为害怕迷失自己而不能完全地使用它。”

　　“就像我刚刚那样，”威尔紧跟着说。内心中他觉得有些好笑。

　　“就像你刚刚那样，”汉尼拔确认道。“你现在的洞察就已经十分惊人了。我想让你更加彻底地使用天赋的想法会冒犯你吗？”

　　“不是冒犯，更多的是受宠若惊，”威尔回答。他打算暂时放下这个问题，如果汉尼拔也打算这么做的话。他看到放在床上的避孕套，拿起其中一个越过肩膀递给汉尼拔。

　　“我认为你想进入我，对吗？”他问。

　　“如果你想让我这么做的话。”汉尼拔靠近他的耳边低声说。威尔点头之后他接过避孕套。他们犹豫了一会，都不愿意放开彼此。汉尼拔不得不暂时隔开距离来摘下手套，把避孕套戴上。

　　“就像这样？”他再次从后面搂住威尔问。威尔感觉到他的勃起以及避孕套的乳胶贴着他的臀部。

　　“这样行得通吗？”威尔回问道，他没有做这个的经验。

　　“会比较慢，”汉尼拔说，将威尔的大腿向前曲起，“我无法非常准确地击中你的前列腺。”

　　“你得控制住自己，免得把我落在后面，”威尔挑战性地说。

　　“我会的，”汉尼拔说，接着补充道，“请把润滑液递给我？”

　　威尔伸手去拿，因为听到如此平淡的语句从汉尼拔嘴里说出来而微笑。花了一些时间准备之后，汉尼拔的性器开始插入他的体内。他感觉到被扩张，但是多谢汉尼拔大量使用的润滑剂，这并没有感觉到疼痛。而正如汉尼拔所警告的，并不是每一下冲刺都能击中威尔的前列腺。

　　仍然地，听到汉尼拔加速的呼吸声，感到汉尼拔坚硬的阴茎在他体内而他的右手扶在他的腰上，令威尔感到性奋。而当汉尼拔找到了正确的角度时，那种感觉异常甘美。威尔忍不住在每一次准确的戳刺之下呻吟喘息。

　　“碰我，求你？”他恳求道，当攀升的快感对他来说太过难耐。汉尼拔将威尔的性器握在手中作为回答。他控制着节奏，威尔压低嗓音咒骂出声，听到汉尼拔被娱乐地笑了。

　　“耐心，”汉尼拔说，衔住威尔的耳垂。

　　但他加快了动作的速度，威尔感觉自己向高潮逼近，直到汉尼拔突然松手，抓住了他性器的根部阻止射精。

　　“操！”威尔喊道，在汉尼拔的控制下挣扎，为从临近的高潮落下而喘息和咒骂。

　　“你想把我落在后面吗，威尔？”汉尼拔问，听上去太过自制，而威尔咆哮了一声，把自己拉开。他不喜欢汉尼拔的性器离开他的感觉，但是足够生气到这么做。他转过身把汉尼拔推倒，咬着牙爬到他身上。汉尼拔爱慕地看着他，不过这没让威尔镇定下来。

　　“这就是你想要的？”他问，沿着汉尼拔的胸膛向上抚摸到咽喉。他用双手抓住汉尼拔的喉咙，看到汉尼拔扬起脖子为他提供更大的空间，他睁大眼睛。

　　他因为这一景象而呻吟，倾身向前吻向汉尼拔，用上牙齿。当他们分开的时候，他松开汉尼拔的喉咙，向后靠去，将汉尼拔的阴茎引导回自己体内。汉尼拔扶住他的腰，他们以快速的节奏开始动作。威尔决定这是一个更好的姿势。他的前列腺得到了更多的关注，更重要地，他能够看到汉尼拔的脸。怎样一副景色啊。他躺在威尔之下，张着嘴粗重地喘息，无法将目光从威尔身上移开。他们同步地运动着，威尔一边在汉尼拔身上操着自己一边撸动着自己的性器。他能感觉到高潮的临近。

　　“请跟我一起，”他急速地喘息道。

　　“是的，”汉尼拔喘息着说。他看上去尤其地堕落和失控，仅仅是对汉尼拔做了这些的人是自己的想法就足以让威尔射到汉尼拔的肚子上。

　　“请你，求你，”威尔恳求道，汉尼拔继续插入威尔两次，三次，接着几不可闻地呻吟了一身，紧闭着双眼射出。

　　威尔微笑着低头看着他，倾身向前亲吻汉尼拔的眼睑。

　　汉尼拔的阴茎从威尔体内滑出，他在他身旁躺下。

　     _重建他的面具，_ 威尔娱乐地想着，亲了亲汉尼拔的嘴角。

　　“你感觉好吗？”他低声问汉尼拔。

　　“是的，”汉尼拔回答，没有睁开眼睛。

　　“在这等一会，好吗？我会找些毛巾来擦干净我们两个，”威尔说，亲吻汉尼拔的嘴唇。

　　他站起来，感到双腿发虚，走向了浴室。威尔擦干净自己，拿着一条温热的面巾和一条毛巾走了回去。出乎他意料地，汉尼拔仍然闭着眼睛躺在床上。威尔急匆匆地过去把避孕套摘下来，擦干净汉尼拔的阴茎，然后去处理他腹部的混乱。

　　当威尔抬头，他看到汉尼拔正在看着他。威尔想知道汉尼拔是否有片刻真的失去了控制。让毛巾落到地上，他爬到床上将毯子拉过来盖住他们两人。他把自己埋在汉尼拔的身旁，汉尼拔无言地搂住他，将他的脸贴在威尔的头发上，用鼻尖轻轻蹭着他。

　　“你让我感觉非常透明，”汉尼拔说。

　　“你告诉我我应该节省地使用道歉，”威尔回复道。他深而慢地呼吸，希望自己能够保持放松，不要紧绷起来。

　　“无需道歉，”汉尼拔说，“我只是在解释为什么我同时感到不安又着迷。”

　　威尔想了一会是否要进一步促使汉尼拔吐露心声，但他感觉今天他们两人已经足够公开了。他们需要一些舒缓的话题。

　　“你对书的大纲怎么看？”他取而代之地问。

　　“我相信你已经不再有兴趣写它了，”汉尼拔说。

　　威尔眨了眨眼，抬头去看汉尼拔的脸。他的表情温暖而专注。

　　“能解释一下你的理由吗？”他问汉尼拔。

　　“它的开头十分抓人，不过很快就变得理论化，而且令人感觉你已经智能上地厌倦了自己的写作。相较于你关于共情的文章，它只是一个惨淡的影子。”

　　他皱着眉想了一会，盯着汉尼拔的胸膛而不是他的脸。他对这本书并没有多少感情，因此他没有感到冒犯。他记得他是怎样为了吸引汉尼拔的注意开始这本书，而现在他已经不需要了。

　　“你有没有考虑过你对这个主题的兴趣来自于你对切萨比克开膛手食人的潜在设想？”汉尼拔非常无辜地问，威尔得咬住自己的内唇才能不嗤笑出来。

　　“或许，”威尔慢慢地说，“现在你这么说，是的，我已经有一段时间对它没有多少热情了。”

　　“我有一个可能会有帮助的建议，”汉尼拔提出道，威尔抬头看向他。

　　“继续，”他告诉他。

　　“用你至今所写的来论证关于开膛手的理论。”

　　“然后看看这样会不会引领我到达一个结论。你认为我搞这本书只是在探索可能的途径，”威尔理解地说，“我可以那么做，谢谢你。”

　　“你不用客气，”汉尼拔回答道。

　　舒适而满足地躺在床上，威尔想知道他们要怎样度过这一天。除了照看狗狗，他们没有什么非要干的事。而且汉尼拔可以在这里待一整天。威尔不记得曾经没有计划地跟汉尼拔共度这么长的时间过。

　　“你闲暇的时候都在做什么？”威尔问，支着手肘注视着汉尼拔。

　　“我很少空闲，”汉尼拔回答，“我有广泛的熟识和兴趣来花费我的时间。”

　　“告诉我，”威尔要求。他把手放在汉尼拔的胸膛上，玩弄着那里的毛发。

　　“关于我的熟人？”汉尼拔以调笑的语调问道，威尔做了个鬼脸。

　　“不，”他说，“关于你的兴趣。”

　　他当然知道。但是他想听汉尼拔告诉他。让他高兴的是，汉尼拔这么做了，威尔将头枕在汉尼拔胸前，听他谈大键琴，采购原料，装饰他的餐厅，以及艺术展、音乐会和歌剧。

　　威尔听到了真相也听到了谎言，惊奇于它们是如何完善地编织在一起，成为一个关于汉尼拔的兴趣的或多或少真实的图景。这让他微笑，同时也让他悲伤，因为他知道汉尼拔正在将部分的他在威尔面前隐藏起来。他不喜欢这样，如今他能理解霍布斯案的时候汉尼拔想要将他拉入黑暗的需要了。爱着一个无法与之坦诚相待的人是艰难的。

　　“我想跟你一起去你那些昂贵的食品店，”汉尼拔停下他的描述时威尔说。“虽然我可能会因为价格生气。”

　　“跟你一起去是我的荣幸，”汉尼拔严肃地说，“为什么你会生气？”

　　“我告诉过你我是在贫穷中长大，”威尔提醒他。“我跟着我爸从一个工作到另一个，在这之间，会有一段时期钱和食物都不足。你还是个孩子的时候饿过肚子吗？”

　　汉尼拔沉默了很长时间，当他终于开口的时候，威尔不敢看向他。汉尼拔的声音很遥远。

　　“我父母死的那个冬天非常严酷。我们住在乡间，虽然家里很富有，但在苏联占领下的立陶宛，大部分我们的资产都是不可用的。庄园被毁坏了而食物稀缺。我们依赖土地生活，但它并不总是和善的。”

　　汉尼拔的口音在说这些的时候变得更加突出，威尔紧握住了汉尼拔的手。对于莱克特城堡的记忆以及汉尼拔的话在威尔的意识中编织出了一副生动的汉尼拔童年时期的景象。他知道死亡和失去盘踞在故事的结尾，而紧跟着失去家庭之后的是他在孤儿院的时光。威尔不敢触及这个话题，所以他转向了食物。

　　“你了解饥饿，”威尔说，亲吻汉尼拔的手背来安慰和稳定他。“而你迁就我，另一方面地，谨慎地对待金钱，以保自己不会再挨饿。”

　　汉尼拔看向他，威尔能感觉到他正在从自己鲜少深入的过去中脱离出来。

　　“我有着离开祖国，跟叔叔一起生活后变得富有的有利条件，”汉尼拔说，沉思地看着威尔。“你现在有金钱但你却不使用它。”

　　“是的，”威尔确认，“把钱花在奢侈品上令人感觉堕落。”

　　“但是你喜欢我在你身上花钱，”汉尼拔几乎是用喉音轻声说。威尔移开视线。

　　“我喜欢，”威尔尴尬地说。“因为你在我身上投入兴趣。还因为这令人感觉占有，就像当你咬我的时候。”

　　“你需要我来照顾你吗？”汉尼拔问而威尔立刻摇了摇头。

　　“不，”他断然地说，“但是你这么做的话感觉会很好。如果我需要或想要它的话。这样说得通吗？”

　　汉尼拔若有所思地哼声。“是的。我承认你在我需要的时候照顾我这个想法同样令我感到愉快。”

　　“那么我们互相照顾彼此，”威尔温暖地微笑着说。他喜欢那样，感觉像是一个承诺。

　　“我们会的，”汉尼拔以一个小小的微笑重复道。

　　他们过后出门去散步，带着威尔的狗。汉尼拔带了一双结实的鞋，而威尔特地选了一条铺砌过的路以免弄脏衣服。

　　“我必须要带你去钓鱼，”他告诉汉尼拔。

　　“你坐在河边吗？”汉尼拔问。

　　“不，”威尔回答，“我走入溪流，站在水中，直到我捉到鱼。我总是那样。不过如果你想的话可以坐在河边看着我。”

　　“出乎我意料的是，我感到这个主意很吸引人。”汉尼拔说，威尔因为这种诚实笑了起来。

　　“迷人得就像我对歌剧的感觉那样？”他问。

　　“我想要看你在你自然环境里的样子，威尔。”

　　“我不是在河里出生的，汉尼拔。”威尔调笑到，赢得了汉尼拔的一个微笑。

　　在汉尼拔为他们做了丰富的午餐之后，他们一起无所事事地度过了这一天剩下的时间。当汉尼拔在傍晚离开的时候，威尔不想让他离开。他紧紧抓着汉尼拔亲吻着他，直到汉尼拔把他推开，喘着粗气。

　　“我确实必须离开了，威尔。”他说，平整着自己的衣服。

　　“只是给你一些在回家的路上惦记的东西，”威尔咧嘴笑着回答道。

　　“我会在我们再次见面的时候惦记，”汉尼拔说。

　　“我们什么时候再见面？”威尔问。

　　“下周我得离开去参加一个会议，”汉尼拔说，“但我星期四下午是空闲的，如果你想加入我的话。”

　　“我当然想，”威尔不假思索地回答。他们对彼此微笑。

　　“那么我准备两个人的晚餐，”汉尼拔回答。

 

　　威尔在车道上等待，直到本特利消失在视野之外。当他回到起居室之后，整栋房子显得空旷。狗狗们正在懒洋洋地躺着，威尔去到它们的窝旁，花了一些时间拥抱和抚摸它们。

　　“你们表现得非常好，”他告诉它们，享受着它们单纯的崇拜和爱。它们帮助他平静和稳定下来，他躺下闭上眼睛，让它们簇拥着他。

　　高跟鞋的咯哒声惊醒了威尔。他的眼睛猛地睁开，看到彼得莉亚正在轻蔑地低头看着他。

　　“我真的不需要你，彼得莉亚，”他简短地说。跟汉尼拔玩了这么久家居游戏之后，仅仅是她的出现都让他感到不适。

　　“你的潜意识并不同意，”她回答道。威尔站起身来，不愿意给她居高临下的位置。他从她身边走开，试图拉开距离，但是她跟着走了过去，坐在了其中一把扶手椅上。威尔看着另一把椅子，手指颤动。他的想法夹在坐下听她说话和实验一下他幻想出来的彼得莉亚能不能被掐死之间徘徊。

　　然而鉴于他的幻象汉尼拔不能亲吻，威尔决定坐下来听她怎么说。她就在这，而且已经没有必要对她感到嫉妒了，威尔告诉自己。他现在有汉尼拔了，而他会确保真正的彼得莉亚永远不会像之前那样接近汉尼拔。

　　“好吧，”他交叠起双腿，“你想要什么？”

　　“你感觉好吗？”她问，威尔皱起了眉。

　　“跟他在一起？”她说。威尔只是注视着她，而她也回以注视。

　　她先移开了视线，威尔满意地扬起了头。

　　“我享受我们在意大利的时光，”她看向窗户，缓缓将一缕松散的头发抚回脑后。“我知道他在杀人，但我起初没有那么在意。”

　　“你害怕被抓到，”威尔反驳道。

　　“你不是吗？”彼得莉亚问。“你会失去你的小房子，你的狗，还有你为数不多的朋友。你会再次被监禁，而这一次你会是罪有应得。”

　　他记起被汉尼拔释放，记起他使拇指脱臼来摆脱手铐，记起他在交火中开枪以及驾驶着一辆警车离开。

　　“我没有害怕被捕，”他说。要离开监狱有很多种方法，而他确信如果必要的话他能找到它们。“但我同样自信不会被抓到。”

　　“因为你对未来的记忆？”她扬起一边的眉毛问。“知道本来应该会发生的事情还有用处吗？关系和事件已经改变了，你不能相信你的记忆还会实现。”

　　威尔耸了耸肩。

　　“我仍然还有一项优势。我比原本应该的更加了解人们，我不是汉尼拔，但是我能够预测出一些结果。”

　　她几乎听不见地哼了一声，威尔怒视着她。

　　“你预测会怎么样？”她问。“当汉尼拔发现你是他领地上的捕食者，那个嘲弄了他，杀掉了他的门徒之一的人的时候，他会高兴吗？”威尔想要无视她，但这确实是一个值得关心的问题。他可以肯定汉尼拔为他着迷，但他之前也曾经追求过他，爱上过他，但他仍然打算吃掉威尔的脑子。

　　“汉尼拔可以很自负。你等得越久，他就会越加感到背叛。”

　　“这是个感情关系治疗吗，彼得莉亚？”威尔没法忍耐地反问道。她是少数能够激怒他的人，因为她能看到他不想被人看到的那一面。他的偏狭和嫉妒对她来说就像他对汉尼拔的爱意一样清晰。

　　“你需要关于你感情关系的建议吗？”她问道，缓缓地发出每一个音节。

　　 ** _我的感情关系没问题，_** 他想要反驳，但它当然不是没问题。它是一个梦，而很快他就会醒来。让汉尼拔知道他被耍了是很危险的，威尔需要一个计划来保证自己能幸存。

　　“你的建议是什么？下次见面的时候走进他的房子里告诉他'哦，顺便说一句，我知道你是切萨比克开膛手，而且我一直在用尸体来吸引你的注意。不过鉴于我们已经搞上了，我想我要停手了'？那会进行得非常顺利。”他脸上挂着冷笑告诉她。

　　“恐惧令你粗鲁，”她以一个带着怒气的微笑说，威尔用力地攥紧了扶手。她是对的，他感到恐惧。他确定汉尼拔倾心于他，而此时他作为开膛手崇拜者的身份是一种令他从威尔那里分心的因素。

　　“粗鲁是另一件可能会使我被杀的东西，”他说，深吸一口气来迫使自己放松。这是他所能承认的最接近对彼得莉亚的同意的事。敌对不会有什么意义。她不是真的彼得莉亚，他只是在对着自己抓狂。

　　“过去的时候，你记得汉尼拔常常忽视你的粗鲁，”彼得莉亚注视着威尔的脸说。“但你不能假定现在也会同样如此。”

　　“是，”威尔抿紧了嘴唇，“我不能。”

　　在与汉尼拔共度了那些时间之后，要说出这一点很难。

　　“我们的角色颠倒了，”他意识到，禁不住微笑起来，“第一次相遇的时候，汉尼拔看到了我身上的潜力而引领我，直到……我在黑暗中找到他。如今，我看到了他身上的潜力，而我经受的煎熬……就像他必定曾经受的一样。”

　　“你对此的感受如何？”

　　威尔哼了一声。“我比过去更加地了解汉尼拔了。至少是我的汉尼拔，那个在过去或者说未来的……随便怎样。那个经历了只有我知道的事情的汉尼拔。”

　　他把视线从她身上移开，难以在说出接下来的话的同时保持目光接触。

　　“但是我担心这样的理解会使我将其投射到现在的汉尼拔身上。我承受不起低估他或者理想化我们如今的状态。”

　　“你需要将面纱揭开，”她说。

　　“将它砸开，”威尔点点头，想着如何惊喜汉尼拔。他曾经这么做过，但是如今他关心结果如何。怎样惊喜汉尼拔并且展现出自己并非威胁是一个问题。

　　“我需要以他能接收到的方式宣称我的忠诚和……爱。”

　　彼得莉亚没有回答。当威尔回头看她的时候，椅子已经空了而她人已经不在了。

　　“见鬼的，”他咒骂道，狗狗们抬头看向他。现在他需要她的意见和帮助了，她就不见了。“真典型。”

　　威尔尽量不去过度考虑他的计划和选项，带着狗狗们出门来分心自己。他看着它们一起玩耍，但仍然感到焦虑。回到房子里之后威尔打给了那个希望收养狗狗的人。这场谈话是痛苦的，不过他同意与他见面，并且带上马文和巴斯特看看他们是否合得来。当他回到床上去的时候，床铺闻起来像是汉尼拔。这种味道安抚了他。他把脸埋在被单中睡着了。

 

　　接下来的一周以一个无聊的星期一开端，到了星期二，有个不满自己分数的学生向他发火。威尔带着一种心神不宁的感觉结束了一天的课程，之后决定去实验室一趟。如果他对自己诚实的话，这不是出于需要，而是因为他有一种奇怪的愿望，想跟贝弗利、普林斯和泽勒待几分钟。他最后还是决定过去，跟同事们抱怨麻烦的训练生这类行为会让他看上去更加正常些。正常的人们会对同时和朋友抱怨别人。

　　当他带着东西到走到那之后他发现实验室空荡荡的。皱了皱眉，威尔环顾四周，询问了一个路过的探员。对方向他指示杰克的办公室，当他走到半掩的门前，他听到泽勒和普林斯在里面高声说话。在他举起手准备敲门的时候他听到杰克说：“我们会把这件事查清楚，这是我们的工作，无论我们对他的感觉如何。行动起来！”

　　威尔向后一步，抬起的手落了下来。他听到人们在办公室里走动，努力不让自己的表情显露任何情绪。

　　 _汉尼拔跟狗狗们打招呼，_ 威尔提醒自己。回想着汉尼拔屈膝跟他的狗群们互动的场景让他能够对普林斯害羞地微笑，对方敞开门看见了威尔，脚步停了下来。

　　“嗨，”威尔招呼道，看到普林斯身后的泽勒脸上带着愧疚之色。贝弗利看到他时的表情是一张不带情绪的面具。有什么事情不对劲，威尔感到肾上腺素冲刷而过，战斗还是逃跑的本能涌了上来。

　　“威尔，”普林斯说，威尔听到办公室里面椅子移动的声音。

　　“我想来问问有没有出现什么新消息，还有大家想不想喝杯咖啡？”他问。普林斯戴上一个假装出来的笑容，而贝弗利回头看向杰克。杰克走到了门前。

　　“威尔，请进，”他愉快地说，接着转向其他人，“你们有工作要做。”

　　杰克为他让开入口，威尔强迫自己放松下来走进了房间。

　　“他们看上去有点紧张？”他坐到一把椅子上问杰克。幸运的是，他拒绝看向别人眼睛的癖好名声在外，因为此时此刻，他没法直视杰克的。

　　“我给了他们一项困难的任务，”杰克不带什么语调地说，“他们是FBI职业探员，他们能应付的。”

　　“好吧，”威尔慢慢地说，“有什么我能帮你的吗？”

　　“我正想问这个问题呢，”杰克回复道。“你来这里做什么？”

　　如果杰克在以某种形式怀疑他，他需要表现得无辜，对调查不能比本应的状态深入。

　　他没法依照这个情况需求地脸红，因此他回想周末时跟汉尼拔的性爱来让脸上出现一些红晕。

　　“我……呃……我想来问贝弗利要不要一起去喝咖啡。我这一天有点糟糕，抱歉，我不知道你需要她。”他匆忙地说出这段话，接着短暂地向上瞥了杰克一眼。他看上去真诚地内疚，而威尔对这种态度的感受夹在放松和愤怒之间。

　　“贝弗利，泽勒和普林斯在接下来的几天里会着手于一项特别的工作，一项你不了解的，因此我必须要求你不要打扰他们。”

　　威尔皱着眉点了点头。

　　“跟开膛手有关吗？”他带着一点急切问，“我跟汉尼拔的侧写引出了什么线索吗？”

　　“正如我说的，你对此不了解，”杰克回答，接着语气有些尖锐地说，“你坚持只做顾问，因此我们不能让你涉足所有的事情。”

　　“是的，抱歉，”威尔说，让他的肩膀低垂下去，“我不应该追问的，只是因为开膛手真的让我沮丧。你知道那种感受。”

　　杰克叹气点点头。

　　“训练生们怎么样？”他突然转变话题问。

　　这个问题让他想起了那个好胜的学生，他真心地做了个鬼脸。

　　“让我们这么说吧，我很高兴马上就到考试时间了，而下个学期我计划减少自己的课时。”威尔诚实地说。

　　“你要减少你的课时？”杰克惊讶地问。

　　“是的，我需要些时间来做其他的事情，”威尔回答，看到杰克脸色变暗并且皱起了眉。

　　“比如莱克特医生？”他问。

　　“实际上我在遇到汉尼拔之前就要求人力资源部缩减我的课时了，不过有更多时间跟他在一起也很好。”

　　杰克幅度很小地点头，表达对威尔的怀疑。恼火地，威尔决定采取一个卑鄙的策略。

　　“难道你不会希望多花些时间跟你妻子在一起吗？”威尔带着柔和的微笑问。“我真的很喜欢跟汉尼拔在一起度过的时间，而我们住得很远。在工作上花的时间更少些会很好。”

　　“我希望你没让他影响你，”杰克说。

　　威尔眨了眨眼睛，接着皱起了眉。

　　“你的意思什么？”

　　杰克别开了视线，威尔有一种感觉，他本来是不打算说这些的。

　　“新的关系可能会冲昏一个人的头脑，”杰克含糊地说。威尔忍住翻白眼的冲动。

　　“我还没有疯狂到进入一段关系就迷失自己的地步，”威尔生气地说。他曾经结过好几年的婚，不过当然杰克不知道这个。对于这一个杰克来说，它从来没发生过。

　　“当然不了，”杰克说，做了个安抚他的手势。

　　“所以，如果我不了解当前这个案子，当有关开膛手或者崇拜者的线索出现的时候你会打给我？”威尔问。

　　杰克点点头。

　　当威尔离开办公室之后，他感到自己的镇定流走了。

　　 _汉尼拔，_ 他疯狂地想，他们怀疑汉尼拔。

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

　　威尔在停车场里坐了很长的一段时间，在自己的车里盯着眼前的建筑，双手颤抖。他造成的改变以某种方式将杰克引向了汉尼拔。他想要告诉自己这仅仅是他的想象，但威尔曾经经历过杰克这样的保密行为。这与阿拉娜跟汉尼拔约会的时候他对待她的态度是一样的。

　　他们目前不可能握有证据，他想。不然汉尼拔已经被逮捕了。但是他们在怀疑，此时他们可能正在检查时间线和不在场证明，而汉尼拔对此一无所知而无法保护自己。

　　拯救你自己，杀了他们全部，威尔记起，攥紧了方向盘。如果他告诉汉尼拔，这一切会在浴血中结束。即使如杰克那般恼人，威尔也并不想让他被杀，或者团队中的任何哪个人死掉。他想找到他们怀疑汉尼拔的地方，将汉尼拔从嫌疑名单中排除。为了达到这点他需要让团队分心，以便潜入到实验室和杰克的办公室里去。他原本让开膛手崇拜者退休的计划现在必须得等着了，他需要先保护汉尼拔。

　　当晚他没怎么睡觉，大多数时间都在策划第二天的行动。当他终于上床后，他不断地在汗湿中惊醒。这让他想起了脑炎的问题，最后他在黎明前就起床来测量体温。令他松了一口气地，他的体温仍在正常范围之内。他喝下了大量咖啡，开车去华盛顿，将自己隐藏到人群里，用一次性手机短信发给弗瑞迪詹姆斯•格雷的壁画的地址。他提到了鉴于杀手还活着，她最好带着FBI一起过去。过后他拆毁了手机，在公共交通上花了一个小时将每一块碎片丢弃到城市的不同地区。他在一家看上去十分昂贵的店铺买了瓶巴塔-蒙哈榭，店主的看他的神情颇为怀疑。

　　回到在停车场的车内，他为摆脱了人群而松了口气。直到在去往匡提科的路上他才把自己的手机开机。没有未接电话和短信。这可能意味着任何事，比如他被排除在了调查之外，或者弗瑞迪蠢到了孤身前去。或许她还没有看到他的短信。他到时候总会知道的，但他恨这种未知和等待的感觉。

　　他告诉自己放松，讲他的课。课间休息的时候他强迫自己待在教室里。他不能偏离他一贯的轨迹，特别是当他不应该去实验室的时候。最后一节课前的休息时间他听到了自己想听的东西，练习生间的窃窃私语。有什么大事被发现了，杰克的队伍都已经去了。他们奇怪为什么威尔没跟他们一起去。威尔忍住一个微笑，在愉快的情绪中完成了最后一节课。学生们离开的时候看上去有些丧气。

　　实验室太过于暴露，但杰克的办公室对于一般访客来说则没有那么暴露。在经过了一番不熟练地开锁和翻找之后，他找到了一迭汉尼拔的文件。他们还没有发现Il Mostro，但他们已经联系到了兰德尔•提尔，彼得莉亚死掉的患者，还有其他半打围绕汉尼拔的死亡事件。他们同样发现了镜子公司的送货员和另外两起开膛手的凶杀案。这不妙，威尔的心跳加速了。也有一迭文件是关于他自己的，不过在看到没有任何可疑的记录的时候他镇定了下来。至少在记录上，威尔是完全清白的。

　　他带着更多的了解和未减的担忧离开了杰克的办公室。杰克这次更加彻底地进行了背景调查，虽然没有明显的证据被发现，仍然存在很强的嫌疑。如果遇上一个友好的法官，这些或许足以拿到一个搜查令了。

　　接下来的几天里不会有什么事发生的，他走到车前的时候告诉自己。他们会因为壁画家而足够忙碌。晚上会面之后，汉尼拔会在周五离开去参加他的会议。威尔有保护汉尼拔的机会。

　　回家的一路上威尔焦躁不安，不断地听到过去的汉尼拔对他说他担心得太多了，应该放松一下自己。这没有什么帮助。他想要喝到醉酒；不，他想要去见汉尼拔然后……威尔叹了口气，开始做深呼吸。牵动了局势的不是汉尼拔，是他，他负有责任。他搞砸了，而汉尼拔现在有危险。这是他的工作来确保他们脱离困境。

　　回到家之后，他带上巴斯特和马文去见他们潜在的新主人。他的情绪和头脑都不在状态，但是狗狗们跟那个人处得很好，而威尔以前就认识他，相信他可以照料他的狗。威尔离开的时候那个男人告诉他他只想要马文，鉴于两只狗对他来说太多了。他们定下了一个把马文送到他家的日子。

威尔开车回家，感觉心神不宁。狗狗们让他安心了一些，他没有多想就把四只全部带到了床上。床铺现在闻上去只有一点点像汉尼拔了。

 

　　到了早上，他打电话给杰克告诉他自己听说了犯罪现场的事。他问自己是不是能帮忙。杰克在那头沉默了，接着叹了口气。

　　“不，目前我不能让你参与进来，威尔，”杰克回答道。威尔知道他应该假装受伤和愤怒，但他忍不住因为杰克遵循了他设想中的行为模式感到满意。

　　“好吧，如果情况改变了的话让我知道，”他告诉杰克，假装自己被惹恼了。

　　“我会尽可能地快，威尔，”杰克保证道。他们简短地说了再见。

　　威尔拽着自己强撑过了日常琐事，到了傍晚，他去往巴尔的摩与汉尼拔会面。

　　威尔到达的时候，汉尼拔的房子里亮着灯。他手里拿着那瓶酒走到门前。按响门铃片刻后，汉尼拔打开了门，给了他一个开怀而明朗的微笑，威尔无法抑制地回报以同样的笑容。

　　“你好，威尔，”汉尼拔说。威尔向前一步，投入这所房子和汉尼拔的怀抱。他们相拥着，威尔有些惊讶，他本来以为会有一个亲吻，但是拥抱也很好。他以自己所有的力气拥抱着汉尼拔。

　　“一切都还好吗？”汉尼拔在他们放开彼此之后问。威尔没法直视他的眼睛。

　　 ** _他们知道了，_** 他想，陷入了这段回忆。

　　汉尼拔关上门，再次站到了威尔身边。

　　“我给你买了瓶红酒，”威尔在汉尼拔问出其他问题之前说。汉尼拔接过酒瓶，看到上面的标签而扬起了眉毛。

　　“巴塔-蒙哈榭，”他愉悦地说，“一件意想不到的礼物。”

　　威尔微笑了，脱下自己的外套。汉尼拔把酒瓶放到一边，从威尔手里接过了外套。

　　“是种好红酒吗？”他问汉尼拔。

　　“一种非常好的红酒，”汉尼拔把威尔的外套放起来，确认道。“你尝过这一种吗？”

　　威尔摇了摇头。

　　“它跟你准备的这一餐相配吗？”他问汉尼拔。

　　汉尼拔微笑起来，将他们领到厨房。

　　“不幸的是，它更适合搭配鱼，而不是我今天准备的鹿肉，”他回答道。

　　“那就留到下次，”威尔耸耸肩，向角落里的椅子走去。当他转过身坐下的时候，他的目光对上了汉尼拔的。威尔僵住了。

　　“原谅我多问，威尔，”汉尼拔说，“但你看上去心神不宁。能允许我听听发生了什么吗？”

　　威尔的目光游离到阿比盖尔死去和他瘫坐过的地方，艰难地吞咽了一下。

　　“这是漫长的一周，”他说。他准备过这套说辞，知道汉尼拔能够发觉他的不安。“让我休息一下。我能暂时坐在这儿看你施展你的魔法吗？”

　　汉尼拔因为威尔的措辞而微笑。

　　“当然，”他回答道，“我能给你提供些喝的吗？”

　　“好的，麻烦了，”威尔说着陷进扶手椅里，“惊喜一下我？”

　　他给威尔端来一杯威士忌，味道十分醇美。威尔得阻止自己一口气把它灌进喉咙里。

　　“棒极了，”他告诉汉尼拔，把杯子放到一边好远离诱惑。汉尼拔正在忙着布置餐桌。炉子已经打开了，闻起来像是肉和强烈的香草。这种感觉如此熟悉和居家，威尔几乎可以忘掉炉子里的肉多半是人。

　　“你这一周至今过得怎么样？”他问汉尼拔以赢得更多的时间和意见。

　　“发生了一些古怪的事情，”他说，将一个平底锅放在炉子上。“杰克想要见我，并且到了我的办公室里来。”

　　威尔僵住了，突然记起了汉尼拔办公室的布置。跟威尔用来摆放克拉克•英格拉姆尸体的同样的布置。哦，他搞砸得如此彻底。

　　“我本来以为会是一场关于侧写的谈论，或者——我想人们常用的说法是——一个'铁铲谈话'？”

　　(译者注：shovel talk，指由某个人的家人或者朋友对这个人的浪漫关系伴侣做出的威胁，比如新娘的父亲对新郎说：“我有一把铁铲和30英亩的土地。如果你伤害了她一根头发，没人能找得到你的尸体。”)

　　威尔，仍然在颤抖，迫使自己微笑着回答。

　　“杰克不是我爸，阿拉娜更有可能会说那样的话。他事实上说了什么？”

“他解释说调查暂时不能牵扯任何外部顾问，”汉尼拔轻快地回答。威尔可以确定他的感觉没有那么轻松。汉尼拔有着出众的直觉，杰克突然中断他们的合作一定会引起他的警觉。

　　“是星期一的时候吗？”威尔尽可能无意地问道。

　　“是的，那场会面是在周一下午，”汉尼拔确认道，检查起炉子。威尔保持放松，因为他知道汉尼拔能在炉门的镜面上看到他的姿态。

　　“一样，”他说，让一些恼火显露到语调里。“我在星期二的时候被冷藏了。”

　　威尔叹了口气，端起酒杯。汉尼拔带着惊讶的表情转过身。

　　“我也不确定为什么，不过杰克说他们有一个我作为顾问没法参与的调查。我甚至都不确定它是不是关于开膛手或崇拜者的。可能是一个内部问题。”

　　他啜饮了一口然后继续。

　　“但是知道你也被踢了出去感觉不错，不然我会认为这是针对我的。或许杰克找来了太多顾问预算不够了？”

　　“即使如此你还是感到了压力，”汉尼拔说，密切地观察着威尔。

　　威尔再次耸了耸肩。

　　“我感觉受伤，但我不应该这么觉得的，”他回答道。“我并不是真的想做这个工作。杰克说服我做的，而我尽力而为了。我得到了不断的噩梦和一具看起来像我的尸体，而现在杰克把我冷藏了。”

　　威尔停了下来，意识到自己的声音升高了。

　　“你很气愤，”汉尼拔陈述道，威尔叹了口气。

　　“是的，”他说。“你不气愤吗？”

　　汉尼拔因为这个问题扬起了眉毛。

　　“我一开始很困惑，不过知道你也退出了调查让我对形势的认识改变了，”他语调轻快地说。

　　“你以为那是针对你的，不过现在你不这么想了，”威尔说，腼腆地笑了。“我们应该给对方打个电话的。”

　　汉尼拔温和地微笑。“是的，那会减少我们双方很多不必要的猜测。”

　　“让我们将来这么做，”威尔说，知道对于汉尼拔来说问题并没有解决，他仍然在怀疑。“当我们不确定的时候打电话给对方，而不是自己费神。”

　　汉尼拔点点头，这时一个计时器响了起来，汉尼拔转身去打开炉门。威尔看着他把肉取出来。

　　“我想要问，”他看着汉尼拔，“你不在家的时候需要什么人来照看你的植物吗？因为如果你想的话我可以过来。”

　　“一个非常慷慨的提议，”汉尼拔回答道。“不过并没有必要。我会在明天早上离开，而在两夜之后的周日下午回来。我的植物有自动供水系统而不需要多少人力投入。”

　　威尔将这个信息默默记下来以备后用，问到了汉尼拔的会议和计划。在厨房里的时候威尔持续地啜饮着他的威士忌，而当他们走到客厅，红酒正等在那里。

　　“你是在试图把我灌醉吗？”他问。

　　“或者你更想要水？”汉尼拔毫无内疚之意地问道。

　　“我不介意喝到醉一点，不过你呢？”威尔反问。“我的礼仪在我清醒的时候也不像你一样好，如果你把我灌醉我可能会变得极其粗鲁。”

　　“我相信对于你我可以忽略任何粗鲁，威尔，”汉尼拔微笑着说，而威尔报以微笑。几天之内威尔就会知道汉尼拔是不是认真的了。他的汉尼拔总是会原谅他的粗鲁，而威尔在他们作为病人和精神科医生初次相遇的时候是十分粗鲁的。只有背叛才使得汉尼拔去伤害他。

　　在用完甜点，以及等着汉尼拔整理厨房时的又一轮威士忌之后，当汉尼拔将威尔领到楼上去的时候威尔已经陷入甜美的醉意中了。他倚靠在汉尼拔身上，对方同样喝了红酒却恼人地清醒。威尔想知道他是不是应该担心自己现在的状态和汉尼拔的意图，但他现在只想要暂时忘记他们所处的所有那些麻烦，仅仅享受这一共度的时光。他有理由确信汉尼拔的意图并不涉及谋杀。

　　当他们到达卧室之后威尔跟着汉尼拔进了浴室，对方对他扬起了眉毛。

　　“我们的关系已经进展到了共同分享浴室的阶段了吗？”汉尼拔好奇地问。

　　威尔靠在了门口。

　　“是你把我灌醉的，”威尔听到自己慢吞吞地说，“我想看你把衣服脱掉。”

　　汉尼拔似乎在考虑威尔的要求，然后他缓慢地点了一下头，开始有条不紊地除去衣物。威尔的目光在他的形体上漫游。他精干而肌肉强健，不过同样在腹部有些略微柔软的组织，正如威尔在他们先前的性接触里感觉到的。

　　“你满意吗？”汉尼拔问。他赤裸地站在威尔面前，不带有丝毫局促之意。

　　威尔摇了摇头，向前一步走近汉尼拔。他抬起一只手放在汉尼拔的胸膛上。

　　 _脱去你其他的伪装，_ 威尔想，但是没有说出口。现在仍然未到时候。

　　“脱掉我的？”他说，当汉尼拔毫不犹豫地开始遵从的时候微笑了。强壮、坚定的双手游走过他的身躯，解开他的衣衫。威尔闭上眼睛，让自己任凭摆布。所有关于那些计划和谋略的压力消失了。他正在汉尼拔的手中，而在这一刻，他不需要决定任何事情。他可以仅仅是放开自己。

　　他的衣物一件件地被剥落，直到他一丝不挂地站在汉尼拔面前，而汉尼拔仍然在爱抚着他。威尔闭着双眼，静静地站着。这些爱抚是舒适的，充满着占有和情欲，但是没有让他硬起来。威尔睁开眼睛对上汉尼拔的。

　　“我想你把我灌得醉到硬不起来了。”他说。

　　汉尼拔倾身向前，轻柔地吻他。

　　“你对于插入式性爱的反应很积极，”这个吻结束的时候汉尼拔说，“让我来试试将你带上不加勃起的高潮。”

　　威尔暗地对这个提议哼了一声。他确定这是汉尼拔早就计划好的，但它听上去不错，暂时放下一切，把自己交给汉尼拔。当汉尼拔伸出一只手臂搂住威尔的腰，将他拉近的时候，威尔没有躲开。

　　“你可以直接问，而不是把我灌醉的，”他说，慢慢地磨蹭着汉尼拔。他补充道:“不过当我任凭你操纵的时候总是感觉更加刺激。”

　　“你知道我意图让你喝醉，”汉尼拔带着一个微笑解释道，“但你仍然配合了。”

　　“我期望得到妥善的补偿，”威尔说。

　　汉尼拔没有回答，而是拉起他的手带领他到卧室的床上。他将威尔推到上面，而威尔在他安排他的肢体的时候笑了出来。

　　“你很享受任我来摆布？”汉尼拔感兴趣地问。

　　“是的，”威尔回答，同时感到既困倦又性奋。这是一种迷人的感觉，而当汉尼拔爬到床上坐在他旁边，威尔闭上眼睛，期待着爱抚。他听到远方溪流的声响。

　　“威尔，”汉尼拔说。威尔睁开了眼睛。

　　“留在我身边，”汉尼拔说。威尔点点头，压抑下一个哈欠。如果他睡着了是汉尼拔活该，但是他渴望性爱带来的亲密更甚于睡眠。

　　汉尼拔让威尔面朝下趴在床上，双手举过头顶，两腿分开。一个抱枕被放到了他的腹部之下，而他完全能想象到自己现在看上去是什么样子。他感到自己脸红了，很高兴可以把脸藏起来。

　　“你感到尴尬吗？”汉尼拔好奇地问，威尔颤抖地喘了口气。

　　“感觉上我应该尴尬，”威尔回答。

　　“不要尴尬，”汉尼拔说，“你为我张开的样子非常美丽。”

　　威尔没有回答而是对着床单点了点头，试图感觉不那么暴露一点。他听到汉尼拔打开了一个瓶子倒出了什么东西。威尔以为会是润滑液，但片刻之后温暖的精油被汉尼拔的手涂抹到了背上。当汉尼拔开始认真地按摩他的肌肉的时候威尔呻吟起来。

　　“我们会毁掉你的床单而我会睡着，”威尔在舒服地呻吟中抗议道。

　　“我非常乐意牺牲一些床单，如果这能令你放松。”汉尼拔回答道。

　　 _为了你的那些计划，_ 威尔想但是没有说出来。汉尼拔的按摩很舒服，很快他就开始放松起来。威尔不知道自己是什么时候睡着的，被插入的感觉将他从睡乡中唤醒。汉尼拔一定是在他浅睡的时候做好了准备工作。他感觉不到疼痛，只有涨满和温暖的感觉，以及汉尼拔在他身上的重量和压力。汉尼拔倾身向前，威尔感觉到他的胸毛与自己的背相蹭，随后是温热的呼吸触及他的耳边。

　　“如此信赖，”汉尼拔嗓音粗哑地说，伴随着一记缓慢的挺进。呻吟着，威尔弓起背，试图稳定自己。他仍然在床上，身体放松，腹部下面垫着枕头，使得他的臀部被抬高，而汉尼拔正在他体内，缓慢地移动着，准确地冲击到他的前列腺。欲火在威尔的小腹燃烧。

　　“你喜欢这样，”威尔用拉紧的声音对汉尼拔说，“你可以对我为所欲为而这令你兴奋。”

　　“是的，”汉尼拔毫无愧意地说，加快了动作。威尔攥紧了床单，再次闭上眼。他的意识告诉了他他们现在看起来是什么样子，而那幅景象十分美丽。他想要留下什么东西来回忆，因此他扬起了脖颈。

　　“再咬我一次？”他要求。他想看看汉尼拔的脸，但是他的姿势不够理想。

　　汉尼拔动作的停顿弥补了视觉上的缺失，威尔想。

　　“哪里？”汉尼拔问，呼吸粗重。

　　“上一次的同一位置？”威尔回答，叹息一声。他们之前曾经谈论过这个，而他想要它留疤，威尔意识到。他想要汉尼拔留下的疤痕来替代消失的那些。

　　“它还没有愈合，”汉尼拔告诉他，不过他听上去像是在考虑。

　　“我不在乎它是否会留疤，我想要它留疤，”威尔说，配合着汉尼拔的动作迎向他的冲刺。他仍然没有真正硬起来，不过这种亲密感弥补了这一点。汉尼拔的动作再次加快，他用鼻尖蹭着威尔的脖颈。威尔难以控制地发出一声声小小的渴求的呻吟，一会之后，当汉尼拔张开嘴咬住他的时候他不在乎自己听起来怎样了。在疼痛和欲望之下，威尔叫喊起来，绷紧了肌肉阻止自己挣脱出去来避免受伤的冲动。一个温暖的叹息击中威尔的皮肤，在汉尼拔的牙齿贴着他脖子的地方，他感觉到一个震颤窜过汉尼拔的身体，他的动作也随之放缓。等他的脑袋不再晕眩之后，威尔感觉到汉尼拔松开了他的脖子。来自啃咬的疼痛减轻了。

　　“别，”威尔恳求道，动作别扭地向后转身，拉住汉尼拔的头发。

　　“我需要检查一下你的伤口，”汉尼拔说。威尔可以感觉到体内汉尼拔的阴茎软了下来，他知道此时汉尼拔的牙齿上肯定沾染了他的血液。如果他现在转头，他会看到开膛手在透过裂缝闪耀。他没有转头。

　　“就这样再待一会儿，”他说，知道自己听上去有多么恳切。“就待一小会，拜托。”

　　汉尼拔叹了口气，再次回到威尔身上，小心地把大部分重量交给自己的双臂以免压到威尔。

　　“谢谢你，”威尔说，爱抚着汉尼拔的头发。他可以感觉到其中的效果，那些细节帮助他稳定自己。

　　“这不像是高潮那样，”他告诉汉尼拔，“但是令人愉悦的。那些疼痛和穿刺。”

　　“性奋和疼痛对身体来说十分相似，”汉尼拔并不奇怪地说，“你还感觉疲劳吗？”

　　威尔抑制住摇头的冲动。他不想让伤口加重。

　　“不，不过在当时我相当确定自己就要粉碎了，”他回答。“你喜欢这样吗？有我任你为所欲为？”

　　“非常，”汉尼拔轻声说，亲了亲他伤口的旁边。“现在你愿意让我来照料你了吗？”

　　威尔并不想，不过他让汉尼拔起身了。当汉尼拔的性器从他体内滑出，威尔感到一阵空虚，不快地叹了口气。汉尼拔轻笑出声，威尔放弃了把脸藏起来的企图，转头向后看去。温暖的愉悦写满了汉尼拔的脸，突然之间，威尔被一阵冲刷而来的喜爱之情征服。

　　 _混蛋自大狂，_ 威尔想，在汉尼拔站起来的时候翻过身来，看着他取下避孕套走向浴室。他们得把床单换掉但是威尔实在懒得动弹。他想知道汉尼拔会不会觉得这是粗鲁的，不过最终决定特殊情况特殊对待。他可是刚刚被操进床垫里还被咬得血淋淋的。让他被纵容是汉尼拔对他予取予求而不得不付的代价。他听到了水声，一会之后汉尼拔身穿浴袍走了出来。

　　“我给你放好了水，”汉尼拔说。威尔想了片刻。

　　“你得小心别让我在里面淹死了，”威尔一边说一边伸出双手。带着微笑，汉尼拔走近一步将他拉起来。

　　“要我把你抱过去吗？”汉尼拔依然微笑着问。威尔哼了一声，记起自己被抱出麝鼠农场的回忆。只有一些模糊的片段，冰冷的空气和汉尼拔温暖的手臂的支撑。

　　“我自己能走，”他说，让自己被领进浴室。浴缸里的水是温热的，对于他脖子上的伤口大概是个好主意，热水浴可能会使它恶化。当威尔躺入其中的时候，温水散发着香草的味道。

　　“如果我离开几分钟去换床单的话你会没问题吗？”汉尼拔问。威尔考虑了一下这个问题之后点头。

　　“不过如果你听到 _砰_ 地一声……”当汉尼拔转身的时候他叫住他。

“那么我就进来救援你，”汉尼拔轻快地回答。

 

　　 _砰，_ 威尔想道，回想起那次坠落。他透过敞开的门看向卧室，感到一阵突如其来的渴求想要告诉汉尼拔一切，让他来决定下一步怎么做。这是一个如此诱人的想法，他得拼命将之按捺下去。汉尼拔还没有向他展现自己，他也还没有将真正的自己展现给汉尼拔。虽然这个念头如此迷人，他们仍然还有很长的一段路要走，而威尔对未来的了解是他如今唯一的优势。 _而且我得先弥补把杰克引到汉尼拔门廊上的过失，_ 威尔提醒自己。

　　汉尼拔走了回来，威尔把腿收起来。

　　“想进来吗？”他睡眼朦胧地问。让他高兴的是，汉尼拔脱掉浴袍加入他进了浴缸里。他并不意外汉尼拔躺倒了他的背后，开始洗他的头发。汉尼拔十分小心地没有让泡沫沾到伤口上，但它仍然阵阵作痛，而且八成因为体温的上升而在流血。

　　“我平常没有这么顺从的，”威尔在汉尼拔冲洗他的头发的时候懒洋洋地说。汉尼拔没有回答，只是唔了一声，冲洗掉他头发上最后一点泡沫。

　　“但是你确实很享受，”他说，把威尔拉到他怀里。威尔想了想，最终点点头。

　　“那很让人放松，”威尔说，“我不需要思考太多或者去适应你，因为你已经在索取你想要的了。但别太习惯了，我仍然有我自己的想法。”

　　汉尼拔亲了亲他的额角，威尔愉快地哼了声。

　　“而且如果我一直是这个样子的话你不会喜欢我的。”

　　当他们离开浴缸的时候威尔的眼皮开始往下坠了。汉尼拔用毛巾把他擦干，包扎好伤口然后，让威尔感到逗乐地，用一种几乎无无味的润肤水擦满了威尔的全身。他任由汉尼拔对他这么做，带着温暖的微笑看着汉尼拔湿润他的双腿和脚。

　　“你真是个怪胎，”威尔喜爱地告诉他，抚摸着他的头发。汉尼拔面无表情地抬头看向他。

　　“不过这很好，”威尔微笑着补充道，倾身轻柔地亲吻他。当亲吻结束的时候他忍不住打了个哈欠。

　　“抱歉，”他在汉尼拔的唇边喃喃道。

　　“我已经重新铺好了床，”汉尼拔告诉他，站起身来。“请过去躺下，我会马上加入你。”

　　威尔犹豫地点点头，去了床上。床单冰凉而顺滑，威尔可以感觉到它被他的体热所温暖起来。威尔闭上了眼睛，某个时候汉尼拔躺到了他身旁，但是他实在太困而无法反应。他陷入沉睡之前感觉到的最后一件事是汉尼拔将他拉近的手臂。

 

　　清晨威尔在空荡荡的床上醒来。他的第一反应是把自己埋到毯子下面再睡一会。但是今天的计划紧迫，而且如果汉尼拔正在做早餐，正如威尔希望的那样，那将会是一个得到所需的好机会。

　　他没法找到他的衣服，不过有一迭符合他的尺寸的整齐叠起的衣服堆在一边。经历了昨夜、经历了旧时间线与汉尼拔的一切，威尔知道这不应该感觉到被冒犯。这跟把他的脑壳锯开好吃掉他的脑子根本没法比，然而，威尔仍然感到一股逗乐、气愤和性奋的古怪混合。短暂考虑之后，威尔集中到了性奋上。汉尼拔为他选了这些衣服，这意味着他希望看到他把它们穿在身上的样子。

　　他把衣服一件件穿上，感觉自己在做某种反转版的脱衣表演，只不过没有观众。但是没有汉尼拔看着他是好的，这让穿上汉尼拔为他买的内衣容易了许多。穿戴妥当之后，他走到镜前试图看到汉尼拔眼中的景象。这是一套西装，当然，不过汉尼拔为他免去了领带，而且其中没有佩斯利花纹。墨绿色的裤子和西装夹克以及一件奶油色的衬衫。它看上去很不错，威尔喜欢它，特别是知道这是汉尼拔为他买来的。他又把夹克脱了下来检查价格标签——上面没有标签。微笑着，威尔把夹克穿了回去。它们是为他定制的。

　　威尔轻轻地走下楼去，仔细听着动静。让他松了一口气地，声响来自厨房的方向。他走向衣帽间去取留在外套口袋里的手机，同时迅速地将汉尼拔留在前门的钥匙拓印了下来。这是他第一次在汉尼拔身边进行可疑的行动，他希望自己不会泄露行踪。他集中于自己在楼上穿衣时的感受。当他走进厨房的时候，性奋和轻微的恼怒就像穿在他身上的第二层衣服。

　　汉尼拔也穿着西装，不过夹克正挂在一把椅子上。他正在炉火前忙活，在威尔进门的时候抬起了头。他展现出的明显的欣赏眼神为威尔的性奋火上浇油。

　　“早安，汉尼拔，”威尔招呼道。

　　“早安，威尔，”汉尼拔满意地打量着他，回答道。

　　“你为这个欠我一次，”威尔挺直了走到厨房中心岛的另一边，告诉汉尼拔说。

　　“我欠你？”汉尼拔感兴趣地问。

　　“你想看我穿着这些衣服的样子而我为你穿了上去，”威尔解释。“你欠我。”

　　汉尼拔看了他一会，小小地点了下头。

　　“那么我满足的代价是什么，威尔？”

　　“我还在想，”威尔说。“等决定了我会告诉你。”

　　“我期待着呢，”汉尼拔以一个娱乐地微笑说道。

　　“我希望我自己的衣服会回到我手上？”

　　“等它们被清洁完毕之后，”汉尼拔回答。威尔满意地点了点头。

　　“我能帮忙早餐吗？”威尔问。

　　“你可以把餐桌摆好吗？”汉尼拔问，威尔忍住了一声叹气点点头。

 

　　摆设汉尼拔的餐桌不是件容易的工作，威尔决定，但他的图像式记忆在准确地把物品摆放到正确位置上帮了大忙。只是装饰废了他一番脑筋。它是以小鸟头骨装点的花束，其中病态的意象令威尔只能摇头。稍加考虑之后，他将它稍微挪开了些，因为他在吃饭的时候更喜欢看到食物而不是骷髅。

 

　　当早餐完成，他们于客厅就座，威尔可以看出汉尼拔在打量餐桌摆设，因而得意地笑了。

　　“别这么惊讶，”他告诉他。“我可能不知道怎么一回事，但我确实有副好记性。”

　　“迄今为止你似乎并没有感觉不适或者格格不入，”汉尼拔说。威尔意识到他忘记了汉尼拔并不是从他更加欠缺文雅的时期开始认识他的。他是一个经过了汉尼拔塑型和改造之后的版本的威尔·格拉汉姆，而餐桌礼仪正是威尔在改变中学到的事情之一。

　　“我很擅长假装，”威尔回答道。

　　他们在舒适的安静中用餐，早餐过后，将要准备离开的威尔为共度的时光即将告一段落而感到难过。

　　“等我回来之后再见可以吗？”汉尼拔问。“我可以去拜访你。我知道你不能离开你的四足家庭成员们太多个夜晚。”

　　威尔点点头。“是的，那就太好了。”

　　他又紧张了起来。他不想说再见，知道当他们再次相见之时一切都将不同以往。汉尼拔似乎注意到了威尔的情绪，双手捧起了威尔的脸。

　　“你决定好了吗？”汉尼拔问。一个寒颤窜过威尔的身体。

　　“决定？”他问。

　　“你要向我要求什么换你的人情，”汉尼拔提醒他，目光落到威尔的双唇间。

　　威尔没有回答，而是倾身与他相吻。

　　“还没有，”他们分开的时候威尔喃喃道。他的嘴唇酸涩。“我会在我们下次相见的时候告诉你。”

　　“我期待着。”

 

　　离别是艰难的，不过包裹在汉尼拔为他选来的衣服里，唇齿间依旧萦留着汉尼拔和他的食物的味道；起到了帮助。驾驶回程威尔迫使自己不去思考。他只是集中于他与汉尼拔所分享的居家感，试图想象出这样一种生活。这是一种美好的设想，但仍然令人感到模糊和遥远。

 

　　回到家中的时候狗儿们很开心见到他，周末剩下的时间被花在了宠溺拉瑞和马文上面。将拉瑞送到阿拉娜家的过夜正好符合他将嫌疑从汉尼拔身上引开的计划。把马文送到新主人那里后，他马上就会去拜访她。当他打给她的时候他问自己能否在她那里过夜。阿拉娜，当然地，取笑他是为了排遣与汉尼拔分别的相思才来找她。他提议他们举办一个睡衣派对，虽然他是讽刺意义地提出的，阿拉娜一边笑着同意了。他希望她不是认真的。

 

　　与阿拉娜过夜的前一天，他用印下来的钥匙潜入了汉尼拔家。闯入汉尼拔的房子，他意识道，对他来说比实施谋杀要更加令人悚然。他半是觉得自己到那儿的时候汉尼拔会等在那里，而且穿过空荡荡的房子令人不安。汉尼拔在这里的时候，它感觉并不像是阿比盖尔曾经死去的地方。然而现在，每踏一步都令他想起厨房里的那场血浴。他告诉自己去回想这个世界的活生生的阿比盖尔，这起了帮助，但当他踏入厨房时他仍然在颤抖。

　　他从冰箱着手，于地下室完工，幸运地大部分地方是空的。离开的时候他带走了许多磅人肉和汉尼拔的名片架，尽其可能地使这所房子在法证学上干净了。

 

　　接下来的一天他跟狗狗们一起度过，试着不要太担心。拉瑞和马文值得他的全部注意，而他想在将它们送走之前与他们共处一段时光。即使被他搞出的烂摊子弄得分心而焦虑，与它们说再见仍然是艰难的。接下来的夜晚，他出门去送走马文以及带拉瑞去阿拉娜家。与马文新主人的见面很短暂，离开的时候威尔为自己的仓促感到愧疚。煎熬地，他继续带着另一只狗狗去了阿拉娜的家。

　　快要抵达的时候，他想起了阿拉娜的睡衣派对威胁。身为阿拉娜的朋友、汉尼拔的伴侣与做那个社交尴尬的不稳定的威尔·格拉汉姆截然不同。他觉得他应该为如今阿拉娜可以这么容易地与他相处而感到受冒犯，但他知道自己遇见汉尼拔之前有多么可悲。

 

　　令他松了一口气地，当他到那的时候阿拉娜没有穿着睡衣。他们谈的大部分都是狗狗的事，他能应付这个；他们尽可能好地安顿好了拉瑞，温斯顿和巴斯特激动于来到了一个新地方。他们提早吃的晚餐很不错，不过自然远远比不上汉尼拔的菜单。他没有告诉她，不过他有一种感觉，觉得阿拉娜知道。威尔在她带狗狗出去散步的时候对她的饮料动了手脚，之后等着她感觉疲累、上床睡觉就只是时间问题了。九点的时候她很快沉入了梦乡，在他去测探她呼吸的时候也没有醒来。

　　他并不喜欢把狗狗们留给一个无意识中的阿拉娜，不过早上他带它们去散了个相当漫长的步，现在它们也都睡着了。他换上法证上干净的衣服离开。

 

　　彼得莉亚的房子对威尔来说还是一个陌生的地方。过去时间线的阿拉娜曾经给过他汉尼拔去欧洲前的档案，因此他知道房子的大体布局。彼得莉亚有一套报警系统，这是一个问题，不过威尔有理由确信自己可以说服她让他进门，即使是在一个如此晚的钟点。

　　按响门铃前，他轻轻地用手指理了理头发。这花了一会儿时间，不过最终门还是开了，通过门和门框的间隙，威尔看到了彼得莉亚的半张脸。她看起来很害怕，这倒是预料之外，不过当然，她现在还没有与汉尼拔一起到面纱的后面。

　　“杜·穆里埃尔医生？”他问，假装紧张于身处此地。

　　“是的，”她说，轻轻皱起了眉。

　　“我的名字是威尔·格拉汉姆，”他说着舔了舔自己的嘴唇。“我很抱歉在这么晚的时间打扰你，但是我很担心……这跟汉尼拔有关，而我希望……”

　　威尔垂下目光，缩起了肩膀。

　　“我知道你不被允许谈论……但是某些事情发生了而我……很害怕。”

　　他抬起头，令他满意地，门开得又宽了些。

　　“我能进去吗？”他不确定地问。彼得莉亚犹豫了一会，不过最终还是点点头，让到了一边。威尔跟着她走进了屋子，转身看着她关上了门。

　　“谢谢你，”他说，一步逼上前去，抓住她的头部用力地撞击在了门上。她随即不省人事地倒到了地上。

 

　　当威尔着手于他将要呈现的场景的时候，他想象着汉尼拔会如何与他一起杀死她好从懊悔中分心。汉尼拔的设计会比威尔的更加漂亮，并且有更多的嗜食行为；或许是她四肢中的一根，这样她就能在餐桌上与他们一同分享。威尔对于他们的新关系会十分具有防卫性，而汉尼拔会很享受威尔与彼得莉亚之间的嫉妒和尖刻。  
  
　　所呈现的场景在某种程度上会更好，因为是威尔在主导，会更坏因为他知道汉尼拔会为了自己错失的机会生气。他已经影响了彼得莉亚多年，而威尔正在将他的作品浪费掉。汉尼拔得应付这个，而威尔得应付发火的汉尼拔。他希望自己能从中幸存。希望汉尼拔能够看到他是在保护他。  
  
　　在他将她重新装扮、放置到一把扶手椅中之后她醒来；恍惚地，她看向坐到另一把扶手椅上的他。  
  
　　“你很有可能正处于脑震荡，”他告诉她，“你明白正在发生什么吗？”  
  
　　她缓慢地眨了眨眼，试图把视线聚焦到他身上。意识到自己被绑在椅子上之后她的呼吸急促了起来。  
  
　　“你还记得我是谁吗？”他问道。  
  
　　“威尔……，”她艰难地喘了一口气，“格拉汉姆。”  
  
　　他微微笑了一笑。  
  
　　“是的，”他说，“汉尼拔告诉过你关于我的事吗？不用担心保密性，他告诉你的都是聪明地模糊化的半真半假的事实，并且我早就已经知道他的大部分秘密了。”  
  
　　她的眼珠快速地移动，他可以看出她正在思考自己的选项；相较于他们过去的谈话，她的反应慢了很多。他希望自己没有让她脑震荡。  
  
　　“你正在……跟他处在一段关系中，”她非常缓慢地说，仍然喘着粗气。  
  
　　“是的，”威尔说，突然感到自己的孩子气，因为他意识到他想要听她说出这个。他仍然对另一个已经不存在的彼得莉亚感到嫉妒。这很残酷而他通常并不是一个残酷的人，不是以这种方式。  
  
　　威尔站起来漫步向她走去。她睁大眼睛瞪着他。他脱下手套，轻柔地用手掩盖住她的嘴唇。在升起的愧疚之中，他对她说：“我现在要杀掉你了。”  
  
　　她的瞳孔扩大了。在束缚中挣扎着，她试图尖叫但是声音被威尔的手掌模糊。  
  
　　 _是战是逃？_ 威尔想着，看着她挣扎着试图脱身。  
  
　　“我会尽可能地让它不那么痛苦，”他向她保证道，仍然密切地观察着她的脸。他为自己没有在进入房间的同时就杀掉她感到后悔。她的惊恐是传染性的。他能感受到她对生存的渴望，她的无助和愤怒。她并不是龙。她甚至不是他厌恶的那个与汉尼拔一起逃亡后的彼得莉亚。她更接近于那个来到BSHCI告诉他她相信他的女人。在那一刻他曾经感受到了那么多的希望。  
  
　　“这样比被锁在这间屋子里更好，彼得莉亚，”他抚摸着她的头发告诉她。“比害怕着自己的潜能，被汉尼拔所玩弄更好。”  
  
　　威尔看着她惊恐的脸，感到一阵对与汉尼拔分享杀戮的渴望。杀死弗朗西斯比这要宏大得多。这是一种浪费，而汉尼拔理所当然地会生他的气。  
  
　　“我很抱歉，”威尔告诉彼得莉亚，她的恐慌升到了新高。他用手指掩住了她的鼻子，手掌紧压着她的嘴。这不是无痛的死亡，并且花了很长时间才让她的动作慢下来。她的眼球失焦，然后她死了。  
  
　　“再见，彼得莉亚，”他将自己颤抖的手从她的脸上拿开，轻声说道。他盯着她，感觉空空如也，好像他内部的某些东西跟她一起死去了。他想到自己之前计划的展示，突然之间它感觉不相衬了。但他需要不脱离他的计划地纪念她。  
  
　　工作比原本的计划多花了两个小时才完成，而他不得不反复检查了自己可能遗留下的法医证据。矛盾地，如今当一切完成，他感到了相较与过去的杀戮更多的平静，除了霍布斯那一次。他的设计是对的，而即使彼得莉亚不是未来那个已经不存在了的版本，她仍然是一张优于他从前的杀戮的画布。用她的身体造就的布景来诬陷她为切萨比克开膛手是一个巧妙的想法。很遗憾汉尼拔没法亲眼看到，不过威尔会把这些一切告诉他的。当他不再生气了之后。  
  
　　他离开，丢弃了他的衣服，在驾车回阿拉娜家之前给弗瑞迪发了条短信。松了一口气地，他发现她仍然在睡着。这是一个非常清新的早上，他不想再回到床上，因此去洗了个澡，之后带着狗狗们出去散步。他发现了一家小咖啡厅，为他自己和阿拉娜买了咖啡和点心。快要回到阿拉娜那儿的时候他的手机响了。用一只手抓住食物和咖啡，威尔从夹克里掏出手机，在看到汉尼拔的名字之后悲伤地微笑了。他决定暂时先忽略他，走进了阿拉娜的屋子。阿拉娜正穿着睡袍站在走廊上，看上去睡意朦胧。狗狗们热情地跑到她跟前欢迎她。  
  
　　“嗨，”他招呼道，“我拿了你的钥匙因为我不想叫醒你，不过我带来了早餐作为赔礼？”  
  
　　她正在抚摸狗狗们，抬起头看向他手里的袋子。  
  
　　“我喜欢那家店；你有没有买他们的小樱桃点心？”威尔点了点头。她从他手里接过了袋子和咖啡。  
  
　　“我来摆桌子，”阿拉娜告诉正在脱掉夹克的威尔。  
  
　　“我一会就过去。汉尼拔刚刚打过来了，我想给他回个电话。”  
  
　　他跟着她走进厨房，能感觉到她在皱着眉问道：“现在这个时间打来有点太早了，不是吗？”  
  
　　“是的，”威尔回答。“我最好去弄清为什么。”  
  
　　他把袋子放在柜台上，走向起居室。打给汉尼拔之前他检查了犯罪揭秘网，但弗瑞迪没有那么快，网页上现在还没有关于彼得莉亚·杜·穆里埃尔被谋杀的消息。他打给了汉尼拔。电话只响了一次就被接了起来。  
  
　　“威尔，”汉尼拔说，声音听起来很愉快。  
  
　　“嗨，”威尔微笑着回答道。“你还好吗？”  
  
　　“是的，抱歉这么早打给你，”汉尼拔说。  
  
　　“没关系，”威尔说。心底里他觉得这通电话来得正是时候。必要的情况下，能够给他们两人定位。“我刚刚跟狗狗们一起出去，而且我也不会介意你叫醒我的。”  
  
　　 _我想你，_ 他想，但是没有说出口。 _我杀了彼得莉亚来保护你，可是你会生我的气吗？_  
  
　　“你按照计划地在阿拉娜家？”汉尼拔问。  
  
　　“是的，”威尔答道，“我们马上就要开始早餐了。”  
  
　　他突然想知道汉尼拔现在吃了早餐没有。  
  
　　“你有没有……，”他问道，“呃……你有没有吃旅馆里的早餐？”  
  
　　当他意识到自己的语气听上去饱含惊恐的时候他脸红了。  
  
　　汉尼拔轻快地笑了。  
  
　　“我订了一间带厨房的房间，”汉尼拔说。威尔松了一口气地舔了舔嘴唇。  
  
　　“不错，”他说，“那很好。所以，你什么时候能够回来？”  
  
　　“明天，”汉尼拔回答。“而且你不能过来。你在第二天一早有课，我不能让你在早上开那么长的路。”  
  
　　“在经历了一个没怎么睡的晚上之后，你是说，”他看向厨房的方向确认阿拉娜没有在听。他已经感觉够尴尬了。  
  
　　“是的，”汉尼拔镇定地回答道。他似乎并不介意威尔调情的尝试。  
  
　　“好吧，好吧，”威尔说。“但之后我们会尽快见面，对不对？”  
  
　　“我非常乐意如此，威尔，”他回答他。  
  
　　威尔听到了从厨房传来的脚步声，转头看到阿拉娜正在朝房间张望。  
  
　　“阿拉娜需要我的咖啡而且太过礼貌而不能自己先开始早餐，”他告诉汉尼拔。  
  
　　汉尼拔第二次笑了。  
  
　　“那么替我向她传达问候然后享受你们的早餐，”他告诉威尔。  
  
　　“我们会的，祝一天顺利，”威尔说。他想加上“我爱你”但不想在电话里说，而且阿拉娜也在听。  
  
　　她在餐桌上以此取笑了他，令他感到受冒犯，当然地，阿拉娜发现了这一点。  
  
　　“我不是要逼问你，”她道歉说，“你们在一起非常相配，而我为你高兴。”  
  
　　“谢谢，”威尔思忖了一会如何回复后答道。  
  
　　“这样感觉奇怪吗？”他接着好奇地问，“同时身为我们两个人的朋友，而我们在一起了？”  
  
　　她喝着咖啡思索了一会。威尔捡起一块点心，但是没有放进嘴里。  
  
　　“最开始的时候感觉有点怪，因为汉尼拔通常要更加有所保留，而他对你公然的……欣赏吓到了我。”  
  
　　威尔忍住了轻蔑一哼的冲动。她还没有见到过汉尼拔真正欣赏某个人是什么样子呢。  
  
　　“当他想要某样东西的时候他会非常专注，”威尔提出，“让你惊讶的是他想要我。”  
  
　　阿拉娜脸红了，威尔反应过来自己刚刚说了什么。  
  
　　“抱歉，”他说，以一种痛苦的表情继续道：“我认为他是真的想对我的衣橱一试身手。”  
  
　　阿拉娜笑了起来，被他的设想所分心。  
  
　　“别由着他，你的衣橱会被他全面掌管的，”她提议。  
  
　　“我不这么计划，”他保证道。  
  
　　晚些时候他带着巴斯特和温斯顿离开了。留下马文是艰难的，不过他感觉送走自己的狗狗变得容易一些了。对方是阿拉娜的事实也帮了忙，他知道只要他想就可以去看它。  
  
　　离开阿拉娜家几分钟后他在停车场检查了手机，发现了在犯罪揭秘网上的新文章。这一次没有照片，威尔没有拍照。他想过要这么做但是不能冒险。他以后得向汉尼拔描述它了，或许设法拿到档案。弗瑞迪将它描绘为另一起开膛手崇拜者的谋杀，并且挖出了彼得莉亚病人的死。她模糊地暗示了她或许也是一名杀手，不过没有太深入，或许是害怕面临又一起诽谤诉讼。他感觉她或许也被他改变的手法迷惑了。壁画家一案中，他给了她一个活着的凶手，而这一次她有的是一个被害人而没有照片。  
  
　　那天晚上他睡得很不安稳，他早早地醒来而没法再次入睡。清晨他带着狗狗们散了一个漫长的步来让它们和自己都精疲力尽。  
  
　　等他回到家，犯罪揭秘网上已经有了关于彼得莉亚的拓展文章。其中提到了她曾经与汉尼拔·莱克特，一位FBI的顾问共事。名义上，这应该是威尔第一次发现他们两个之间的关联。他可以打给汉尼拔，将他的伪装再延长几个小时，再享受几小时虚假的安全以及拥有伴侣的温暖，直到汉尼拔回到家。直到他发现自己的厨房被洗劫一空了。  
  
　　“我是在保护我们，”威尔对自己轻声说。他不能打过去，这是一种渴求的冲动，而他承受不起显得软弱。不论接下来会发生什么，汉尼拔会如何反应，至少现在威尔能够更加诚实地面对汉尼拔了。他能够揭开两人之间的其中一道面纱。  
  
　　他知道航班抵达的时间，当那个时刻到来，他查看了航空公司的网站。飞机没有晚点。威尔数着汉尼拔回到家里的时间，当那个时间到来他考虑过打电话，但是阻止了自己。他不能显示出软弱，他提醒自己。不管他有多么想要加速即将来临的对质，然后再次与他重聚。  
  
　　与之相反地，他去把枪拆开清洁了起来。熟悉的工作帮助他镇定下来。他考虑过把枪带到床上，不过最终作罢。如果汉尼拔决定要杀他，那么枪阻止不了他，而威尔也不能确定自己可以用它来对抗汉尼拔。  
  
　　当他躺在床上，思索着过去和未来，威尔想知道当自己被诬陷谋杀的时候他的汉尼拔是不是也像这样紧张。他曾经让威尔看清他，而不知道威尔会如何反应一定曾让他有点紧张。至少一点点，威尔希望。

　　他在床铺下陷、以及狗狗湿凉的鼻子贴在脸上的触感中醒来。  
  
　　睡意朦胧地，威尔睁开眼睛，发现温斯顿在他的床上，而巴斯特刚刚跳了上来。一道阴影站在门框之中。汉尼拔来了，他没有潜入进来将威尔杀死在睡梦之中。尽管焦虑不安，威尔还是发现自己微笑了起来。  
  
　　“你想要来床上吗？”他问。  
  
　　“我想过要带走你的狗，”汉尼拔没有丝毫感情色彩地说，步入房间。窗外的微光照到他的脸上，沿着轮廓投下阴影。在闪过的惧意中威尔抓紧了温斯顿的毛。  
  
　　“更恰当的回应难道不应该是带走我的钓钩吗？”他迫使自己问道。  
  
　　汉尼拔僵住了，威尔让自己松开温斯顿，在床上坐起来。  
  
　　“我道歉，”威尔说，恼怒于汉尼拔的反应，“你是对的，彼得莉亚更像是宠物而非工具；比如一条金鱼之类的。”  
  
　　威尔决定他们应该面对面地进行这场谈话，打开了他床头柜上的灯。当他背对汉尼拔的时候，汉尼拔尖锐地观察着他的一举一动。看到他没有穿着他的塑料连身装，威尔松了口气。  
  
　　“杰克正在调查你，我决定把握主动，自主采取行动，”他告诉汉尼拔。温斯顿在他身边躺下，巴斯特倚着它。  
  
　　“如果把她从你手中夺走伤害了你我很抱歉，但是我不会抱歉采取行动保护你，”威尔继续道。汉尼拔看着他。威尔想知道他来到这里想做什么。大概不是杀掉威尔，如果是的话他会谨慎得多。  
  
　　在威尔看来，汉尼拔站在他的房间中央，盯着他，外套还穿在身上，更像是一种冲动的念头。威尔感觉自己的脸因为这个认知而软化了。他将怪物诱入了自己的家，而它现在不确定是想要攻击还是想躺下来睡一觉。  
  
　　“你知道多久了？”汉尼拔问。他听上去有点为威尔着迷，但仍然克制着自己，没有泄露更多情绪。  
  
　　“早于我们相遇，当你载来阿拉娜，”威尔回答道。  
  
　　“怎样知道的？”  
  
　　威尔叹了口气，但是没有把视线移开。  
  
　　“这是个困难的问题，”他说。“我……看清了你。我看清了你是什么，看清了我们能成为什么，而我想要它。我一直在试图寻找你，而幸运地我遇见了你。”  
  
　　汉尼拔轻轻地偏了偏头，威尔一直保持着与他的视线接触。他不信任他，威尔意识到。他需要改变这一点。但谈论时间旅行只会听起来变得疯狂。  
  
　　“我有一个建议，”他谨慎地说，心脏疾驰，“你现在不相信我，我理解这个，我一直对你隐瞒真相，并且把你视为己有的人从你手中夺走。你不知道我接下来要干什么，而你不喜欢失去控制的感觉。如果我把自己的控制权和自由交到你手上，直到你感觉更放松一些，会不会对事情有所帮助？”  
  
　　汉尼拔没有回答，只是更向前走近了几步。他将右手伸进外套衣袋里，威尔的心猛烈地跳动，记起了被割开的回忆。他以为会看到刀子，当尼龙扎带出现的时候稍微放松了一点。他舔了舔嘴唇，看向两只狗儿。  
  
　　“我能把它们送到楼下吗？”他犹豫地问，看到汉尼拔点头而松了口气。他命令温斯顿和巴斯特从床上下来，严厉地告诉狗儿们回到自己的窝里去。他得对着温斯顿重复两遍，不过最终它们离开了卧室。  
  
　　尼龙扎带被扔到床上，汉尼拔后退几步。  
  
　　“把你的脚绑到床上，两只脚分开绑，间隔一米分开，”汉尼拔命令道。威尔遵循指令。之后汉尼拔让他把左手绑到床头板上。这种姿势看上去像是什么情趣活动的准备，但是尼龙扎带切进他的皮肤里，感觉太痛而没法觉得性感。汉尼拔的手在他手腕上的感觉让人放松，但很快他的右手也被尼龙扎带绑在了床头板上，威尔枕着枕头，试图放松。这样的姿势不是特别舒服，但还可以凑合。  
  
　　“现在怎样？”他问汉尼拔，而对方用暗色的双眼看着他。  
  
　　“你觉得冷吗？”他问道，威尔皱起了眉。  
  
　　“一点，”他回答道，看着汉尼拔拉起毯子盖住他的脚。  
  
　　“谢谢。”  
  
　　“你爱我吗，威尔？”汉尼拔问，威尔眨了眨眼。  
  
　　“是的，”他说，看着汉尼拔望向窗户。他似乎正在思考，威尔保持着安静。他曾经有很长的时间来思考。现在同样给予汉尼拔时间才是公平的。  
  
　　汉尼拔静静地站了很长一段时间，不带情绪地盯着黑暗。当他终于看向威尔，他伸手触向自己的暗红色领带，松开它，直到可以把它取下。威尔看着他再次走向床边。  
  
　　“如果你需要的话我会保持安静的，”他皱着眉保证道。但是汉尼拔没有回答，将领带放到他嘴边。威尔顺从地令自己的嘴被塞住。汉尼拔双手捧起他的脸，静静地看了他一会。威尔尽力保持镇定和信任。他直直地望着汉尼拔的眼睛。最后是汉尼拔先移开了视线，后退几步。威尔眨了眨眼睛。  
  
　　“彼得莉亚，”汉尼拔说，轻轻俯身关掉了灯，“不是一条罐子里的金鱼，而我也不喜欢被耍弄。”  
  
　　汉尼拔离开了如今一片漆黑的房间，关上了房门。威尔的脉搏升高，呼吸加速。他不知道自己曾以为汉尼拔会做什么，但肯定不是这个。他以为会是一场交谈或者一场暴力。汉尼拔的离去让他恐惧。他试图去听汉尼拔正在做什么，但是什么也听不到。威尔继续呼吸来平定自己，他的想象则在考虑着所有可能的结果，为他上演最坏的那一个。厨房里阿比盖尔的血喷涌而出的记忆袭来，威尔用力地闭住了眼睛。这没有帮助。他的记忆力太好，而他的恐惧太过强烈。他试图与这一刻的汉尼拔共情，但正在他试图集中的时候，两声雷击般的枪响划破了夜幕。  
  
  
  
　　随之而来的寂静是震耳欲聋的。威尔等着听到吠叫。狗狗们应当会被噪声所触怒，但他什么都听不到。意识到这意味着什么之后，威尔痛哭了起来。他的狗死了。汉尼拔杀了他的狗。威尔透过嘴里的领带尖叫，在捆绑中挣扎着想要起来。扎带切近肉里的尖锐疼痛让他停下了。他用鼻子深呼吸，强迫自己慢慢放松。肾上腺素在他的体内冲刷而过，他想要战斗，他想要逃走，但多亏了这些扎带两者都办不到。  
  
　　 _ **快想！**_ 威尔告诉自己， _ **汉尼拔接下来会干什么？**_  
  
　　威尔用力听，没有听到汉尼拔上楼的声音。他丢下威尔一个人离开了。这与他杀死阿比盖尔那次是一样的惩罚。威尔行为不规矩，而这就是后果。他不将威尔视作同等，威尔意识到。不像未来那个在悬崖顶上看着他的汉尼拔。威尔成为一个杀手对汉尼拔来说并不足以成为他的匹配。  
  
　　威尔试图与汉尼拔共情，但他情绪上的混乱让这变得困难。他的思绪一次次回到温斯顿和巴斯特，还有厨房地板上的阿比盖尔，鲜血渐渐流干。  
  
　　 _他会带我走，_ 威尔想到，就像他曾经带走了阿比盖尔和彼得莉亚。而且他会被塑型成汉尼拔想要的不管什么样子。威尔稍微镇定了一点。他可以像那样跟汉尼拔在一起。药物会帮助他向汉尼拔屈服。他可以停止抗争，随波逐流。  
  
　　威尔抬头看向他颤抖的手和系住它们的尼龙扎带。他又回到了厨房，一切都是血和痛苦，还有汉尼拔正在对他说：  
  
　　 _“你可以让这一切都消失。把头躺回去。闭上双眼。流淌进安静的河流中。”_  
  
  
  
　　威尔透过口中的布料呜咽，感觉到泪水流过双颊。在他的记忆中，阿比盖尔正躺在厨房的地板上，鲜血渐渐流干，就像她的父亲在那片雪地上那样。  
  
　　威尔将左手的拇指抵到木制的床头板上用力按压直到它错位，他在一片疼痛的混乱中将手挣脱出来。他用其他的手指取出了嘴里的布料。他汗水淋漓，哭泣着，当他用嘴将拇指归位，尖叫声几乎可以将房子掀翻。疼痛令人感觉难以忍受，然而被切开而幸存的记忆让他用颤抖的手摸索向床头的眼镜。他用牙齿将镜脚上的脚套咬掉，将镜脚推进扎带的锁头里，将他另一只手和双脚的扎带松开。四肢自由地坐在床上令人不安。他不知道应该怎么做。事情在如此快的时间内变得如此之糟。思绪一片混乱，他跌跌撞撞地从床上走向门边。 _我早都已经为了汉尼拔送走我的狗了，_ 他想到，身心剧痛地打开门。  
  
  
  
　　阶梯上很暗，但楼下有微弱的光亮。当威尔站到楼梯顶，汉尼拔在楼下现身。他是一个周身被光晕环绕的阴影。  
  
　　威尔知道他需要清醒，他需要集中，但是当前他感觉完全丧失了控制。部分的他想要转身逃走，另一部分则想要下楼去迎向汉尼拔，或许去杀了他，或许去躲进他的臂弯里。  
  
　　“威尔，”汉尼拔平静地说，踏到了楼梯上。威尔不自觉地后退一步。  
  
　　楼上没有武器，他意识到。他的刀子和枪都在楼下。他开始用这间卧室之后什么都没有带上来。而且威尔决定，他不想做此刻的他之外的任何别的人。  
  
　　“就杀了我吧，”当汉尼拔一步步地走上楼来的时候威尔声音绝望地说。他不断地向后退，直到抵到屋顶门廊的窗户上。他看着它，想起了在他梦游的时候，他的狗儿们站在这儿探头看着他。 _哦，天啊，温斯顿和巴斯特死了，_ 威尔想。  
  
　　当他转头看去，汉尼拔已经抵达了第一层，正站在那儿望着他。黑暗中，他的身形几乎无法辨认。  
  
　　“我没法当一个替代品，没法在笼子里活下去，”威尔说，在背后将右手伸到窗玻璃上。“就快点杀了我结束这一切吧。”  
  
　　汉尼拔抬起头回答道：“我不会杀掉你，威尔。”  
  
　　威尔想要闭上双眼再次痛哭，但他不敢把眼睛闭上。取而代之的，他将右手攥握成拳，全力击向了身后的窗户。  
  
　　玻璃碎裂，扎到他的身上。威尔转头抓住了一片。视线的角落里他看到汉尼拔移动，于是在转身的时候将玻璃刺向汉尼拔的方向。  
  
　　一切变成了一团模糊。汉尼拔格开了他的手臂，抓住了他，但是威尔踢中了汉尼拔，他们两人一同跌落了下去，那片碎片在他们中间。它扎进了威尔的大腿里，威尔呻吟着从汉尼拔身旁爬开。暖意和血液一起从伤口蔓延开来，威尔感觉到一种熟悉的迟钝感。他笑了一声，试图把伤口堵住，但是他的胳膊不听他的命令。汉尼拔的身影笼罩在了他上方，威尔的腿上感觉到了按压。  
  
　　“别动，”汉尼拔以一种嘶哑的声音命令道，但他听上去并不自信。威尔希望灯是打开的，这样他就能看到汉尼拔的脸。暖意仍然在腿上蔓延着，但他的胳膊和手感觉冰凉。  
  
　　他们两个人总是这样结束，伴随着血液从他的血脉中涌出，在他的皮肤上灼烧。威尔闭上双眼，从遥远的地方，他听到汉尼拔在呼唤他的名字。  
  
  
  
　　“威尔！！威尔！？”  
  
  
  
  
      ~~END~~  
  
  
　　  
  
　　而这就是故事开始的地方……

 


	10. 尾声

　　“威尔？”他听到汉尼拔再一次地问，“威尔？”

　　死亡这一次令人感觉如此宁静。汉尼拔陪在他的身边，并且没有太多的痛苦。但是他现在正处在痛苦之中。高烧的痛苦，加上威尔感觉自己的脑袋随时都会裂开。他试图睁开眼睛但是他的身体不予回应。这不是一种他习惯的感受，但是同样很熟悉。

　　“威尔，你正处在发作之中。我需要你把你的枪交给我！”汉尼拔说。

　　威尔困惑地摇摇头，一个战栗窜过他的全身。

　　“威尔？”

　　汉尼拔的声音好像是从遥远的地方传过来，而威尔感觉自己在往下跌落。他期待着会击中冰冷的海水，但结果他降落到的是坚实的地面。威尔颤动了一下，一声剧烈的枪响传出。他的手感觉疼痛。他意识到自己的手里有把枪，随后感觉有人拿走了它。他没法阻止他，也没法睁开眼睛，他的整个身体被某种不知名的东西拉紧。

　　 ** _癫痫，_** 威尔在他的身体平静下来之后缓慢地想到。他正处在癫痫发作之中，这一切感觉都很熟悉。

　　“他正在癫痫发作，”威尔听到一个他觉得自己似乎认识的男性声音说。它让他回想起夜晚洒在雪地上的血。“你似乎并不是很关心……？”

　　“看起来应该是轻度癫痫，”汉尼拔说。威尔想看着他，但他的身体拒绝反应。

　　“你就是那个据称是切萨比克开膛手的人？”汉尼拔声音里带着真诚的好奇问道。威尔记起了这一刻，记起了接着回答的人是谁。

　　“为什么你说是'据称'？”亚伯·吉迪恩问。

　　“因为你不是。你知道你不是，但是除此之外对自己到底是谁则所知甚少。”

　　 ** _因为汉尼拔才是开膛手，_** 威尔困惑地想。他曾经经历过这个，不过不是躺在地上，而是站着。他是在脑炎治好之后在BSHCI里想起这一段记忆的。

　　“自己的身份被夺走真是一件糟糕的事情，”汉尼拔继续道。威尔想要尖叫但是他的身体不让他这么做。他可能是已经死了，但是他脑袋的剧痛意味着他还活着并且正在受苦。

　　“我正在一片片地将它捡回来。你应该看看我从我的精神科医生那里拿回的那些。”

　　 ** _弗雷德里克，_** 威尔记起。

　　不，这不对。这个时候他还没遇见弗雷德里克。或者遇到过了？他曾经穿越时间回到过去而没有人记得。他曾经引诱汉尼拔然后死去，跟汉尼拔搏斗之后在他房间的地板上把血流干。

　　“阿拉娜·布鲁姆也是你的精神科医生之一，对吗？”汉尼拔问。

　　“没错。布鲁姆医生，”吉迪恩缓慢而若有所思地问。

　　但是这个在第一次的时候已经发生过了。当汉尼拔是他的精神科医生而不是他的恋人，当他病着的时候。

　　 ** _脑炎，_** 威尔记起。他曾经由于脑炎而得过癫痫。他又一次病了，又一次成了汉尼拔的病人，并且正与他以及从BSHCI逃出来的亚伯·吉迪恩一起在他的餐厅里。

　　“我可以告诉你去哪里找到她，”汉尼拔向吉迪恩提议，威尔可以感到他的泪水从紧闭的眼睛里跑出来。他知道这会走向哪里而他不想那样。为什么这样的事情会发生？他不想要在这里。他想要去……想要回家。但是什么是家？家曾经是他的房子和狗，然后是他与莫莉的生活。在经过了杀死红龙、从悬崖坠落以及穿越时间之后，家曾经是与过去的汉尼拔在一起。但是过去的汉尼拔用枪杀死了他的狗，而威尔再次死去了。

威尔不明白到底发生了什么。他是在他的个人时间线上向前穿越了一点吗？或者所有他记得的一切不过是遭受脑炎煎熬所产生的幻觉？

 

END.

 

­­

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 就这样，昨夜屠龙的故事结束了。我知道你们都关心它后续会怎样发展，等不及我的翻译的小伙伴们可以到AO3搜索inameitlater的“sounders of three”，这是昨夜屠龙的续集。至于翻译，可能要稍过两天再开始动笔，至少等我把秘密日记翻译完毕之后。就这样，愿我们在其他的翻译作品再见！


End file.
